Bajo el sol de California
by munloka
Summary: AU. Katniss es una joven de 18 años que vive en San Francisco. Cuando Peeta reaparece en su vida, las cosas empiezan a cambiar. Amor, pasión, violencia y sexo. Lemmons.
1. La Fiesta

Hola, este es mi primer fic, así que por favor, ¡no seáis muy duros conmigo! Acepto todo tipo de críticas (: Lo que sea por mejorar. ¡Gracias por leer (y por los reviews)!

Algo huele muy mal a mi alrededor. A lo lejos se oyen voces, música, jaleo. Y mi nombre. Alguien grita mi nombre, pero yo no soy capaz de reconocer la voz, ni de contestar. ¿Dónde estoy? Tengo frío, no solo por la superficie en la que estoy tumbada, si no porque mi ropa está mojada. Me llegan _flashes_. Las cosas empiezan a cuadrar. Estoy en casa de Glimmer, en una fiesta. Hasta ahí todo bien. Debo de estar tirada en el jardín, porque las estrellas se ven como nunca, preciosas, y hasta donde sé, Glimmer no tiene habitaciones sin techo. Ese olor… ese asqueroso olor, es mi propio vómito, que me ha mojado toda la ropa. Genial. Apúntate un tanto, Katniss.

Alguien se acerca a mí y me coge en brazos. Debo dar bastante asco, pero no parece darle importancia. La persona que estaba gritando mi nombre está aquí también. Creo reconocer la cabellera rubia y perfecta de Glimmer. Uf, lo siento mucho, le he jodido la fiesta. Mi mente va y viene, no sé muy bien lo que pasa. Creo que me duchan, porque llega un momento en el que ya no huelo mal, y ya no llevo mi ropa, si no una camiseta deportiva ancha. Me han cambiado la ropa interior. Rezo para mis adentros que haya sido Glimmer, y no alguien que se ha aprovechado de mí. Lo último que veo es un vaso de agua en la mesita de noche. ¿Mesita de noche? No sé cuándo he llegado a la cama. Pero todo se vuelve negro.

Por la mañana, obviamente, me quiero morir. Alguien me ha dejado unas aspirinas al lado del agua, que me trago sin miramientos. La boca me sabe asquerosa. Glimmer está a mi lado, durmiendo como un angelito. Estoy en su cuarto, en su cama. Las bragas son suyas, porque se las he visto puestas otras veces. Es un alivio. La camiseta no sé de quién es, pero huele… a tío. Tiene un logo de Chicago y es de color gris oscuro. No quiero despertar a Glimmer, porque posiblemente se haya acostado siendo ya de día, así que le cojo del armario unos pantalones y bajo por las escaleras.

¿Qué hora será? Oh dios. Pánico. Mi blackberry. Siempre consulto la hora en ella. Empiezo a buscar por toda la casa, debajo de toda la basura acumulada por todas partes, vuelvo al cuarto de Glimmer, busco por mi ropa, y nada. Vuelvo al jardín, a repasar mis pasos y a rezar porque no haya terminado en el fondo de la piscina. Cuando entro a la casa, resignada y cabreada, me encuentro de cara con un chico rubio guapísimo.

- Ey Katniss, ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Eh… bien, gracias. ¿Nos conocemos?

- Sí, pero no te acordarás de mí. Soy Peeta, el hermano de Glimmer. Te salvé ayer – me dice con una sonrisa en los labios. Tierra trágame.-

- Oh dios, lo siento muchísimo – mis mejillas se tornan rojo fresa y no sé qué demonios decir. Si no fuese tan guapo. – Espero que no causase muchos problemas. No me acuerdo de nada, la verdad.

- Bueno, no eres la primera chica a la que salvo de una borrachera, pero sí la más guapa – me dice guiñándome un ojo. Genial. Heidi, estás despedida, yo te doy mil vueltas en cuanto a cachetes colorados. – No, en serio, no te preocupes. Fue un placer.

- Dime que al menos no te vomité encima. _Por favor_ – mi voz es casi un susurro.

- No, lo hiciste todo en el váter, tranqui - ¡Este tío me vio vomitar! ¡Y bromea sobre ello! – Glimmer se encargó de ducharte y cambiarte. Por cierto, bonita camiseta.

- ¿Sabes de quién es? – Estoy demasiado aturdida, entre la resaca, la vergüenza, el hambre y la sed como para notar el deje de su voz. Entonces me doy cuenta de que sé de quién es.

- Sí, claro, es mía. Con el alboroto de la fiesta, Glimmer no tuvo tiempo de sacar ropa del cuarto, y le presté la camiseta que llevaba puesta – ese olor… Creo que me va a dar algo, y creo que Peeta lo ve, porque se acerca a mí y me agarra por los hombros. – Eyyy ven aquí! Mejor será que te sientes. Te voy a traer algo de comer, sobró muchísima comida en la fiesta.

Peeta me deja sola en el salón, y se va a la cocina. La casa de los padres de Glimmer (y Peeta) es muy grande. Tiene dos pisos y una azotea que usamos de solárium cuando hace bueno, que es siempre. Al fin y al cabo, estamos en California. El salón da directamente al jardín, y todas las paredes son de cristal, con lo cual entra la luz del espléndido día que hace. Pero la casa ha vivido momentos mejores, gracias a la fiesta, está hecha un asco. Prometo quedarme a limpiar luego todo el desastre. En parte, la idea de la fiesta fue idea mía. Una no acaba el instituto todos los días.

Peeta aparece con una bandeja llena de comida: sándwiches, bocatas, hojaldres rellenos, pasteles de carne, patatas asadas… también trae café recién hecho, y no puedo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando lo veo.

- Oh, dios existe. Gracias por el café – esa expresión la uso siempre, y a él parece hacerle gracia, porque se ríe. Me pone una taza delante.

- ¿Cómo lo tomas?

- Leche y azúcar, por favor. Oh, la leche fría, si no es mucho pedir.

Me sirve el café y desayunamos… a las dos de la tarde. La verdad es que me siento bastante incómoda. Me duele la cabeza, el cuerpo, y aunque me ruge el estómago, no logro comer casi nada. Debo tener un aspecto horrible, aunque al menos estoy limpia. Además, no se prácticamente nada del chico que tengo delante, que dice ser hermano de Glimmer. Sí, sé que ella tiene un hermano, un poco mayor que nosotras, que estudia fuera, pero nada más. Nunca le he preguntado su nombre.

Glimmer y yo somos amigas, pero desde hace relativamente poco. En realidad, ella es mi mejor amiga, aunque yo no sé si soy la suya. Nunca me atrevería a preguntar, por miedo a no serlo, o porque se sienta obligada a mentirme y decir que sí. Conmigo es como creo que es de verdad, una chica simpática, mucho más inteligente de lo que parece, leal… pero también es muy hipócrita, haciendo cumplidos (todas esas mentiras piadosas, "¡qué guapa estás!", "me encanta como te queda ese vestido, te hace delgadísima"), o hablando con gente que no le cae bien, sólo porque es popular. Y yo soy todo lo contrario a popular.

Así que la pregunta es, ¿cómo una chica como yo tiene de mejor amiga a la chica más popular del instituto?


	2. La resaca

Bueno gente, aquí os dejo el segundo capítulo. Cada vez nos acercamos más al momento esperado ;) Espero que os guste, espero con ansias algún review.

Glimmer y yo nos hicimos amigas casi por casualidad. Sabíamos de nuestras respectivas existencias, pero nunca hablábamos. Un día nos topamos en la biblioteca, y como si de una película se tratara, chocamos y se nos cayeron al suelo todos los libros y apuntes. Me fijé en que llevaba un montón de obras de Shakespeare, y exclamé con sorpresa, "eh, ¿te gusta Shakespeare?". Ella me miró con odio. Era obvio que no le gustaba nada. Y, sin saber muy bien porqué, me ofrecí para ayudarla. Me explicó que se llevaba fatal con la literatura, y que necesitaba una buena nota para entrar en la universidad. Quedamos un par de veces aquella semana, pero la semana siguiente fueron 3, y después empezamos a quedar después de las clases. Un día, tras analizar las semejanzas entre "El Rey León" y "Hamlet", saqué mis ejercicios de matemáticas. Eran horribles. Y ella se ofreció a ayudarme, en pago a toda mi ayuda. Así nos hicimos amigas. Recuerdo esos meses con mucho cariño.

Peeta se levanta de pronto y me saca de mi empanamiento nostálgico.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir, un placer conocerte Katniss. Espero verte por aquí alguna vez.

- Eh, sí claro – di algo estúpida, ¡di lo que sea! – tengo que venir un día a devolverte la camiseta – y sonrío, rezando por no tener comida entre los dientes.

- Casi lo olvidaba. Te queda genial. Tengo montones como esa. ¿Por qué no te la quedas?

- ¿Qué? No hombre, es tuya.

El niega con la cabeza y se ríe. Se está riendo de mí. Debo estar realmente ridícula con la camiseta.

- No te acuerdas de nada, ¿verdad?

- Ya te he dicho que no recuerdo nada de lo de anoche.

- No, no me refiero a eso. Me refiero al campamento.

- ¿Qué campam...? – entonces tengo otro flash. Oh, dios, qué estúpida soy, qué tonta, claro que conozco al hermano de Glimmer. De eso pueden hace años, pero me acuerdo de aquel chico fuerte y rubio que destacaba sobre todos los demás. Yo no quería ir, pero mis padres se empeñaron, ya que iban la mayoría de compañeros de mi curso. Era verano. No se trataba de una excursión de la escuela, si no algo que montaron los padres. Por eso vino también mi hermana Prim, que me salvó de tener que socializarme con el resto de la gente. Pero claro, estuvimos una semana, y nos dio tiempo de sobra para mirarnos y saber quién éramos. Mis padres, como todos los padres, insistían en que "fuese a jugar" con las niñas de mi clase. Que ellos se encargaban de Prim. Entonces íbamos al agua a bañarnos, a hacer castillos de arena, o piscinas en la orilla. Yo rara vez hablaba, me limitaba a cavar en silencio. Pero recuerdo perfectamente como una tarde, mientras estaba con Clove, Rue, Annie y Glimmer, esta última tuvo un accidente. Un trozo de cristal se le clavó en la planta del pie. Aún conserva la cicatriz. Yo, muy asustada, fui corriendo a su hermano, y sin decir nada, señalé hacia donde estaba ella, rabiando de dolor. Fue la única vez que miré aquellos preciosos ojos azules, hasta esta mañana. – Peeta… guau, no me acordaba. Lo siento. Hace mucho – me sonrojo. – En fin, supongo que gracias por la camiseta. Chicago. ¿Has estado allí?

- Sí, estudiando durante dos años, en la Wilton School.

- Ostras, ¿en la Wilton? ¡Es una escuela mega prestigiosa! – mirando la casa de Glimmer, es obvio que se lo pueden permitir.

- En fin, te lo cuento otro día, ahora me tengo que marchar. Aunque no me tengas que devolver la camiseta, pásate cuando quieras Kat. Me encantaría charlar. ¡Por cierto! Creo que esto es tuyo – y se saca del bolsillo mi preciada blackberry – la guardé anoche, porque no sabía donde dejarla. Creo que tienes varios mensajes de tu madre.

- ¡Gracias! La he buscado por todos lados. Me has salvados dos veces Peeta, vas a tener que dejar que te lo pague de algún modo – oh Katniss, te estás llevando la palma, di algo rápido, soluciona esto YA – en fin, ya sabes, ir al cine o algo. Con Glimmer, sí, podríamos ir los tres. Y así os pago la noche que os he hecho pasar. O invitaros a comida china, al menos. En fin – me quedo callada, esperando su reacción. Él sonríe muy dulcemente.

- Claro Katniss, suena genial. Habla con Glim y ya quedamos. Un placer verte de nuevo, hasta luego.

Mientras se aleja me quedo mirando su espalda ancha, su culo prieto, y su pelo rubio. Creo que estoy babeando. Instintivamente huelo la camiseta que llevo, que aún huele a él. Noto un calor dentro de mí… ¡¿Katniss?! ¿Qué demonios te pasa? De pronto oigo a alguien reírse a carcajadas. Me giro y veo a Glimmer en las escaleras. Oh. _Great_.

- ¿Te estabas comiendo con los ojos a mi hermano?

- Yo… - miento **fatal** – en fin, está bueno. Que quieres que te diga. Sí.

- Katniss, nunca dejarás de sorprenderme. Así que te pone mi hermanito.

- Glim por favor. No lo digas de esa manera. No _me pone_, me parece que está bueno. Me ha regalado su camiseta, – no puedo evitar sonrojarme cuando confieso esto – dice que me queda bien. Por cierto, Glim, lo siento tanto, de verdad, lo de anoche, te debo una muy gorda. ¿Estás enfadada? – pongo morritos para quitarle hierro al asunto y que parezca cómica, pero de verdad me preocupa que se haya enfadado conmigo.

- No seas tonta Katniss. Hice lo que toda amiga haría. Sé que tú hubieses hecho lo mismo si me hubiese pasado a mí. ¿¡O no?! – y se ríe. Es la manera de olvidarlo, de zanjar el tema.

- Sí, sabes que sí. Pero, oye. Tu hermano… no me vio en bolas, ¿no? – realmente me preocupa esto, porque ningún hombre me ha visto desnuda desde que tengo cuerpo de adulta. Mi cuerpo me acompleja un poco, porque mis pechos no son grandes, que digamos, y es en lo que más se fijan los chicos. Soy flacucha, mi pelo es oscuro, sin nada de especial, y mis ojos son grises. Del montón.

- No, tranquila. Me dio la camiseta antes de desnudarte a ti, cuando me di cuenta de que no tenía con qué vestirte al salir de la ducha. Luego él te llevó a la cama en brazos. Yo no podía contigo - ¿¡PERDONA?! Peeta Mellark me cogió en brazos dos veces en una noche. Realmente le debo algo a ese chico.

- No me digas – trato de quitarle importancia al asunto sirviéndole a Glimmer una taza de café, lo cual agradece y hace que se olvide del tema. Además, por lo que Peeta me ha dicho, seguro que no soy la primera ni la última chica que salva de los efectos del alcohol. _Pero si la más guapa_, pienso para mis adentros.

A las 6 de la tarde, cuando la casa ya está recogida y yo empiezo a ser persona, me voy a mi casa. Mi madre, Effie, no está preocupada. Sabía que teníamos fiesta y que dormía en casa de Glimmer, y la llamé para decirle que me quedaba a limpiar. Cuando llego me llama para que vaya a su cuarto. Está indecisa entre dos pelucas, una color rubio platino, de pelo liso por los hombros, u otra color pelirrojo, rizado, corto.

- Rubia, mami. Hoy te pega el rubio.

- Gracias hija – y me sonríe muy tiernamente.

Mi madre tuvo cáncer de mama hace unos 3 años, y ya está del todo recuperada. Se le cayó todo el pelo, como es normal, y descubrió el mundo de las pelucas. Desde entonces, lleva su pelo natural muy corto, y se pone diferentes pelucas, según le va el día. Siempre ha sido muy pija para la ropa, y esto ya ha sido el no va más. La enfermedad le ha cambiado el carácter. Antes era muy, muy perfeccionista, controladora, y solía estar de mal humor. Casi nunca prestaba atención a la gente de su alrededor, siempre con el móvil en la oreja hablando de temas de trabajo. Pero el fuerte golpe del cáncer hizo que "mi mamá" volviese. La mamá que yo tenía de pequeña. Somos mucho más felices desde entonces.

- Oh, pajarito, antes te ha llamado Annie, que la llames, dice que desapareciste de la fiesta. ¿Es eso cierto?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! No, mamá, me fui a dormir sin decirlo a nadie. Estaba agotada. Todo fue bien, no te preocupes. Pero ya sabes, esta gente es mucho más fiestera que yo. A las 3 estaba muerta.

Mi madre sabe lo mal que miento, y me mira inquisitivamente, pero lo deja pasar. Suspiro. Cuando se pone la peluca y se marcha, cojo el teléfono y marco el número de Annie. Lo primero que oigo cuando descuelga es:

- Explícame qué hacías anoche en los brazos de Peeta Mellark.

Este día parece que no se acabará nunca.

Le cuento a Annie por encima lo que pasó, omitiendo algunas partes (que me llevó en brazos a la cama, que me ha regalado su camiseta, nuestra conversación de esta mañana…) y le quito importancia. No he mentido, solo me he callado partes del asunto, así que sueno creíble y no rechista. Estoy realmente agotada así que, a pesar de que son las 19:30, me despido de Annie y me meto en la cama. Antes de dormirme pienso en los ojos de Peeta Mellark.

Cuando me despierto noto todavía un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Claro, Katniss, no has comido más que un triste sándwich desde… ya no sé ni desde cuándo. Así que me zampo un buen desayuno: zumo de naranja, tostadas, y cereales (directos de la caja a mi boca) hasta que estoy empachada. Mis padres se han ido con Prim al centro comercial, y no volverán hasta la tarde. Me han dejado una nota, y algo de dinero por si quiero comer por ahí. Quiero llamar a alguien, pero no sé a quién. Se me ocurre llamar a Gale, mi mejor amigo, pero tendría que contarle lo de la fiesta, y sigo muerta de vergüenza. Supongo que Annie estará con Finnick, así que mejor no molestar. A Glimmer, ni de coña, solo pensar en su casa me hace ponerme como un tomate. Así que llamo a Rue, a ver si quiere hacer algo.

- Hola guapi, ¿haces algo?

- ¡Hola Katniss! Veo que sobreviviste a la fiesta – glups, Rue sabe algo.

- Eh… sí, claro, ¿por qué lo dices?

- Annie me ha contado que estabas un poco… perjudicada. ¡Lo que daría por haber visto a Katniss Everdeen borracha! – al otro lado de la línea oigo a Rue reírse, pero sin maldad.

- En fin, si vienes a comer a mi casa, te lo cuento. Mis padres nos subvencionan la comida, y estarán fuera todo el día. Así me cuentas tú a mí porqué no fuiste a la fiesta.

- Sabes por qué no fui, Kat. Pero vale, acepto tu invitación. Me ducho y voy para allá.

- Ok, hasta ahora.

Ugh, ducha, creo que yo también necesito una, así que nada más colgar me voy corriendo hacia mi cuarto, cojo ropa limpia, y me doy una ducha rápida. Me preocupa Rue, porque desde que Clove se lió con Thresh no es la misma. Ella está colada por él, pero nunca le diría nada, a no ser que él se lanzase encima de ella. No es tímida, es genial y siempre que salimos en grupo habla como la que más. Pero simplemente no se atreve. En el fondo la comprendo. Si un chico guapo y apuesto me gustase, no le diría nada, porque en el fondo soy de las que piensa que yo no puedo gustarle a nadie. Quizás Rue se sienta así.

Me flipo en la ducha mogollón, cantando y haciendo la idiota, y cuando me voy a dar cuenta, Rue está tocando el timbre de casa. No me ha dado tiempo ni de vestirme, llevo el pelo mojado, una toalla en la mano para quitar el exceso de agua, la primera camiseta que he visto, y unas braguitas. Pero es Rue, así que me da igual. Hasta que abro la puerta, y claro, no es Rue. Es Peeta.

- ¿Pee... Peeta? ¿Qué haces aquí, ha pasado algo? – no me da tiempo ni a sentirme avergonzada por ir en bragas, hasta que su mirada baja a mi entrepierna y se las queda mirando – ostia, perdona, espera un momento que tengo que vestirme.

La carrera que me estoy dando hasta mi cuarto no tiene precio. Katniss, controla la situación. El chico que te salvó de una buena intoxicación, el que te llevó a la cama (no sexualmente… ¡ojalá! ¿Pero cómo que ojalá? ¡KATNISS!), está en la puerta de tu casa, y te ha visto en bragas. De todos modos no sé porqué me altero. Es como verme en bikini. ¿Verdad? ¿¡VERDAD?!

Cuando bajo, ya ha llegado Rue, que está hablando animadamente con Peeta.

- ¡Hola Rue! No sabía que Peeta y tú os conocieseis.

- Sí, desde hace bastante, la verdad.

Me quedo esperando una explicación que nunca llega. Luego intentaré sacarle a Rue la historia.

- En fin, Peeta, siento lo de hace un momento… - y sí, sonrío como una tonta - ¿qué querías?

- Pasaba a ver cómo te encontrabas. Ayer aún estabas un poco pálida. Pero te veo mucho mejor. También venía para pedirte un poco de ayuda… Glim está bastante mal, tiene que ver con Marvel – oh no, ¿qué ha pasado ahora? – no me lo ha querido contar, pero se ha pasado todo el día llorando. En fin, ¿te pasarías esta noche para animarla un poco?

- Sí, por supuesto. Luego averiguamos lo que le pasa. ¿A las 8?

- Perfecto. Hasta luego entonces. Hasta luego Rue, ya nos vemos esta semana.

- Ciao Peeta, ya nos vemos.

¿Peeta y Rue viéndose? Esto es muy raro. No tiene ningún sentido que esté celosa, porque Peeta no es ni mi amigo, pero dios, ¡está como un tren! No hay explicación racional para que me altere cuando pienso en él, más que admitir que tengo un flechazo.

- Rue… ¿de qué conoces a Peeta? Si no es indiscreción.

- Oh, es uno de nuestros mejores clientes.

- ¿Clientes? ¿Qué quieres decir? – la respuesta me ha dejado a cuadros. Me esperaba algo como "salimos juntos, y por mucho que te cueste de creer, me he liado con él".

- Ya sabes que mis padres se dedican a la agricultura de toda la vida. De unos años a esta parte, dado que todo está tan industrializado, se han especializado en "agricultura ecológica". A la gente le vuelve loca, hay una fiebre total por el yoga, el pilates, y los tomates de origen ecológico.

- Sigo sin entender qué tiene que ver todo esto con Peeta…

- Bueno, sabes que es pastelero, ¿no?

- Sí, eso sí que lo sé. Me contó que ha estado en la Wilton estudiando, en Chicago.

- Pues cuando se enteró de que en Sacramento había una granja de agricultura ecológica – la nuestra – se interesó mucho. Siempre dice, cuanto mejores sean los productos que use para sus pasteles, mejores resultados obtiene. Nos compra siempre harina, azúcar, huevos, y mucha fruta y verdura. Es un gran cliente. Y claro, como me reconoció de la escuela desde el primer día, siempre charlamos cuando viene. Estos dos años que ha estado fuera ha venido muy poco, pero esta semana ha llamado para hacer un gran encargo. Supongo que se queda aquí.

Son estas palabras las únicas que me interesan de la conversación con Rue. Sí, he oído hablar de la fiebre que se ha extendido por todas partes, alimentos sin pesticidas, historias sobre qué les hacen a las pobres gallinas… pero me importa un comino. Porque puede que tenga a Peeta más a menudo alrededor a partir de ahora.

Después de comer, jugamos a la Wii, y le doy a Rue una paliza al Guitar Hero. No hablamos mucho sobre el tema de Thresh, porque noto que se siente fatal sólo con mencionarlo. Y también porque sé que se siente culpable: de haberle dicho ella algo a él, quizás habría pasado algo, pero se lo calló todo y llegó Clove. Cómo no, la zorra de Clove. Comentamos trivialidades sobre qué haremos este verano, sobre alquilar un coche y escaparnos a Los Ángeles (vivimos en San Francisco) a pasar unos días, sobre la universidad… y se nos pasa la tarde. Mis padres llegan sobre las 7, Rue y yo nos despedimos, y me visto corriendo para ir a casa de Glimmer. Estoy llegando cuando empiezo a oir los gritos. Son dos mujeres, gritándose mucho, diciéndose obscenidades. Me acerco y veo claramente a Glimmer y a Clove peleándose, y de pronto, Glimmer tumba a Clove de un puñetazo.


	3. La venganza

- ¡Serás puta! ¡Se me va a poner el ojo morado! – Grita Clove desde el jardín delantero – esta me la pagarás, Glimmer, te lo juro. Esto no quedará así.

Clove recoge su bici, que está tirada en el suelo, y se va cagando leches. Yo me acerco a Glimmer, que está llorando en el suelo.

- Cariño, ¿estás bien? – Le digo mientras me acerco corriendo hacia ella - ¿qué ha pasado?

- Es esa puta, Kat. No puedo más. No podía más. No he debido pegarle, pero joder, se lo merece, y qué bien me siento.

Las dos nos reímos, la verdad es que ha sido digno de ver. Glimmer se sorbe los mocos y me abraza sin decir nada. Cuando me doy cuenta, la estoy meciendo en mis brazos. Se la ve tan indefensa… es la parte vulnerable de Glimmer. Todos tenemos una, pero a veces hay gente que parece que no la tenga. Clove, por ejemplo. Pasa un rato, y le propongo entrar en casa y que me cuente toda la historia. Entramos cogidas del brazo y cuchicheando cuando oímos la moto de Peeta. Se nos queda mirando con cara de "¿qué ha pasado aquí?" y, sin poder evitarlo, empezamos a reírnos a carcajadas.

- Peeta, nunca te lo creerás. Tu hermana ha tumbado a Clove de un derechazo – digo mirándole a los ojos, que se le van a saltar de las órbitas – y luego esa zorra se ha ido muerta de miedo. No me ha dado tiempo a grabarlo, lo siento.

- ¿En serio Glim? – Parece que está enfadado, pero de pronto empieza a sonreír y abraza a su hermana - ¡Bien hecho hermanita! Se lo merece por lo que hizo.

- Bueno, ponedme al día. Sin duda se merece eso y más, pero, ¿Qué ha pasado?

Glimmer hace un gesto para que nos sentemos en el sofá. Peeta se une a nosotras, ha entendido que la invitación es también para él. Tienen uno de estos sofás gigantes, en forma de L, y en uno de los lados hay lo que llaman un _chaise loing_. Al menos eso dice el catálogo de IKEA. Nos sentamos los tres, con Glimmer en medio, y me pasa su iPad. Lo que veo a continuación me deja helada: Clove y Marvel enrollándose, comiéndose a besos, en decenas de fotos. De hecho, hay un vídeo, que alguien grabó al no creerse lo que veía, donde se oyen comentarios como "Glimmer te matará cuando se entere", "Iros a un hotel", "os vais a fagocitar", y se oye al propio Marvel decir "No os preocupéis, que Glimmer no se enterará de nada".

Cuando me doy cuenta, Glimmer está llorando. En silencio, las lágrimas caen por sus mejillas. La abrazo, intentando reconfortarla, y lo mismo hace Peeta. Hacemos de ella un sándwich. Los brazos de Peeta están pegados a los míos, y noto el calor que desprenden. Glimmer se ríe, y nos contagia la risa.

- Gracias chicos. De verdad. Necesitaba esto. Creo que debería darte esto, Kat – y me da su iPhone – no quiero sentir la necesidad de llamar a Marvel para gritarle, o peor aún, perdonarle. Vente mañana a desayunar y me lo devuelves, ¿vale?

- Claro Glim. No te preocupes. ¿Qué hago si te llama él a ti?

- Espera – y lo apaga – no te sabes mi pin, así que no tiene ninguna posibilidad.

- Qué lista es mi _sis_ – dice Peeta, y le revuelve el pelo de forma cariñosa.

Glimmer sonríe y le besa en la mejilla. Qué par de guapos. Sin duda, lo llevan en los genes. Glim se disculpa pero nos dice que se va a la cama. Sin duda, su aspecto es horrible. Tiene la cara hinchada del llanto, los ojos muy rojos, el pelo sucio, y el ánimo muy bajo. Es como si su cuerpo hablase, y dice "estoy hecha una mierda".

- Ok, nos vemos por la mañana. Descansa guapa.

- Buenas noches _sis_. Espera, te acompaño.

- Peeta, solo tengo que subir las escaleras. No me pasará nada. Anda, quédate y ofrécele algo de comer a Kat. Yo no podría comer nada aunque quisiese.

Y se va. Y me deja sola, con _él_. Respiro profundamente, relajada, sentada en el sofá. Juego un rato a los angry birds en el iPad, mientras Peeta hace ruido en la cocina. ¿Voy a echarle una mano? No, aquí hay poca luz y no se ven mis mejillas sonrosadas. En la cocina hay mucha, y su cercanía me hace enrojecer. Al rato Peeta trae unos fideos chinos de estos precocinados. No tengo problema, me encantan. Comemos en silencio, pero no en silencio incómodo, estoy a gusto en su presencia. De vez en cuando nos miramos, y sonreímos.

- Dime, el Marvel ese… ¿llevaba mucho con mi hermana?

- Uhm, unos 5 meses. Me sorprende mucho lo que ha pasado. Él parecía quererla de verdad.

- ¿Tengo que partirle la cara? – noto que Peeta lo dice totalmente en serio. Su expresión se ha vuelto dura, tosca. Se le ha puesto rígida la mandíbula y la mirada se centra en la mesa. Tengo un poco miedo, pero a la vez me parece tremendamente sexy. No tengo remedio.

- Creo que por ahora con lo de Clove es suficiente, Peeta. Ya veremos qué pasa esta semana, si pasa algo. Podríamos empeorar las cosas.

- ¿Podríamos? – me sonrojo automáticamente.

- Bueno, tú has preguntado. Si te digo que sí, que le partas la cara, seré cómplice directa… así que nos metería a los dos en un lío. _Podríamos_ – recalco.

- Sabes, no entendía como alguien como tú podría ser la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Pero ahora lo entiendo – me mira de forma extraña. Me sonríe, y me mira a los ojos, y está como… ¿embobado? Es difícil leer su expresión – no imaginas el efecto que tienes en los demás – dicho esto, me pongo como un tomate. ¿Es un cumplido? Supongo, pero no sé qué significa.

- ¿Efecto? No creo que tenga ninguno.

- Lo tienes, pero no eres consciente. Eso lo hace aún más adorable.

Ok, estoy en casa de Peeta, en su sofá, a un metro de él, mientras me dice que soy adorable y tengo algún tipo de efecto sobre la gente. Gente, incluyéndose él mismo. Y no se me ocurre nada que decir, pero sigue hablando, así que me quedo callada mirando al suelo.

- Oye Katniss, no pretendía incomodarte. Ni mucho menos. Es sólo que me parece increíble que no veas lo que yo veo, es decir, una chica guapa, inteligente, leal, divertida… y ni se te ocurra decir que no eres nada de eso, porque lo eres. Por alguna razón crees que no, que no eres más que otra chica normal y corriente, pero no es así, y me encantaría ayudarte a quitarte la venda de los ojos. Si me dejas.

Peeta se acerca a mí y me obliga a mirarle a los ojos. Los tengo anegados de lágrimas. Nadie nunca me había dicho esas cosas, y desde luego, yo no las pienso de mí misma. Peeta se queda un poco sorprendido, supongo que sus halagos no suelen acabar en llanto.

- Ey, Kat… ven aquí… - y me abraza, hundiendo su cara en mi pelo – no estés triste, por favor, eres genial. Necesitas un poco más de auto estima, ¿eh? Alguien que esté ahí para decirte lo guapa que eres – y una sonrisa tonta sale de mis labios.

- Eso no pasará, Peeta. No es que sea muy popular entre los chicos. ¿Estás seguro de que me has visto bien?

- Bueno, esta mañana te he dado un buen repaso… - y me acuerdo del episodio de mi pelo mojado y mis bragas. No puedo evitar reírme. Él me mira con picardía, con brillo en sus ojos. Yo le devuelvo la mirada, desafiante, pensando, "venga, hazlo".

Y Peeta me besa.

Me esperaba el beso. Ese brillo en los ojos de Peeta, esas palabras bonitas, ese abrazo. Pero esperaba un beso "amable", por llamarlo de algún modo, un beso tierno, suave. Y no solo por su parte, también por la mía. Porque cuando me doy cuenta, nos estamos devorando en el sofá. Las manos de Peeta rodean mi rostro, se entrelazan con mi pelo, me acarician la espalda. El tiempo se ha parado totalmente, soy incapaz de calcular cuánto tiempo llevamos así, comiéndonos los labios. Al principio mi cuerpo está tenso, yo estoy tensa. Me he besado con otros chicos antes, pero nunca así, nunca con tanta pasión. Pero conforme pasan los minutos me suelto, me relajo, y empiezo a disfrutar de verdad.

- Katniss, me vuelves loco… - me susurra Peeta al oído.

Esa afirmación me hace gemir, siento placer, calor, deseo. Me mira a los ojos, con esa mirada oscura, sexy, y me besa, me muerde el labio inferior, y yo gimo otra vez, sin poder evitarlo. Noto que le gusta que lo haga, porque lo repite, así que decido hacerlo yo a ver si le gusta a él. No se lo esperaba, su reacción lo delata. Gime y se separa de mí. Yo me quedo pensando, "¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya la has cagado, Katniss?". No digo nada, me quedo en silencio, cuando noto que sus brazos me rodean y me coloca tumbada a lo largo del sofá. Y él se tumba sobre mí. Sin duda, estamos más cómodos, pero en mi mente sólo hay una palabra: sexo. Y yo soy virgen. Y estoy muerta de miedo.

Nos pasamos un ratazo besándonos, rozando nuestros cuerpos, jadeando y gimiendo ante un mordisco en el cuello o en los labios. Noto perfectamente la erección de Peeta a través de la tela de sus pantalones, pero no me incomoda, de hecho, me pone cachonda. Pensar en que yo puedo causar eso me pone a cien. No quiero romper el momento, me odio a mi misma por hacerlo, pero tengo que decirlo en voz alta.

- Peeta, espera un momento – él me mira, sin saber a qué tiene que esperar.

- Katniss… - y me besa otra vez, pero le obligo a que se separe y me mire a los ojos.

- Peeta… yo estoy súper a gusto, pero… cómo decirlo. Soy virgen – su cara no muestra ninguna sorpresa – y, en fin. Creo que no estoy preparada. Dios, qué ridículo – me echo las manos a la cara, al punto de echarme a llorar.

- Katniss… ey, no pasa nada. Ya lo suponía. No tienes que preocuparte… Sabes, a veces he hablado con mi hermana de ti, por skype. Ya sabes, mientras estaba en Chicago. Un día por casualidad me dijo que tenía que colgar, que venías a casa. Poco a poco se fue haciendo más rutinario. Y yo le hacía preguntas típicas: si salías con alguien, por curiosidad más que otra cosa, qué hacíais, qué estudiabais… ella siempre bromeaba con que no salías con chicos y que tenía que pervertirte – Peeta sonríe y me da un beso dulce en los labios. El primero.

- Vaya, no sabía que me seguías la pista, – digo, mientras me ruborizo – como ves, tu hermana fracasó en su intento.

- Ven aquí. – Me dice levantando mi espalda y sentándome en el sofá – Esto va a sonar a tópico, pero… no haremos nada que tú no quieras. No tengo ninguna prisa por nada. Pero después de esto me costará estar cerca de ti y no pensar en besar esos perfectos labios.

Yo me muerdo el labio inferior y le miro a los ojos. Le creo. Y la verdad es que yo también tengo muchas ganas de pasarme horas besándolo. Y tocándolo. Notando su calor.

- Te creo, Peeta, pero no entiendo cómo te fijas en mí pudiendo tener a la chica que quieras. Es decir, mírame. Puede que suene totalmente patético, pero ni siquiera me ha visto un chico desnuda. Yo no… no quiero que estés perdiendo en tiempo con alguien como yo cuando podrías acostarte con quien quisieras. Ya lo he dicho.

- ¿Eso piensas Katniss? – Peeta tiene el semblante serio - ¿Que esto es por sexo? Porque no tiene nada que ver con eso. Ojalá el otro día en la fiesta te hubiese visto antes de tu… accidente. Estabas preciosa con aquel vestido. Lo estás con estos vaqueros. Da igual la ropa, da igual el pelo, el maquillaje. Eres tú la que me gusta. No sé porqué, simplemente te veo y me dan ganas de esto – y me estampa otro feroz beso en los labios.

Yo le devuelvo el beso, e intento relajarme de nuevo, soltar mi cuerpo, dejarme llevar. Es obvio que no vamos a follar, lo tengo muy claro. Pero puedo disfrutar besándolo. Notando su dureza. Escuchando las cosas bonitas que me dice, escuchando sus gemidos. Al rato, una fuerza sale de mí y me siento encima de él a horcajadas. Peeta gime al notar el contacto de mi entrepierna con su erección. Dios mío, debe ser enorme. Rodeo en cuello de Peeta con mis brazos y sus brazos acarician mi espalda. Noto con sus manos quieren acariciar mis tetas y mi culo, pero se siente indeciso, y yo no me atrevo a decirle que lo haga. Él no lo hace.

- Kat, como sigamos así… yo no respondo de mi cuerpo… - me mira, un poco avergonzado, y después se mira fugazmente la entrepierna.

- Oh… - me quedo de piedra con la confesión. Quiere decir que… ¿se correrá? – lo… ¿lo dejamos? Ya sabes, _esto_ – no puedo estar más ruborizada ahora mismo.

- Seguiría besándote toda la noche, pero creo que será mejor que… descansemos un rato – me dice guiñándome un ojo. – ¿Te llevo a casa?

- ¿Y qué hago con la bici? – ¿Seriously Katniss? ¿Eso es todo lo que se te ocurre?

- Déjala aquí. Mañana voy a recogerte para que vengas a desayunar, y ya te vuelves con ella.

- De acuerdo.

Peeta me lleva a casa en su coche, un Audi muy bonito biplaza de color negro. Me besa en los labios, suave, saboreándome, y cuando creo que voy a perder el control, para. Casi que se lo agradezco.

- Por cierto, Kat. ¿Me das tu número? – yo rompo a reír, sin duda seguimos con el chip del instituto, pidiéndonos el móvil. Solo falta que me pida el Messenger. Nos despedimos, y quedamos para la mañana siguiente.

**PEETA POV**

No entiendo lo que me está pasando. Hace una semana estaba en Chicago, centrado por completo en mi carrera como pastelero, y ahora sólo puedo pensar en ella. Desde que la vi en la fiesta, con ese mini vestido que mi hermana le había prestado, no he podido dejar de fantasear. Y ahora que he probado sus labios… uf. Creo que en llegar a casa me voy a tener que dar una ducha bien fría, pero la paja no me la quita nadie. Katniss me ha puesto muy cachondo.

Cuando llego a casa, la luz está encendida, y Glimmer está viendo la tele en el sofá.

- ¿Glimmer? Creí que estabas dormida.

- No podía dormir. ¿Y tú de dónde vienes? – una sonrisa se me escapa de los labios.

- He llevado a Katniss a su casa – le digo, esperando que se quede ahí la cosa. Ella me mira extrañada.

- ¿A estas horas? Ohm. Le voy a mandar un whats… ¡mierda! Ella tiene mi iPhone. Mándale un mensaje a ver si está bien.

- Glimmer, hace 5 minutos que la he dejado en casa. Debe estar ya durmiendo. Como deberíamos estar tú y yo.

- Es que no me quito de la cabeza a la puta esa con Marvel. Lo siento.

Una lágrima recorre su mejilla. La veo tan indefensa… sin duda el Marvel ese lo pagará caro. La convenzo para que nos vayamos a la cama, aunque yo no puedo dormir. No puedo parar de pensar en Katniss, su pelo, su olor, su tacto, su boca y su lengua… no sólo me gusta sexualmente, que también, es que su forma de ser me fascina. Esa inocencia, la manera en la que me dijo que era virgen, la vergüenza adorable con la que me lo contó, me dan ganas de protegerla. Y también de enseñarle cosas malas, muy malas. Al final me masturbo, y me quedo dormido.

**Bueno gentecilla, aquí os dejo el tercer capítulo. Las cosas se van calentando poco a poco, pero sin prisas. Muchas gracias por los comentarios y por los que seguís la historia, de verdad espero poder estar a la altura de vuestras expectativas. Tengo ya varios capis escritos así que actualizaré varias veces por semana. Espero más reviews. Besos!**


	4. La charla

No he dormido casi nada en toda la noche. No puedo dejar de pensar en Peeta, porque lo que anoche sucedió entre los dos es lo más fuerte que me ha pasado nunca con un chico. Y para mí es bastante importante, aunque suene estúpido. Y no sé cómo voy a enfrentarme al desayuno que me espera, con Glimmer de por medio. Llamo a Gale y quedo con él para la tarde, porque necesito algo de aire fresco y una cara que no me intimide.

- Mami, me voy a desayunar con los Mellark, ayer Glimmer tuvo una crisis amorosa y necesita mi apoyo. Me quedaré un rato en la piscina. Ya te digo si vengo a comer o no. Ah, y por la tarde iré con Gale al parque, o algo.

- Vale pajarito. Saluda a Glim de mi parte. Espero que nada malo haya pasado.

- Lo tengo todo controlado, mamá. Por cierto… pelirroja hoy. Te va.

Beso a mi madre y a Prim, y me despido de un grito de mi padre, está en el jardín trasero con su café y su periódico, algo indispensable para los domingos por la mañana. Cuando subo al coche, estoy temblando. ¿Qué debo hacer? ¿Le doy un beso a Peeta? ¿Espero a que sea él quien da el paso? Todas estas preguntas y muchas más retumban en mi cabeza, mientras Peeta pone el coche en marcha de camino a su casa. Pero a medio camino, se para.

- ¿Tenemos que hacer algún recado? – pregunto.

- No exactamente. Pero creo que deberíamos… hablar, de lo de anoche – ¿eso no es lo que dicen las tías? "tenemos que hablar". Y entonces es cuando todo se va a la mierda. Oh…

- Bueno, vale – digo, encogiéndome de hombros – hablemos de ello.

- Solo tengo una pregunta que me parece importante que me contestes, y quiero que seas sincera conmigo. ¿Quieres que se repita lo de anoche? – en los ojos de Peeta leo un poco de desesperación, agitación, pero también determinación y alivio, por pronunciar las palabras. – Kat. Estoy aquí. Soy tu amigo, no me voy a enfadar, contestes lo que contestes.

- Esto no es un juego, ¿verdad? No soy un juguete, ni un trofeo.

- No, no lo eres.

- Yo… quiero que se repita – me pongo muy colorada al decir estas palabras – pero quiero conocerte, es decir, que pasemos tiempo juntos, si tú quieres… quiero saber cosas de ti antes de, ya sabes. Que pasen más cosas… como las de anoche.

Peeta sonríe ampliamente ante mi respuesta. Me pone una mano en la rodilla, y yo me sobresalto, y ambos nos echamos a reír. Supongo que me tendré que acostumbrar al contacto físico. Con mucha timidez, cojo la mano que tiene en mi rodilla, y la acerco a mis labios, dándole un casto beso.

- No Katniss, se hace así – y me coge la cabeza entre sus manos y me besa en los labios, dejándome sin respiración. Cuando me suelta, estoy jadeando – ya verás como aprenderás rápido – me dice jocosamente. Se está metiendo conmigo, pero yo no tengo un pelo de tonta.

En el resto del camino improvisamos nuestra estrategia con Glimmer: decidimos que no diremos nada, en principio, pero que tampoco mentiremos. Por una parte me muero por contarle a Glimmer todo, con detalles, pero por otra… es su hermano, y no quiero que se enfade conmigo. Dudo que lo haga, creo que hasta se alegrará, pero por si acaso, yo siempre me espero lo peor de las cosas. Cuando llegamos, nos la encontramos en la puerta, muy seria.

- Vamos, dámelo – me dice como saludo.

- ¿El que…? – no sé de qué me habla.

- ¡Dame el puto teléfono!

- Glim, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué ha pasado? Si lo quieres para llamar a Marvel, no te lo doy.

Glimmer de pronto se echa a llorar, y me pasa el iPad. En el muro del facebook se ve claramente el post en el que Clove y Marvel han puesto que "han empezado una relación". Es de ayer por la noche. Y para celebrar el acontecimiento, han puesto una foto de ellos besándose. La foto no es de la fiesta, lo que quiere decir que se están viendo. Mierda.

- Está bien, toma. Te voy a dejar que le llames UNA vez, que le grites, que le insultes, y después pasarás de él. ¿Entendido? – digo todo esto en tono autoritario, para que Glim sepa que no bromeo.

- No te preocupes, pienso mandarle el tema nuevo de Taylor Swift, "We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together".

Cuando Glimmer enciende el móvil, tiene 40 whatsapps, todos de Marvel. Son del tipo "perdóname", "no sabía lo que hacía, estaba borracho", "lo del vídeo no iba en serio, te quiero", "eres la luz de mi vida", y gilipolleces semejantes. Hipócrita. La conversación es bastante rápida y clara: Glimmer pone tanto a Marvel como a Clove de vuelta y media, y también a los que hicieron las fotos y el vídeo. Le dice que no quiere saber más de él, y menos de ella, y que se cuide el ojo sano o se lo partirá también como se pase de lista.

- Tema zanjado – sentencia Glimmer con una sonrisa - ¿sabes de qué tengo ganas ahora? – Dice levantando una ceja maliciosamente – tengo ganas de follar. Un clavo quita otro clavo. Y tú - y me señala – conoces al tío al que me voy a cepillar. Gale.

- ¿¡Gale?! Vamos Glimmer, podrías tirarte a medio San Francisco, ¿Por qué elegir a mi mejor amigo?

- Porque, querida amiga… tú te has liado con mi hermano – ella sonríe, y yo me quedo callada, muy seria, ruborizándome poco a poco.

- ¿Cómo te has enterado? – dice Peeta

- ¿Te crees que soy tonta o qué? Ayer no pude dormir en toda la noche, al menos no hasta que llegaste de llevarla a su casa. Al rato de dar vueltas por la cama me levanté para ir a la cocina, pero cuando iba por la mitad de las escaleras, lo vi. Me hice la tonta, por supuesto – dice alabándose a sí misma – para poder hablarlo los tres por la mañana.

Nos quedamos los tres callados. Me siento muy avergonzada, ayer vine a consolar a Glimmer por lo que Marvel le hizo, y acabé liándome con su hermano. Para más inri, ella va y nos pilla. Pero de pronto Glimmer se acerca a mí y me da un gran abrazo.

- ¡Ayyyy que alegría! Ya tengo cuñada, ¡y no tengo que fingir que me cae bien! – así es Glimmer, yo pongo los ojos en blanco ante su comentario.

- Oye, que tu hermano y yo no estamos _saliendo_ – miro a Peeta para que me rescate, con ojos suplicantes, pero él no dice nada – quiero decir, que… bueno, sí, anoche nos besamos, pero… pero en fin, eso no hace que dos personas salgan, ¿no?

Glimmer y Peeta se miran, y empiezan a reírse a carcajadas. Yo no entiendo nada.

- Cariño, no te preocupes, ya lo sabemos. Pero es que verte tan incómoda es encantador – me dice Glimmer acariciándome la mejilla roja a más no poder – anda, vamos a desayunar, y a la piscina.

La mañana pasa tranquila, agradable, y risueña. Glimmer me cuenta su plan para hacerse con Gale, en el que por supuesto yo estoy involucrada. Peeta está con nosotras todo el tiempo, pero casi todo el tiempo en silencio, aunque se ríe de las burradas que dice su hermana, y de vez en cuando mete baza en la conversación. De vez en cuando también se acerca y me da un besito. Se hace muy difícil resistirse, entre el calor, los cuerpos en bañador, el agua resbalando por la piel… pero por respeto a Glimmer no quiero darme el lote con Peeta aquí en medio. Decido quedarme a comer con ellos así que llamo a mi madre y se lo digo.

- Chicas, vosotras esperad aquí un ratito, que hoy cocino yo.

- ¡Genial! Haznos algo rico, hermanito.

- Bueno, ojalá pudiese cocinar a Katniss, pero no es posible… - yo me sonrojo automáticamente, pero me río por el comentario, al igual que ellos. Y nos quedamos solas Glimmer y yo.

- Entonces… ¿no te molesta? – digo para romper el hielo.

- ¿Lo de Peeta y tú? ¿Estás loca? ¡Estoy encantada! Cariño, te prefiero a ti que no a alguna zorra como Clove, que seguro que le haría daño.

- Me daba miedo contártelo – confieso – por eso de que es tu hermano.

- Pues aunque sea mi hermano, quiero detalles – dice susurrando – ¿hasta dónde llegasteis?

- ¡Glimmer! – Digo en un medio grito medio susurro – ya sabes que soy virgen… y no pensaba tirármelo en el sofá, precisamente.

- Es decir, ¡Que piensas tirártelo!

- No sé. Puede que sí. Tu hermano es dulce… dice que no soy un juguete para él. Pero… necesito ayuda, Glim. Yo no sé hacer nada, hacer ese tipo de _cosas_. Tienes que darme consejos.

- Pero Kat, no te puedo aconsejar cómo tirarte a mi hermano. Es mi hermano.

- Hagamos una cosa. Cuéntame qué cosas le harías a Gale. Al que, por cierto, veré esta misma tarde.

- Ufff con ese cuerpazo… pienso comérmelo, en serio. No es un "me lo comería", es un "me lo comeré".

- Sabes, te creo – y nos reímos las dos. Se le nota en la cara que, al menos, se divierte.

- Vale, si fuera desde cero…

- ¿Qué es eso de desde cero?

- Bueno, no me juzgues, pero yo me lo tiraría en la primera cita. Eso no es exactamente desde cero. Desde cero es como tú, es decir, poco a poco. Desde los besos, hasta el sexo salvaje.

- Comprendo – pese a que me siento cortada por la situación, digo – si fueses desde cero, ¿qué?

- Empezaría con los besos. Es decir, empiezo. Yo no voy a liarme con un tío y vamos al mete-saca directo.

- Es un alivio oír eso…

- Pero nada de esos tristes besitos que mi hermano te ha dado antes en la piscina. Yo digo morreacos, besos que te saquen de dentro esa fiera que sé que llevas dentro. Besos que te den ganas de más. Si besas a un tío y no sientes nada, no funcionará.

- Creo que esa primera parte la tengo cubierta.

- ¿Sí? – ella sonríe, como lo haría una maestra orgullosa – y… ¿te gustó? Es decir, ¿te dieron ganas, aunque no hicieses nada, de más? – me cuesta la misma vida reconocer que sí, que noté cosas que otros chicos nunca me habían hecho sentir – pues eso significa que ya puedes pasar al magreo. Tienes que conocer el cuerpo de la persona a la que te vas a follar. No, no mires así Kat, es lo que harás. Te follarás a esa persona. Cariño, ¿estás bien? Te has puesto pálida de pronto.

Y tan pálida. Al final todo se reduce a eso, al sexo, pero sin duda no estoy preparada, y escucharlo tan crudamente me ha hecho marearme un poco. Pero a la vez, recordar cómo Peeta estaba empalmado anoche, sobre mí, me hace volver a la realidad.

- Vale, sí, follar. Conocer cuerpos. Magreo. Sigue.

- ¿Habéis llegado ahí? – Niego con la cabeza – ok, pues debería ser el siguiente paso. Puede que te cueste, pero tienes que dejar que te toque. Que te acaricie. Y créeme, te hará sentir genial. Y no hablo solo de las tetas y el culo… hablo de TODO. Sí, sí, amiga. _Eso_ también.

- Es… ¿placentero? – digo tímidamente.

- Ni te lo imaginas.

- ¿Y doloroso?

- Para nada.

- Así que dejo que me toque… el cuerpo. Y bueno, yo tendré que hacer lo propio. Dios mío, ¿tengo que tocarle ahí? – Carcajada sonora de Glimmer ante mi pregunta – con mis manos. Tengo que tocársela.

- Te gustará, ya verás – dice ella con una sonrisa amplísima. Al menos estoy consiguiendo que se divierta.

- Bueno, anoche ya la… noté. A través de la ropa – me tapo la cara con las manos inmediatamente. Confesar en voz alta algo así es… _too much_.

- ¡Biennnn! Porque eso quiere decir que le pones. Es decir, que se acostaría contigo. Créeme: si no se le levanta tienes un gran problema.

- Pues no, después de lo de ayer, diría que no tengo ningún problema.

- Pues cuando os toquéis, tomaos el tiempo que os haga falta. Depende del tío te hace falta más, o menos tiempo. Si sólo es para una noche, bueno, no tienes que molestarte mucho, acaba siendo toqueteo, sexo oral, y a follar. Pero claro, si es alguien con quien quieres intimar más…

- Mi cabeza se ha quedado bloqueada con las palabras "sexo oral". Sé lo que es, obviamente. Pero la idea de chupar _eso_ es… demasiado, no es que me parezca asqueroso, ni nada, es simplemente demasiada información.

- Para, para Glimmer – le digo cogiéndola del brazo – creo que por ahora tengo bastante. Si logro que me toque ya será un milagro de la ciencia. Vamos a poner la mesa o algo, tengo demasiada información perversa en mente ahora mismo. ¿Acaso no te alegras? – le digo con una sonrisa. Ella me la devuelve.

- ¡Mi pequeña pervertida! – y me besa en la mejilla.

"Realmente no es para tanto, Kat", me digo a mí misma. El chico me gusta. Y yo a él. Y vamos a conocernos, a hablar, a hacer cosas juntos. Y la verdad es que, por muy incómoda que me sienta hablando de estos temas, me apetece experimentar. Ese cosquilleo que anoche notaba en la entrepierna, los jadeos y gemidos que no podía evitar… no pueden ser malos. Estábamos disfrutando, ambos, tanto que tuvimos que parar. Así que hago de tripas corazón, me acerco a Peeta, y le pongo la mano en la cintura. Le quiero tocar el culo, quiero hacerlo, pero no puedo. Es superior a mis fuerzas.

- Qué bien huele – comento con una sonrisa.

- Gracias. Te encantará, ya verás. ¿Te ha interrogado mucho Glim?

- Qué va. Hemos estado trazando el plan para que se apropie del cuerpo de Gale. Me ha dicho, y cito textualmente, que "se lo comerá".

Los dos nos reímos ante la expresión y nos miramos a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que tanto me gustan. Me acerco y le beso suavemente, rodeando con mis brazos su fuerte espalda. Me siento cómoda con él, con su cuerpo y el mío juntos. No tengo que fingir, simplemente estoy a gusto. Apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho y él me besa el pelo. El momento se acaba cuando Glimmer grita "¡iros a un hotel!" y nos devuelve a la realidad.

Por la tarde, recojo la bici y me voy directa al parque donde he quedado con Gale, sin poder evitar sonreír, tanto por Peeta, como por Glimmer y sus planes secretos. Está donde siempre, en un banco que hay bajo un ficus centenario.

- ¡Catnip! – así es como me llama desde que nos conocimos en el hospital, yo quería decir Katniss, pero estaba llorando, y el entendió mal. Pero ahí se quedó – creí que no habías sobrevivido a la fiesta.

- Pues aquí me ves. Siento no haberte llamado, tenía ganas de verte.

Nos miramos un largo rato, nos cogemos de las manos. La relación que Gale y yo tenemos es solo de amistad, pero es una relación que sólo él y yo podemos entender. Las circunstancias que nos hicieron conocernos son tremendamente tristes: nuestras madres se estaban muriendo en el hospital de cáncer. En esos momentos, sólo alguien que sabe lo que se siente puede ayudarte. No valen de nada los comentarios de los amigos del tipo, "verás como todo sale bien", "hoy en día la medicina está muy avanzada", y cosas así. Pero Gale estaba pasando por lo mismo que yo y no me dijo nada de esas cosas. Su primera pregunta fue cuántas sesiones de quimio llevaba mi madre. Y si le iban a pasar por radiación. Preguntó por la peluca de mi madre. Y mi nombre. Desde ese día nos hicimos amigos, y nos hicimos fuertes, ayudamos a nuestras familias a seguir en pie, y unidas. Celebramos el día de navidad en el hospital, en la habitación de la madre de Gale, y nos dimos los regalos. Nadie habló de enfermedades. Pusimos espumillón en el gotero e intentamos obviar el olor a hospital con incienso. Lloramos y reímos.

- Aún no quiere dejarse el pelo largo – comento con semblante serio.

- ¿Effie?

- Ahá. Ella dice que es más cómodo así, pero sé cuál es la verdadera razón. Tiene miedo, Gale, al igual que todos nosotros. Tiene miedo de que le digan que el cáncer ha vuelto, de tener que volver a la quimio, al quirófano. De verdad, no puedo seguir así – digo al borde del llanto – vivir con esa inseguridad… ¡es insufrible!

Por supuesto, él sabe lo que se siente, así que no dice nada y me deja llorar en silencio.

- Oye, Gale. ¿Quieres salir con Glimmer Mellark? - Los ojos de Gale se abren como platos.

- ¿Y eso a qué viene?

- Me ha pedido que te pregunte. No tiene tu teléfono.

- Sin duda, tiene un polvazo…

Yo suelto un bufido. Están hechos el uno para el otro.

**¡Gentecillaaaaa! Si estáis leyendo esto, ****¡gracias!**** Estoy disfrutando mucho escribiendo el fic y espero que vosotros también estéis disfrutando leyendo. Por ahora, como tengo bastantes capis escritos adelantados, voy a publicar prácticamente a diario, más adelante ya veremos si fijo 2 días por semana para hacerlo.**

**Me vendrían muy bien más comentarios para saber si lo estoy haciendo bien, si os gusta, o si debería cambiar algunas cosas. De todos modos pensad que esto es un AU y por eso hay personajes que no son como en los libros.**

**En respuesta a los reviews: **

**Brenda Mellark: no te preocupes que iré actualizando pronto, me alegro de que te guste (:**

**DandelioN2: ¡Gracias, gracias! :DDD Me alegra leer cosas así, me anima a seguir a delante ^^ no te preocupes que seguiré actualizando, lo prometo**

**HungerBookLover27: Lo sé, pero no te preocupes, tras leer este capi habrás visto que Glimmer ya tiene otras ideas en la cabeza… en fin, qué puedo decir! Es Glimmer! **

**Espero ****de verdad**** que os esté gustando. Mil besos a todos.**


	5. El parque

- ¿Seriously? – le digo a Gale con los ojos en blanco.

- Bueno, ¡lo tiene! Aunque seas hetero, no puedes negar que está muy buena.

- Vale, te lo concedo. Está muy buena. ¿Saldrás con ella o no?

- Dame su número. Ya nos encargamos los mayores de estas cosas.

- Ja, ja, muy gracioso. Pues si te cuento un secreto vas a flipar.

- ¿Qué secreto? – la voz de Finnick Odair me hace saltar

- ¡Finnick! Me has dado un susto de muerte…

- Sé que mi belleza te impresiona, preciosa – dice con una sonrisa arrebatadora.

- Entonces, ¿qué secreto?

Yo me quedo en silencio. Quería contarle a Gale lo de Peeta, porque él es mi amigo y no me juzgará, pero no quiero que haya más gente involucrada. Además, veo como se están acercando Annie y Rue. Kat, improvisa. Sólo se me ocurre una cosa.

- El otro día Glimmer tumbó a Clover de un puñetazo.

Sorpresa general, risas, palmas que chocan, y lo más importante: se han creído que ese es el secreto. Me piden que cuente la historia entera y yo lo hago, gesticulando y exagerando, y todos nos reímos más todavía.

- ¡Por eso lo de las gafas de sol gigantes! – dice Rue, contentísima, supongo que porque Thresh ya está libre de las garras de Clove. Todos nos reímos, se convierte en la comidilla de la tarde.

- No me lo puedo creer… - los ojos de Annie miran a lo lejos, pero la pareja que se acerca es inconfundible. Marvel va bien cogido de la mano de Clove, que, efectivamente, lleva unas gafas de son gigantes que le tapan el ojo morado. Y se acercan a nosotros.

- ¿Qué pasa perdedores? ¿Disfrutando del parque infantil? – Marvel, qué predecible, tiene nuestra edad pero va de chico mayor súper guay. Estoy deseando que se vaya a Yale y perderle de vista.

- Hola Marvel – Gale es el único que contesta. Todos nos quedamos callados, sobretodo yo, dado que soy la mejor amiga de Glimmer.

- Qué pena que no esté Glimmer aquí, quería presentarle a mi preciosa novia, pero bueno.

- Bueno, no está tan preciosa con ese ojo, ¿no? – digo yo, mordaz.

- Tú cállate, que das pena – me espeta Clove – con tus lloriqueos porque tu pobre mami está enferma, porque los chicos no me quieren, bla, bla.

- ¿Qué has dicho? – lo digo MUY seria, nadie, NADIE, se mete con mi familia. Clove me mira con indecisión, pero es más chula que el resto, y tiene que tener la última palabra.

- Oh, la pobre Katniss, y su mamá estrafalaria, con esas pelucas ridículas… das pena tía.

- Ay, Clove, ojalá no hubieses dicho eso.

Y ahora soy yo la que abofeteo a Clove. Las gafas se le caen con el impacto.

- ¿CREES QUE PUEDES IR POR AHÍ RIENDOTE DE LA GENTE? ¿TE CREES SUPERIOR? ¡PUES NO LO ERES! SÓLO ERES UNA ZORRA DE MIERDA QUE SE FOLLA A TODO LO QUE SE TOPA PARA LLENAR ESOS VACÍOS QUE TIENES EN TU INTERIOR. TÚ DAS PENA.

Todo eso lo digo gritando, casi llorando, pero con cara de odio. Las lágrimas son de odio. Y aunque no le haya dado muy fuerte, lo que le he herido es el orgullo, y eso duele mucho más hondo que cualquier cosa.

- Lárgate de aquí antes de que acabe contigo, furcia. Y nunca, ni delante de mí, ni de nadie más, te atrevas a hablar de mi familia. ¿¡ENTENDIDO?!

- Katniss, eres una puta chalada – dice Marvel - ¡estáis todos como putas cabras! Nos largamos. ¿Estás bien, cariño? Vámonos.

Mis amigos están asustados, y no saben cómo reaccionar. Yo tampoco, la verdad. Es la primera vez en mi vida que pego a alguien. Lágrimas de rabia recorren mis mejillas. Gale, que sabe, o se imagina, lo que siento ahora mismo, me agarra por los hombros.

- Catnip, ven, siéntate. Cálmate. Se lo merece, no lo dudes ni un segundo.

Poco a poco, me van rodeando mis amigos, me dicen frases de ánimo, y casi sin darnos cuenta, nos estamos riendo de lo sucedido. Porque, si quitamos la parte en la que Clove se metía con mi madre, ha sido divertido. Le he dado miedo, y todos los hemos visto. Y Marvel, bueno, después de lo que ha hecho, espero que se pudra de aburrimiento haciendo arquitectura y no vuelva nunca.

- Ha sido espectacular, Katniss. Juro que nunca en mi vida me meteré con tu familia. Y que sepas que me encantan los cambios de look de tu madre. Es la madre más enrollada del grupo.

- Sí Katniss, ni lo dudes, estoy con Finnick. Es guay. Y bueno, tiene mérito, ya sabes, es una superviviente.

Casi nunca hablo con mis amigos de ese tema, pero saben lo del cáncer de mi madre. Nunca lo he guardado en secreto, pero no me gusta airear por ahí los detalles del cáncer de mama que casi mata a mi mamá. Pero aún así, agradezco de corazón los comentarios. Hacemos un abrazo gigante, nos caemos al suelo, y nos morimos de la risa. Al final, cada uno se va para su casa, y Gale me acompaña a casa, cada uno andando al lado de su bici.

- ¿Se lo contarás a Effie? – me dice tras un rato de silencio nada incómodo. Con Gale no hace falta que hable, estoy a gusto.

- No lo sé. Puede que la altere más. O puede que se sienta orgullosa de su hija. Con ella nunca se sabe.

- Bueno Catnip, venga, cuéntame el secreto – me dice tajante. Se me había olvidado por completo el tema Peeta.

- ¿Qué secreto? ¿Lo del puñetazo? – dudo si contárselo o no, pero por si acaso, tanteo el terreno. Él se limita a mirarme con cara de "déjate de tonterías y empieza a hablar", así que no tengo más remedio. Mi cara me delata totalmente. – Está bien, te lo cuento, pero… no me juzgues, por favor. Estoy… saliendo con alguien, más o menos.

- ¿Eso era? ¡Me tenías tela de preocupado! Espera, no será que te has quedado preñada del tío con el que sales, ¿no? ¿Catnip tiene un bombo?

- No, ¡no por dios, Gale! ¿Me crees tan imbécil? Solamente salgo con un chico que me gusta. Pero no sé si salimos, es decir, nos vemos, y hacemos cosas juntos, y me gusta, pero no hemos tenido… relaciones. De ese tipo, ya sabes. Sexuales. Ofú, que difícil es hablar de estas cosas.

- Pues me alegro, Kat. En serio – Gale me sonríe, se me acerca, y me abraza - ¿Le conozco?

- Sí.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Quién es el afortunado?

- Es… es Peeta Mellark.

- Espera, Mellark, ¿como el hermano de Glimmer Mellark? ¿Esto es algún tipo de intento de hacer una cita doble o algo así?

- No, no. Lo de Glimmer no tiene nada que ver. Lo nuestro pasó antes de que ella me preguntase por ti. Al menos, unas horas antes.

- Pero… ¿desde cuándo salís?

- Pues, desde hace un par de días. Un par de días bastante intensos. No por eso, Gale. No intensos sexualmente. Siempre pensando en lo mismo.

- ¿Es bueno contigo? – me pregunta con aire protector.

- Sí. Fue él quien me salvó en la fiesta cuando me quedé inconsciente – hasta este momento no se me ocurre pensar qué hubiese podido pasarme de no ser por él. Me podían haber dejado ahí hasta el día siguiente, o haberme forzado sexualmente, o hasta podría haberme ahogado con mi propio vómito.

-Pues tienes mi aprobación – dice fingiendo un tono muy serio y paternal, después se ríe – si es la versión masculina de Glimmer, tiene que estar buenísimo, desde luego.

- ¿Te la tirarás?

- Si cae… bueno, sería una alegría para el cuerpo.

- En fin. Apáñate con ella, como tú mismo has dicho, ya sois mayorcitos.

Estamos llegando a mi casa cuando veo el audi de Peeta, y a él esperándome en el jardín. Tiene la cara muy seria. Glimmer también está, y nada más verme, corre a abrazarme.

- ¡Katniss! ¿Estás bien? Por dios, estábamos preocupados _- ¿what?_ No entiendo nada.

- ¿Preocupados? Si sólo vengo del parque…

- Clove ha venido a casa – interviene Peeta – muy enfadada. Estaba hecha una furia. Se ha puesto a amenazarte a ti y a Glimmer. Estaba berreando cosas sobre el parque, sus gafas de sol… ha empezado a jurar y a perjurar que no os dejaría en paz hasta acabar con la dos. Y se ha largado con Marvel que, por cierto, no ha tenido cojones de salir del coche.

Y yo les cuento lo ocurrido. Al principio flipan, pero conforme el relato avanza, empiezan a comprender mis razones. No me juzgan. Glimmer sabe un poco más que el resto, aunque mucho menos que Gale, del cáncer de mi madre. Por suerte mis padres no están, así que entramos en casa, y yo lloro un poco en el sofá, abrazada entre Peeta y Gale, mientras Glimmer está en frente mío, cogiéndome las manos.

- La odio. Esa superioridad. Tenias que haberla visto, Glim. Se creía la puta reina del baile, y no es más que una sucia pelandrusca.

- Créeme, lo sé – y sacude su puño en el aire - ¡vaya dos estamos hechas! Anda, choca esos cinco – y nos reímos – ¡por unas manos matadoras! Te voy a preparar una infusión. Anda Gale, ven a echarme una mano.

¿Es parte de su plan de seducción? ¿Quiere que de verdad le eche esa mano… a algún sitio? Con Glimmer nunca se sabe. Pero agradezco que me deje a solas con Peeta, aunque sea un momento. En el momento en que los perdemos de vista, Peeta se pega a mí y me abraza fuerte. Me besa la frente, me besa mis mejillas saladas por las lágrimas, y me besa los labios. Después de unos momentos de silencio, mientras estamos abrazados, Peeta empieza a hablar.

- Katniss, ya sé que tu y yo no somos, en fin, nada todavía. Pero puedes contarme lo que quieras. Porque antes que cualquier cosa, quiero ser tu amigo, o al menos, digno de tu confianza. Y ser más cosas, si me dejas.

- Yo confío en ti, Peeta. Pero este tema en concreto me resulta difícil de afrontar. Déjame que te lo cuente otro día, ¿vale? Por favor. Por hoy ya he tenido bastante.

- Claro que sí, preciosa. Claro. Ven – y me da un abrazo, hundiendo su cara en mi pelo.

Cuando nos damos cuenta, Glimmer y Gale nos están mirando, aguantándose la risa, al otro lado del sofá.

- De verdad chicos, ¡estáis tan monos! – Y empiezan a descojonarse – no, seguid, que es mega tierno. Creo que vamos a llorar.

- Glimmer, ya estás llorando de risa – le digo con cara seria – deja de reírte de tu hermano y de tu cuñada – y recalco esto último, para sorpresa de todos.

- Así que cuñada, ¿eh? – dice Peeta, asintiendo con la cabeza – ya sabes, Glim, yo haría caso, es parte de la familia ahora.

Todos nos miramos, y sin poder evitarlo, nos descojonamos también. Decidimos improvisar una especie de "cita doble" en la bolera, y la verdad es que nos divertimos mucho. Los chicos se unen contra nosotras y nos dan una paliza increíble, pero luego nos invitan a un helado para que no estemos tristes (que no lo estamos). Gale y Glimmer no paran de tirarse pullitas y directas. Peeta y yo nos reímos de ellos hasta el punto de decirles que se vayan a un hotel. Quitando el episodio de Clove, el día ha sido perfecto: la piscina, la conversación realmente esclarecedora con Glimmer, reírme con mis amigos, y bolera. Estoy exhausta. Peeta acerca a todos a sus respectivas casas pero me deja a mí para el final.

- ¿Se lo ha pasado usted bien, señorita Everdeen?

- Muy bien, señor Mellark. Gracias por traerme a casa.

- ¿Qué opinas de esos dos?

- Oh, creo que se comerán mutuamente, se divertirán, y tan amigos – digo entre risas. Peeta está serio.

- Y, ¿de nosotros?

- Creo que… es un poco pronto para decir, pero que poco a poco lo averiguaremos. Juntos.

Peeta se acerca a mí, y apoyados en el coche, empezamos a besarnos. Primero tierna y dulcemente, pero poco a poco los besos se vuelven más feroces, empiezo a necesitar más Peeta y menos oxigeno para vivir.

- Peeta… mis padres llegarán en cualquier momento. Y no quiero que me pillen en plena faena.

- Vale. Pero tengo ganas de más.

- Ya, y yo – y no envolvemos en otro beso, apasionado, perverso, rodeo con mis brazos su cuello y él tiene las manos puestas en mi espalda. En un arrebato de perversión, y recordando la conversación con mi profesora, cojo las manos de Peeta y las pongo en mi culo. Él suelta un leve gemido y lo aprieta con sus fuertes manos – oh, Peeta… - entre mis piernas empiezo a notar un calor desconocido para mí. Glimmer tenía mucha razón, la sensación es fantástica – Peeta, en serio, seré una pesada, pero tenemos que parar.

Y justo a tiempo, unos segundos después de separarnos, aparece el coche de mis padres. Peeta me hace un gesto con el pulgar y el meñique al lado de su oreja, que quiere decir que me llamará, y se larga corriendo antes de que mis padres puedan aparcar. La conversación con mis padres es corta: me cuentan qué han hecho, y yo más o menos lo mismo, omitiendo las partes de las que no quiero hablar. A los 5 minutos estoy encerrada en mi cuarto, fingiendo que intento dormir, cuando en realidad estoy hablando a 4 bandas por el WhatsApp. Por un lado, hablando con Peeta, por otro lado, con Glimmer, por otro con Gale, y finalmente hablando en un grupo que han formado con nosotros 4. Tengo que llevar mucho cuidado de lo que digo en cada una, porque equivocarme de frase puede ser embarazoso. Peeta y yo hacemos planes para toda la semana, con el objetivo de disfrutar las vacaciones y conocernos. Glimmer me cuenta que entre ella y Gale ha habido un breve beso y toqueteo, y que se ha quedado con ganas de probar "la carnaza". Menos mal que Gale no me da detalles de ese tipo. Decidimos quedar algún otro día los 4 para hacer algo. Realmente nos hemos divertido.

Por la mañana, después de un breve desayuno, cojo una bolsa de playa y me voy en bici a casa de Glimmer. Hemos quedado los Mellark y yo allí, al parecer hay una fiesta en la playa, y nos han prometido que no irá la nueva pareja (Clove y Marvel) así que aprovechando el precioso día, vamos para allá.

- ¡Fiestaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Dios, qué ganas. Le he mandado un WhatsApp a Gale y dice que vendrá. Me muero por verle sin camiseta.

- Cálmate, gatita – le digo a Glim – que habrá muchos más tíos.

- Sí, pero tengo antojo. Ya sabes cómo son los antojos. Hasta que no te comes lo que quieres, no se te quitan las ganas.

No le puedo quitar la razón. Llegamos y hay mucha gente. El ambiente es genial, hay unas cuantas barbacoas, neveras llenas de bebidas, y gente por aquí y por allí. Cuando bajamos del coche Peeta me da la mano. Me asusto por el gesto, porque todos lo verán. Él se da cuenta, y va a retirar la mano, cuando yo la aprieto más fuerte.

- Me da igual que lo sepan – le digo sonriendo.

Peeta y yo nos pasamos el día sobre nuestras toallas, contándonos nuestras respectivas vidas, algunos secretos, anécdotas, miedos e ilusiones. Nos pasamos así toda la semana. Le veo por la mañana, vamos a la playa, o al parque, la piscina, y hablamos durante horas. Nos reímos mucho, nos divertimos. De vez en cuando nos besamos, con cuidado de no perder el control en público. Le cuento lo de mi madre, y no puedo evitar acabar sollozando contra su pecho, confesando el profundo miedo que tengo a que el cáncer vuelva y se la lleve. Le cuento lo de su pelo y las pelucas. Le hablo de mi hermana y de mi padre, de cómo Glimmer decidió que quería estudiar derecho el día que conoció a mi padre, que es abogado.

Al final de la semana no puedo más y me sorprendo a mí misma buscando una excusa para quedarme a solas con Peeta e intimar con él. Y mi sueño se hace realidad cuando me entero de que Glimmer y Peeta se quedan solos en casa el fin de semana. Creo que hemos llegado a la fase 2 de la relación.

-x-

**¡Gentecilla! Aquí os traigo otro capi ;) Espero que os guste. Quiero ir introduciendo datos de los personajes más relevantes poco a poco, para que podáis ver cómo son en este AU. Ya os advierto: el próximo capi estará muy cargado de tensión sexual! Empiezan los lemmons de verdad :D Esta misma semana lo publicaré. **

**Gracias por todos los comentarios y por acogerme tan bien. ¡Muaaa!**


	6. Las inocentes caricias Parte I

**KATNISS POV**

Los Mellark se van el fin de semana fuera. Y sus hijos se quedan. Peeta me lo está contando como si fuese lo más normal del mundo, que en realidad lo es, pero yo solo puedo pensar, "¿Me vas a invitar, me vas a invitar?".

- Bueno, ¿qué me dices?

- ¿Sobre qué?

- Mis padres se van.

- Sí, he pillado esa parte Peeta – digo con una sonrisa tonta.

- Había pensado que podrías venir a casa. Esta semana ha sido… genial. En serio. No exagero si digo que de las mejores de mi vida. Me he divertido como nunca. Y estoy conociendo a una chica maravillosa, ¿sabes? Quiero convencerla para que salga conmigo.

- ¿En serio? Vaya. Parece que te gusta mucho.

- Sí, la verdad es que sí.

Yo me ruborizo, cómo no. Cuando habla así de mí no puedo evitarlo, porque aunque sé que es verdad, no me lo acabo de creer.

- Pero la semana se me ha quedado corta en cuanto a esto – Peeta levanta mi barbilla y me besa en los labios – y esto – y me besa en el cuello, me lo muerde suavemente, y se retira para mirarme - ¿a ti no?

- La verdad es que sí – digo mirándome los pies.

- Katniss, ya sabes lo que pasará – oh, ¿lo sé? De pronto empiezo a ponerme nerviosa. Él da cosas por supuestas – pasará lo que tú quieras que pase.

- Oh, sí, claro… lo sé Peeta. Sé que nunca me harías daño ni me forzarías a nada – me obligo a mirarle a los ojos cuando digo esto – y que me respetas.

Él se limita a sonreír y a mirarme a los ojos. Es muy guapo. Esos ojos, ese pelo rubio, esa mandíbula. Quiero tumbarme con él, quiero besarle sin que nadie nos vea y hacerle gemir, y que él me haga gemir a mí. Mañana, me digo. Mañana por la noche.

- Creo que mañana tendremos compañía.

- ¡No! – Y pongo los ojos en blanco - ¿nunca se cansan? Llevan toda la semana haciéndolo como conejos.

El lunes, después de la noche de la bolera, Gale y Glim quedaron para tomar un helado. Acabaron en casa de Gale haciéndolo. Al igual que el martes. Y el miércoles. Varias veces, por lo que Glimmer me ha contado.

- En fin, qué puedo decir, al menos están entretenidos. Pero no te preocupes, que tengo pestillo en el cuarto – y me guiña un ojo.

Por la noche, intento dormir, sin mucho éxito. Cuanto más pienso en dormirme, más me cuesta, y cuanto más pienso en lo que podría pasar mañana… más rápido quiero que pase el tiempo. Lo cual tiene el efecto contrario, por supuesto. Peeta y yo hemos quedado en vernos directamente por la tarde-noche, para que la excusa de dormir en casa de Glimmer sea más creíble. Para qué voy a dormir en su casa si me he pasado allí todo el día. Así que me quedo vagando por la casa, pensando en qué ponerme, hablando con Glim por WhatsApp y pidiéndole consejos sobre la ropa interior. Al final yo solita tomo las decisiones, y a las 8 de la tarde, todavía muy de día en San Francisco, me voy a casa de los Mellark.

- ¿Estamos solos? – pregunto al llegar.

- Sí. Ha habido un cambio de planes... espero que no te incomode. Estamos y vamos a seguir estando solos.

- Oh... ¿y eso? – digo con timidez.

- Bueno, parece ser que los planetas se han alineado, la madre de Gale ha cogido al resto de sus hermanos y se ha ido a ver a su hermana, y su padre tiene turno de noche. Así que me han dicho que se quedaban en casa de él.

- Está bien – pero no está bien, yo estoy empezando a hiperventilar. Ahora estamos solos, solos, sin nadie a quien acudir, sin mi mejor amiga en la habitación de al lado. - Está bien, en serio, no pasa nada.

La cara de Peeta no me convence mucho, pero en el fondo, casi lo prefiero. Estoy segura de que esos dos la lían mucho follando, y me sentiría incómoda escuchándolos toda la noche. Así que me limito a pasear por el salón, cosa que parece desquiciar a Peeta. Sé lo que quiere. Y sé que, al decirme que estamos y que estaremos solos, lo quiere ya.

- ¿Me enseñas tu cuarto? - le pregunto, con cara angelical.

- Por supuesto señorita. Acompáñame.

Su cuarto está al final del pasillo. Tiene una gran cama de matrimonio con sábanas oscuras, y un sencillo cabecero de madera casi negra. En las paredes hay muchos cuadros de diversos tamaños. Sé que son suyos, porque esta semana me ha contado muchas cosas sobre sus hobbies. El que más le apasiona, a parte de la repostería, es la pintura.

- Me gusta tu cuarto – digo con una sonrisa.

- A mí me gustas tú en mi cuarto.

**PEETA POV**

No puedo creerme la suerte que he tenido este fin de semana. No bromeaba cuando le dije a Kat que los planetas se habían alineado. Esta semana ha estado muy bien, nos hemos divertido mucho, pero yo quiero llevar la relación a otro nivel. Entiendo muy bien los motivos que tiene Katniss para ir despacio, y por eso me he mantenido a raya, sin pasarme en nada. Pero si vamos a pasar de ser amigos a algo más, tienen que pasar _cosas_. No soy un pervertido ni nada de eso, sólo un ser humano. Y cuando una chica tan preciosa me besa y me acaricia… pues, qué voy a decir, no soy de piedra.

Katniss está de camino convencida de que esto será una especie de cita doble/fiesta de pijama, pero estaremos solos. Ella y yo. Me da un ligero cosquilleo solo de pensarlo. Con el rollo de salir por ahí esta semana, conocernos, etc, hemos estado muy expuestos, y apenas he podido besarla o tocarla. Y que puedo decir, me apetece, me atrae su cuerpo, su sonrisa, su boca. Cuando ha llegado y le he contado lo que hay me ha dado la sensación de que tiene un poco de miedo. Espero que no sea así.

- ¿Me enseñas tu cuarto? – me pregunta como si nada. Tiene una carita tan inocente… me siento un depravado por pensar simplemente en tocarle las tetas.

- Por supuesto señorita. Acompáñame.

La situación es un poco tensa. Ambos en mi cuarto, de pie, sin saber qué decir. Katniss está preciosa con unos shorts vaqueros desgastados, una camiseta naranja, y unas chanclas. Quiero arrancárselo todo y tirarla en la cama. Pero no, Peeta, no puede ser así. Tómatelo con calma.

- Kat, ¿estás asustada? – le pregunto. Se le ve en la cara que algo pasa.

- No, Peeta… solo que tengo miedo de tus expectativas para esta noche. Por si no pasan las cosas que quieres que pasen.

- Bueno, por eso no tienes que preocuparte. Mis expectativas ya se han cumplido. Estás aquí. Con eso me conformo.

En parte es la verdad, tenerla al lado y poder ver esas mejillas ruborizarse es mucho mejor que sólo pensar en ella. Pero también se lo digo para que se tranquilice. ¿Qué quiero que pase? La verdad, no lo sé. Tengo claro que el sexo está descartado, pero me gustaría poder acariciar ese cuerpo perfecto que tiene, poder verla en ropa interior, poder tocarnos… hacer algo íntimo, algo que lleve a esta amistad/relación al sitio adecuado. Además, dado que no tiene mucha experiencia, la idea de enseñarle a Katniss me gusta. Saber que voy a ser yo quien derribe esos muros y, como Glimmer diría, la pervierta.

- Oye Peeta, ¿te puedo pedir un favor? – Me pregunta de pronto Kat – puede que suene estúpido… - y saca la camiseta de Chicago que le regalé – pero mi madre lavó el otro día esta camiseta, y ya no huele a ti. ¿Te la pondrás para mí? – y me regala una sonrisa preciosa y tímida.

- Pues claro preciosa. Dámela.

No me lo pienso dos veces, y me quito la que llevo puesta. Katniss se me queda mirando muy fijamente, con la camiseta de Chicago en la mano, sin dármela. Está mirando mi torso desnudo muy concentrada, y puedo ver claramente que no sabe qué hacer. Yo no dudo. Peeta, sé un hombre, da el paso y que la señorita te siga. Sé un caballero. Claro que lo soy, joder. Me acerco a Katniss y tiro la camiseta que aún sostenía entre las manos al suelo, cojo su preciosa cara entre mis manos, y la beso. Katniss se vuelve hambrienta, me besa, me muerde, me acaricia la piel desnuda con sus dedos y jadea sin parar. No puedo evitar sonreír. Me encanta verla así, tan lanzada, tan decidida y sin ningún pudor. Puede que su mente dude, pero ahora el que manda es su cuerpo, está muy claro.

De pronto Katniss hace algo que me deja totalmente flipado y perplejo: se separa unos centímetros de mí y se quita la camiseta. Puede parecer un gesto tonto, pero sé que las chicas no ven igual verlas en bikini que en ropa interior. Y ella lo ha hecho, por decisión propia. Peeta, reacciona, si lo ha hecho es por algo. Así que la levanto del suelo y la llevo a la cama. Debo decir que me lo he currado. Las sábanas son limpias, _of course_. Como aún entra sol por la ventana no me preocupa la luz, pero cuando se haga de noche, encenderé sólo la lamparita de la mesita de noche. Para que Katniss no se sienta incómoda. He estado cocinando todo el día y le he preparado a Katniss su comida favorita. Hasta he alquilado algunas pelis. Como he dicho, me lo he currado.

**KATNISS POV**

No pienso. Aunque quisiera, no puedo hacerlo. La sangre no me llega a la cabeza. Lo único que puedo hacer es besar esos perfectos labios, ese torso desnudo, esa mandíbula perfecta. Ni siquiera pienso cuando, en un arrebato de locura, me quito la camiseta, quedándome por primera vez en sujetador delante de un tío. Pero no es cualquier tío.

Peeta se ha vuelto loco con el gesto, me ha llevado a la cama en brazos y creo que planea comerme entera. Sigo besándole los labios con avidez, pero haciendo caso a mi instinto, beso también su torso, lo acaricio, le miro con malicia y picardía. Son cosas que me salen solas, ya tendré tiempo de sentir vergüenza luego.

- Peeta – le digo mirándole a los ojos. Pero me quedo callada, bloqueada. – Tú querrías…

- ¿El qué, preciosa? – dice jadeando.

¿Para qué hablar? Sin tiempo para que ninguno de los dos reaccione, beso a Peeta, cojo su mano, y se la pongo en mi teta. Ambos gemimos ante el gesto. Peeta empieza a hacer una especie de masaje que hace que se me ponga la piel de gallina. Y eso que lo hace a través de la tela. Cuando pienso en cómo será sin sujetador un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Empiezo a tomar confianza y yo también le toco el cuerpo, todo él, excepto ESA parte. Aún no. Él tampoco me toca ahí, pero por lo demás, nos ponemos ciegos tocándonos y besándonos. Hace ya bastante rato que noto la erección de Peeta y, lejos de molestarme, me gusta. Vamos de un lado a otro de la cama. Ahora yo encima, luego él, ahora estamos de lado, ahora estamos tan faltos de oxígeno que tenemos que separarnos por momentos que acaban doliendo. ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? Nunca el suficiente. Quiero más.

Al final decidimos bajar a cenar algo. Comemos con calma y en silencio, mirándonos. No sé qué decir. Peeta rompe el silencio.

- ¿Te arrepientes de algo?- Me limito a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa en los labios – Ahí arriba… has estado increíble, Katniss. Podría pasarme el día besándote. Y tocando ese perfecto cuerpo que tienes.

- Tú tampoco has estado mal – digo con una sonrisa. Estoy un poco sonrojada por sus palabras. Se pasaría el día tocándome. Uf.

- ¿Qué quieres hacer ahora?

- Eh… - ¿¡no es obvio?! – no sé, ¿qué propones?

- He alquilado unas pelis. Por si te apetecía ver la tele un rato.

- Oh. Pues, vale, claro – en realidad no es mala idea, pero quiero poder tocar su torso desnudo de nuevo – Tráelas a ver.

Por un momento se me ocurre la idea de decirle que no me gusta ninguna, que nos vayamos a la cama ya, pero de todos modos, ahora mismo, sin el "calor del momento" me da mucho corte quitarme algo de ropa. Acabamos viendo una peli de aliens, ovnis, o algo así, y yo me quedo medio dormida sobre él. Cuando me doy cuenta, estoy en la cama, totalmente vestida (Peeta no se ha atrevido a desnudarme, buena señal) y Peeta está a mi lado leyendo.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto bostezando.

- El sueño ha pasado, preciosa. Te quedaste sopa cuando la peli iba por la mitad.

- Mierda, lo siento… siempre me pasa lo mismo.

- No te preocupes, no era muy buena. ¿Quieres… dormir ya? – no puedo creerme tal pregunta. Me quedo muda – como te has quedado dormida… pensé que querrías dormir ya.

- No – digo con decisión. – no quiero dormir.

Estamos los dos en la cama, mirándonos a los ojos. Nadie dice nada, nadie hace nada. Bien Katniss, te toca a ti dar el primer paso ahora. Poco a poco, intentando que no me tiemble el pulso, me vuelvo a quitar la camiseta. Peeta no parece tan sorprendido esta vez. Hago un esfuerzo totalmente sobrehumano y me quito el pantalón. Esto sí parece dejar a Peeta un poco aturdido. Sus ojos van directamente a mis braguitas.

- Kat… ¿Estás segura? Es decir, si no estás cómoda con esto, ya sabes – asiento con la cabeza.

- Bueno, ahora tú – digo con decisión – haz lo propio. Quiero decir que te quites… la camiseta.

No lo tengo que decir dos veces, donde había una camiseta, ahora hay un perfecto torso desnudo. Pero Peeta tampoco se queda ahí y se quita el pantalón. Yo me ruborizo automáticamente. Los bóxers no tapan mucho, que digamos. Peeta me acaricia la cara, los hombros, el ombligo, las piernas. Nos besamos despacio, suavemente, sin pegarnos _del todo_. Estoy tan a gusto… tan bien, que sin darme cuenta estoy tumbada bajo suyo y estamos totalmente pegados. Lo único que separa nuestros cuerpos es la fina tela de la ropa interior. El calor empieza a subir, y nos besamos, nos mordemos, nos reímos. Peeta me besa el escote hasta donde el sujetador le permite. Lo mismo hace con mi barriga y mis braguitas. Yo acaricio alrededor de su bóxer, y rozo un par de veces su pene. Parece duro y caliente. De pronto me sorprendo y digo:

- Déjame verlo.

La cara de Peeta es un poema. Me mira, se mira la entrepierna, y me vuelve a mirar. Yo asiento con la cabeza. Es como si de pronto yo fuese la que está segura, y él el que está nervioso. Despacio, demasiado despacio, empieza a bajarse el calzoncillo. Todavía parece indeciso cuando de un solo jalón se lo quita todo. Y yo la veo.

- Oh dios mío – susurro – es… tan grande. ¿La puedo tocar?

Ahora supongo que Peeta tendrá cara de cuadro, o de novela, o algo. Digamos que cara de sorpresa masiva. Ni siquiera tiene tiempo a contestarme, mi mano agarra con delicadeza todo su miembro, y Peeta suelta un gemido. Está muy caliente, y muy dura. Empiezo a masturbar a Peeta poco a poco (eso sé cómo se hace) y él se va relajando. Tumbado en la cama, se apoya en sus codos y me mira a los ojos. Su mirada es totalmente diferente a las otras que le he visto. No es solo hambre, es perversión, es vicio. Me doy cuenta de lo cachondo que está y le miro con cara perversa, sin que mi mano pare.

- Katniss, ¿sabes cómo acaba esto? – y con la cabeza señala a mi mano y su trabajo.

- Ahá – digo tranquilamente. No sé como mi voz puede parecer tan calmada. Esto es, obviamente, lo más erótico que he hecho nunca.

- Pues… no me queda mucho – dice Peeta entre jadeos, echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

Qué poderosa me siento. Qué perversa. Qué diferente. Algo dentro de mí ha hecho _clic_ y me ha hecho ver las cosas de manera diferente. Sí, le sigo teniendo miedo al gran momento, pero ahora mismo… ahora mismo sólo quiero ver cómo Peeta disfruta gracias a mí. Eso no es malo, ¿no? Al fin y al cabo para eso he venido hasta aquí, por eso le pedí a Glim consejos, y para eso me he puesto ropa interior bonita y me he preocupado de no tener ni un solo pelo fuera de su sitio. ¿Cómo será tener algo así – y me refiero a lo que tengo entre las manos – dentro de mí? ¿Y en la boca? ¡Imposible! ¿Qué sabor tendrá? ¿Y el semen? ¿Estará caliente? ¿Sabrá asqueroso? ¿Me dolerá? Al dolor le tengo miedo.

De pronto empiezo a notar el líquido viscoso, caliente, y blanco, que sale del cuerpo de Peeta, mientras el emite un gemido gutural que le sale de lo más hondo de su ser. Creo que está diciendo algo, pero no le entiendo en absoluto. Quizás sólo sea un "asdljahsdfñlajdhfs" hablado.

- Te… te ha gustado? – le pregunto al cabo de un momento.

- Bufffff Katniss, ¿tú qué crees? Toma cariño – y me pasa un pañuelo para limpiarme – pues sí, me ha gustado. A ver, repasemos. Tengo a la chica más guapa de todo San Francisco en mi cama, en ropa interior. Además del placer de verla, puedo hacer esto cuando quiera – se acerca y me besa con bastante fervor – y esto – y sin dejar de besarme empieza a tocar mi cuerpo. – Encima de todo eso, esa misma chica, que por cierto eres tú, me acaba de hacer una paja increíble.

Mi cara empalidece un poco ante esa palabra. Es lo que he hecho. Empiezo a ser consciente de mi atrevimiento. Pero no, no me arrepiento. Lo he hecho porque quería. Tenía – y sigo teniendo – curiosidad.

- Me alegro. Era… mi primera vez.

- ¿Y cómo lo has hecho tan bien?

- He visto porno – reconozco avergonzada – con los amigos, ya sabes, trasteando en la tele los sábados por la noche.

- Mi pequeña _porn star_ – me dice riéndose - ¿alguna vez has visto lo que le hacen a las chicas para que… para que tengan un orgasmo? – niego con la cabeza. La verdad es que nunca lo he visto, aunque me imagino de qué va. – Pues no te preocupes. Lo vas a vivir en tus propias carnes ahora mismo – y me sonríe muy maliciosamente.

-x-

**¡Ayyyyyyy queridos lectores! ¡Ha llegado lo bueno! Y me alegra decir que esto es solo el principio ;) Como veis en el título esto es una primera parte, en la segunda parte pasan más cosas todavía… Así que nada, espero que os guste y que comentéis, que así me animo a continuar y se me ocurren más cosas :P Ahora a los angelitos que dejaron review: **

**Sorginkery: Me temo que os voy a seguir dejando intrigados, así seguís la historia :P si hay algo que no te gusta, lo que sea, me viene bien saberlo, para poder mejorar! Seriously, gracias por el review guapa 3**

**Torposoplo12: siiiii llegaron los lemmos, por fin! Me alegra que te gusta, en serio, porque además a mi tus fics también me gustan y es como, oisssss que ilusión *-*jajajaja. La verdad es que las chavalas tienen carácter, pero en fin, ya que no hay arena donde pelearse… pues en el parque mismo! Btw, sí, Haymitch es el padre de Katniss, ya se irán sabiendo cosas de los demás personajes poco a poco, por ahora me quiero centrar en lo importante… ¡las guarrerías! Un besazo :D**

**HungerBookLover27****: me alegra que te gustara el capi **** para Katniss la familia es lo primero ;) **

**Os dejo un pequeño avance de lo que será la segunda parte:**

_Así que aquí estoy, quitándome el sujetador poco a poco. Peeta no puede quitar sus ojos de mis tetas. Me da la sensación de que saltará encima de mí en cualquier momento. _

_- No te quites las braguitas aún – me dice con los ojos fijos en mi pecho – vamos a dejar eso para luego. _

_- Vale – respondo con timidez._

_- Relájate, preciosa. Vas a disfrutar mucho. Y créeme cuando te digo que, después de probarlo, vas a querer más. _


	7. Las inocentes caricias Parte II

**PEETA POV**

¿Cómo describir la última hora? Increíble. Alucinante. Caliente. Sexual. Cachonda. Excitante. Si Katniss ya me dejó de piedra antes, al quitarse la camiseta, lo de ahora me ha dejado hecho hormigón. Primero se desnuda lentamente, quedándose en ropa interior, luego me hace desnudarme a mí, y cuando estamos en medio de un increíble y eterno beso, me dice que quiere vérmela. No he articulado palabra. Katniss con cara de vicio. Cara de estar segura, al menos en este instante, de lo que quiere. Y quiere polla. Y, bueno, yo tengo que complacerla, ¿no? Así que no me niego y me bajo los calzoncillos.

- Oh dios mío – susurra hipnotizada – es… tan grande. ¿La puedo tocar?

¿Qué si la puedes tocar? Adelante preciosa, no soy yo quien te lo va a impedir. Ni siquiera me da tiempo a contestar, y cuando me doy cuenta, la mano de Katniss empieza a hacerme una paja. Oh, dios, esto es demasiado. En estos momentos me siento como si fuese mi primera vez, estoy hasta nervioso. Es TAN placentero, que los jadeos y los gemidos me salen solos. No me reprimo, no puedo hacerlo. La mano suave de Katniss se mueve casi de manera natural, como si lo hubiese estado practicando. Está totalmente absorta en lo que hace, no puede apartar la mirada de mi pene, y yo no puedo apartar mi mirada de ella.

- Katniss, ¿sabes cómo acaba esto? – le digo señalando la paja que me está haciendo.

- Ahá.

- Pues… no me queda mucho – digo entre jadeos. Parece tan tranquila, pero a la vez tan malvada y perversa… me gusta esta faceta de Katniss, sin duda.

Los minutos pasan y entonces llega. Desde lo más hondo de mi ser empiezo a notar un inmenso placer, imposible de explicar a no ser que se haya experimentado previamente. Se me pone la piel de gallina, se me tensan los músculos y la sangre se me concentra en un solo sitio. Hago un gran esfuerzo para que el semen no salga directamente disparado a la cara de Katniss, y consigo que salga despacio, sobre su mano. Estoy exhausto. Sigo jadeando. Ha sido… dios, ha sido una paja de puta madre. Katniss me pregunta si me ha gustado. Me río. ¿Que si me ha gustado? En fin, supongo que no entiende que orgasmo y placer van de la mano. Si a uno no le gusta, no se corre, tan fácil como eso.

- ¿Cómo lo has hecho tan bien? – le pregunto con verdadera curiosidad.

- He visto porno. Con los amigos, ya sabes, trasteando en la tele los sábados por la noche.

- ¡Mi pequeña _porn star_! – Le digo riéndome - ¿alguna vez has visto lo que le hacen a las chicas para que… para que tengan un orgasmo? – ella niega con la cabeza, muy seria. Ya ha vuelto la cara vergonzosa. – Pues no te preocupes. Lo vas a vivir en tus propias carnes ahora mismo – y me propongo, obviamente, devolverle el favor. – ¿Has tenido alguna vez un orgasmo?

- Uhm, creo que no.

- ¿En serio? ¿Nunca, nunca?

- No – me dice avergonzada – ¿Es malo?

- No. Pero me parece raro. Creí que te tocarías tú misma.

- ¡Qué dices! – Me dice alteradísima – A ver. No es que sea de esas que piensa que es asqueroso. Simplemente… nunca me ha hecho falta. No sabía lo que era un calentón. No me he visto necesitada de tocarme porque me moría de ganas. ¿Entiendes?

- Y ahora… dirías que tienes ganas de tocarte? ¿Dirías que estás cachonda?

Katniss se sonroja. Incluso con poca luz le veo las mejillas ardiendo. Debe estar chorreando.

- Sí, supongo que sí – susurra.

- Katniss, tranquila, cariño. Esto no es algo directo. A ver si me explico. Ahora mismo, cuando tú me has hecho esa maravillosa paja, no lo tenías en mente, ¿no? No ha sido en plan, vale, este es el objetivo, vengo, le beso, y le toco. ¿A que no? – Ella niega con la cabeza – pues esto es lo mismo. No se trata de que te tengas que tumbar y que yo haga el resto. Es algo que surge. Hoy, mañana, la semana que viene. Pero en fin, tienes que saber que… yo me suelo "desahogar" muchas noches… porque se me hace insoportable, hasta doloroso, no hacerlo.

- A veces me quedo con un calor dentro, un escalofrío, una sensación, como si fuese un latigazo interior. ¿Es algo así?

- Multiplícalo por mil.

- Guau. No soy capaz de imaginarlo.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que se siente? Tú sólo dime si te gustaría probarlo. Y dejemos que salga solo, cuando sea. No te pares a pensar, "este es el momento, ahora va a pasar". Ya sucederá. Si tú quieres.

- La verdad es que sí que me gustaría que pasara.

- Vale, pues no te preocupes.

- Tengo que… desnudarme?

Me quedo pensando un momento. Sin duda disfrutaría mucho, mucho más, porque tanto las partes que la ropa interior le tapa son las más sensibles y erógenas.

- Depende. ¿Por cuánto quieres multiplicar el placer?

- Por el máximo – me dice muy seria. Leo en sus ojos determinación y hambre. Sin duda, debe estar cachondísima.

- Pues sí. Tienes que desnudarte para mí.

**KATNISS POV**

No tengo miedo. Repítelo, Katniss. No tengo miedo. Me he vuelto loca y me he puesto a tocarle a Peeta, como si fuese lo más natural del mundo, que, en realidad, lo es. Y ahora le toca a él tocarme a mí. Quiero disfrutar. Quiero notar ese calor. Y quiero sentir el máximo placer posible. Porque ver a Peeta jadeando de esa manera, ver como su polla crecía en mi mano hasta correrse, ha sido demasiado para el cuerpo. Me ha puesto a mil. Así que aquí estoy, quitándome el sujetador poco a poco. Peeta no puede quitar sus ojos de mis tetas. Me da la sensación de que saltará encima de mí en cualquier momento.

- No te quites las braguitas aún – me dice con los ojos fijos en mi pecho – vamos a dejar eso para luego.

- Vale – respondo con timidez.

- Relájate, preciosa. Vas a disfrutar mucho. Y créeme cuando te digo que, después de probarlo, vas a querer más.

"No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo", me repito a mí misma.

- ¿Qué hago? – Peeta se ríe.

- Dejar de agobiarte. Por favor. Sólo… ven aquí y bésame.

Y le hago caso. Entrelazamos nuestros cuerpos casi desnudos en un beso más hambriento de lo normal. Peeta empieza a besar mi escote, pero no se queda ahí. Ahora ya no tiene impedimento ninguno, así que empieza a besarme una teta mientras me acaricia la otra. Yo me siento morir de placer. Cada vez que su lengua pasa por mi pezón, una corriente eléctrica viaja a mi entrepierna. Noto húmedas mis braguitas. Mis jadeos y gemidos hacen sonreír a Peeta. Se nota que él también está disfrutando, además le noto la enorme erección que tiene rozando mis piernas. Está totalmente desnudo.

Todo son corrientes eléctricas, cuando Peeta me besa, cuando besa mis pezones, les da pequeños mordiscos, cuando el pene de Peeta roza mis piernas, cuando yo lo busco con mis manos y lo toco fugazmente… creo que no puedo más, mi cuerpo es un horno, y tengo la sensación de que voy a explotar, algo me dice que la expresión "no aguantaré mucho" se puede referir a lo que me está pasando ahora mismo. Entonces Peeta va a mis bragas y me las arranca de un tirón. Ya me da igual, me da igual todo, yo solo quiero sentir este placer eternamente. Con sus hábiles dedos, Peeta busca algo entre los pliegues de mi entrepierna. Y cuando lo encuentra, yo me siento morir.

Mi espalda de arquea violenta e involuntariamente. Empiezo a gritar. Sólo los besos de Peeta hacen que los gritos no despierten a medio barrio. Mi cuerpo se estremece ante lo que está haciendo. Algo está tocando, algo que tengo ahí, que es el centro del placer de todo mi cuerpo. Es un botón que tocas y que hace que se desmorone todo. No quiero que pare. Me oigo susurrarle "más" al oído, mientras cierro los ojos y me concentro en el placer. Peeta introduce un dedo, luego dos, en mi húmeda cueva, y empieza a meter/sacar sus dedos de forma constante. De pronto lo noto, noto como todas las células de mi cuerpo se están concentrando en un solo sitio. Hay un calor, una fuerza, un impulso, que me hace explotar. Mi cuerpo es un espasmo viviente. Me agarro al cuerpo de Peeta, le beso, le muerdo, gimiendo cual posesa, disfrutando hasta el último segundo. La sensación es realmente indescriptible. Siento que todo mi cuerpo está convulsionando, que alguien ha abierto la compuerta de una presa cerrada a presión. Es placer puro, en toda su extensión. Dudo que haya nada mejor que esto en el mundo. Me quedo tumbada en la cama, intentando que mi respiración se tranquilice.

- ¿Estás bien, Katniss?

- Oh, ya lo creo – le contesto con una sonrisa – creo que nunca había estado mejor.

- No sabes lo feliz que me hace escuchar eso – me dice sonriendo.

- Ha sido… maravilloso. Inexplicable. Y, por suerte, repetible – y me río de nuevo.

- Te dije que querrías más.

- Sí. Pero… no hace falta que sea ahora mismo, ¿no? Me siento… exhausta.

- Es normal. Acabas de tener un orgasmo, preciosa. Tu primer orgasmo. Espero que lo recuerdes con cariño – me dice acariciándome la mejilla.

- Con mucho más cariño del que puedas imaginar – le digo mirándole a los ojos. Este hombre es perfecto. Y yo me estoy enamorando de él.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados, con mi cabeza sobre su hombro y sus brazos rodeándome, desnudos. Me siento la mujer (porque ya me siento mujer, mujer) más afortunada del planeta.

Cuando me despierto estoy sola en la cama. Peeta no está, pero su olor permanece entre las sábanas. Sonrío recordando lo de anoche. Qué fuerte. Puede que para otra persona "no sea para tanto", pero para mí fue… muy especial. Huelo desde aquí el desayuno. Qué suerte tener un novio pastelero, digo para mis adentros. Novio. Qué bien suena. Busco mi ropa, que está desperdigada por la habitación, y bajo. Peeta lleva la camiseta de Chicago, se ha acordado de mi petición.

- Buenos días preciosa. ¿Has dormido bien?

- ¿Entonces no ha sido todo un sueño? – bromeo.

- No, ha sido todo muy real – y se acerca para besarme.

- Mmmmm estoy hambrienta, y eso huele de maravilla.

- Pues, ¡a la mesa! – lo grita más alto de lo normal, y de pronto veo que Glimmer y Gale se acercan.

- ¡Oh! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

- ¿Quieres decir que qué hago en mi casa? Pues desayunar, bonita. Bueno, ¿habéis dormido bien? ¿Habéis dormido? – Me dice Glimmer guiñándome un ojo – tienes cara de cansado, hermanito.

- Pues hacía tiempo que no dormía tan bien – contesta con una sonrisa – Vamos Glimmer, suéltalo. Lo estás deseando.

- Ayyyy es que estoy tan contenta – dice sonriendo y aplaudiendo – de que haya pasado… lo que sea que ha pasado.

Me mira y me hace gestos que quieren decir "luego me lo cuentas todo". Yo me río, miramos a Peeta, nos reímos las dos, y los chicos se encogen de hombros. Tras el desayuno, un buen baño en la piscina me acaba de despertar. Gale y Glimmer se han quedado dormidos en las tumbonas, no deben haber dormido mucho esta noche. Peeta se me acerca. Su escultural cuerpo, en bañador, con esa mirada perversa, me hace estremecer. No hace falta que diga nada, me besa en los labios, y yo por inercia, y al estar en el agua, rodeo con mis piernas su cuerpo.

- Cuidado con despertar al pajarito, nena… - me susurra al oído.

- Lo siento, perdón… – y me aparto cortada.

- Kat, no seas tonta, estaba de coña – y me acerca de nuevo – es muy… placentero notarte cerca. Y si me pongo cachondo – dice muy bajito – es porque mi… ¿novia? Está preciosa en bikini.

- Sabes, no me gusta ponerle etiquetas a las cosas, pero suena muy bien eso de "novia". Me hace pensar que… que soy tuya. Me gustas mucho – digo ruborizada en un susurro.

- Y tú a mí.

El fin de semana se pasa volando, y el domingo por la noche me entra bajón. Otra vez a casa, a dormir sola en mi enorme cama, sin nadie a quien abrazar o besar. Sí, ya sé que veré a Peeta, que quedaremos y eso, pero no es lo mismo. A pesar de que haga sólo una semana que Peeta me besó en el sofá de su casa, ha sido una de las semanas más intensas de mi vida. Peeta me acerca a casa, y voy a darle un beso de despedida cuando me dice:

- ¿Se lo contarás a tus padres? Lo nuestro.

- Guau. No sé, no había pensado en ello. ¿Por?

- Bueno, había pensado que así podría venir a tu casa sin tener que inventar excusas, y tú podrías venir a la mía aunque Glimmer no esté. No quiero esconderme, Katniss. Eres mi novia. No se lo gritaré al mundo, pero no quiero ocultarlo.

- Peeta… te entiendo muy bien pero es que, no me atrevo. Soy la tímida de la familia. Hasta Prim, que es dos años menor que yo, es mucho más avanzada que yo. Creo que ni es virgen – digo en un susurro – la muy guarra.

- ¿Quieres que lo hagamos juntos? Me vengo un día a tu casa, y se lo contamos. No es el fin del mundo, Katniss, sólo es aparecer y decir, eh, ¿os acordáis de este chico? Pues ahora es mi novio. Punto pelota.

- Vale, vale, está bien – cedo – ya te digo que día de esta semana estarán mis padres.

- Esta noche será raro dormir sin tenerte entre mis brazos – dice finalmente Peeta.

- Lo sé. Pienso dormir con la camiseta de Chicago todas las noches.

- Ven aquí – Peeta me abraza, me besa el pelo, nos despedimos y se marcha.

A lo largo de la semana empiezan a surgirme planes, así que no noto tanto la ausencia de Peeta. Obviamente le puedo ver cuando quiera, pero no tenerlo cerca todo el tiempo se me hace difícil. Llegados a este punto me doy cuenta de lo mucho que me gusta, y de que me estoy pillando en serio de él. El enamoramiento sigue su curso. Me asusta, porque no sé hasta qué punto él está por mí. Quedamos el jueves para la "charla" con mis padres. Los días previos los paso en la playa, con Rue, Annie y Finnick.

- Bueno Rue, ¿piensas lanzarte a Thresh o no? Te juro que si no lo haces os raptaré y os encerraré en algún sitio hasta que le digas algo – dice Finnick.

- Pues, ¿sabéis qué? Se lo voy a contar. No tengo nada que perder. El no ya lo tengo.

- ¡Así se habla! – Dice Annie – ahora hay que organizar algo, una fiesta, una merienda, LO QUE SEA, y esperar a que surja la magia.

- Voy a necesitar ayuda chicas. ¿Vamos de compras mañana? Me vendría bien algo de ropa nueva.

Por supuesto, aceptamos encantadas. En el centro comercial, todas compramos algo, aunque Rue es la que más fondo de armario necesita. Se compra un bikini blanco, que queda precioso en contraste de su oscura piel, con detalles dorados. También sandalias, shorts, y algunas camisetas veraniegas. Yo acabo comprándome un conjunto de ropa interior bastante sugerente que sé que volverá loco a Peeta. De las tres, Annie es con diferencia la que más experiencia tiene, y se pasa la tarde haciéndonos preguntas y dándonos consejos.

- ¡Rue! Deja de pensar, por favor. Tienes que dejar que fluya todo – le riñe Annie – dándole vueltas a todo lo único que conseguirás es alejarlo de ti. Y tenemos que conseguir que caiga en tus redes.

- Tranquila Rue, te entiendo perfectamente – la defiendo yo – yo también me lo pienso todo mucho. Al fin y al cabo, Rue no sólo quiere a Thresh para pasear de la mano… ¿no?

- ¿Con ese cuerpo? No, no sólo lo quiero para eso – dice un poco colorada.

- Pues ya sabes – sigue Annie – relájate y, simplemente, deja que entre en ti. Literalmente.

- Qué bruta eres Annie. Eh chicas, ¿quién es esa? – Digo señalando con la cabeza a una chica que tenemos a unos 15 metros – me suena mogollón…

- ¡Oh! Es Johanna Mason. Debe haber vuelto de permiso – me informa Rue. – Ya sabes, está en el ejército.

- ¿En serio?

- Katniss, ¿no sabes quién es? – me pregunta Annie con la voz extraña.

- Me suena, pero no sé de qué. Iba a nuestro instituto, creo.

- Sí, y ha sido la novia de Peeta de toda la vida. Hasta que se fue a Chicago.

Mi cara empalidece al instante. La chica sin duda es guapísima. Delgada y atlética, con una mirada traviesa de ojos verdes. Sin poder evitarlo imagino las manos de Peeta sobre ella.

- Katniss, deja de pensar en lo que sea que estás pensando. Peeta es tu novio. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

Mis amigas tienen razón. Eso pasó hace, al menos, dos años. Por lo que Peeta me ha estado contando, en Chicago no ha estado con nadie en serio, estaba demasiado concentrado en las clases. Ha tenido algún que otro rollo de una noche, pero nada más. Me contó que tuvo una novia en el instituto, y recuerdo que le dije, "sí, te veía con una chica morena de vez en cuando". El definió la relación como un poco "destructiva" aunque afirmaba que eran grandes amigos. Por supuesto, no se me ocurrió preocuparme en ningún momento, hasta que vi a la mujer en la que se había convertido la ex de mi novio.

De pronto la tal Johanna se gira y abraza a alguien que acaba de llegar a su encuentro. No me lo puedo creer, es Clove. Clove, con su ojo aún un poco morado. Nos mira y se acerca a nosotras.

- ¿Qué pasa, Everdeen? Aquí no tienes cojones de ponerte gallita, ¿a qué no?

- Y tú que, necesitas guardaespaldas? – le digo – tanto miedo me tienes, Clove?

- Hagamos esto de manera civilizada. Tú y yo, a las 8, en el aparcamiento.

Yo empiezo a reírme.

- No estás en una maldita película, Clove. Esto es la vida real. No pienso pelearme contigo. Aunque te advierto de que sé defenderme.

- Mira zorra – dice casi en un susurro – tú y la rubita de mi amiga me habéis puesto en evidencia delante de mucha gente. Y puede que no lo entiendas porque eres una perdedora de mierda, pero tengo una reputación que mantener. Así que mejor vigila tus espaldas, porque decía en serio lo de la venganza.

- Clove, creo que aún no lo entiendes. Todo el mundo te odia. Eres una engreída. Una egoísta. Una zorra. Una buscona. No te tengo miedo, ni a ti, ni a tu guardaespaldas. Mi único consejo es que te largues de aquí, porque nadie te echará de menos.

Clove tiene los ojos brillantes de las lágrimas, pero consigue no derramar ninguna. Sin duda, debe ser por la práctica. Casi me da lástima. Pero solo casi.

- Vámonos de aquí, Johanna.

- Dale recuerdos a tu novio, Everdeen. Un día de estos iré a hacerle una visita – me dice Johanna, y me guiña un ojo.

Estas putas me van a traer problemas.

-x-

**¡Nuestra pequeña Kat por finnnnn disfrutando de verdad! :D Ya era hora, que con un tío como Peeta al lado.. en fin, yo no podría responder de mis actos, pero allá ellos si quieren ir de santurrones xD **

**Debo decir que todo es muy bonito, pero como en todas las historias, hay que tener mucho cuidado con los antagonistas.. en este caso está claro que Clove es una puta que va a traer muchos problemas, asi que en un futuro bastante cercano vamos a pasarlo un poco mal por su culpa, pero que nadie se alerte, que todo tiene solución en esta vida menos la muerte, y aquí no muere nadie! En el siguiente capi también habrá lemmons bien calentitos, pero nos os voy a dar ni un adelanto, vais a tener que esperar xD igualmente como lo tengo escrito es posible que mañana mismo lo ponga (: **

**Torposoplo12: yeahhhhhhh melenaca al viento, como tiene que ser, que se deje Katniss las tonterías de una vez. El siguiente a este también estará cargadito de lemmos, asi que por eso no te preocupes jajaja. Muaaaaaaaa!**

**HungerBookLover27: nop, de inocente nada **** obvio que un poco asustada por el tema.. pero recordemos que es la chica en llamas, y Peeta es la chispa que la enciende. Gracias por el review :D besos!**

**DandelioN2: jajajaja, espero que tu frustración se vea un poco compensada después de hoy, anyway, mañana más y mejor, por eso no tienes que preocuparte :D Van a pasar muchas cosas en los próximos 3 capis, cosas muy decisivas, entre ellas se discutirá el futuro de Peeta, las consecuencias de las amenazas de Clove, qué pasará con Rue… peeero tendrás que esperar y leer (: muaaaaaa ^^ **

**¡Cuantos más reviews mejor, más ideas, más inspiración! **

**Besitos gente! **


	8. La explosión (de placer)

Toco el timbre de casa de los Mellark y me encuentro a la última persona que pensaba ver esta semana: Johanna Mason. Empapada de arriba abajo, en bikini. _Great_.

- Oh, cariño, lo siento, pero no compramos galletas de las _Girls Scout_ – me espeta Johanna. Me guiña un ojo y me cierra la puerta en las narices.

- ¿Quién es? – oigo a Peeta decir detrás de la puerta.

- Una pringada con pinta de vender galletas scout. Anda, volvamos a la piscina.

- No seas borde, Johanna.

- Cariño, soy yo, recuérdalo.

Peeta abre la puerta con cara de ir a disculparse a alguien que supuestamente vende galletas cuando me ve tanto a mí como a mi cara de mala ostia.

- ¡Katniss! Oh, lo siento mucho cielo, pasa. Ven.

- Peeta, que haces hablando con la Scout esa?

- Johanna, déjalo ya, esta chica se llama Katniss y es mi novia.

- Ya, ya sé quién es. No sabía que te iban las mosquitas muertas.

La miro con cara de asco y se va a la piscina.

- Lo siento mucho Kat, no sabía que venías.

- Lo sé, quería darte una sorpresa. Ya veo que no ha sido buena idea. ¿Sabes? Mejor me voy.

- ¡No, espera! No te vayas. ¿Por qué estás enfadada?

- Pues porque tu ex está en tu piscina y no para de tontear contigo.

- Espera, tú crees que Johanna y yo… ¿algo? ¿Estás loca, Katniss? Nunca haría nada que pudiese hacerte daño. Y desde luego, nunca te engañaría. Es como la relación que Gale y tú tenéis. Lo creas o no, Johanna y yo somos amigos desde hace muchos años.

- No temo por ti, Peeta. Temo por ella. Sé de qué palo va. Tiene pinta de darle igual si tienes novia o no. Ya la vi el otro día en el centro comercial, con Clove. ¿No te lo ha contado? Son amiguísimas. Y ya sabes cómo es Clove.

- No seas tonta Katniss. Ven, date un baño, y ya verás como Johanna no supone ningún peligro. Además, Clove no está, ni estará. No pienso dejar que entre en esta casa nunca más.

- No tengo bikini – respondo borde.

- Pues le coges prestado uno a mi hermana. Has venido a verme, ¿no? ¡Pues aquí estoy! Pero si me vuelves loco, tontita – y me da un besito en la nariz. Consigue hacerme sonreír siempre.

Al final me quedo, pero mosqueada. No aguanto a Johanna y ella no me aguanta a mí, pero sí que es cierto que entre ellos se llevan genial. No paran de contar historietas del instituto de sus viejos tiempos. Yo no entro en las conversaciones. Peeta intenta incluirme todo el rato, pero Johanna no cede.

- Creo que… - empiezo a decir, pero Johanna me interrumpe.

- Pues el otro día me pasó una cosa increíble, Peeta, en el aeropuerto de camino a aquí. Oh, decías algo, mosquita muerta? No estaba escuchando.

- Eso es porque nunca escuchas algo que no sea tu propia voz, Johanna – suelta Glimmer detrás de mí. No me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

- ¡Glimmer! Qué bien me conoces. Soy lo que más amo en este mundo – le contesta Johanna con cara de superioridad.

- Bonito bikini, pequeña – me dice Glimmer sonriendo.

- Perdona, vine de improvisto, y no traía uno puesto…

- Cariño, te queda mejor que a mí. Quédatelo. Tengo muchísimos. ¿Te quedas mucho, cabo Mason? – dice con voz borde. Glimmer tampoco aguanta a Johanna. Tengo que contarle lo de Clove, va a flipar.

- Por suerte para ti, no. He quedado esta noche, así que me voy a ir yendo. Ya nos veremos, o no. Adiós perdedoras. Ciao guapetón.

Cuando Johanna se va, Glimmer me pone al día. Al parecer su relación sexual con Gale está llegando a su fin.

- Ya nos conocemos los cuerpos demasiado bien. Se está acabando la magia del principio.

- Glimmer, llevas acostándote con él una semana.

- Sí tía, pero cuando follas con alguien 5 veces al día, las cosas pasan 5 veces más rápido de lo normal. Es como si llevásemos dos meses, por lo menos. Ya lo hemos hecho en todas partes, de todas las maneras. Ya sabes, es el antojo. He comido hasta reventar y ahora ya no quiero más de eso en mucho tiempo. Bueno, ¿y tú qué tal?

- Bien – contesto secamente.

- Katniss, no te molestes por la zorra esa de Mason. Con suerte, la semana que viene está de nuevo en Irak, o donde sea que está destinada, y no la veamos más.

- No es eso lo que me preocupa. El otro día la vi con Clove.

Le pongo al día con todo lo que pasó en el centro comercial, y el recibimiento que me ha dado Johanna en la puerta.

- ¡Esas putas! Piensan vengarse de verdad. ¿Qué crees que harán?

- Intentarán hacernos daño en lo que más nos duele. Temo que… que pase algo con Peeta, que lo usen contra mí, o algo peor. Me gusta mucho, tu hermano – digo de pronto.

- Ya lo sé, se nota mucho.

- Sabes cómo es Clove. Es capaz de lo que sea…

- Mira, aunque drogase a Peeta y lo violase… ugh, eso ha sonado fatal. Lo que quiero decir es que no estamos en el instituto, Kat. Ahora viene aquí Clove, se acerca a Peeta, y le estampa un beso, y… ¿qué pasaría? Nada. Porque mi hermano te quiere a ti, y a nadie más.

- Ya, tienes razón. Pero tenemos que estar alerta. No me fío nada. Además, nadie besa a mi novio, ¿entendido? Por cierto, tengo novedades – digo en un susurro – de tipo sexual. Al final el otro día no te conté nada. Creo que… a pesar de que no sé cuándo será… creo que vamos a hacerlo.

Ella me mira con los ojos muy abiertos, sin creerse lo que le digo.

- ¡AMIGA! ¿Cuando hemos pasado de "sólo nos hemos besado" a "vamos a follar"?

- ¡Quieres hablar más bajo! No es algo que haya hablado con Peeta. Desde luego, no creo que tenga que preguntarle si quiere hacerlo. Pero… en fin, el otro día pasaron cosas, _cosas_. Ya sabes, la noche que tú estabas con Gale y yo me quedé a solas con Peeta…

- Quieres decir cosas más allá de besos. Oh my god. Cuéntamelo. Pero, espera. Cuéntamelo como si fuese… cualquier actor joven tío bueno del momento.

- Mmmmmm ya lo tengo. Dean Geyer. Ese tío está buenísimo.

- Siiiiiii ese es el nuevo de Glee. Quien fuese la zorra de Lea Michelle para rodar con él.

- Bueno, pues el otro día, tu hermano y yo… digo, Dean. Dean y yo, estuvimos "intimando". Yo… - respiro muy hondo, cierro los ojos, y pronuncio las palabras – le toqué. Con mis manos. Y él a mí. Con sus enormes manos. Mi cosa. Ya me entiendes. Bueno di algo, no? Fuiste tú la que me dijo que el siguiente paso era ese.

- Eres… - aquí me espero una lista larga de improperios hacia mi persona – eres, sin duda, la mejor alumna que he tenido jamás. Qué orgullosa estoy. Ven aquí – y me abraza muy fuerte – campeona, sé que debió costarte mucho.

- La verdad es que fue más fácil de lo que creía. Las manos de "Dean" son hábiles – y la miro riéndome.

- Entonces – y se cerciora de decirlo bajito esta vez - ¿para cuándo el folleteo?

- No lo sé… por ahora, mañana he quedado con mis padres y le vamos a decir que nos estamos viendo. No quiero tener que mentir cada vez que quiera verle. Y joder, me he ganado un verano de hacer lo que me dé la real gana. Tengo 18 años, he sacado unas notas impecables, ya tengo plaza en la universidad, y quiero vivir la vida.

- Vaya Katniss, ¿has estado ensayando el discurso?

- Un poco, sí – reconozco – es parte de lo que quiero decir a mis padres. Es que, sabes… me siento, como decirlo. No fracasada, para nada. Pero siento que me estoy perdiendo una parte importante de algo. Sé que acostarse con un tío no es para tanto, pero joder, yo no sabía lo que era ni un puto orgasmo. Y quiero vivir esa parte de la vida. Lo que más me jode es que he sido yo misma la que ha puesto las barreras todo este tiempo. Soy una gilipollas.

- No. Dices gilipolleces, sí, pero no eres una gilipollas. Simplemente necesitabas un empujoncito. Yo me voy a dar un descanso de tíos por un tiempo.

- ¿En serio? No me lo digas: una semana por lo menos.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – me lo dice con los ojos súper abiertos, de sorpresa real, y yo empiezo a reír tanto que se me saltan las lágrimas.

- Dios Glimmer, me matas, en serio. Pero te quiero igual. Anda, vamos dentro.

- Espera. Quiero zanjar esto ya. Mi semana de celibato empieza… - teclea algo en el móvil – ahora mismo. He avisado a Gale por WhatsApp.

- Estás fatal de la cabeza, Mellark.

-x-

Es jueves y son las 18:58. Peeta llegará de un momento a otro. Mis padres están en el salón, leyendo cosas aburridas. Prim está arriba, seguramente ensimismada en tumblr. Yo ya no estoy nerviosa. He llegado a ese punto en el que, al estar tan cerca el acontecimiento importante, y no tener vuelta atrás, los nervios han desaparecido. Me pasa mucho. Todo pasa rapidísimo. Peeta toca el timbre, le abro, está guapísimo con una camiseta azul oscuro de manga corta con cuello redondo y unos vaqueros blancos ajustados. Me da la mano, entramos en el salón, intercambiamos unas incómodas palabras con mis padres, y listo.

- Entonces… ¿os parece bien?

- ¿Por qué no? Estoy harta de los novios de tu hermana – dice mi padre – este chico al menos sé que es de buena familia, y tiene buena pinta. No sé de dónde saca tu hermana a esos mamarrachos.

- Bueno, pues nos vamos. Hasta luego mamá, hasta luego papá.

- Adiós pajarito, divertíos – dice mi madre.

- ¿Qué es eso de pajarito? – me susurra Peeta al oído.

- Nada… una historia para otro día.

- Vaya, aún no me lo creo, son las 19:10 y ya estamos fuera de tu casa. Esperaba gritos y maldiciones. ¿Por qué no vamos a mi casa y conoces a mis padres?

- Ah, han vuelto?

- Sí, esta mañana fui a recogerlos.

- Vale. Me da palo, porque les conozco de todo este año, y bueno… es como que contárselo a un desconocido me da igual, porque no le conozco. Pero creo que les caigo bien. Espero.

- Mira, aunque te odiasen, que sé que no es así, me daría igual. ¿Tú me quieres? – la pregunta me deja bloqueada por un momento, y creo que asiento con la cabeza – pues ya está. Vamos.

"¿Tú me quieres?". La pregunta retumba en mi cabeza durante todo el trayecto. Ha sonado tan natural, tan obvia. La observación del adolescente sanfranciscano me ha hecho llegar a un par de conclusiones.

Cuando alguien empieza a salir con alguien, lo hace sin más. ¿Que nos hemos enrollado en una fiesta? ¡Salgamos juntos! Ya surgirá el amor. ¿Que no sabía ni tu nombre pero el otro día en la playa pasó algo? Se aplica la misma norma. La gente sale primero, y se enamora después. Aunque hay raras excepciones de personas idiotas que llevan enamoradas la una de la otra años pero no se lo dicen porque, como he dicho, son idiotas.

Cuando dos personas son de verdad amigos, nunca sale el amor. Existe el amor fraternal, punto. En algunas raras ocasiones hay amigos que lo intentan, fracasan, y nunca vuelven a ser los mismos amigos que antes.

Por tanto, no me debo sentir culpable al no amar a Peeta antes de enrollarme con él. La pregunta es cuándo sale el amor. Qué es el amor. Cuánto tiempo debe pasar antes de acostarte con tu novio. Cuándo decir te quiero. Porque yo quiero a Peeta. De un modo u otro, le quiero. Quizás no sea amor verdadero, pero tampoco sé lo que es eso. ¿Qué siento cuando estoy con él? Estoy feliz. Sonrío. Aprendo (de todo). Me hace sentir especial. Tengo ganas de besarle todo el tiempo. TODO. EL. TIEMPO. Es agotador. Y sé que no se trata de un antojo. Así que me paso todo el viaje en coche en silencio, pensando, y asintiendo con la cabeza a mis propios pensamientos. Parezco una lunática.

Con los Mellark es casi más rápido que con mis padres, aunque ellos son más efusivos, me abrazan, y realmente parecen contentos. Oigo al padre de Peeta, Gloss, decir, "es una buena chica, me gusta para Peeta", y a su madre, Cashmere, asentir y añadir "y es muy lista, acabó la primera de su clase".

- Bueno, ¿y ahora qué? – me dice Peeta cuando ya hemos terminado los discursos.

- Ahora vamos a comernos el mundo – le respondo. Y el asiente con la cabeza.

Al día siguiente nos quedamos solos por la tarde en su casa. Yo no dudo ni un segundo lo que me apetece hacer. Peeta me mira enarcando una ceja y me señala las escaleras. Subimos corriendo haciendo una carrera. Somos como niños. Después de conocer nuestros cuerpos un poco mejor nos quedamos tumbados en su cama, boca arriba, jadeando.

- ¿El sexo es mejor que esto? – le pregunto de pronto.

- ¿Que tocarse, quieres decir?

- Sí, que masturbarse – la palabra cada vez me incomoda menos.

- Oh pequeña, no te haces una idea.

- Pero al fin y al cabo, es casi lo mismo, ¿no?

- Bueno, el fin es el mismo: llegar al orgasmo. Pero no tiene nada que ver. Es como si me comparas la bollería industrial con los pasteles que yo hago. Sí, ambos son dulces. Y sí, ambos quitan el hambre. Pero no se pueden comparar.

- ¿Qué lo hace tan diferente? ¿Tan especial?

- Veamos… intentaré explicártelo. Piensa en cuando tú me tocas a mí. Usas tu mano, ¿verdad? Pero tu mano tiene un tamaño… limitado, por decirlo de algún modo. No puede… abarcarlo todo. Pero con la penetración es diferente… la presión está por todos lados, y es increíble. Además está el calor, hablamos de meter el pene en un sitio estrecho, caliente, y viscoso. Puede parecer asqueroso, pero es delicioso.

- ¿Y por qué es tan placentero para las tías? Entiendo tu razonamiento, para ti sería como una paja gigante caliente y húmeda. Pero… ¿y nosotras?

- A ver, ¿a ti te gusta cuando hago esto? – e introduce con cuidado un dedo dentro de mí, algo que no me esperaba.

- Sí – digo riéndome – claro.

- Pues ahora intenta imaginar si meto… otra cosa.

- Ya, creo que lo entiendo. – y suelto un jadeo – ¿Duele mucho? Ya sabes, la primera vez.

- Duele un poco. Pero solamente la primera y, como mucho, la segunda vez. Luego ya es puro placer. Como cuando nos tocamos, pero más… más salvaje, no sé explicarlo, tendremos que hacerlo para que sepas de qué hablo.

- Pues tendremos que hacerlo.

¿Cuándo? Esa es la pregunta del millón.

- Y el… ¿sexo oral?

- Eso es otra historia – y esboza una amplia sonrisa

- ¿Se parece más al sexo que… tocarse?

- Para los tíos sí, para las tías no. Ten en cuenta que lo que cuenta para las chicas es la penetración. Con la lengua no se puede hacer algo así – me ruborizo instantáneamente – pero para los chicos… bueno, la boca está caliente, húmeda, y está la lengua, elemento importante.

- Pero no es igual que el sexo.

- No. Nada es igual que el sexo.

- Y no da… ¿asco?

- ¿El qué, preciosa?

- Pues chupar ahí.

- Bueno, si respetamos las normas básicas de higiene, no… - y nos reímos los dos – es muy… excitante. E íntimo. Y placentero.

- Me pregunto cómo será – digo pensando en voz alta.

- Es… ven aquí – y me acerca a él.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer? – digo en un grito ahogado, dando un respingo.

- Voy a intentar explicarte cómo es, sin hacerlo. Si me dejas. ¿Te gusta cuando hago esto? – entonces su lengua recorre mi cuello, mi escote, mi pecho.

- Ahá – digo ahogando un gemido.

- Bueno, pues intenta imaginar que mi lengua está aquí – y me toca suavemente la entrepierna – dando vueltas por tus zonas más sensibles… haciendo que te retuerzas de placer…

- Peeta…

Él se me acerca y me besa con fuerza, con fiereza, y se coloca encima de mí. Me coge las muñecas y las pone sobre mi cabeza, mientras me muerde los labios.

- Katniss, me vuelves loco, tu cuerpo me vuelve loco…

Yo solo logro ahogar un gemido, concentrándome en el placer que siento en estos momentos. Intento zafarme de sus manos para acariciarle, pero no me deja. Me mira con una sonrisa perversa. Me gusta, y le devuelvo la sonrisa.

- Estás atrapada, pequeña.

Durante una milésima de segundo tengo miedo, y pienso en decirle que lo deje, pero lo pienso mejor. ¿Miedo? ¿A qué? ¿A tener otro orgasmo? No seas tonta, Katniss. Los ojos de Peeta no se despegan de los míos. Estoy ardiendo, sudando, deseando que haga algo. Ahora que lo pienso, estoy como Peeta quiere que esté. Su plan está funcionando.

- ¿Quieres que lo haga, preciosa?

¿Estamos hablando de lo que creo que estamos hablando? No lo sé, no me importa. Yo solo asiento con la cabeza, siento que mi cabeza da vueltas, no pienso con claridad. ¿Qué has hecho conmigo, Peeta Mellark? Has despertado a la bestia. Has encendido la mecha. Y ahora estoy en llamas. Peeta, con una mano, me acaricia muy lentamente, _demasiado_ lentamente. Lo hace a propósito. Yo intento contenerme, respirar hondo, pero no puedo, es superior a mí.

- Peeta, joder, ¡hazlo ya! – suelto de pronto, casi cabreada.

Peeta se ríe. Le gusta verme así, sin duda. Le miro a los ojos, a esos preciosos ojos azules, y le doy un beso casi violento. Él me suelta las manos y desaparece hacia mi sur. Me mira y me dice, "intenta no gritar, preciosa". ¿Qué? La verdad es que apenas presto atención a sus palabras, simplemente cierro los ojos y respiro hondo. Y entonces suelto el grito de mi vida.

No es un grito normal. Es una especie de grito/gemido/jadeo/meestoymuriendodeplacer. Se trata de algo indescriptible. Me retuerzo. Mis piernas son gelatina. No logro quedarme quieta, los espasmos son demasiado violentos. Si no fuese por las fuertes manos de Peeta, que me mantienen firme, me habría caído de la cama. Mis ojos están muy abiertos, mirando al techo. Mi respiración es errática, mis manos tiran del precioso y rubio pelo de Peeta. Su lengua es maravillosa. Mi orgasmo está cerca, muy cerca, lo noto. Es diferente, Peeta tenía mucha razón, nada tiene que ver con nada. Sí, el orgasmo es el fin de todo esto, pero, ¿cómo comparar lo que hace una mano y una lengua? No se puede. Finalmente, con la mente totalmente ida, mi cuerpo empieza a convulsionar, a temblar, y el orgasmo me invade totalmente. La sensación es tan placentera que casi duele, y le tengo que pedir a Peeta que pare. Me quedo tumbada, intentando que mi corazón vuelva al pecho. Me va a mil.

- ¿Era eso lo que querías, preciosa?

- Algo así, sí – y nos reímos los dos.

- ¿Te ha gustado? – me dice con una sonrisa.

Tan solo alcanzo a musitar un "sí". Si la sangre me llegase a la cabeza estaría roja como un tomate.

- ¿A qué sabe? – le pregunto. Yo y mi curiosidad.

Peeta se me acerca, y como toda respuesta, me da un beso profundo y cálido. Nuestras lenguas juegan mientras voy notando el sabor que inunda toda su boca, y ahora la mía. Mi sabor. Es tremendamente erótico.

- Peeta, un día de estos me matarás de placer…

- Para eso estoy aquí, preciosa, para eso.

-x-

**¡Mis muy queridos lectores! ¿Cómo describir este capítulo? Para mí, decisivo en cuanto a las cosas que van a pasar en el futuro. Tenemos a la clara antagonista intentando irse de rositas, a Glimmer con sus caprichos imposibles, y lo más importante, a Peeta y Katniss haciendo cochinadas. Tengo escritos dos capis más, y espero tener tiempo para subirlos antes de irme de viaje. Eso sí, mi portátil se viene conmigo, así que intentaré escribir y mantener esto al día lo más asiduamente posible. **

**Gracias por lo comentarios, espero de verdad que os guste el capi. Los próximos dos capis van a ser bastante tensos, os aviso ya con este adelanto: **

_Los gritos de Katniss empiezan a darme miedo, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero empiezo a correr hacia la puerta, y cuando entro, no puedo creer lo que veo. ¿Pero qué demonios…?_

_Katniss está tirada en la cama, llorando, con sangre en la cara. Encima tiene a un tío con la cara tapada con un pasamontañas que intenta arrancarle las bragas. Para más inri, Clove y Marvel están ahí, grabándolo todo en vídeo, riéndose y pasándoselo en grande._

_- ¿QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO? – grito de pronto. Nadie había notado mi presencia._

_- Ostia Cato, que susto cabrón – me dice Marvel – esto… obviamente, no es lo que parece._

_- CATO, SÁCALOS DE AQUÍ, AYUDAME – me grita Katniss desde la cama, llorando a lágrima viva._

**Si tengo tiempo, mañana mismo os enteráis de qué va todo esto, prometo no haceros sufrir demasiado tiempo. Besos!**


	9. El apartamento

**PEETA POV**

Ya hace un mes de la fiesta que tuvimos en casa, con lo cual también hace un mes de aquel beso que nos dimos en el sofá Katniss y yo. No tenemos una fecha "oficial" de cuando empezamos a salir, pero en fin, esa fiesta es lo más representativo que tenemos.

- Glimmer, ¿debería comprarle algo a Katniss por llevar un mes juntos?

Glimmer pone los ojos en blanco.

- Peeta, por favor, creí que era yo la que estaba en el instituto.

- Bueno, puede que le haga un pastel, o algo así…

- ¡No! Peeta, llevas aquí un mes, y en ese tiempo, has hecho rica a la familia de Rue comprando toda clase de cosas, y a mí 3 kilos más gorda. Déjate de cupcakes, cakepops, cakes, y mierdas buenísimas semejantes. Llévatela a algún sitio, id al cine, yo que sé…

Glimmer está muy susceptible desde que nadie le calienta la cama. Y ahora que Gale está saliendo con Madge, más todavía. Ella dice que le da igual, pero le molesta, está claro.

- Lo que tú digas, hermanita.

Nos quedamos en silencio, tomando el sol, mientras me devano los sesos pensando qué demonios hacer. Al final se me ocurre una idea. Es descabellada, sin duda. Y diría que incluso peligrosa. Pero… podría funcionar. Y tengo al lado a la persona adecuada para organizarlo.

- Glimmer, se me ha ocurrido una idea. Pero… necesito tu ayuda.

- Mmmmmmm… Cuéntame la idea. Si me interesa, te ayudo.

- Te va a interesar. Además, estás incluida en la idea.

- HERMANO, NO ME VA EL INCESTO, GRACIAS. GUÁRDATE TUS TRIOS PARA OTRA – me dice gritando.

- Glimmer, pedazo de pava, no es eso! ¿Podrías escuchar primero y hablar después? Qué asco por dios hermana. Lo que estaba pensando, es irnos de escapada a L.A. Todos. Organizar una fiesta en la playa. Despedirnos del verano.

- ¿Irnos… todos… a L.A.? – por un momento parece que odia la idea – Dios Peeta, ¡ES GENIAL! Tengo que organizarlo todo, ¿tenemos suficientes coches? Entre todos creo que sí. Y necesitamos hotel, o mejor aún, apartamentos en la playa. Seguro que podemos encontrar casitas de estas que están en la misma playa. ¡DIOS PEETA, TE QUIERO HERMANO! – y se va corriendo escaleras arriba.

Durante las siguientes 3 horas Glimmer trabaja sin parar. No da abasto, entre el ordenador, el iPad, y el móvil. Es increíble su capacidad de trabajo cuando algo realmente le interesa.

- Hermanito, llevamos unas 20 personas por ahora. ¿Qué te parece?

- Está bien, pero que no se apunten muchos más. No quiero que lleguemos y seamos 50.

- ¿Y qué hacemos con los amigos de nuestros amigos?

- Ellos se buscan la vida, busca alojamiento solamente para nuestros amigos.

- Okis.

- Me marcho, tengo que contárselo a Katniss. Por cierto, seguro que Prim y Cato vienen, no te olvides de ellos.

- Ciao hermano, ya sabes, sé muy malo – y hace un movimiento de cejas sugerente. Esta chica con la mente siempre en lo mismo.

Me monto en el coche y voy un poco más deprisa de lo que suelo conducir, pero me apetece mucho contarle el plan a Katniss, porque sé que estaba deseando hacer una escapada a algún sitio antes de que el curso empiece. Cuando llego a su casa me abre Prim, y yo me voy directamente a la habitación de Katniss.

- ¿Dónde guardas las maletas, cariño? – le digo como saludo.

- ¿Maletas? En el altillo… ¿Porqué, nos vamos a algún sitio?

- Ahá – le digo, dejándola intrigada mientras busco una maleta del tamaño adecuado.

- Nos vamos… ¿tú y yo?

- Y más gente. No te preocupes por eso, bonita – y le doy un besito en la nariz.

- Bueno, ¡pero a donde!

Yo dejo la maleta en el suelo y me acerco a ella. Hasta enfadada está guapa. Le paso el pelo que le sale de la trenza por detrás de la oreja, le doy un beso en los labios.

- Cariño, prepárate, porque este fin de semana… nos vamos a Los Ángeles – quería callármelo un rato más, pero no puedo, o se enfadará de verdad.

- ¡LOS ÁNGELES! – grita, e inmediatamente se tapa con las manos la boca, aunque se le sigue viendo la sonrisa – dios Peeta, es genial! Sabes las ganas que tenía de ir a algún sitio… tengo que prepararlo todo…

- Glimmer se está encargando de todo ahora mismo. Tú sólo llena la maleta de ropa sexy que pueda arrancarte… - le digo en un susurro – que nosotros hacemos el resto.

- Peeta Mellark, eres perverso – dice levantando una ceja – pero no te preocupes que tengo algo comprado desde hace tiempo que aún no has visto – y me guiña un ojo. Esta chica me va a volver totalmente loco.

- Katniss, me explicas que es todo este alboroto? – Suelta Prim, que entra en la habitación y se sienta en la cama – se te oye gritar desde la luna, seguramente.

- Prim, ¡Peeta me va a llevar de viaje a Los Ángeles! – le dice Katniss a su hermana, emocionada. La verdad es que he acertado con el plan.

- ¡Es súper injusto! ¡Yo quiero! – y Prim pone un puchero.

- En realidad, Prim, puedes venir si quieres. Si a Kat le parece bien. Contaba contigo. Al fin y al cabo, eres mi cuñada…

- ¿En serio? – dicen las dos a la vez. A veces se parecen tanto, aunque no lo vean, tienen la misma cara ahora mismo.

- Sí, no sé, tampoco es una niña. Además, Cato viene.

Prim se sonroja un poco y se tapa la boca con las manos para no reírse. Lo que yo diga, para ciertas cosas son como dos gotas de agua.

- Peeta… gracias – me dice Prim, y me da un pequeño abrazo – voy a hablar con Cato, ¡adiós! – y ahí desaparece, corriendo hacia su cuarto.

- Bueno, me vas a enseñar el conjunto, o no? – pregunto.

- De eso nada Mellark, tendrás que esperar a vérmelo puesto.

- Pues no hay problema, póntelo ahora, y listo… - le digo picaronamente.

- No, no, ya lo verás en L.A.

- Ni te imaginas las ganas que tengo que dormir contigo.

- Y yo.

Nos quedamos mirándonos a los ojos, totalmente embobados el uno con el otro. Podría perderme en sus ojos grises durante horas, sin apartar la mirada de ella ni un solo segundo. Ahora mismo es todo lo que necesito para vivir.

- Eres tan perfecta, Katniss. Sé que suena a tópico, pero ahora mismo, con lo que siento hacia ti y lo que estamos viviendo, me gustaría que durase para siempre. Te quiero.

Ya está, lo he dicho. Ya no hay vuelta atrás. Mierda Mellark, que haces? ¿Se te ha ido la pinza? No es que no la quiera, por supuesto que sí la quiero, pero… decírselo ahora así sin más la va a obligar a que me diga lo mismo. Yo había pensado decírselo en un atardecer en Santa Mónica, la playa, algo de intimidad… y no ahora.

- Peeta… - Katniss se sonroja un poco y aparta la mirada.

- No, no digas nada. No lo digas porque yo lo he hecho – Joder, ¡joder! Tenía que haberme callado, pero no, soy un bocazas y he estropeado el momento.

- Peeta Mellark, ¿acaso no me conoces? ¿Crees que todo lo que ha pasado entre nosotros pasaría con alguien a quien no quisiera? Has derrumbado mi muro, Peeta. Has… despertado algo que llevaba durmiendo dentro de mí toda la vida. Y te aseguro, te juro y te prometo, que nada, nada de todo esto habría pasado si… si no estuviese enamorada de ti. Vaya. Esto ha sido revelador hasta para mí – y suelta una risita.

- Kat.

- No, no tienes que decir nada.

- Kat…

- En serio Peeta, simplemente, me ha salido, lo he dicho porque quería, así es como me siento.

- Yo… sé que sólo ha pasado un mes, pero… yo también me siento así.

Y beso esos perfectos labios.

**KATNISS POV**

He tenido que echar de mi casa a Peeta, porque no quiero que me vea hacer la maleta y meter los conjuntos de ropa interior nuevos. Me siento como en el primer día de instituto, nerviosa, excitada, y con un poco de miedo. Sobre todo después de que, sin más, Peeta me dijese "te quiero". Así de golpe. Y yo, como soy tan inteligente, he empezado a hablar de mis muros y de mis cosas y le he dicho que estoy enamorada de él. En fin, es la verdad, pero… una vez pronunciadas esas palabras ya no hay vuelta atrás. Ahora ya lo sabe, y soy vulnerable por ello.

Prim también está nerviosa, porque estará a solas con Cato, totalmente a solas. Tienen una habitación para los dos. No para de preguntarme sobre un vestido u otro, este bikini, trikini, pareo, y maquillajes.

- Prim, vamos a estar en la playa.

- ¡Pero Katniss! Saldremos de fiesta por la noche. Tengo que estar preparada, en L.A. hay chicas muy guapas y Cato solo puede fijarse en mí.

Prim analiza incluso la ropa que llevará puesta en el coche.

- Sis, son 6 horas de coche, yo que tú iría con algo cómodo.

- Cómodo, pero sexy, tienes que aprender a compaginar esas dos cosas, Katniss. Oh, vamos, seguro que tienes algo mejor que esos desgastados vaqueros…

- ¡A Peeta le gustan! – Me defiendo – además, estará al volante, no quiero distracciones.

- _If you say so…_- y se va con actitud de ofendida. A veces esta chica es imposible.

Por fin llegamos al coche y montamos las cosas. El viaje se hace ameno al principio, pero a las 3 horas estamos bastante hartos. Peeta ha dejado el audi en casa y ha cogido el BMW X5 de 7 plazas en su lugar. Dentro estamos al completo: Peeta y yo delante, detrás nuestro van Glimmer, Annie y Finnick, y al final del todo Cato y Prim, que por lo que veo se están morreando todo el rato.

- ¿Qué pasa Glim? Te veo aflijida – dice Finnick al rato – no será por el temita este de Gale, ¿no?

- ¡Oh dejadlo ya! Lo tengo totalmente superado.

- Eso no es lo que ha llegado a mis oídos… - Finnick, erre que erre.

- Oye Finnick, ya vale, no seas pesado. A Glimmer no le hace falta pareja, enamorará a medio L.A. – y le guiño un ojo.

- Lo que vosotras digáis, pero yo tengo ojo para esto y sé lo que me digo. Bueno Mellark, dado que tú y yo somos los únicos tíos de aquí, hablemos de cosas de machos.

- Eh… sí, claro – Peeta está cortado. Conoce a Finnick, pero es dos años mayor que él, y nunca han sido amigos. Nunca es tarde, pienso.

- ¿Qué cosas te gustan?

Yo no puedo evitarlo, miro a Glimmer, y las dos estallamos en risas. Ya me imagino la cara de Finnick cuando Peeta diga, "bueno, hago pasteles y pinto cuadros en mis ratos libres". No puede haber cosa más gay para Finnick, a él le gusta el waterpolo, el fútbol y las borracheras. Por eso Gale y Finnick se llevan tan bien, ambos son muy "masculinos", muy machitos, siempre están alardeando de su belleza y de sus dotes para todas las cosas.

- Pues… supongo que sabes que soy chef, ¿no? – Peeta hace una mueca, y añade – y también me gusta pintar… y bueno, la fotografía y la música también me mola, claro.

- Ah. Ya veo. ¿Algún deporte? – Finnick tiene cara de escéptico.

- Sí, me encantan los deportes de equipo. Jugaba al baloncesto en el instituto.

- ¿En serio? Base, supongo.

La siguiente hora es un análisis detallado de las jugadas más importantes del baloncesto americano de los últimos 20 años. Glimmer y yo nos mandamos mensajitos por WhatsApp, yo finjo que hablo con mi madre.

**Conversación por WhatsApp entre Glimmer & Katniss**

_G: Tia, esto se me está haciendo eterno _

_K: Y a mí, pero ya queda poco, ya verás, esta noche a comernos el mundo_

_G: You know… creo que aún estoy un poco pillada por Gale. Que soy gilipollas tía. Y encima viene la Madge esa, no la aguanto. En serio, quiero llegar y follar con alguien ya de una vez y quitarme de la cabeza todo lo demás. Lo que más odio es que Finnick tiene razón. Si él se ha dado cuenta, quien + lo sabrá?_

_K: oh vamos, finnick nos conoce de toda la vida. ade+, debes reconocer has estado de mala leche desde tu semana de celibato…_

_G: yaaaa.. se que en parte es culpa mía.. creí que le gustaba, a Gale._

_K: bueno, has pensado que puede que sí que le gustes?_

_G: Porque lo dices, te ha dicho algo? cuentamelo todo lo que sepas pajarita o te desplumo! _ y no estoy bromeando….._

_K: no, no me ha dicho nada, pero no me parece descabellado. Ya me dijo una vez lo buena que estás ^^ y le dí toda la rzón del mundo._

_G: pero está con la pava esa. Y se la ha traído. Que se supone que tengo que hacer, ir y decirle que me gusta? Ni loca Kat, quedaría en ridículo._

_K: no tenemos 12 años Glim, tenemos que pensar como adultos. Lo que pasa es que sois idiotas. A ti te gusta y no te atreves a decirle nada por si te dice que no y seguro que a el le pasa lo mismo. Pero ya pensaremos algo. Siempre puedo llevarme a Madge por ahí con cualquier excusa, y tú atacas. _

_G: si ya lo he pensado.. pero sabes, después de lo de marvel.. no quiero ser parte de unos cuernos. Es decir, Gale estaría engañando a madge conmigo. No me parece justo._

_K: wow Glim, creo que es lo más adulto que te oído decir nunca! Estás haciéndote mayor, y no me he enterado? :D_

_G: no te pases conmigo pájara ¬¬_

_K: entonces…... plan de ataque?_

_G: esta noche, en tu cuarto. Mantén a Peeta fuera de esto, no quiero que nos delate. _

_K: Ok. A las 9 en mi cuarto. Tq tonti :*_

**Fin de conversación**

Cuando por fin llegamos a Santa Mónica estamos agotados del coche, así que vamos a los apartamentos, dejamos las cosas, nos cambiamos y corremos hacia la playa. El sol se está poniendo, pero aún hace buen tiempo. Aquí estamos todos juntos, riendo, charlando, planeando ir a bucear al día siguiente. Quedamos en ducharnos y vernos en un restaurante que hay cerca de los apartamentos.

- Peeta, dúchate tú primero que tardas menos – le digo a Peeta en llegar. Son las 20:30 y a las 21:00 viene Glimmer, y quiero a Peeta fuera de la habitación para entonces.

- Y… ¿por qué no te duchas conmigo? – dice con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué? – digo en un gritito.

Yo me quedo blanca. Du-char-nos. Juntos. Desnudos. Con el agua sobre nuestros cuerpos. Erótico, sin duda. De algún modo cojo la BlackBerry y tecleo _"posponemos el plan para después de la cena, luego te cuento". _Camino despacio hacia la puerta del baño, donde está apoyado Peeta, cubierto solamente por una toalla. De pronto, con mucha teatralidad, hace como que se le cae, aunque la ha tirado él mismo.

- ¡Vaya! Se ha caído. Qué pena…

- Peeta Mellark, tú serás malvado, pero yo tengo ases en la manga… - digo muy resuelta. Se cree que puede intimidarme con sus jueguecitos, pero yo también juego.

- Ah, sí?

Empujo literalmente a Peeta dentro del plato de ducha. Me quito el bikini, lo echo al bidé, y me meto con él. Peeta regula el agua, y cuando está bien, nos metemos debajo. Me acerco y le beso, intentando mantener una actitud sexy y segura. En realidad no me hace falta intentar nada, cuando me pongo cachonda sale esa parte mía solita. Como aquí no hay cama donde él me pueda poner debajo suyo, la ventaja es claramente mía, porque está encerrado entre la pared y mi cuerpo. Le beso y le toco, pero son besos cortos, besos que provoquen que quiera más. Se cree que me chupo el dedo… pero en realidad planeo chupar otra cosa.

- Peeta… hoy quiero probar algo diferente – le digo con voz sugerente.

- Quieres… ¿hacerlo? – me pregunta incrédulo.

- No. Quiero… quiero _probarte_. _Saborearte_. Aquí, y ahora – y me pongo de rodillas enfrente suyo.

- ¿Estás… segura? – dice jadeante.

- Ahá – digo mientras sigo acariciándolo.

He visto como se hace lo que quiero hacerle, pero de ahí a hacerlo de verdad hay un trecho muy grande. Así que empiezo con calma, besando la parte baja de su vientre, como tantas otras veces he hecho. Sólo que esta vez no me paro y sigo hacia abajo, acercándome cada vez más a su pene. El contacto se hace inevitable, pero no me atrevo a abrir la boca sin más, y a Peeta los besos que le doy parecen gustarle. Empiezo por los lados, subiendo a la punta poco a poco. Saco un poco la lengua y le lamo un poco, como si de un polo se tratase. El agua facilita bastante el trabajo. Peeta empieza a perder el control. Al final, abro la boca e introduzco la punta, mientras muevo la lengua. Peeta no hace más que gemir y jadear. Intenta llegar a mis tetas, pero no llega. Me acaricia el pelo y empieza a empujar un poco. No me molesta, así que hago caso, y me lleno un poco más la boca. Entro y salgo. Con mis labios succiono un poco, intentando hacerlo bien. Es obvio que a Peeta le gusta.

- Katniss… ni se te ocurra parar… por lo que más quieras…

Yo no puedo hablar, así que me limito a seguir. Poco a poco voy cogiendo ritmo y no me siento incómoda. Como no me cabe toda en la boca, uso también las manos con la que no me entra. Peeta está ardiendo, jadeante, su respiración no puede ser más errática. El corazón le va a mil y nunca lo había visto tan cachondo.

- Kat, me… voy a… correr – me avisa jadeando.

Yo no paro. He empezado y voy a terminar con esto. Peeta ejerce más presión sobre mi cabeza, ignoro si de manera voluntaria o no, y el líquido caliente empieza a invadir mi boca. Noto cómo los chorros golpean mis mejillas, la velocidad es brutal. Es viscoso, caliente, y de un sabor extrañamente salado. Me trago todo lo que puedo, pero no puedo con todo, algunos chorros acaban en mi cara y mi pelo. Nunca, desde que estamos juntos, se había corrido así. Pero claro, nunca habíamos hecho algo así. Peeta se apoya a la pared de la ducha, da la sensación de que en cualquier momento las piernas le van a fallar y se va a caer.

- ¿Estás… bien, cariño?

Peeta sigue jadeando y por un segundo me asusto. Pero él me mira y dice:

- No me lo digas: lo has visto en una porno.

Los dos empezamos a reírnos. Peeta me abraza. Así, bajo el agua, me siento genial. Quiero congelar este momento para siempre. Quiero decirle tantas cosas, pero no tengo valor, tengo un estúpido miedo a que me haga daño, aunque sé que es algo que nunca hará. Peeta me limpia los restos de semen de la cara y del pelo, y me da con una esponja en la espalda. Por supuesto, también aprovecha para meterme mano, pero yo le riño, vamos a llegar tarde. Me meto en el baño para cambiarme porque no quiero que vea el conjunto que llevo. Es de color burdeos, con encajes y transparencias, y no tapa mucho que digamos. La parte de delante de las braguitas está cubierta por motivos de encaje, pero la parte del culo se transparenta totalmente. Cuando salgo Peeta no está, pero me ha dejado una nota: Finnick le ha llamado y han ido a algún sitio. Nos vemos en el restaurante. Mejor, así tampoco ve el vestido que me estoy poniendo, bastante sugerente. Seguro que se vuelve loco. Hasta puede que… no sé, hasta puede que hagamos algo más. Algo como _hacerlo_.

De pronto, tocan a la puerta. Seguro que es Glim, me espera una buena bronca. Pero cuando abro veo que no es Glimmer. Son Clove, Marvel, y dos chicos más con pasamontañas.

- ¿Qué coño hacéis aquí? ¡Ya os podéis estar largando de mi cuarto!

- Hazlo – oigo decir a Clove. - ¡Hazo ya, joder!

Alguien me da un puñetazo y pierdo el conocimiento.

**CATO POV**

Maldita sea, parezco un primerizo. Hacemos un viaje hasta L.A. y me dejo los condones en casa, justo este fin de semana. Prefiero no decirle nada a Prim e ir yo mismo a comprarlos. Antes vi una farmacia 24h cerca de los apartamentos. Tengo suerte, porque en la farmacia tienen muchos tipos diferentes, con sabores, incluso con texturas que prometen multiplicar el placer. Compro dos cajas y me quedo pensativo. No, ni de coña me los llevo a la cena, mejor vuelvo a la habitación en un momento y los dejo allí.

Mensajeo a Prim para decirle que estaré allí en 10 minutos, seguro que piensa que estoy ligando por ahí. Pero en realidad me tiene loco, no tengo ojos para otra. Estas Everdeen no se dan cuenta, pero son muy especiales. Peeta y Katniss forman una pareja perfecta, y sé que Prim y yo también. Conforme me acerco más a los apartamentos empiezo a oír el jaleo. Los vecinos están montando una fiesta, seguro. Pero hay algo más… ¿son gritos eso? Sí, definitivamente. Esos gritos los reconocería en cualquier parte: Katniss Everdeen está gritando muy alto, y entre las palabras, reconozco el nombre de Clove. ¿Clove? ¿Qué coño hace aquí esa tía? No me lo pienso dos veces: marco el número de Prim, y cuando contesta sólo atisbo a decir "Ven corriendo al apartamento de Katniss, pasa algo, trae a Peeta". Los gritos de Katniss empiezan a darme miedo, no sé de qué va todo esto, pero empiezo a correr hacia la puerta, y cuando entro, no puedo creer lo que veo. ¿Pero qué demonios…?

Katniss está tirada en la cama, llorando, con sangre en la cara. Encima tiene a un tío con la cara tapada con un pasamontañas que intenta arrancarle las bragas. Para más inri, Clove y Marvel están ahí, grabándolo todo en vídeo, riéndose y pasándoselo en grande.

- ¿QUÉ COÑO ES ESTO? – grito de pronto. Nadie había notado mi presencia.

- Ostia Cato, que susto cabrón – me dice Marvel – esto… obviamente, no es lo que parece.

- CATO, SÁCALOS DE AQUÍ, AYUDAME – me grita Katniss desde la cama, llorando a lágrima viva.

Lo primero que hago es arrancarle a Marvel la cámara de las manos y estamparla en el suelo. Por si acaso, le doy un buen pisotón. Después cojo a Marvel por el cuello de la camiseta y le pego un puñetazo. Creo que le he roto la nariz, pero sinceramente, me la sopla. El tío que Katniss tiene encima sigue intentando forzarla. Es enorme, pero no es cuestión de quedarme parado. Me acerco y le doy un tirón al pasamontañas. Entonces oigo las voces a mis espaldas.

- ¿Walter? – es Peeta. Yo reconozco también la cara del chico que estaba sobre Katniss, es Walter, el hermano mayor de Marvel. Iba a la clase de Peeta en el instituto – me explicas qué coño intentabas hacerle A MI NOVIA?

Sin tiempo a que Walter conteste, Peeta empieza a darle puñetazos en la cara a Walter, uno tras otro, hasta que se le quedan los nudillos en carne viva.

**PEETA POV**

Katniss debe estar poniéndose muy guapa, porque está tardando un buen rato en llegar. Finnick y yo hemos hecho buenas migas, me da conversación mientras Kat no llega.

- Se está poniendo guapa para que le des amor esta noche, Peeta – me dice Finnick, guiñándome un ojo.

- Ojalá amigo, ojalá – y chocamos los cinco.

Pasan los minutos y Katniss sigue sin llegar. La llamo al móvil, pero no contesta. Cuando me doy cuenta, Cato tampoco está, y Prim se está poniendo nerviosa.

- Estarán de camino juntos, Prim. Llegarán enseguida, ya verás.

Tengo un extraño mal presentimiento. Algo no va bien, la ansiedad que Prim manifiesta se me está contagiando. Por fin llama Cato. Apenas 10 segundos de conversación. Prim me mira más pálida de lo que ya es.

- Cato dice que vayamos corriendo a vuestro apartamento. Vamos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, cojo la mano de Prim y vamos corriendo para allá. Por dios, qué coño ha pasado ahora. Por supuesto, me imagino algún incidente menor: un cristal roto y Katniss con un corte, un resbalón, un tobillo torcido por los tacones. Casi me río imaginándome a Katniss en el suelo quejándose por los zapatos. Su imagen en mi mente resulta adorable. "¡No sé por qué tengo que ponerme estos estúpidos zapatos!". Se oyen los gritos desde lejos. Ahí empiezo a preocuparme de verdad, ¿qué demonios está pasando? Se oyen las voces de Cato, de Katniss, y de alguien más, aunque no sabría decir de quién.

Lo que veo me deja helado. Marvel está en el suelo, con la nariz rota y sangrando. Clove está en un rincón de la habitación, abrazada a un tipo que lleva un pasamontañas. Hay otro tipo más, que me resulta vagamente familiar, pese al pasamontañas que lleva, que está… ¿es cierto lo que ven mis ojos? Katniss está sobre la cama, con el vestido hecho trizas, y ese tío le está intentando arrancar las bragas. De pronto Cato le quita de un tirón el pasamontañas y reconozco la cara que había debajo.

- ¿Walter? ¿Me explicas qué coño intentabas hacerle A MI NOVIA?

Sin pensarlo dos veces tumbo a ese hijo de puta de un puñetazo, pero no me quedo ahí. Sigo pegándole hasta que me sangran los nudillos, hasta que me arde la mano del dolor.

- ¿Peeta? – es apenas un susurro, pero reconozco la voz de Katniss en cualquier sitio.

- Cariño, Katniss, ¿estás bien? Dios mío, tienes el ojo morado… mi amor, ven, ven aquí.

Katniss empieza a llorar contra mi pecho. Me quito la chaqueta y se la pongo sobre los hombros, está desnuda a excepción de las braguitas que Walter no le ha podido arrancar. Me pongo a mirar a todos lados, todo ha pasado tan jodidamente deprisa que no sé ni qué debo hacer. De pronto aparecen Gale y Finnick, seguidos de un montón de gente.

- Prim, necesito que manejes la situación. Por favor – le digo con una mirada suplicante – no permitas que esos se larguen – digo señalando con la cabeza a Marvel y compañía.

Las horas pasas a una velocidad pasmosa. Alguien avisa a la policía, que toma declaración a Katniss de lo sucedido. Pese a que la cámara está rota, la tarjeta de memoria está intacta. La prueba del delito. Detienen a los 4 cabronazos que habían causado esto y se los llevan. Nos obligan a que Katniss vaya al hospital, tiene la cara hinchada y un corte en la mejilla a causa de un gran puñetazo. No me acuerdo de mis nudillos hasta que una enfermera se fija y me cura. Duele, escuece, joder. Katniss me sostiene la otra mano mientras me curan. No hay nada que puedan hacer, nada, para que me separe de ella. No pienso perderla de vista otra vez, joder, quiero a esta preciosidad de mujer, estoy jodidamente enamorado de su sonrisa, sus ojos, su suave piel… juro que no la dejaré jamás.

Tras varias declaraciones a la policía y papeles firmados por los médicos, a las 5 am, salimos del hospital. No estamos solos, Prim y Glimmer también vienen con nosotros. No, a Katniss no le ha pasado nada… grave, pero aún así, sus amigas no se han querido separar de ella.

- Katniss… ¿quieres volver a los apartamentos a dormir un rato? – le pregunto.

- Peeta… ni de coña podría dormir ahí – dice Katniss refiriéndose al apartamento.

- Katniss, ven a nuestro cuarto si quieres – propone Glimmer.

- No, no quiero estar ahí. En esos apartamentos.

- Quieres… ¿quieres llamar a tus padres? No se han enterado de nada…

- Joder, mis padres… ¿los podemos llamar por la mañana?

- Sí Kat, mejor no despertar a papá a esta hora. Pero nos matará si no le avisamos por la mañana… ya sabes cómo es… además, se empeñará en ser tu abogado en todo este asunto – Prim tiene razón, son las 5 am, mi suegro puede estar un poco enfadado - Anda, vamos a dormir.

- ¡Que no pienso volver ahí, Prim! – la voz de Katniss refleja miedo y enfado a partes iguales.

- No, mi vida, claro que no. Dame dos minutos. Nos vamos a un hotel.

En un tiempo récord subimos al coche, donde se quedan las chicas, y sin importarme cómo está la ropa, aboco todas nuestras cosas en las maletas. Recuerdo el atuendo de Katniss: aún va vestida con una bata del hospital y mi chaqueta por encima. Le acerco algo de ropa mientras sigo guardando las cosas del baño. A los 20 minutos estamos los cuatro en una suite en el Oceana Beach Club Hotel.

-x-

**KAFORT KAFORT KAFORT. Ok, calma, respiremos hondo, esto ha sido muy heavy de escribir, de pensar, de imaginar… pero qué puedo decir! Así de perversa es mi mente, en todos los sentidos. Como podéis imaginar, esto cambia el curso de las cosas, pero tampoco de manera drástica y total. Everlark sigue siendo la pareja estrella, eso no cambiará, ahora es más fuerte aún si cabe. So don't worry, plz. Tengo los dedos un poco pillados porque estoy de rollos familiares y tengo solo escrito un capi más, esta noche me pongo a escribir like crazy porque esto no puede quedar así, tenemos que superar este bache, y espero que lo hagamos juntos!**

**BTW, yo en mi locura de fics… (quien llegue leyendo hasta aquí, te mereces el cielo, soy una pesá) estoy "horneando" otro, y es posible que dentro de poco tengáis ya el primer capi ;) os avisaré :D es AU Everlark también, Rated M, of course, pero no tiene nada que ver con este… en ese vamos al lio DEL TIRÓN, nada de tonterías xDDDD **

**Torposoplo12: se me fue la pinza :D y tuve que meter drama en el asunto. Pero espero que la ducha no te haya decepcionado ;) obvio que ahora Katniss estará un poco sensible, pero los brazos de Peeta son la mejor medicina que puede tener **** y alguna cosilla más que tiene entre las piernas xD**

**DandelioN2: siiii veo Glee xD veo muchas series, soy serie adicta total, pero que conste que Finchel me aburre a muerte.. bueno como ves aquí hay un poco de cochineo.. pero en un par de capis estará la cosa tranquila en ese sentido :P gracias por animarme a seguir, de verdad :D me ayuda mucho ;)**

**¡Gracias por leer hermosas! Muaaaaaaaa!**


	10. El cabreo

Canción para el POV de Katniss: Here without you – 3 doors down

Canción para el POV de Glimmer: Peacock – Katy Perry

* * *

**KATNISS POV **

Dolor. Me duele la cara. Alguien me ha tumbado de un puñetazo. Me lloran los ojos. Siempre he oído que cuando a uno le dan en la nariz los ojos lloran solos, supongo que es verdad. Alguien me levanta de suelo como si fuese una pluma y me lleva a la cama.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Eres tú cariño? – Suspiro aliviada – cariño, ¿por qué llevas un pasamontañas?

- Porque no es tu querido Peeta, ZORRA ESTÚPIDA – me espeta Clove. Oh. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

- Clove… - me duele mucho la cabeza – que estás haciendo aquí? No lo entiendo…

- Oh, no te preocupes, bonita. Enseguida lo entenderás. Verás, he venido para hacerte un regalo. Es un regalo muy especial, espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Como por todos es sabido que eres una virgencita, ¡te voy a regalar tu primera vez! – la oigo reírse histéricamente.

- ¿De qué hablas? – tengo ganas de vomitar y me encuentro mareada por el golpe.

- Empieza ya, tú.

El chico que me ha tumbado en la cama se acerca a mí. Intenta ponerme las manos encima, y yo me resisto como puedo. Él tiene más fuerza que yo, pero no pienso dejar que me toque. Entonces me da una bofetada. Y otra. Y otra.

- ¿Te vas a estar quietecita ahora, zorra? – me espeta.

Empiezo a tener miedo de verdad. Esto no es una simple broma donde Clove me devuelve el tortazo que le di, esto va más allá. El chico coge mi vestido por el escote y lo rompe de cuajo. Oh dios. No. NO. NO, POR DIOS SANTO Y LA VIRGEN, ESO SÍ QUE NO. Empiezo a entender las palabras de Clove, "te voy a regalar tu primera vez". Esto no está pasando, es una pesadilla, me despertaré y Peeta estará durmiendo a mi lado. Eso es. Peeta, despiértame. Por lo que más quieras. Por favor. Pero el chico se acaba de deshacer de mi vestido y me abre de piernas.

- CLOVE, DÉJALO, NO ME HAGAS ESTO, POR FAVOR – grito con la esperanza de que se compadezca de mí, de que me deje en paz y se queden así las cosas – CLOVE, POR FAVOR TE LO PIDO.

- Deja de gritar zorra, o te oirán todos. Anda, tú sigue a lo tuyo – dice señalando al tío que ahora intenta arrancarme las bragas - Bonitas bragas, ¿eh? ¿Nos estabas esperando o qué? – Clove se está divirtiendo, la muy sádica, mientras yo lo único que puedo hacer es intentar patalear, morder, o pellizcar. Todo es el vano. Empiezo a llorar – haz que esa puta se calle, anda.

Otro puñetazo. El dolor que siento en el ojo me atraviesa toda la maldita cabeza. Noto que me sale sangre de la mejilla. Otro más, esta vez en el estómago. El tipo de encima de mí sigue en su intento de quitarme mis preciosas braguitas. Me sigo resistiendo. Un puñetazo lo vale por evitar que sus asquerosas manos me toquen. De pronto oigo a alguien gritando. Es Cato. ¡Cato! Cato sálvame, pienso. Joder Katniss, deja de pensar, y ponte a gritar.

- CATO, SÁCALOS DE AQUÍ, AYÚDAME – le grito.

No puedo parar de llorar, pero sé que Cato no me dejará tirada, ni de coña. Hemos ido toda la vida a la misma clase, es amigo mío, y encima sale con mi hermana. Somos uno contra cuatro, porque yo no cuento como ayuda en estas circunstancias, pero parece que Cato se las ha apañado para tumbar de un puñetazo a Marvel. Sálvame, Cato, que me graben, me la pela, pero quítame de encima a este hijo de puta, por lo que más quieras. Leo el miedo en los ojos de Cato cuando se acerca. El tío es enorme, sin duda. De pronto le quita el pasamontañas, y reconozco esa cara.

- ¿WALTER? ¿ME EXPLICAS QUÉ COÑO INTENTABAS HACERLE A MI NOVIA?

Es la voz de Peeta, gracias a dios, Peeta ha llegado. No tengo tiempo de reaccionar, de pronto unos brazos me rodean. Intento zafarme, pero de pronto me doy cuenta de que es Prim, con los ojos llorosos y tan asustados como los míos. Peeta le está dando una paliza a Walter. Aún no puedo creerme que el hermano mayor de Marvel fuese a… en fin, a violarme, o al menos a intentarlo. Estoy temblando, creo que del shock, o del frío, o del miedo, o de todo a la vez, cuando susurro el nombre de Peeta. Peeta, sálvame de esta pesadilla. Se me acerca, obviamente muy preocupado, y yo no puedo más que enterrar mi rostro en su pecho y llorar desconsoladamente. Bonita venganza, Clove. Preciosa. Te has lucido, pedazo de hija de puta.

Otras personas empiezan a llegar. Yo sigo temblando, en los brazos de Peeta, que me pone su chaqueta sobre la piel desnuda. Sus ojos, necesito mirarle a los ojos, y sabré que todo irá bien. Si le miro a los ojos me sentiré protegida. El problema es que uno de mis ojos está totalmente cerrado por el puñetazo de Walter, y el otro está tan lloroso que apenas logro ver nada. Pero hago un esfuerzo, levanto la barbilla, y le veo. Peeta está mirándome con esos cristalinos ojos azules, con una mirada llena de ternura, protección, y lo que me encantaría pensar que puede ser amor.

- Peeta… - mi voz es un simple susurro – gracias por salvarme.

Peeta no dice nada, su cara se vuelve dura, con un gesto de ira, mirando alrededor nuestro. Tiene lágrimas en los ojos, lágrimas de rabia. Le acaricio la cara con mis manos mientras le dice algo a Prim, no sé de qué están hablando.

Llega la LAPD y le cuento el relato al menos a 4 policías diferentes. Al parecer tienen una prueba que implica directamente a los 4 agresores. Para poder determinar el nivel de mis heridas, y por tanto de los cargos, me llevan al hospital. Se hace interminable, me examinan incluso el himen, que está intacto, por supuesto, me dan un par de puntos en el pómulo y curan la mano de Peeta, de la que me había olvidado. "Esto no es como en Anatomía de Grey", pienso para mis adentros. La espera es aburrida, el hospital huele a… a hospital, los enfermeros son unos rancios y nos hacen esperar durante horas. Finalmente firmo unos papeles, y nos dejan marchar.

A la salida me enfrento a la realidad: no quiero volver a los apartamentos, ni muerta. Y además, tengo que avisar a mis padres. Ahogo un suspiro, por favor, que alguien decida por mí. Por suerte para mí, Peeta decide que nos vamos a un hotel, pero primero tenemos que pasar a por nuestras cosas.

- ¿A qué hotel vamos? – pregunta Glimmer.

- Al Oceana Beach Club Hotel. Es en el que se quedan los papás cuando vienen – dice Peeta a Glimmer. Katniss… - Peeta no me mira a los ojos, está mirando a la carretera, concentrado, con semblante serio - ¿quieres que cojamos dos habitaciones? Ya sabes… una para ti, y otra para mí.

- No lo entiendo, ¿por qué?

- Es por si no quieres dormir con él – dice Glimmer – es eso, ¿verdad hermanito?

- Pero, ¿por qué no querría dormir con él? – sigo sin entender.

- Bueno, ya sabes, lo que te ha pasado… en fin, no es cualquier cosa…

- Yo... la verdad… no sé si lo entenderéis, pero…

- Katniss, lo que tú quieras estará bien, de verdad – Peeta me mira a los ojos por el espejo retrovisor, con una sonrisa triste.

- Lo que quería decir – me arden las mejillas por confesar algo así ante mi hermana y mi amiga – es que necesito dormir al lado de Peeta. Después de lo que ha pasado… me da la sensación de que es el único lugar en el que me sentiré segura.

El resto del camino lo hacemos en silencio.

A pesar de que son casi las 6 de la mañana no ha habido problemas para coger una suite. Nadie ha preguntado nada acerca de mi cara, que está hecha un asco, ni de la mano de Peeta. La verdad es que, fuera de contexto, es muy fácil malinterpretar ambas cosas. Cuando salgo del coche me siento desfallecer. Estoy agotada, me duele todo el cuerpo, los ojos me pican constantemente por el llanto. Quiero hundir mi cabeza en el pecho de Peeta y que desaparezca el mundo que nos rodea. De alguna manera, mi sueño se hace realidad, porque cuando Peeta me ve así de débil, suelta las maletas y me coge en brazos. Yo me abrazo a su cuello, cerrando los ojos. No quiero saber nada, no quiero ver nada, solo quiero una habitación donde poder dormir sabiendo que nadie intentará entrar. En algún momento me duermo sobre los brazos de Peeta.

**GLIMMER POV**

Nunca se me había pasado tan rápidamente un cabreo. Porque estaba cabreada, de la ostia. Estaba hasta los cojones de la pava de Madge y sus contoneos de cadera. Por dios, no tenéis ni que coger un hotel, YA TENEIS UNO! Ver como Gale y Madge se restregaban las caderas delante de todos era vomitivo. Esa perfecta y morena espalda, esas manos grandes, y sobre todo, ese tesoro que tenía entre las piernas… estaban siendo malgastados por la niña mimada que Madge era. Odiaba tener que reconocer que estaba jodidamente celosa. Por un lado estaba sexualmente celosa y frustrada. Yo creía que lo de Gale era un simple antojo, un simple revolcón para olvidar al cabronazo de Marvel. De hecho, cuando se lo dije a Katniss, creí que ella se negaría en rotundo. Es decir, rotundo de NUNCA, NEVER, EVER. No de, "ay, tía, ¿mi mejor amigo? Elige a otro". Eso no era un no, era un, me jode, pero vale.

Así que no me corté un pelo y fui al grano. Recordar sus manos sobre mí me hacía estar jodidamente frustrada. Esos besos violentos, esos polvos a horcajadas en el butacón de su salón… uf, Glimmer, cálmate. Respira hondo. Y DEJA DE PENSAR EN SEXO POR DOS SEGUNDOS. Ok, eso no es posible. ¿Por dónde iba? Ah, sí, mi frustración. Había algo más que me frustraba a parte de la abstinencia sexual, había un factor, como llamarlo… emocional. Gale y yo éramos muy parecidos en algunos aspectos. Increíblemente, me escuchaba cuando hablaba. Me prestaba atención. Me parecía alguien digno de mi confianza. Creo que lo que me empujó a decirle "se acabó" fue en parte mi inseguridad, mi miedo a que todo se fuese a la mierda y acabara en ridículo. ¿Cómo demonios iba yo a admitir que tenía… ¡sentimientos! por alguien como Gale? Imposible. Una cosa era verdad. Aunque fuese una semana, estar prácticamente las 24 horas del día juntos nos había pasado factura. No solo era el sexo, era la ducha, comer, dormir, hacer la compra. El tercer día Gale puso una lavadora, y dentro había un tanga mío. Como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Ehhhhh… no gracias. Luego estaba el sexo. ¿Cómo describirlo? Alucinante es una buena palabra para describirlo. Sus manos eran expertas en las curvas de las mujeres, lo demostró con creces. Y su monumental verga… bueno, sí, sabía usarla. Muy bien. Demasiado bien. Dios, Gale lograba hacer de cualquier situación algo erótico, con él estaba constantemente cachonda, esperando a llegar a algún sitio – léase baño, aparcamiento, parte trasera de cualquier sitio, cama, ducha, sofá… – y bajarle de un jalón los pantalones para que me follara.

Maldito celibato de mierda.

Pero aún había posibilidades. Los mensajes que me mandé con Katniss me hicieron ver una rendija de luz. Había que trazar un plan, un plan de ataque en el Madge, _of course_, estuviese fuera. ¡Y entonces Katniss me plantó! Y el cabreo siguió aumentando. Aquella noche – la noche del "accidente" de Katniss – me vestí lo más jodidamente sexy posible. Desprendía follabilidad por donde pasaba, era consciente. Era mi objetivo. El repaso que Gale me dio con los ojos me encantó. Le sonreí de manera perversa, como cuando follábamos, intentando quitar la cara de amargada que había tenido toda la semana.

- Hola, guapo.

- Hola… bellezón – Gale había soltado un jadeo que me satisfizo notablemente.

- Oh, no será para tanto – mi cara mostraba una fingida indiferencia.

- Créeme Glimmer… estás para que te hagan un par de favores, por lo menos… - sus ojos no se despegaban de mis tetas.

- Cariño, mi cara está un poco más arriba – le dije enarcando una ceja.

- En fin… me voy que no respondo… - y se fue.

¿¡ESO ES TODO?! PUES SÍ. Porque cuando fui a seguirle, apareció Madge, con esa sonrisa boba en los labios. Ella no desprendía nada. Era muy normalita, pelo castaño, altura media, tirando a bajita, ojos marrones. Cero follabilidad. Tenía las tetas grandes, ¡pero yo también! Cabreo ligeramente aumentando. Me fui a la barra y me tomé una copa de champán de un solo trago. Y ahí se lio parda.

- ¿Peeta? ¿Dónde coño te vas corriendo? – le pregunté a mi hermano.

- GLIMMER, HA PASADO ALGO CON KAT, AHORA VENIMOS! – mi hermano estaba tan lejos que apenas le oía, y eso que lo decía gritando. Algo con Katniss. Genial.

- Bueno… ¿los seguimos? – me preguntó Gale entonces. No, nos vamos al baño a follar, YA, maldito tío bueno.

- Sí. Qué otra cosa vamos a hacer – dije resoplando.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? – la mirada de Gale era inquisitiva.

- ¡Nada! – Otro suspiro – no me pasa nada, Gale, lo siento. Es que, necesito desconectar, nada más.

Caminamos con calma, no había prisa aparente. Hasta que empezamos a oír los gritos. Entonces nos miramos todos nerviosos, y aceleramos el paso. Y lo que vi… me quitó el cabreo. De golpe.

Katniss tirada en la cama. En pelotas. Y no porque Peeta estuviese cerca, si no porque el cerdo hijo de puta de mi ex cuñado estaba intentando violarla. Peeta le dejó la cara como un cuadro de Picasso. Marvel estaba en el suelo con la nariz rota.

- Hijo de puta. Vamos a hundirte a ti y a tu familia. Ahogados en la mierda. Créeme. – Le dije cuando le vi – y tú, puta de mierda, como te acerques a nosotras de nuevo… no respondo de mis actos – le dije a Clove citando a Gale.

Cuando me acerqué a Katniss no pude hacer otra cosa que llorar. Dios, estaba TAN indefensa en los brazos de mi hermano… no dejaba de sollozar y de temblar, y estaba agarrada a Peeta como si de un clavo ardiendo se tratase. A ella también le habían puesto la cara fina. Tenía un ojo totalmente morado e hinchado, no podía abrirlo. Tenía un corte en el pómulo izquierdo. Moratones por el torso. Y pensar que yo había estado durante 5 meses saliendo con un tipo como Marvel… me dieron ganas de vomitar.

El hospital fue lo más tedioso del mundo mundial. No, no estaba cabreada, pero los nervios de Peeta se me estaban contagiando. Era exasperante. No paraba quieto. Pasé de estar muy cabreada a muy nerviosa. No paraba de pensar. Glimmer, mírate. Mira cómo vas vestida. Eso te podría pasar a ti. Con una diferencia. A mí no vendría nadie a salvarme. Estaba sola en el mundo. Sí, tenía a Peeta, claro. Pero… no era lo mismo, él era mi hermano. ¿Me salvaría Gale? ¿Me protegería con sus fuertes brazos? La ansiedad en la que me veía envuelta era palpable, pero todo el mundo lo achacaba a lo de Katniss. Me sentía como una mierda de amiga, Katniss en una camilla casi violada, y yo pensando en los brazos de Gale sobre mí. Pero, admitámoslo… soy Glimmer Mellark, no el puto ángel de la guarda.

Ahí fue cuando me fijé en Rue y Thresh. ¿Era cierto lo que veían mis ojos? Esos dos se habían juntado por el estrés del trauma. Oh god, eso era una maldita señal. Si alguien como Rue podía hacerlo… yo podía conseguirlo.

- Gale, ¿puedes venir un momento? – adelante, tú puedes Glim.

- Sí, claro.

- Ven, salgamos fuera un momento, por favor. Necesito que me dé el aire.

Excusa perfecta tras el trauma. Y él no opuso resistencia, es más, dejó a Madge en la silla sin darle un beso si quiera.

- ¿Estás bien, Glimmer? Llevas todo el día de un raro… - me dijo una vez llegamos fuera.

- No, obviamente no estoy nada bien, Gale – estaba al borde de las lágrimas – y no se trata solo de lo de Katniss, que también… pero es que me siento como una mierda, sabes, y no tengo a nadie con quien hablar…

- Bueno, conmigo puedes.

- El tema es que no quiero hablar – no me atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo – lo que quiero… - respira hondo, pequeña – lo que quiero es esto - ¡Yeah! Beso en los labios. Corto, rápido, robado.

- Glimmer... ¿a qué viene esto? – ahí venía la bronca descomunal, el discurso de "fuiste tú la que me dijiste que no me querías ver más", "ahora estoy con Madge", y demás reproches hacia mi persona.

- No sé Gale… lo he pensado mucho. Me… me arrepiento de haberte dado portazo – le dije mirándolo a los ojos – pero ahora estás con Madge… y me he dado cuenta, ya sabes, "uno no sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde", como ya no tengo nada que perder… quería que lo supieses. Lo que… siento.

Poco a poco fue apareciendo una sonrisa en los labios de Gale que se me fue contagiando.

- Madge… no es nada serio. Y sin duda, no es como tú… digamos que no es tan… fogosa. Es algo más modosita.

- Bueno, pero estás con ella, ¿no?

Yo le miro, él me mira, y el mundo se detiene.

10 minutos de reloj. 10 minutos estuvimos devorándonos los labios, hasta que Peeta carraspeó detrás de nosotros.

- Chicos… no es por nada, pero Katniss ya puede salir del hospital.

- Joder Peeta… menos mal que eres tú – estaba roja como una manzana y tenía los labios notablemente hinchados – yo… me voy con vosotros.

- Sí, y yo… creo que tengo una conversación pendiente con Madge… te veo… ¿mañana? – podía leer en los ojos de Gale que me suplicaba sexo salvaje, cuanto antes mejor.

- Por la mañana te aviso… con lo que sea.

Nos fuimos Katniss, que daba penita verla, Prim, mi hermano y yo a un hotelazo. Katniss se negaba – y yo lo entendía perfectamente – a volver a los apartamentos, aunque insistía en dormir con Peeta. En fin, ¿quién era yo para negarme? Mi hermano la había salvado de las garras del cabrón de Walter… Estaba totalmente convencida, al 100%, de que mi hermano no haría, never ever, nada que dañase a esa mujer.

* * *

**Holaaaaa (: ¿cómo estáis? Yo estoy de muy buen humor, la verdad es que me ha encantado escribir un POV de Glimmer, para ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva y para ver lo que realmente siente por Gale. Me encantan estos dos juntos.**

**Además hemos averiguado más cosas de lo que pasó con Katniss… creedme, esos 4 lo pagarán caro, muy caro. Recordad que además Haymitch, el padre de Kat, es abogado, así que se encargará de que lo paguen muy caro. **

**Por supuesto, el Everlark está más fuerte que nunca, pese a que sea por una desgracia, esta desgracia cambiará el curso de las cosas, para todos.**

**Si alguien leyó en el capi que estoy preparando otro fic, que se prepare, porque está casi listo para salir. Tengo varios capis escritos, pero necesitaba cerciorarme de que la historia tenía chicha, ya me entendéis. No tengo ni idea de cómo llamarlo pero ya pensaré algo.**

**DandelioN2: espero que te haya gustado lo de Gale y Glimmer… yo creo que son perfectos el uno para el otro ^^ espero de verdad que te esté gustando, prometo que seguiré publicando!**

**Torposoplo12: ¡las duchas no deben sobrevalorarse, amiga! Jajajajaja, el capi era dramático, pero necesitaba meter alguna guarrería por algún lado… por supuesto, todos van a tener sus momentos, por eso también estoy metiendo otros POV, para que la historia sea completa :) los protas son Kat y Peeta pero después de lo que ha pasado, es obvio que los amigos tienen mucho que decir. Espero de verdad que te haya gustado. Ya verás como Katniss se recupera prontito con ese peaso de novio que tiene. **

**Os dejo un pequeño adelanto. De verdad (que pesada que soy joder…) que estoy esforzándome un huevaco en que la historia os guste. Es posible que no pueda publicar hasta el miércoles, ya veremos, la espera no será larga, lo prometo.**

_Cuando Peeta volvió a la habitación me miró sonriente. ¿Era normal que tuviese ganas de besarlo, en mi estado? Creo que aún tenía una ligera conmoción. Sí, debía ser eso. Mi cuerpo, de forma instintiva, se fue acercando hasta el de Peeta, para fundirme con él en un abrazo. Su cercanía era… mágica, tranquilizadora. Cuando me di cuenta las chicas estaban llorando._

_- ¿Qué os pasa, chicas? – pregunté preocupada._

_- Es que… sois perfectos, Katniss. No puedo imaginaros separados._

_- Eso es porque no podemos estarlo – contestó Peeta rápidamente. Yo me limité a sonreír. A pesar del shock, seguía estando enamorada, eso era obvio._

**Besacos a todos!**


	11. Las Pesadillas

Se que he tardado un poco en actualizar, lo siento mucho gente! Pero me ha resultado imposible. Espero que no vuelva a pasar, actualizaré más seguido :) Espero que os guste ^^

_Música: Everlong - Foo Fighters_

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

No me hacía falta abrir los ojos para saber que eran los brazos de Peeta los que me rodaban. Su olor estaba presente, al igual que sus suaves caricias por mis brazos y mi magullado rostro. Sus dedos eran más ligeros que una pluma.

- Buenos días, preciosa.

- ¿Ha sido todo un sueño? – dije como toda respuesta.

- Me temo que no. Pero créeme. Estás a salvo.

- Oh, sí, Kat, Peeta ni siquiera ha dejado que el camarero entrase el desayuno. Es peor que un gorila de discoteca cabreado – era la voz de Glimmer. Es verdad, ella había vuelto con nosotros.

- Buenos días, Katniss – mi hermana se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo cuidadoso y un beso en la frente – siento tener que decirte esto… pero los papás están de camino.

- Argggg no me digas eso… - me apetecía muy poco tener que repetir de nuevo la historia.

- Katniss, he pensado… bueno, que lo más adecuado es que Glimmer y Prim te ayuden a darte un baño. En fin, yo lo haría encantado… pero no creo que sea lo más adecuado…

Sonreí tímidamente recordando la escena de la ducha de la noche anterior. Daba la sensación de que habían pasado siglos. Peeta me devolvió la sonrisa, él estaba pensando en lo mismo, estaba segura.

- Vale, gracias por la ayuda chicas. No quiero que mis padres me vean con esta pinta…

Me impresionó bastante lo que vi en el espejo cuando me desnudaron. Tenía moratones por todos sitios, pero lo peor era mi cara, sin duda. Según los médicos no me quedaría cicatriz en el pómulo. Pero verlo ahí, ensangrentado, con dos feos puntos de hilo negro… dos pesadas lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y el pómulo me ardió de escozor. Mis costillas estaban amoratadas, algunas zonas menos que otras. En la cintura tenía claras marcas de dedos, por lo fuerte que Walter me sujetó. Walter. No quería pensar en eso ahora.

Las chicas me bañaron con muchísimo mimo, pasando con cuidado una suave esponja por todo mi cuerpo. Me lavaron el pelo, me lo secaron y lo trenzaron. Me curaron las heridas y me dieron los analgésicos prescritos. Empezaba a parecer una persona normal, quitando la cara, claro. Cuando Peeta volvió a la habitación me miró sonriente. ¿Era normal que tuviese ganas de besarlo, en mi estado? Creo que aún tenía una ligera conmoción. Sí, debía ser eso. Mi cuerpo, de forma instintiva, se fue acercando hasta el de Peeta, para fundirme con él en un abrazo. Su cercanía era… mágica, tranquilizadora. Cuando me di cuenta las chicas estaban llorando.

- ¿Qué os pasa, chicas? – pregunté preocupada.

- Es que… sois perfectos, Katniss. No puedo imaginaros separados.

- Eso es porque no podemos estarlo – contestó Peeta rápidamente. Yo me limité a asentir. A pesar del shock, seguía estando enamorada, eso era obvio.

Las horas pasaron rápidamente entre los brazos de Peeta. No me soltaba para nada. Notaba su mirada sobre mi. Cuando le pillaba mirándome, me sonreía, pero sabía que estaba preocupado por mí. Supongo que era lo más normal, dadas las circunstancias.

- Peeta, en serio, estoy bien.

- Katniss...

- No hay Katniss que valga, estoy bien. Deja de mirarme como si fuese un jarrón de camino al suelo. No voy a partirme en pedazos.

- Pero lo que te ha pasado...

- No vamos a hablar de eso ahora – le corté decidida – hablaremos cuando vengan mis padres, y punto.

- Claro, Katniss, como tú quieras – y Peeta me besó la frente con cariño.

Cuando mis padres llegaron al hotel me derrumbé un poco. Nunca me había pasado algo así. Y con "algo así" me refiero a la agresión. Mis padres me abrazaron con cuidado, mientras llorábamos en silencio. Mi madre me acariciaba, con mucho cuidado, la cara, el pelo, los brazos. Ella entendía mucho de dolor y de sufrimiento. Su mirada, aunque llorosa, me transmitía fuerza y cariño. Mi padre tenía la mirada perdida. Sabía muy bien que ya estaba pensando en hundir a los que me habían hecho esto. Tenía la mirada de abogado cabreado. Glimmer, Prim, y por supuesto Peeta, estaban de pie en la habitación, mirándonos en absoluto silencio. Agradecía su presencia, me sentía protegida por todos ellos.

- Katniss, cariño... se que esto es difícil, pero tenemos que hablar, ya sabes...

- Sí, papá. Tenemos que hablar de lo que ha pasado.

- Pero solo si estás lista.

- ¿Tendremos que hablar de esto muchas veces? - no quería hacerlo, no quería recordarlo. Me daba miedo, aunque no quisiese admitirlo.

- No. Ahora, y en el juicio. Te lo prometo, pajarito.

- De acuerdo, papá.

Conté a mis padres todo. Desde la famosa fiesta de Glimmer, en la cual empezó todo esto, pasando por el bofetón que di a Clove por meterse con mi madre, el encontronazo en el centro comercial, las amenazas, y finalmente, la noche anterior en Los Ángeles. Glimmer y Peeta de vez en cuando añadían alguna cosa que se me olvidaba. No importaba lo importante que fuese el detalle, lo que importaba era soltarlo todo, de una vez por todas. Las lágrimas no dejaron de surcar mi rostro. Llegó un momento en el que me puse a temblar mientras contaba cómo Walter había intentado arrancarme la ropa interior. El recuerdo estaba tan fresco que dolía. ¿Dejaría de doler algún día? Por suerte para mi salud mental, Peeta empezó a hablar. Era su turno, porque fue ahí cuando él entro en la habitación y se hizo cargo, por decirlo de alguna manera, del asunto. Contó cómo me llevaron al hospital, y cómo no se separó de mí ni un momento. Pidió perdón por no llamar a mis padres a las 5am. Y nos quedamos todos sumidos en un largo y tenso silencio.

- De acuerdo, Katniss. Ya está. Ya pasó – mi padre intentaba calmarme – volvamos a casa.

- He jodido las vacaciones de todos – dije mirando al suelo.

- Katniss, tú no has jodido nada. No digas eso. ¿Acaso crees que es culpa tuya, cielo? Porque no lo es – mi madre me miraba preocupada.

- No lo sé, mamá. Solo se que ayer todo era perfecto... y mira cómo estamos ahora. Nos volvemos a casa. ¿Qué harán los demás? - dije mirando a Glimmer.

- Kat... nos volvemos todos. No te vamos a dejar volver a San Francisco sola. Ellos están allí.

Con "ellos", Glimmer quería decir Marvel, Clove, Walter, y el cuarto chico, que la policía identificó como Charlie, un amigo de Walter.

- De acuerdo. Pero yo me vuelvo en el coche de Peeta. No es negociable.

- Katniss, no es buena idea.

- Papá, no es negociable – insistí.

- Pero Katniss, nosotros hemos venido en avión. Y me gustaría que vinieses con nosotros.

- Papá, no me voy a ir sin Peeta a ningún sitio. Él... me salvó – me sonrojé ligeramente – y no me siento segura sin él. No te ofendas.

- Creo que tengo una idea – dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa – que puede beneficiarnos a todos.

**PEETA POV**

Sin duda acababa de pasar una de las noches más largas de mi corta vida. No dejaba de darle vueltas al tema, una y otra vez. Si no hubiese organizado el viaje, si no hubiese quedado con Finnick antes de la cena, incluso si no hubiese salvado a Katniss aquella noche de la fiesta, ella estaría a salvo ahora mismo. Pero, ¿era cierto eso? Yo no tenía nada que ver con la enemistad que existía entre mi hermana y Clove. La venganza se hubiese dado en cualquier momento. Me alegraba profundamente de ser parte de la vida de Katniss, pese a las circunstancias.

Dormí muy poco, vigilando a Katniss, escuchándola respirar, preguntándome si le dolería la cara, o el alma. ¿Cómo iba a tocarla ahora? Y no me lo preguntaba solo en el terreno sexual, también en el personal. ¿Querría ella estar a mi lado? En fin, quería dormir conmigo, pero de ahí a seguir viéndonos... había un trecho. ¿Podría alguna vez pasar algo más entre nosotros? Me sentía un poco enfermo pensando en eso, pensando en no poder hacer el amor con la chica que tanto me gustaba, pero era un tema que habría que tratar en algún momento. Por la mañana, cuando Katniss despertó entre mis brazos, parecía bien. Mi hermana y la suya la bañaron, quitando todos los restos de sangre y suciedad de su maltrecho cuerpo. Sin duda le hacía falta una ducha, parecía la Katniss de siempre después del baño, si obviábamos los moratones.

La visita de Effie y Haymitch fue dolorosa. Oír de la boca de Katniss los acontecimientos me dolía en todo mi ser, quería abrazarla y prometerle que todo saldría bien, que nadie más le haría daño. No mientras yo viviese. Se me rompió la voz cuando tuve que contar mi parte de la historia. Todos estábamos visiblemente afectados, y Katniss no podía parar de llorar. Entonces Haymitch nos informó de que teníamos que volver. Y empezó la discusión.

- De acuerdo, Katniss. Ya está. Ya pasó. Volvamos a casa – dijo Haymitch.

- De acuerdo. Pero yo me vuelvo en el coche de Peeta. No es negociable – la cara de Katniss dejaba clara su postura.

- Katniss, no es buena idea.

- Papá, no es negociable.

- Pero Katniss, nosotros hemos venido en avión. Y me gustaría que vinieses con nosotros.

- Papá, no me voy a ir sin Peeta a ningún sitio. Él... me salvó, y no me siento segura sin él. No te ofendas – Dios mío, esas palabras me calaron en lo más hondo de mi ser. No pensaba separarme de ella.

- Creo que tengo una idea – dijo Glimmer con una sonrisa – que puede beneficiarnos a todos. Peeta, ¿porqué no te vas tú en avión con los Everdeen, y me vuelvo yo en tu coche? A mí no me importa conducir.

- No sé Glimmer... son muchos kilómetros. Tardarás al menos 6 horas.

- Bueno... - Glimmer... ¿se estaba sonrojando? - el caso es que Gale viene con nosotros... y él puede conducir la mitad del camino. Si no te importa.

Se me había olvidado el episodio de Gale con Glimmer en la puerta del hospital. Dios mío, creo que a mi hermana de verdad le gustaba ese chico.

- Puede ser una buena idea, papá – dijo Prim – así Katniss no tiene porqué separarse de Peeta...

Haymitch se quedó mirándome en silencio. Lo único que podía reprocharme es que no le llamé a las 5am para avisarle de lo que pasaba, esperamos hasta que dieron las 9, y de paso dejamos que Katniss durmiese unas horas. Por lo demás, yo había sido un novio ejemplar, salvando a su hija, cuidando de ella en el hospital, y llevándola al hotel.

- Bueno, ¿que te parece a tí, Katniss?

- Estupendo – Katniss esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, cargada de cariño, mirándome a los ojos – me gusta mucho la idea. Gracias, Glim. Ven – Kat extendió los brazos para que mi hermana la abrazase. Me encantaba que fuesen amigas.

Por supuesto, todo el mundo miró a Katniss en todas partes. Tanto en la recepción del hotel, como en el aeropuerto, y dentro del avión. Se puso unas gafas de sol enormes, pero no tapan la gran cantidad de golpes que tenía. Yo me limitaba a apretar su mano – con mi mano buena – como señal de cariño. No me atrevía a besarla, en parte por mis suegros, y en parte por ella misma. Me estaba matando por dentro el no saber lo que pensaba Katniss acerca de nosotros. Yo lo único que quería era protegerla, y había fallado.

Mis padres nos recogieron en el aeropuerto, estaban muy preocupados por nosotros. Me abracé con fuerza a mi madre, sin poder evitar que se me saltaran las lágrimas. Por supuesto, mis padres también abrazaron a Katniss, con cuidado, preguntando lo mínimo. Todos sabíamos lo que había pasado. Dejamos a los Everdeen en su casa y nos fuimos a la nuestra.

No volví a saber de Katniss hasta el día siguiente, bien entrada la tarde. Había pasado un día entero separado de ella y me estaba poniendo nervioso. ¿Estaría bien? Sabía que había ido al hospital, con Effie, a que le viesen las heridas, pero por lo demás no tenía ninguna información. Hasta que tocaron el timbre de casa y me encontré con un muy ojeroso y triste Haymitch.

- Haymitch, qué sorpresa, pasa – le dije, y le tendí la mano para estrechársela.

- Peeta... siento presentarme así... pero ya sabes lo tozuda que es Katniss en algunos aspectos – yo asentía sin entender – y desde que llegamos ayer a casa no ha pegado ojo. No, en toda la noche no ha dormido nada. Dice – resopló, lo que iba a decir no le gustaba nada – que no piensa dormir si tú no estás con ella.

- Oh... yo... Haymitch...

- Obviamente, solo hay una solución viable, y espero que accedas por la salud mental de mi hija. Puede que solo sean un par de noches, hasta que se normalice la situación. ¿Te importaría venirte a nuestra casa, y... en fin, pasar la noche?

Joder, me había pillado totalmente por sorpresa. Katniss no quería dormir si no era conmigo. Eso sin dudas me daba muchas esperanzas, no quería perderla por nada del mundo.

- ¿Lo ha pedido Katniss expresamente?

- Sí, hijo, sí – Haymitch volvió a suspirar. No le hacía ninguna gracia.

- Haymitch, espero que sepas, que tu hija y yo no... ya sabes... creo que esto es lo más incómodo que he tenido que decir nunca, pero en fin... no mantenemos relaciones, ¿sabes? - estaba rojo como un tomate, qué rara era esta conversación.

- Sí, sus palabras textuales han sido, "no se trata del sexo, papá, no es eso". Tú solo... procura que duerma un poco, por favor.

- Vale. Dame 5 minutos, cojo mis cosas, y nos vamos.

Estaba nervioso, aunque no sabía porqué. Cogí una bolsa no muy grande y empecé a meter algo de ropa limpia y de cosas de aseo. También cogí algo de ropa para dormir, solía dormir en calzoncillos, pero no era plan. Dios, qué vergüenza... durmiendo en casa de los Everdeen, con los Everdeen. Me maldije a mi mismo cuando sentí un latigazo de placer al imaginarme a Katniss en pijama. Supongo que en el fondo sigo siendo un hombre, me dije. Bajé rápidamente las escaleras, escribí una nota, y nos marchamos. El ambiente en casa de Katniss estaba muy tenso, se notaba en el aire. Effie me sonrió de manera exagerada cuando entré. Subí las escaleras en silencio, golpeé con los nudillos la puerta de Katniss, y entré sin esperar a que me diese permiso.

- Hola, preciosa – le dije con una sonrisa sincera

- ¡Peeta! - se abalanzó literalmente a mis brazos – has venido... no sabía si accederías – se sonrojó.

Levanté con un dedo su mentón para obligarla a mirarme. Esos ojos... seguían siendo los mismos, estaban cargados de la misma ternura.

- Katniss, yo haría lo que fuese por tí. Incluido obligarte a dormir – eso la hizo sonreír un poco – creo que hoy deberíamos irnos temprano a la cama. Pareces cansada.

- Estoy cansada... pero – las lágrimas le brotaron en silencio – tengo miedo, Peeta. De las pesadillas.

- Yo no me moveré de tu lado. No te pasará nada.

- Cuéntame algo trivial, por favor. Muero por la vida aburrida y normal.

Poco a poco nos acercamos a la cama. Katniss se tumbó en su lado, y yo me pegué a ella, dejando que su cabeza reposara en mi pecho. Empecé a acariciarle la espalda y el pelo, y poco a poco sus músculos empezaron a relajarse.

- Nunca creí que yo diría algo así... pero tengo novedades de tipo amoroso – sonreí, sonaba como un estúpido, pero era lo único que se me ocurría en esos momentos.

- ¿En serio? - Katniss abrió mucho los ojos – Peeta Mellark, cuentame ahora mismo las novedades.

- Parece ser que tenemos a dos parejas nuevas entre nosotros. Unos son Rue y Thresh... - Katniss sonrió con demasiada fuerza, y los puntos del pómulo le tiraron, convirtiendo su sonrisa en una mueca de dolor - ¿estás bien, cariño?

- Sí, sí... a veces se me olvida que los llevo puestos. Bueno, ¡sigue! ¿Quién es la otra pareja?

- Te lo cuento, pero promete no sonreír, ¿vale? - ella asintió – son Gale y Glimmer.

- Siiiiiiii! Me alegro tanto... tu hermana a veces es tan tonta, Peeta! Menos mal que se pudo tragar el orgullo y decírselo... teníamos un plan para esa noche... ya sabes. Creí que era ella cuando llegaron los otros – Me cambió la cara, y Katniss lo vio claramente – pero... lo importante es que pudieron juntarse sin mi ayuda – y hizo un amago de sonrisa no dolorosa.

- Kat... - yo acariciaba su mejilla buena, la derecha – entiendo que quieras dormir conmigo y que te sientas segura a mi lado. ¿Pero de verdad quieres estar conmigo? ¿Quieres... que sigamos juntos? Ya sabes lo que quiero decir...

- ¿Acaso quieres dejarlo, Peeta? - Katniss dio un respingo y me miró asustada, el labio le empezaba a temblarle.

- No, ¡claro que no! Pero... no se si después de lo que te ha pasado, querrás estar con un hombre... ya sabes, de forma sexual. A mi me da igual, no necesito esa parte para estar contigo, pero quiero saber lo que piensas tú.

Katniss no contestaba, me miraba con los ojos llorosos, asintiendo con la cabeza, como si hablase consigo misma. Yo deseaba una respuesta, quería saber cómo podríamos sobrellevar todo esto después de lo ocurrido, pero no quería presionarla tampoco. Poco a poco se acercó a mí, mirándome a los ojos, hasta que sus labios chocaron contra los míos. Inmediatamente le respondí al beso, notar ese contacto era tremendamente tranquilizador. Ella quería estar conmigo, quería tenerme a su lado. Y yo me iba a aguantar el tiempo que hiciese falta hasta que me permitiese tocarla. Nuestros labios se separaron, y yo esbocé una tímida sonrisa. Ella me imitó lo mejor que pudo.

- Duerme, preciosa – le dije. Y durmió toda la noche.

* * *

**Holaaaa :) Se que ha pasado por lo menos... ¡UNA SEMANA! Imposible para mí. Pero en fin, las circunstancias han sido extrañas y no he podido actualizar hasta hoy. Este capi, post-agresión, ha sido bastante... emocional, por decirlo así. Obviamente ni lemmons ni nada. La historia seguirá su curso, no os preocupéis. Supongo que en un par de días podré subir el nuevo capi, que ya está en proceso, y así ponerme al día e ir siempre con un par de capis de ventaja, que si no me quedo sin ná pa actualizar :/ Ahora review time ^^**

**DandelioN2: gracias :D tenia muchas ganas de que esa pareja acabase juntandose.. me parece que realmente pegan juntos ^^ prometo que seguiré actualizando, siento la espera! **

**meripermeable: holaaa! la verdad es que si, pobrecitos, han tenido mala suerte, pero ya verás, mis historias siempre tienen finales felices :P asi que por eso no hay que preocuparse ^^ me alegro de veras de que te guste, y me encanta que comentes, me sirven mucho los reviews :) que yo soy mu nueva en esto!**

**torposoplo12: AMIGAAAAAAA! Ya dije que me lo pasé muy bien con el POV de Glimmer.. en parte ese POV me animó a escribir la otro historia, dije, joder, BASTA DE DRAMA, DIVERSIÓN EN LA VIDA! y menos mal, si no que de lágrimas xD es un poco putilla, pero weno, es su forma de ser. Habrá más POVs de ella asi que conoceremos más su forma de ser y eso :) mil gracias por comentar preciosa (LLLL) se te quiere!**

**Y ahora, en el próximo capítulo... **

* * *

_Después del desayuno subimos a mi habitación, tenía que hablar con Peeta._

_- Oye Peeta, tenemos que hablar._

_- Dime, preciosa, ¿qué ocurre? - no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Temía ponerme a llorar._

_- Se está acabando el verano... y, en fin, quisiera saber cuándo te vas a Chicago. _

_- Pues, creo que la semana que viene, el martes - ¿WHAT? Me quedaba una triste semana con Peeta... ahí si que no pude evitarlo, y las lágrimas empezaron a caerme a las manos._

_- ¿Katniss? ¿Que te ocurre mi amor? _

_- ¿Volverás para navidad? - alcancé a decir._

_- No..._

* * *

**CHAN CHAN CHANNNNNNNN! No me odiéis mucho, vale? ;) Espero los reviews! MUAAAAAA!**

**Clau **


	12. La noticia

_Este capítulo es para tí. Por mantener los ojos pegados a la pantalla, por hacerme sentir útil. _

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

- Peeta Mellark, ¿qué has hecho con mi hija? Llevamos dos noches sin oír un solo grito. Estoy pensando en pedirle a Cashmere que te mudes aquí definitivamente.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde aquella noche – que ya siempre sería _la noche_ – y cada vez estaba mejor. Los moratones de mi cara estaban ya amarillentos, algunos totalmente curados. Los puntos me los habían quitado hacía 3 días. Y lo que decía mi madre era verdad: no había tenido pesadillas durante dos noches seguidas.

- Mamá, no seas pesada. Haces que Peeta se ponga rojo – Peeta estaba ruborizado ante el comentario de mi madre.

- Y encima, ¡estos desayunos!

Eso era cierto, tener a Peeta en casa tenía sus ventajas. Preparaba todo lo que nos apetecía, y los desayunos eran el mejor festín. Las tortitas y los gofres eran lo que más me gustaba, pero unas buenas tostadas de su pan casero, junto con mermelada casera, estaban también de muerte. Sonreía mientras mi madre se llevaba un trozo de bizcocho a la boca. Estaba delicioso. Estaba tan a gusto... toda mi familia parecía feliz. Mi padre estaba trabajando a jornada completa para hundir a yasabéisquienes, Prim y Cato estaban más unidos que nunca, y mi madre estaba encantada de la vida con su yerno. Incluso estaba pensando en dejarse crecer el pelo. Yo dormía bien, al lado del chico perfecto. Pero... había algo que me inquietaba mucho. Después del desayuno subimos a mi habitación, tenía que hablar con Peeta.

- Oye Peeta, tenemos que hablar.

- Dime, preciosa, ¿qué ocurre? - no me atrevía a mirarlo a los ojos. Temía ponerme a llorar.

- Se está acabando el verano... y, en fin, quisiera saber cuándo te vas a Chicago.

- Pues, creo que la semana que viene, el martes - ¿WHAT? Me quedaba una triste semana con Peeta... ahí si que no pude evitarlo, y las lágrimas empezaron a caerme a las manos.

- ¿Katniss? ¿Que te ocurre mi amor?

- ¿Volverás para navidad? - alcancé a decir.

- No... pensaba volver el viernes, como mucho – los ojos se me abrieron como platos, y Peeta sonrió mucho – verás... me voy a Chicago, a recoger mis cosas. Pero me vuelvo a San Francisco, Katniss. ¿Sabes la chica esa que me gusta tanto? - tuve que sonreír, me encantaba cuando hablaba de mí así – pues... tengo que quedarme con ella. Moriría tan lejos de ella.

- Pero Peeta, ¡no puedes quedarte! ¿Qué pasa con tus estudios? Yo no soy nada comparado con eso, Peeta. No puedes hacerlo. Está decidido.

- Tontita...

- ¡Que no Peeta! Que te quedas en Chicago, y listo – me dolía en el alma, pero tenía que ser así.

- Katniss Everdeen, de verdad que tienes que aprender a escuchar a los demás. Si me dejases hablar... te contaría que aquí hay una escuela de cocina, que está encantada de ayudarme a terminar mis estudios... - mis ojos se salían de las órbitas. Empecé a palidecer – Kat, ¿estás bien?

- Te quedas... ¿en serio? ¿Estudiarás aquí? ¿No me dejarás?

- ¿Has escuchado algo de lo que te he dicho? - Peeta puso los ojos en blanco, sonriendo – a ver, sí, me quedo en serio, sí, estudiaré aquí, no, no te dejaré.

Salté a los brazos de Peeta, pudiendo ya sonreír abiertamente. Qué alivio. Y yo sufriendo toda la semana y haciendo sufrir a mis amigas.

- ¿Lo sabe Glimmer? ¿Y los demás? - estaba sonriente y contenta.

- Aún no. Quería que tu fueses la primera en saberlo. ¿Quieres venir conmigo y se lo contamos?

Yo asentí con la cabeza, cautelosa. Sabía lo que Peeta estaba intentando. Desde que él "vivía" conmigo, yo había salido de casa en contadas ocasiones, sobretodo para ir al hospital. Peeta intentaba introducirme de nuevo en el mundo real. Yo tenía miedo, pero sabía que con él no me pasaría nada.

**GLIMMER POV**

Después de la pillada de Peeta en la entrada de urgencias me comporté como la amiga ejemplar que debía ser. Ayudé a mi hermano a meter a Katniss en la cama, por la mañana la bañé, la ayudé a desayunar, y no me separé de ella. Bueno, digamos que no me fui de la habitación, porque el que no se separaba de ella era Peeta. Mantenían contacto constante, con excepción del baño que Prim y yo le dimos a Katniss. Parecía que llevasen mil años juntos. La verdad es que Katniss tenía muchísimo mejor aspecto una vez la vestimos con ropa normal y la lavamos. Sí, tenía la cara hinchada, y moratones por el cuerpo, pero la ropa los tapaba. Las heridas más graves las tenía dentro, en el corazón. La pobre tenía los nervios destrozados. Su estado de ánimo era impredecible. Pero bueno, era muy normal. No iba a perdonar nunca lo que esos hijos de puta le habían hecho. Nunca.

Gale había estado acosándome vía WhatsApp durante todo el día. En principio me preguntaba por Katniss, quería saber cómo estaba – y la preocupación era totalmente real – pero también aprovechaba para decirme cosas... ejem... un poco subidas de tono. Yo sonreía como una imbécil y luego me sentía tremendamente culpable por no hacer suficiente caso a Katniss. Tengo que centrarme en mi amiga. Tengo que centrarme en mi amiga. Tengo que centrarme en mi amiga. Pero la sonrisa se me escapaba, y sentía un ligero cosquilleo en la entrepierna. Dios, ¿cómo me iba a sentir culpable por querer que un hombre semejante me poseyera? Con solo una sonrisa me tenía en el bote. ¿Te estás ablandando, Glimmer Mellark? No, ablandando no, derritiéndome. Por sus huesos.

Cuando los Everdeen llegaron y empezaron a hablar de cómo volverse mi mente perversa tuvo una idea. No es que mi hermano no me importase, para nada. Amo a mi hermano muchísimo. Y a Katniss, que nadie le toque ni un pelo. Pero ahora mismo los quería encerrados en un avión mientras yo conducía al lado de Gale. Pensé que ni de coña me dejarían conducir el preciado todoterreno de mi padre, pero, supongo que a causa del shock, ¡me dejaron! Entonces mi mente empezó a crear un plan nuevo sobre el anterior. ¿Yo, conducir? ¡JA! Eso sí que era un chiste. Finnick se iba a chupar todo el viaje mientras Gale y yo nos quedábamos atrás. Soy mala, lo sé. Pero en el fondo soy una buena chica. Yo solo quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Y no, por supuesto que no lo íbamos a hacer el coche, con otra gente. A tanto no llego. Pero hablar... o al menos usar la lengua un rato... ummmmmm eso sí que sí. Además, lo creáis o no, el tema de Katniss me había afectado. Quería olvidarme un rato, liberarme de la tensión acumulada la noche anterior. Me estaba planteando en serio lo de cambiar la ropa de mi armario. Mi estilo siempre había sido bastante... ¿cómo decirlo? Atrevido, descarado, escotado, corto. Vamos, de zorrón total, de tia buena rubia californiana con cuerpazo. Si a una chiquilla como Katniss – que, para ser sinceros, no está tan buena como yo – le podían hacer algo así... ¿a mi que? Yo ni lo cuento, vaya.

Al llegar a SF, cada uno pa su casa. La verdad es que teníamos muuuuchas cosas que explicar en casa. La vuelta temprana dio mucho que hablar, incluso para la prensa local. Mis padres se quedaron flipados cuando lo hablamos. Mi madre no paraba de llorar en silencio, y cuando Peeta contó su llegada empezó a sollozar bastante fuerte, sin parar de mirarme. Su miedo era obvio. Yo había estado saliendo durante 5 meses con el supuesto hijo perfecto que Marvel era. No quería pensar más en eso.

Dado que Peeta ahora vivía – el decía que solo dormía, pero vamos, era una vida total – en casa de Katniss, yo ahora pasaba allí muchísimo tiempo. Mi enorme casa estaba vacía de nuevo. Mis padres a su bola, sin Peeta, y Kat cagada de miedo por salir de casa. Así que allí me pasaba las horas muertas, hablando de cosas triviales, y por supuesto, de la mayor preocupación que Kat tenía en ese momento. La inminente marcha de Peeta a Chicago.

- ¿Qué haré sin él, Glim?

- Pues no sé. ¿Seguir respirando? - puse los ojos en blanco.

- No estoy de coña, Glimmer.

- Ya lo sé, Kat. ¿Crees que yo no echaré de menos a Peeta? Es mi hermano.

- Sí... joder, estoy siendo una egoísta, no había pensado en cómo te podrías sentir tú.

- Pues a mí también me joderá un huevo. Estos dos años ya han sido bastante jodidos. Tú sabes cómo un hermano cambia la casa totalmente, tienes a Prim siempre por aquí. Pero yo no. Yo estaré sola, como siempre.

- Bueno, siempre puedes mudarte conmigo – me dijo Katniss con una sonrisa.

- ¡Ja! Tus padres deben estar ya hartos de los Mellark. Con uno en casa creo que es bastante.

- Bueno, pensaremos algo. Tú por ahora intenta sonsacarle a Peeta lo que puedas. Ni si quiera me ha dicho cuándo se va – y ahí estaba otra vez, esa solitaria lágrima en el rostro de Kat. Joder, estaba pillada de verdad por mi hermano.

- Claro que sí, amiga. Ven aquí. No llores. - La abracé con cariño.

- Vale, vale, pasemos a las trivialidades, por favor. Cuéntame más de Gale.

Mi hermano, en contra de mis deseos, le había contado a Katniss que Gale y yo estábamos juntos. Casi lo mato cuando me lo contó. Pero me respondió lo que venía siendo su frase favorita desde hacía dos semanas: "era por el bien de Katniss". Sí, ya, claro. Al menos Katniss se lo tomó muy bien, muy contenta por nosotros.

- Ay, Katniss, ese hombre va a volverme loco... me gusta mucho – me sonrojé un poco.

- Glimmer Mellark... ¿acabas de ruborizarte? ¡Dios mío! Estás pillada hasta las trancas, amiga...

- Sí, mira quien fue hablar – dije para defenderme.

- Pero lo mío no es un secreto. Yo casi vivo con mi novio.

- Ugh, lo sé, suertuda. Lo que haría yo si durmiese con Gale... no sería dormir – inmediatamente me arrepentí de haber dicho eso. Ese tema estaba prohibido. La cara de Katniss se había puesto pálida como la pared - ¡Katniss, lo siento! Ya sabes... no quería decir eso... es decir...

- Ya lo sé, Glimmer – Katniss tenía los ojos vidriosos, estaba al punto de llorar – soy una novia de mierda que no deja que su novio la toque.

- Oh joder Kat, no digas esas cosas – me desquiciaba que hablase así de sí misma – no eres ninguna mierda, y lo sabes. Además, sí dejas que Peeta te toque. Te abraza, y duermes con él.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero decir con tocar – su mirada estaba cargada de odio. Sí, sabía muy bien lo que quería decir.

- Ya llegará. Ha pasado muy poco tiempo.

- ¿No lo entiendes, Glimmer? Peeta se irá, yo no habré avanzado nada, y encontrará a alguien en Chicago que sí que le deje hacer de todo... y yo me quedaré aquí como una imbécil a la que casi violan... compuesta y sin novio.

- Este tema te afecta de verdad, ¿no?

- Sí... pero es que... siento náuseas al imaginar a nadie tocando mi cuerpo de ese modo... tengo miedo, ya sé que Peeta no me hará daño, es algo irracional. Simplemente no puedo.

- Kat. Mírame, Kat. Tú sabes que mi hermano te quiere. Sí, lo sabes. No estaría aquí de no ser por eso. Deja de rayarte, aunque sea por unas horas. Pensaremos algo. Le sacaré lo que pueda, ¿vale?

Pero no pude cumplir mi promesa. Peeta no soltaba prenda. Era exasperante. Era pronunciar "Chicago" y se cerraba en banda. Y sabía que había estado mirando vuelos, sabía que se iba. Un día reventé y le dije lo que pensaba.

- A mi también me afecta, ¿sabes? ¡Estoy harta! - le dije casi gritando – todo es Katniss, Katniss, y más Katniss. Bueno, pues que sepas que tienes una jodida hermana.

- Eh... no me estoy enterando... ¿de qué me estás hablando?

- ¡DE CHICAGO, JODER! - los ojos me picaban, no quería llorar – tú te vas sin más, no quieres decirme ni cuándo, y me vas a dejar sola de nuevo.

- Pero...

- Pero nada, Peeta. Ya me mandarás una postal cuando llegues – y me fuí echa una furia, si me quedaba más tiempo Peeta me vería llorar, y no tenía ganas.

A los 3 días me enteré de sus verdaderos planes. Llegó con Katniss – Katniss fuera de casa... ¡un jodido milagro! – y me lo contaron todo. Estaba encantada y cabreada a la vez.

- Eres un cabrón – le espeté con una sonrisa.

- Lo sé. Pero no podía contárselo a nadie. No lo supe hasta ayer.

- Pero joder, ¿ni una pista? Lo he pasado fatal – reconocí de mala gana.

- No quería dar esperanzas que se quedasen en nada – miró a Katniss – creo que eso hubiese sido peor – era obvio que sobretodo lo decía por ella.

- Ugh. Odio darte la razón – Peeta se rió y me abrazó – me alegro mucho de que te quedes, hermanito – le dije con una sonrisa.

- ¿Porqué no lo celebramos? - dijo Katniss de pronto.

Ambos nos quedamos perplejos. ¿Celebrarlo? Ok, wait, estamos hablando de Katniss. Seguramente estaba pensando en una peli y palomitas espatarrados en el sofá. Peeta y yo lo habíamos hablado. Teníamos que ser cautelosos.

- ¿Qué propones, pájara? - le dije sonriendo.

- Podríamos... ir a cine, o algo – su voz era apenas un susurro. Se miraba nerviosamente las manos mientras jugaba con su pulsera.

- ¿Quieres salir, Katniss? - dijo Peeta – podemos quedarnos en casa y pedir algo de comida china.

- Claro Kat, podemos celebrarlo aquí – mi sonrisa era un poco forzada, Katniss todavía no había salido desde _aquella noche_ y no estaba segura de que fuese buena idea.

- Sé que la pregunta que voy a hacer es patética, pero, ¿creéis que debo pedir permiso a mis padres para salir?

**PEETA POV**

Katniss quería salir. Eso es, amigo, tu novia quiere salir a dar una vuelta, cenar algo, divertirse. ¿Por qué demonios me molestaba tanto? Oh, quizás porque la última vez que saliste con ella, la dejaste tirada y casi la violan. Vale, no fue exactamente así. Pero me crispaba los nervios pensar en salir a la calle con ella y que cualquier cosa le pasara. Aunque le picase un mosquito, no quería que nada tocase a mi chica.

- Vale Kat, si eso es lo que te apetece, podemos ir a cenar algo por ahí.

La cara de Kat estaba deslumbrante. Tenía una sonrisa muy sincera que se contagiaba, tenía ganas de verdad.

- ¡Sí! Celebremos que te quedas. Para ambas es una gran noticia – y se ruborizó un poco – a que sí Glimmer?

Glimmer estaba al teléfono, con cara de idiota, hablando bajito. Gale. Puse los ojos en blanco.

- ¡EEEEOOOO! ¿Ya no te alegras de que tu hermano se quede? ¡Creí que estabas jodida hace un par de días!

- ¡Calla! Le estoy diciendo a Gale si se apunta. ¿Te importa, Kat? - la cara de mi hermana también estaba radiante. Y la mía.

- Eh... no, claro que no. Pero – Katniss hablaba apenas en un susurro – que no venga nadie más, ¿vale?

Me acerqué a Katniss, sin invadir demasiado su espacio personal. Sabía que en parte estaba asustada.

- Ey, Katniss. ¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Sabes que nos podemos quedar aquí.

- Lo sé – Katniss suspiró – pero siento que os estoy encerrando... que por mi culpa no hacemos nada. Me hace sentir culpable.

Yo no sabía que decir. En parte, era toda la verdad. Pero, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿Salir por ahí mientras ella se quedaba en casa, aterrada por el mundo exterior? Por supuesto que no.

- Tú no encierras a nadie. Pero quiero que, si salimos, es porque tú quieres, no por nosotros.

- Yo quiero salir. Pero... no me sueltes, ¿vale? - sus ojos suplicaban.

- Nunca, preciosa.

El contacto físico que Katniss y yo teníamos era bastante limitado. Ella solía ser la que, de algún modo, me daba permiso. Se acercaba a mí para darme un abrazo, me daba la mano, o pasaba mi brazo por sus hombros. Y eso era así porque ya sabía cual era su reacción si la tocaba sin que se diese cuenta. El segundo día de estar en su casa pasé mi brazo por sus hombros. Un gesto normal y corriente, ni siquiera cariñoso. Ella pegó un respingo y se le empezó a acelerar la respiración. Obviamente, sabía que era yo, y se calmó a los 5 minutos. Pero cuando la vi tan asustada...se me partió el corazón. Así que nada de tocarla.

Nos sentamos en el sofá a esperar a Gale, iríamos al centro en mi coche. Katniss cogía mi mano con fuerza, mientras forzaba una sonrisa. Glimmer se estaba arreglando. Para ella habría final feliz esta noche. A mi me esperaba una cama compartida y un besito de buenas noches. Era tan desesperante a veces... frustrante. Quería expresarle a Katniss todo mi amor y mi cariño, y las palabras se me quedaban cortas. Tampoco es que quisiese acostarme con ella, así sin más. Simplemente poder acercarme a ella y darle un beso o un abrazo cuando me apeteciese. Pero no, Peeta, aún no.

El timbré sonó, y mi hermana bajó corriendo – aunque no comprendo como no se partió un tobillo con los taconazos que llevaba – a abrirle a Gale. Nada más verle se le iluminó la cara con una sonrisa. Y empezaron a besarse, sin reparar en nostros. Katniss empezó a palidecer, y soltó mi mano de golpe. Mierda, Glimmer, bonito espectáculo.

* * *

**Os tenía a tos engañaossss :PPPPP ¿Como va a irse Peeta, por dios? ¡Me quedaría sin uno de los protas! En fin, como veis las cosas avanzan lentamente, no podía ser de otra manera. En los próximos capítulos iremos viendo mejoras paulatinas. Ahora las noticias:**

**A partir de la semana que viene actualizaré DOS días por semana. Decidme qué os viene mejor, y si nadie dice nada, pues yo misma tomaré la decisión. Uno de los dos días será fin de semana, eso seguro. O vieres o sábado. El otro fic que tengo (que os animo a leer: La Chica Misteriosa) también lo actualizaré dos veces por semana, asi que en total actualizaré cuatro veces por semana, si todo va bien. **

**Review time! **

**DandelioN2: siii son todos un amor :)))) juro que a partir de la semana que viene actualizaré dos veces por semana, pero es que ahora mismo estoy de vacaciones y ha sido muy complicado... el sabado vuelvo a casa y todo vuelve a la normalidad :) espero que Kat pueda avanzar en la relación.. pero después de lo que ha pasado, será un poco dificil, aunque no imposible, lo prometo.**

**torposoplo12: MI AMORRRRRRRRRRRR (LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL) No soy mala... solo un poco :P ha sido un miniengaño, que ya nadie lee este fic, solo quieren lemmons del otro xDDDD Te quiero :DDDDD mi pequeña agapornis (L)**

**meripermeable: estos dos están super enamorados aunque ni lo sepan, se ve a la legua. Pero también se ve a la legua que por ahora no va a pasar nada... está muy claro. Lo que le ha pasado a Katniss es megafuerte. Peeta es un ángel, se porta muy bien con ella y no la dejará. Espero que te haya gustado :)))**

* * *

_Espero vuestros comentarios y reviews :D_


	13. La cena

**KATNISS POV**

Katniss, cálmate... no ocurre nada, son dos personas que se están besando. Bueno, en realidad, lo que Glimmer y Gale hacían era devorarse. Me puse muy nerviosa. Cuando me quise dar cuenta estaba en el sofá, abrazando mis rodillas, temblando ligeramente. ¿Dónde está Peeta? Oh, sí, le había soltado la mano en mi estúpido ataque de nervios al ver a esos dos salidos comerse mutuamente. Que se fueran a un hotel. Oh dios... hotel. Todo se reducía a lo mismo, joder, a aquella maldita noche. No lograba salir de mi cabeza.

- Katniss... - la voz preocupada de Peeta me devolvió a la realidad – estás bien?

- Sí – respondí secamente, sin mirarle a los ojos.

- ¿Quieres... que me vaya?

- No. Ni en broma. Ven. Dame la mano, por favor. No quería soltarte. En serio, ven – le sonreí intentando parecer sincera.

- En la calle puede ser peor, Katniss. ¿Segura de que quieres salir?

¡La calle! Dios mío, ahí podía haber de todo. Magreo a tutiplén, gente besándose, haciendo cosas normales de pareja. ¿Porqué me asustaba tanto?

- Sí. Me tendré que enfrentar a ello tarde o temprano. Tú solo…

- No te soltaré, Katniss. Te lo prometí. Te lo sigo prometiendo.

Peeta, mi Peeta. Tan dulce como sólo él podía ser. Tan paciente. Tan considerado. Me acerqué a su rostro y le di un fugaz beso en los labios, aún sonriendo. No me sentía mal cuando besaba los labios de Peeta, era muy agradable. El problema residía en los recuerdos. Eso era lo que me ponía en tensión, recordar lo que me había pasado. La mano de Peeta en mi cadera, por ejemplo, evocaba en mí la mano de Walter y sus dedos dejándome moratones en ella.

- ¿Nos vamos? – me preguntó Peeta.

- Si. Vamos a separar a esos dos. ¿Crees que hará falta agua caliente? – bromeé.

- Nunca se sabe – me devolvió la sonrisa y cogió mi mano con fuerza – quizás el agua fría sea más efectiva.

- ¡VOSOTROS, LOS SALIDOS DE LA PUERTA! – Dieron tal respingo que me dio la risa - ¿cenamos, o ya estáis servidos?

- ¡Catnip! – Gale me abrazó de pronto, dejándome sin respiración. Reprimí como pude el impulso primitivo de mi cuerpo de alejarle de mí. – Cuánto me alegro de verte tan bien. Te sienta bien la ausencia de moratones.

- Gracias, Gale… pero… no puedo… respirar... – ni pensar, era la primera vez que me tocaba un hombre que no fuese Peeta o mi padre.

- Ups, lo siento – me soltó de golpe – ya sabes, la emoción de verte y eso. ¿Estás bien? Se te ve como siempre.

- Sí… ya sabes, voy mejorando – sonreí tímidamente. No estaba bien. Pero me alegré de ver que Glimmer no se lo había contado.

- ¡Pues a zampar! Estoy muerto de hambre.

- Quien lo diría… te acabas de dar un banquete - dijo Peeta irónicamente – anda, pareja, vámonos.

Fuimos al centro en el coche de Peeta. Cenamos en la terraza de un restaurante mexicano muy agradable, todo lleno de velitas y con una decoración sencilla. Peeta a mi lado, y enfrente de mí, Glimmer. La charla era amena, evitando a toda costa los temas que pudiesen tener que ver con el juicio o con aquella noche. Eso era terreno prohibido. Hablamos de la universidad, de la escuela en la que Peeta continuaría sus estudios, de cine, música, incluso del tiempo. Era muy agradable, nos reíamos de verdad. Estaba muy relajada, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto echaba de menos salir por ahí. Cuando terminamos de cenar nos trasladamos a una zona dentro del mismo restaurante donde tenían una especie de chill-out, con unos sofás de mimbre, con sus velas blancas, mesas bajitas y flores en jarrones, también blancos. Muy veraniego, muy agradable. Glimmer, cómo no, se empeñó en pedir unos margaritas, y yo no me negué. Me apetecía algo de vidilla esa noche. Estaba en el sofá, saboreando mi rico margarita, cuando me di cuenta de que Peeta tenía puesta la mano en mi rodilla. Su mano estaba sobre mi piel desnuda – llevaba pantalón corto – y yo no había dado un respingo ni me había puesto histérica.

- Peeta… ¿cuánto hace que tienes tu mano ahí? – dije mirando su mano.

- Oh, lo siento Kat… ni me había dado cuenta – Peeta empezó a sonrojarse y apartó la mano rápidamente.

- No, no, está bien… es que yo tampoco me había dado cuenta – sonreí un poco – no me he puesto a chillar ni nada parecido…

- Vaya – Peeta sonrió ampliamente – es verdad… pero si te molesta, dímelo, ¿vale?

- Vale, pero que sepas que no me molesta en absoluto – dije guiñando un ojo.

Uf, creo que me estaba haciendo efecto el alcohol… yo nunca era tan descarada, y mucho menos después de yasabéisqué. El caso es que empecé a notar una sensación que había olvidado. Sentí… deseo. Quería besar a Peeta. Porque sí. ¿Estaba mal que quisiera besarlo? Empecé a tener un dilema interior mientras, sorbo a sorbo, me iba bebiendo mi margarita. No podía estar mal querer besar a la persona que quieres. ¿Mal? ¡Por favor! Eres tonta, Katniss, si piensas eso, me dije a mí misma. Miré a Peeta. Estaba sonriendo, con esos perfectos labios entreabiertos. Se le veía relajado, sin tensión, sin preocupaciones. Me acerqué un poco más a él y cambió su mano de mi rodilla a mi cintura. Otra vez ese cosquilleo. Y otra vez ese sentimiento de culpabilidad. No, a la mierda la culpabilidad, si fuese otro el que hiciese eso, le tiraría la copa a la cara. Me sentía así porque era Peeta, era mi Peeta. Era él el que dormía conmigo, el que me protegía y me mantenía cuerda.

- ¿Estás bien, Kat? – asentí mientras me terminaba el margarita.

- ¿Puedo tomar otro? Están muy ricos.

- Y tan ricos, yo llevo 3 – saltó Glimmer.

- Joder Glimmer, qué nivel – reímos las dos e intentamos chocar las 5, pero fallamos en el intento, y empezamos a reírnos todos. - ¡Ha sido ella! Yo no voy borracha.

- Oh, vamos, ¡quiero otro margarita! – Glimmer se puso a hacerle pucheritos a Gale, hasta que este cedió.

- Está bien, está bien, iré a por dos margaritas para las señoritas… - se fue poniendo los ojos en blanco. Glimmer aplaudía emocionada. Sin duda iba un poco borracha.

- ¿No es fantástico? – Glimmer estaba mirando descaradamente el culo de Gale mientras se mordía el labio. Por dios, está mujer. – Cuando le coja luego…

- Glimmer, ey, sis, demasiada información, gracias – Peeta no podía evitar reírse ante la situación, aunque creo que en parte le dijo eso por mí. Me incomodaba el tema del sexo, todos los sabían.

- Con ese culo y esa espalda… - Glimmer a lo suyo, como si nada – y ese pedazo de…

- ¡GLIMMER MELLARK! Ya basta, por favor…

- ¡Oh! ¿Estaba pensando en voz alta?

Peeta y yo nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos hasta que se nos saltaron las lágrimas.

- Sí, cariño, estabas pensando en todos los… atributos… de Gale, en voz alta – le dije mientras me secaba las lágrimas – y mientras te lo comías con los ojos.

- Lo siento – Glimmer se había puesto roja como un tomate, pero la sonrisa no se le iba de los labios. Creo que seguía pensando, por suerte, en silencio.

- Aquí tenéis, chicas – Gale me tendió la enorme copa de margarita recién hecho.

- Gracias, qué rapidez. No puedes ser igual de rápido en todo, ¿eh? – ofú, íbamos a tener a Glimmer la descarada durante un buen rato. Me giré hacia Peeta mientras los otros dos se decían obscenidades.

- Vaya dos… - dije mirando al suelo.

- Sí… ya sabes cómo es Glimmer – Peeta puso los ojos en blanco.

Le di un trago a mi segundo margarita. ¿El primero estaba tan bueno como este? ¡Estaba delicioso! El hielo picado, la sal, el limón, y el tequila… eran una combinación perfecta. De un solo trago me bebí media copa. Notaba cómo el calor del alcohol me bajaba al estómago, justo cuando Peeta apretó su mano en mi cintura. Oh, Kat… míralo, tan bueno contigo… tan paciente… tan tierno, guapo, inteligente, delicado… todo eran cosas buenas. Peeta era perfecto. Y yo era una rancia, con todas las letras. Una mierda de novia. Me odié un poco en ese momento. Dejé la copa en la mesa y me giré hacia Peeta. Sus ojos azules me tenían totalmente hechizada, como el primer día. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de besarle, el deseo crecía cada vez más en mi interior. Así que sin previo aviso, sonreí a Peeta y me acerqué hasta sus labios para besarle. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa, apreté mis labios contra los suyos.

- Kat… ¿estás bien?

- Shhhhh… solo es un beso, Peeta.

- Pero…

Volví a besarle, esta vez con un poco más de decisión. Sólo es un beso, Kat. Sólo un beso. Entreabrí los labios y empujé mi lengua hacia el interior de la boca de Peeta. Madre del amor hermoso. Había olvidado lo bien que se sentía una besando unos labios como los de Peeta. Peeta me devolvió el beso rápidamente, apretando más la mano que tenía en mi cintura y enredando la otra en mi pelo. Con mis manos agarré el pelo de la nuca de Peeta. Oí como Peeta gruñía contra mis labios, y me hizo sentir muy bien. Demasiado bien. Le di una patada voladora a la culpabilidad y abrí las ventanas para que mi libido entrase de nuevo en mi vida. ¡Bienvenida, vieja amiga! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. El beso se estaba haciendo profundo, demasiado. Peeta me mordió el labio inferior y ahí me sentí morir. Nos separamos, un poco a regañadientes, para poder respirar, y nos quedamos con las frentes pegadas.

- Joder Katniss… eso ha sido…

- ¿Alucinante? – dije entre jadeos.

- Sí, un poco.

- Lo siento… los margaritas… el aire libre… la cena… tú…

- ¿Lo sientes? Yo lo que siento es el corazón a mil por hora, por lo demás, cero remordimientos.

Ambos nos reímos y nos separamos un poco. En el sofá de al lado Gale y Glimmer estaban ajenos a todo, en su rincón de amor. Di otro sorbo a mi margarita, seguía tan delicioso como hacía 5 minutos.

- Katniss, quizás deberías dejar de beber.

Con una mano sujetaba la copa, con la otra levanté el dedo índice en señal de que esperase. Me acabé la copa en un santiamén.

- Vale, ya dejo de beber – dije con una risita. Estaba achispada.

Volví a dejar la copa encima de la mesa, ya vacía. Se me estaba subiendo a la cabeza, me sentía muy bien, viva, contenta, relajada, incluso un poco… caliente. Peeta me miraba curioso. En mi cabeza sólo había una pregunta. ¿Podíamos repetir ese beso? La pregunta me parecía estúpida. Katniss, puedes hacer lo que quieras, y si lo que quieres es repetirlo, hazlo. Era obvio que el alcohol me estaba afectando, yo no era como Glimmer, no quería montármelo en el sofá de un restaurante. Miré a Peeta a los ojos.

- Vámonos a casa, Peeta – en mis labios había una sonrisa que esperaba que Peeta pudiese interpretar.

Los ojos de Peeta me miraban un poco más oscuros de lo normal. Sabía lo que estaba pensando, lo que estaba sopesando. No, por supuesto que no habría sexo. Ni nada semejante. Solo… disfrutar un poco más de esa sensación que, por alguna razón desconocida, estaba segura que desaparecería por la mañana. Ojalá no lo hiciese.

- Chicos, nos vamos a casa – dijo Peeta. Nadie se dio por aludido. – Ejem… Glim? ¿CHICOS?

- ¿Eh? ¿Qué? – Gale tenía media cara manchada de pintalabios y no se estaba enterando de mucho.

- Que nos vamos a casa – Peeta no pudo contener una risita ante la imagen - ¿os llevo, o os quedáis?

- Déjalo Peeta… luego cogemos un taxi… se está muy bien aquí – Glimmer me guiñó un ojo – ya hablamos mañana, Kat. Buenas noches a los dos.

Peeta me miró a los ojos, que seguían ligeramente oscuros, y, con un gesto que se me antojó tremendamente sexy, me acercó a él para volver a besar mis labios. Quise devorarle los labios, quise hacerle gruñir, incluso quitarle la camiseta, pero en un gesto de sobriedad me separé de él, recordando dónde estábamos – en un restaurante en pleno centro, donde cualquiera podía vernos – y le pedí que de verdad fuésemos a casa.

Hicimos el viaje rápido y en silencio. Todos dormían cuando llegamos. Subimos a mi habitación en silencio, un poco nerviosos, y nos preparamos para dormir. Ya teníamos un ritual para la noche: primero yo iba al baño a lavarme los dientes y a hacer pipí, mientras Peeta se cambiaba de ropa, después le tocaba a él, y así no nos veíamos cambiarnos. Era una manera sencilla de hacer las cosas más cómodas. Aquella noche no fue diferente, al menos en ese sentido. Terminamos el ritual y nos quedamos tumbados en la cama, mirándonos, al acecho.

- ¿Quieres dormir? – me preguntó Peeta.

Aquella pregunta me evocó un recuerdo, un recuerdo bueno, de la primera noche que pasé con Peeta. Me sonrojé al recordarlo, y el sonrió. También se acordaba.

- No, la verdad es que no tengo sueño.

- Vale… - Peeta suspiró profundamente y cerró los ojos - ¿Quieres… hablar de lo de antes?

¡¿HABLAR?! ¡No! Yo quería repetirlo. ¿Tan mal estaba eso? No, Katniss, ya hemos hablado de eso, no está mal. Es lo correcto. Es tu novio. Me acerqué un poco más a Peeta, y creo que él entendió que quería abrazarme a su cuerpo para hablar del tema. Antes de que pudiese reaccionar, me lancé a sus labios de nuevo.

- Katniss… - jadeó Peeta contra mis labios.

No me molesté en escucharle, seguí besándole. Aquí la tensa tenía que ser yo, no él. Yo era la traumada, la reacia al contacto. Poco a poco el cuerpo de Peeta se fue relajando, dándose cuenta de que yo de verdad estaba haciendo lo que quería hacer. Empecé a quitarle a Peeta la camiseta. Una cosa era no tener sexo, y otra no poder tocar su torso desnudo. Su piel estaba ardiendo, suponía que igual que la mía. Estábamos tumbados en la cama, tumbados de lado, cada uno en su lado de la cama. Pasamos así un buen rato, besándonos, acariciando nuestros rostros y nuestras espaldas, hasta que Peeta, con un jadeo ronco, me puso en el centro de la cama y se puso encima de mí.

Y entonces la noté.

Y empecé a hiperventilar. No, nunca llegué a notar el miembro de Walter rozarme, gracias al cielo. Pero por alguna razón ese contacto, esa dureza contra mi piel, me estaba empezando a poner muy nerviosa.

- Peeta… creo que no puedo seguir – las lágrimas empezaban a brotar por mis ojos. ¡Mierda! Estaba haciendo un ridículo total.

- Kat, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?

- No, no es eso… - intenté zafarme del cuerpo de Peeta, pero seguía sin darse cuenta del problema mientras besaba mi mandíbula. – Peeta… es tu erección – mi piel se puso de color rojo intenso al decir estas palabras.

- Oh… ¡Oh! Lo siento Katniss… obviamente no ha sido mi intención – se apartó rápidamente – yo solo… me he dejado llevar… no me había dado cuenta… ¿estás bien, Kat? No llores, por favor… odio hacerte sentir mal.

- Estoy bien – dije con la voz temblorosa. – Ven, vamos a dormir.

Hundí mi cabeza en el cuerpo de Peeta y lloré hasta quedarme dormida. Me sentía aún peor que antes de empezar a besarle.

.

Oía unas voces que decían cosas de "blanco" y "rojo". Yo no entendía nada, me dolía la cabeza, quería seguir durmiendo.

- ¡KATNISS EVERDEEN! – mi madre gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones y yo di tal respingo que casi me caigo de la cama.

- Dios mamá… no grites, por el amor de dios…

- Katniss, mírame y dime que no te has acostado con Peeta en esta casa.

Yo palidecí al instante. ¿Acostarme con Peeta? Estaba loca. Aún recordaba – y seguiría haciendo durante bastante tiempo – lo que sentí al notar la erección de Peeta contra mi cuerpo.

- ¿Ves, Haymitch? Blanco. Tu hija está más blanca que la pared. De haberlo hecho, estaría roja como un tomate. Claro que no se han acostado. Cariño, ¿estás bien?

- Creo que tengo un poco de resaca – dije a media voz – pero estoy bien, mamá. Papá… - miré a mi padre con un poco de odio. - ¿En serio? ¿Sexo?

- Bueno hija, solo hay que veros…

Y entonces me fijé en nosotros. Peeta me miraba un poco avergonzado. Nuestra ropa estaba tirada por el suelo, Peeta no tenía camiseta, y la cama era un auténtico desastre. Sí, podía haber sido el escenario de un encuentro sexual. Yo me sonrojé y se me escapó una sonrisa de los labios.

- Puedes estar tranquilo, papá. Nada de sexo en esta casa.

- Yo voy a preparar el desayuno – dijo Peeta a toda prisa, intentando librarse de la situación.

Me dejaron sola en el dormitorio. Me tumbé de nuevo en la cama, oliendo la almohada de Peeta. ¿Era posible que yo durmiese con un chico tan perfecto? Al parecer, sí. Volví a reírme pensando en las ocurrencias – y el descaro – de mis padres. Mi sonrisa se ensanchó. No, no habría sexo en esta casa. ¿En otra? No podía saberlo. Lo que sí que sabía es que, a pesar de mi trauma, a pesar de la resaca, de la vergüenza, del contacto con Peeta… a pesar de todo aquello, de alguna manera, el deseo había sobrevivido. El hielo se estaba partiendo. La adrenalina empezó a invadir mi torrente sanguíneo. ¡Deseo! Esto tenía que hablarlo con mi psiquiatra, sin duda. Marqué unos números en mi blackberry y concerté una cita para esa misma tarde. Bajé a desayunar aún en pijama, sonriendo.

- Buenos días, familia.

- Hola cariño – mi madre me abrazó y me besó el pelo.

- Kat… - mi hermana iba a saludarme pero algo la hizo callarse de pronto. – Kat, ¿seguro que no has tenido sexo? – me dijo Prim con una ceja levantada.

- Joder qué pesados, ¡que no! ¿La palabra trauma te dice algo?

- Esa boca, muchacha – me reprendió mi padre.

De pronto todos se quedaron mirándome, atónitos. Me estaban mirando a mí directamente. Luego miraron a Peeta. Yo no entendía nada. ¿Por qué no creían mi palabra? ¿Acaso creían que Peeta había abusado de mi o algo parecido? Mi padre se me acercó y me miró de arriba abajo, con un gesto un poco desaprobatorio. Se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme algo. Empecé a asustarme.

- Querida, tienes un chupetón en el cuello que llama un poco la atención. Creo que por eso te miramos todos.

Palidecí ligeramente. Un chupetón. Miré a todos, un poco avergonzada, pero no pude evitar sonreír. Me tapé la boca con las manos para evitar las carcajadas. Todos me miraban, ahora con sorpresa, y la risa empezó a contagiarse. Todos sabíamos lo que eso significaba, por desgracia. Peeta tenía que volver a casa.

* * *

**¡Hola queridos y queridas! En primer lugar, las novedades prometidas: este fic se actualizará los MARTES (ni te cases ni te embarques) y los VIERNES (no me se ninguna rima pa este día). El otro fic que tengo los miércoles y los sábados. He perdido la cuenta de la gente que sigue este, el otro, o ambos... sois bastante gente, y es imposible acordarse. Asi que por si acaso, yo os lo dejo aquí escrito.**

**Otra noticia (esta la publiqué en La Chica Misteriosa pero aquí funcionará igual). Adiós a los adelantos. Si queréis saber que pasará... tendréis que volver para el próximo capítulo. Lo siento a la gente que no le guste esto, pero en fin, es mi fic y yo tomo las decisiones. No quiero que esto se convierta en un trabajo que me sienta obligada a hacer, sabéis? lo hago porque me gusta. Por eso mismo me impongo estas normas. Dos veces por semana, nada de adelantos. Os prometo que actualizaré los días que he puesto. Si por lo que fuese no puedo yo os avisaré.**

**Daros a todos las GRACIAS por las continuas visitas, favs, follows, y reviews que sigo recibiendo. ¿Qué puedo decir? ¡Me encantan! Me encanta que me comentéis, que me odiéis un poco (eso es que lo hago bien) y que os encante. Gracias por tener paciencia con Katniss y conmigo. Las cosas van bien encaminadas ;) Ahora... review time! (por cierto, sobre este tema: estoy pensando contestar los reviews por PM y listo, contestarlos cuando los leo y quitarme de hacer esto cada vez. ¿Qué os parece? Decidme algo en vuestro próximo review)**

**sorginkery1: **si hija, por fin sale de su casa... trabajito le ha costado, pero es normal, después de todo lo que ha pasado... poco a poco :) un beso ^^

**tor****posoplo12: **MI EFFIE *_* NO LO HE ENVIADO LEJOS :DDDDDDDD os engañé a todos xD lo sé! cual bellaca. Pero no, ¿cómo lo iba a mandar lejos, por el amor de dior? Toda la historia a la mierda... no. A ver, tienes un conflicto con mi Peeta. Lo entiendo. Pero tienes que entender que es un hombre, y en fin, todos esos pensamientos son normales. Yo lo veo así, si no, no lo escribiría así. Pese a todo lo que pueda pensar, lo importante es que se queda por ella, y lo hace por la persona que Katniss es para él, no por cualquier acto físico que pueda tener con ella. La quiere, y mucho. Mejorará pronto. No te lo dije en coña, si tengo que hacer un puto salto de 6 meses, lo hago xD Este tipo de drama no lo puedo alargar tampoco mucho, porque me canso. También pensemos que sí, lo que le ha pasado a Kat es grave, pero por ejemplo, es más grave en cuanto a la violencia (miedo a que le puedan pegar o algo asi) que en cuanto al tema sexual, porque en realidad no le pasó nada. Sí, la intentaron violar, pero nunca pasó. Es un tema que tiene que trabajar con el psiquiatra. Asi que, aunque no se cuando, puedo afirmar que próximamente... ¡LEMMONS! :DDDDDDD (hay que ver lo que nos gustan, que par de guarras mentales JAJAJAJJAJA) TE AMOH MI MINI AGAPORNIS, MI EFFIE, MI LAU (LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL)

**Juddg: ***_* gracias gracias gracias! puedes comentar todo lo que quieras, busco críticas para mejorar en todo lo q pueda :D y gracias por pasarte por LCM ^^

**DandelioN2: **Es un tema un poco chungo por el que está pasando Kat u_u pero se le pasará. Siento decitelo, supongo que lo has leido, nada de adelantos... espero que no te moleste. Pero habrá dos capis por semana ;)

**Jenn Mayers: **jajajaja, no te preocupes por las tildes :P Leiste todo de un tirón? OMG eso me emociona tanto. Sigo flipada de que a la gente le guste mi fic xD Voy actualizando seguido, asi que ya sabes, a leer :)))))) muaaaa!

**meripermeable:** Jajajajajaja, solo con ese "NOOOO" ya mas matao. Claro que se queda! Katniss no puede irse, ya tiene plaza en la universidad de San Francisco. Como poder, podía haberse ido, pero se quedan ambos. Vale, respecto a Peeta. No lo está dejando todo por ella, ni mucho menos. Peeta en Chicago lo único que hacia era estudiar. Es decir, allí no tenía la gran vida, sí, conocía a gente y eso, pero donde están sus amigos y su familia es en San Francisco. Y ahora tiene una razón de peso para quedarse. Él se fue para cambiar un poco de aires, para vivir por ahí, pero es la primera vez que siente algo como lo que siente por Kat. Por eso se queda. Es cierto que puede que no sea 100% justo, pero es su decisión. Si Peeta quisiese irse, lo haría. Y quizás Katniss se iría con él, no lo se.. pero la cosa es que se queda. ¿Te aclara esto algo más? Espero que si :)

Sí, Gale y Glimmer son lo peor xD Están como el perro y el gato, no se aclaran, pero en el fondo quieren estar juntos. Pero son tan impulsivos, tan orgullosos.. no son los típicos que se dicen cosas bonitas ni nada por el estilo. Para ellos es como un juego, se lo quieren tomar asi para que los sentimientos estén un poco a raya, pero en realidad... creo que puede salir algo bonito de ahí ;)

* * *

_Gracias por todo chic s, hasta el viernes! :)_

_Marvelous (aka Claudia)_


	14. La psiquiatra

**KATNISS POV**

Peeta me llevó en coche hasta la consulta de mi psiquiatra, pero no entró conmigo, cosa que agradecí. No podía hablar de las cosas que quería hablar con ella con él delante. Llegué puntual, como siempre, y entré.

- Buenas tardes, Katniss, ¿cómo estás hoy? – yo me sonrojé ante la pregunta.

- Buenas tardes, Wiress. Bien, estoy bien. Gracias por atenderme con tan poca antelación.

- Te noto un poco nerviosa. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

- Yo… me siento un poco confusa… desde ayer tengo como una especie de debate interno que no sé cómo solucionar. Y creo que necesito ayuda para poder avanzar.

- ¿Tiene todo esto que ver con aquella noche? – me preguntó con suavidad la doctora.

- Sí y no. Anoche salí por primera vez desde aquella noche.

- ¡Pero eso es fantástico, Katniss! Me alegro mucho por ti. ¿Qué te hizo decidir salir por fin?

- ¿Recuerdas que estaba muy preocupada por la marcha de Peeta? – Wiress asintió con la cabeza, dejándome hablar – pues resulta que al final se queda aquí, en San Francisco. Ninguno nos lo esperábamos, así que pensé en salir a celebrarlo. Algo sencillo, cenar por ahí, sabes…

- Ahá.

- Y bueno, fuimos a un restaurante a cenar, y luego nos tomamos unas copas.

- ¿Quiénes ibais?

- Glimmer, Gale, Peeta y yo.

- Ahá. Sigue, querida.

- El caso es que el restaurante este tiene como una zona de chill-out, donde puedes tomarte algo después de cenar. Y nos sentamos allí. Los chicos no bebían, pero Glimmer y yo nos tomamos una copa. Ya sabes que yo no bebo mucho, prácticamente nada, pero no sé… tenía ganas.

- No tienes que justificarte, Katniss. Tienes 18 años y decidiste tomarte una copa. ¿Pasó algo malo? ¿Te volvió a pasar como en aquella fiesta? – Wiress me escrutaba con la mirada entrecerrada.

- No, para nada. Lo que pasó es que – me estaba muriendo de vergüenza – supongo que a causa del alcohol… no sé porqué me cuesta tanto decirlo. Quise besar a Peeta.

- Ya.

- Y me sentí fatal… es decir, un día no le dejo que me toque, y al día siguiente, me tomo una copa, y quiero comérmelo a besos. Y después de todo lo que ha pasado… ¿no debería sentir repulsión a esa clase de impulsos?

- No tiene porqué, Katniss. Ya te lo he dicho muchas veces. Lo que te ha pasado es que te golpearon la cara y el cuerpo. Nadie te tocó. Nadie te violó. Sería mucho más normal que te sintieras aterrada al ver por ejemplo una película en la que alguien le da una paliza a otra persona, o si ves como alguien abofetea a otra.

Palidecí entendiendo las palabras de mi psiquiatra. Sin duda eso me daba miedo.

- Me sentí muy culpable – dije en voz baja, mirando mis manos sobre mi regazo – sobre todo porque Peeta me dijo de parar… no porque él quisiera parar, si no por mí, y yo le dije que no. Que yo quería. Pero luego… - me revolví incómoda en la silla. Es tu psiquiatra, Katniss, puedes confiar en ella – luego sentí la erección de Peeta y me entró el pánico. Y me puse a llorar.

- ¿Creíste que Peeta quería tener relaciones sexuales contigo?

- ¿Qué? ¡No! Para nada.

- Entonces, ¿por qué el pánico?

- No lo sé. Por los recuerdos. Por lo que implica. Yo… soy virgen, ya lo sabes. Me aterra el dolor, me aterra hacerlo y que pase de mí. Ya sé que eso no pasará, pero mi mente me hace pensar que puede que pase.

- Katniss, tienes que calmarte. Escúchate a ti misma. Acabas de decir que sabes que eso no pasará. Es normal que sientas cierta aversión al acto sexual como tal… pero antes de llegar ahí, tenéis que recobrar la confianza mutua. La pregunta es, ¿tú quieres llegar ahí?

Unas lágrimas silenciosas recorrieron mi rostro. ¿Quería? Recordaba cómo antes de aquella noche Peeta y yo experimentábamos. Se sentía tan bien… tan a gusto.

- Sí. ¿Está mal que quiera? – Dije mirando a Wiress a los ojos - ¿No debería estar triste más tiempo? ¿No debería estar como un año sin tocar a un hombre?

Wiress se echó a reír.

- ¡Un año! Por favor, Katniss, eres una jovencita de 18 años que tuvo un susto muy grande una noche. Mira tu cara. Estás totalmente recuperada. Eso quiere decir que no fue grave. Y mírate por dentro. Estás empezando a despertar. Ayer quisiste besar a Peeta por iniciativa propia. Eso es muy bueno.

- Mis padres nos pillaron esta mañana abrazados en la cama – confesé sonrojándome – y creían que lo habíamos hecho. Al parecer Peeta me hizo un chupetón anoche – mi cara cada vez estaba más roja – y eso es algo que se hace… ya sabes, durante el sexo.

- Vaya, Katniss, me alegro de que me cuentes esto. Son grandes avances. Los besos… ¿fueron como los de antes?

- Sí, creo que sí.

- ¿Y tú estabas cómoda?

- Sí, mucho – contesté en un susurro. – Demasiado.

- ¿Porqué demasiado? Tienes que dejar de sentirte culpable, Katniss. Tienes que soltar tu cuerpo y hacer lo que te apetezca. Libérate. Habla con Peeta. Cuéntale lo que sientes. Cuéntale cosas de aquella noche. Él también necesita entender porqué te sientes así. Te sentirás mejor, y él también. Tenéis una segunda oportunidad maravillosa.

- Lo sé. Ayer… volví a sentir ese cosquilleo. Supongo que sabes de qué hablo – dije con una media sonrisa – no lo sentía desde… desde aquella noche. Desde que dejó la habitación para ir al restaurante.

- Lo importante es que lo has sentido de nuevo.

- Entonces, si Peeta y yo… seguimos con todo esto… ¿no está mal?

- ¿Mal? No querida. No está mal.

- Vale.

- Bien, parece que avanzamos – Wiress sonrió abiertamente.

- Peeta se muda a su casa. Por esto – y me señalé el chupetón.

- Bueno, pues ya tienes una excusa para salir de tu casa, te hace falta. Estás muy pálida, y vives en San Francisco, querida. Aprovecha estos días que quedan de vacaciones. Ve a la piscina, a pasear, o a donde tú quieras. Intenta seguir con tu vida. Y no tengas miedo.

- Lo intentaré, pero no prometo nada.

- Ven a verme cuando lo necesites.

- Muchas gracias, Wiress. De verdad.

- No tienes que dármelas, querida. Cuando salgas, habla con mi secretaria y que te concierte una cita para la semana que viene. Quiero que hablemos de tus avances.

- De acuerdo. Hasta luego – besé a Wiress en ambas mejillas y salí de su consulta con un alivio palpable. Estaba haciendo avances. Y eso era bueno.

Cuando salí del edificio fui directa al coche de Peeta. Estaba sonriendo, y darme cuenta de ello me hizo reír. Parecía que llevaba siglos sin sonreír – pese a que la noche anterior había estado riendo mucho con mis amigos – y me sentí genial. Subí al coche, miré a Peeta, y le di un pequeño beso en los labios. El me miró con ambas cejas levantadas, pero no dijo nada, se limitó a reír y a negar con la cabeza.

- Vamos a casa – le dije.

Ya habíamos decidido durante el desayuno que la de hoy sería la última noche que Peeta dormiría en casa. Pero no iba a permitir que eso me hundiese, todo lo contrario. Wiress tenía razón, tenía que aprovechar para salir de casa y disfrutar del poco verano que quedaba.

- ¿Has recogido ya todas tus cosas? – pregunté mientras aparcábamos el coche.

- No, ahora recogeré lo que me queda. No quiero irme.

- Ni yo que te vayas.

Nos quedamos en el coche, sentados, mirándonos, sin saber qué más decir.

- Vendré a verte todos los días – me dijo Peeta.

- No, no. – Peeta me miró extrañado. – Yo iré a verte. Mi psiquiatra me ha dicho que debo salir de casa… relacionarme con el mundo que me rodea. Y tiene razón. Encerrarme aquí no borrará lo que pasó. También me ha recomendado que… que te hable lo de que pasó.

- No tienes por qué hacerlo.

- Ya lo sé. Pero quiero hacerlo.

- ¿Ahora?

Yo le miré suplicante. No, por favor, ahora no. Pronto, pero no en el coche, no enfrente de mi casa, no el último día que iba a dormir con él. Simplemente negué con la cabeza. Salimos del coche en silencio. Dentro de casa estaba todo el mundo, era raro. Prim y Cato estaban en el salón, jugando a la consola, mi madre estaba en la cocina, gritándole a alguien por teléfono, "¡ESE NO ES MI MALDITO PROBLEMA! CONSIGUE ESAS TELAS O TE DESPEDIRÉ", y mi padre estaba en su despacho, como siempre.

- Hola, papá.

- Oh, Katniss, te estaba buscando.

- Dime.

- Verás… gracias a toda la presión que he estado ejerciendo en los juzgados he conseguido que el juicio se adelante. – Palidecí. El juicio. – Necesito saber si testificarás. Pero no tienes que decírmelo ahora mismo.

- Sí, testificaré – dije con decisión.

- ¿Estás segura, Katniss? – me preguntó Peeta, que estaba detrás de mí.

- ¿Servirá mi testimonio para hundirlos más en la mierda? – la pregunta iba directa a los ojos de mi padre.

- Sí – dijo finalmente. – Pero no será sencillo. Tienen un buen abogado defensor. Te hará muchas preguntas muy incómodas. Tendrás que prepararte mentalmente.

- Lo que haga falta, papá. Haré lo que tú me digas.

- Cariño, no tienes que preocuparte. El juicio está ganado. Tenemos la grabación. Esto lo único que hará será agravar la pena que el juez decida. No te preocupes por lo demás, ¿vale? Tú y yo nos prepararemos para ganar.

- Vale, papá.

Mi padre me abrazó con ternura y me besó en la coronilla. Sabía que mi padre era un gran abogado. Licenciado en Harvard, de los primeros de su clase, empezó a trabajar como pasante muy joven. Fue ascendiendo, siempre por méritos propios, hasta que logró ahorrar lo suficiente como para abrir su propio bufete. Se dejaba la piel en todos sus casos. Y este era, según él, el más importante de su carrera. Abracé con más fuerza a mi padre durante un segundo y me fui con Peeta a mi habitación.

Peeta recogía sus cosas metódicamente y las guardaba en la bolsa de viaje que había encima de mi cama. Yo le observaba en silencio, mientras escuchaba la radio que estaba puesta de fondo, donde sonaba _Just Give Me a Reason de P!nk_.

- Peeta, creo que tenemos que hablar.

- ¿Crees? – me miró levantando una ceja. Yo me sonrojé.

- Sí… sobre lo de anoche. – Tragué saliva y me concentré en lo que tenía que decir. – Yo no me arrepiento de nada. Y espero que tú tampoco.

Peeta me miró divertido. No, no se arrepentía. Yo sonreí.

- Siento mucho mi reacción ante tu… ya sabes – me ardían las mejillas al pensar solo en la palabra – ante tu erección – logré decir en un susurro.

- Fue culpa mía, Katniss. Tenía que haberme controlado… haber parado antes de llegar a, ya sabes… ponerme así.

- Si fue culpa de alguien fue mía. Yo quise besarte… yo quiero hacerlo. Por una parte quiero hacerlo, lo estoy deseando, pero por otra me siento tremendamente culpable por querer hacerlo. ¿Tiene sentido lo que digo?

- Sí – dijo Peeta suspirando. – Claro que tiene sentido. No debí dejarme llevar. Verte tan asustada… me rompe el corazón, Katniss. No lo soporto. No soporto hacerte sufrir.

- ¡Pero tú no me haces sufrir! No eres tú quien me hace ponerme así de histérica o de nerviosa. Por eso mi psiquiatra cree que debo hablar contigo de aquella noche… para que entiendas que tú no eres el que me hace daño. Lo que me pasa es que mi mente se pone a recordar cosas y el pánico se apodera de mí si poder evitarlo… de alguna manera mi cuerpo reacciona a la defensiva, como si fueses a hacerme daño…

- ¿Tú crees que yo te haría daño? – La cara de Peeta mostraba una profunda tristeza.

- ¡NO! – Chillé sin querer. – Nunca, Peeta. Ya sé que no. Pero son reacciones instintivas de mi cuerpo… Wiress dice…

- ¿Quién es Wiress? – me cortó Peeta.

- Es mi psiquiatra. Es su nombre. Bueno, Wiress dice que tenemos que empezar por el principio. Que volver a confiar el uno en el otro… no es que no confíe en ti. Pero en plan… corporalmente. Dios, me siento tan estúpida diciendo todo esto… lo que quiero decir, es que por ejemplo, cuando me pones una mano en la cadera…

- Te pones histérica.

- Sí. Pero quiero que entiendas porqué. Y quiero que sepas que no es por ti. Walter me agarraba las caderas aquella noche, y mi cuerpo simplemente reacciona. Y si de pronto me estás besando y tus manos bajan hasta las caderas… bueno, seguramente me pondré a flipar hasta necesitar un puto ansiolítico. ¿Entiendes?

- Sí. No pienso tocarte, Katniss. Entiéndeme tú a mí. No tengo ni idea de qué puede despertar tu histeria. Para mí es más fácil simplemente evitar el contacto, por triste que me resulte.

- Pero yo no quiero eso. Si nunca nos tocamos, del modo que sea – mis mejillas empezaron a arder – nunca recobraremos la confianza. Por eso hay que empezar por el principio, ¿sabes? Yo confío en ti. Y quiero que mi cuerpo lo haga también. Joder, no puede ser para tanto, ven aquí.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Peeta se acercó a mí con cautela, pero yo simplemente cogí sus manos y las puse en mis caderas. Notaba el calor de sus manos a través de la tela del pantalón. Sus manos eran grandes, fuertes y firmes. Mi corazón empezó a ir muy deprisa, mi respiración también.

- Katniss, para. – Peeta intentó quitar sus manos de mis caderas, pero yo se lo impedí. Él tenía mucha más fuerza que yo, lo podía haber hecho de haber querido, pero dejó sus manos ahí.

- No, Peeta. Es la única manera.

Lentamente las manos de Peeta empezaron a relajarse, y empezó a dibujar círculos con sus pulgares. Me estremecí con ese contacto y cerré los ojos. Por una parte era delicioso, echaba mucho de menos el contacto físico, y por otra parte era insoportable. Tenía que encontrar la forma de alejar el trauma de mi mente. "Es Peeta, Kat. No te hará daño. Sus manos nunca te harán daño. Nunca te pegaría. Nunca te pegará. Él te quiere".

- ¿Estás bien, Kat? Te has puesto un poco pálida.

- Estoy bien – resoplé – pero creo que por hoy ya está bien. – Con toda la delicadeza que pude aparté sus manos de mi cuerpo. – _Baby steps_ – dije con una sonrisa.

- _Baby steps_ – repitió Peeta sonriendo también. Me dio un beso en la frente y siguió recogiendo sus cosas.

Me tumbé en la cama, mirando al techo, pensando en todas las noches que me quedaban por pasar, sola a partir de ahora. Eso era bueno, porque significaba que estaba mejorando, mucho más rápido de lo que había imaginado. Recordé lo que le había dicho a Wiress, que tenía que esperar un año. ¡Un año! Visto ahora, así, era una burrada. Además, aún quedaban muchas cosas que hacer antes del _gran momento_. Meses, eso lo tenía claro. ¿Cuántos? Imposible de saber.

- Ya está, Katniss. Me falta el pijama, lo guardaré por la mañana.

- No te llevarás la camiseta de Chicago, ¿no?

- Claro que no. Te la he guardado en el armario.

- Vale – dije sonriendo.

- Anda, vayamos abajo, tengo que preparar una cena de despedida para todos.

.

**PEETA POV**

Aquella iba a ser la última noche, hasta nuevo avisto, que dormiría con Katniss. Era absurdo pensar que la iba a echar de menos, porque nos veríamos a diario, pero sí, iba a echar mucho de menos dormir a su lado. Como despedida – y como todas las noches, en realidad – hice una cena para toda la familia. Cato también estaba invitado, se había convertido en uno más de nosotros, sobre todo después de salvar a Katniss. Horneé unos panecillos con queso, sabía que a Katniss le encantaban, acompañados de ensalada, y un risotto de setas como plato principal. Triunfé, como casi siempre.

- Estaba todo delicioso, Peeta. Voy a echar mucho de menos tener un chef en casa – Effie me guiñó el ojo.

- Ya te digo tío, esto está cojonudo.

- Esa boca, Cato – Haymitch todavía no se acababa de acostumbrar al novio de su hija pequeña.

- Perdón. Está muy bueno, Peeta. – Cato se sonrojó un poco y Prim miró a su padre con enfado.

- Estaré encantado de venir a cocinar cuando queráis – dije con cortesía.

- Es un rollo que te vayas, lo mejor son los desayunos – Prim le hacía pucheros a Haymitch que querían decir "deja que se quede", pero su padre solo negaba con la cabeza, sonriendo.

- Creo que es hora de devolver a Peeta a su casa. Él también tiene padres, ¿sabes Prim? Además, es obvio que Katniss está mucho mejor. ¿Te sientes mejor, Kat?

- La verdad es que sí. Si no llega a ser por Peeta me tendríais que haber llevado al manicomio. Espero tener las pesadillas a raya aunque él no esté.

Hubo un incómodo silencio. Todos los presentes habían oído a Katniss gritar alguna vez, y no necesariamente durmiendo. Sí, era verdad que estaba mucho mejor, y que ya no perdía tanto el control como los primeros 4 días. Pero no estaba "curada". Todos lo sabíamos. ¿Qué harían si volvían las pesadillas y yo no estaba cerca? Tenía que hablar con Prim sobre eso, era importante. Acabamos de cenar hablando de banalidades y recogimos la mesa entre todos. Antes de que se fuese al salón – Prim no podía subir a su habitación con Cato, al menos con sus padres en casa – la llamé.

- Dime Peeta.

- Escúchame Prim, esto es importante. Mañana yo ya no estaré por aquí. Quiero que me prometas que ayudarás a tu hermana si tiene pesadillas.

- Yo...

- Solo tienes que despertarla. Solo eso. Ya sé que da miedo, se pone como loca. Pero es mucho peor si no la despiertas. ¿Lo harás por mí?

Primrose asintió con la cabeza, un poco seria. La verdad era que, cuando Katniss tenía una pesadilla, casi transmitía su miedo a la gente que la veía. Era horrible verla sufrir así. Yo la despertaba cada vez que hacía falta, la calmaba, y la abrazaba hasta que se dormía de nuevo. Y vuelta a empezar.

- Cada vez tiene menos pesadillas, Prim. Puede que ni haga falta que la despiertes. Pero quiero estar seguro de que alguien estará ahí si las tiene. ¿Vale?

- Por supuesto, Peeta. Si no fuese por ti… nos has unido a todos, Peeta. Gracias.

Prim se acercó a mí y me abrazó por la cintura. Era bastante más bajita que yo, mis brazos rodearon sus hombros. Para ella había sido también un golpe bastante fuerte lo de Kat. Pero estaban a salvo ahora, me gustaba pensar que en parte gracias a mí.

- Bueno, voy a ver la tele un rato con Cato. Nos vemos en el desayuno, buenas noches Peeta.

- Buenas noches, Prim.

Subí las escaleras, pesaroso, sabiendo lo que me esperaba. Katniss estaba ya en pijama cuando entré en la habitación, sentada en la cama, leyendo. Estaba preciosa con ese pijama de pantalón corto y camiseta de tirantes. Era increíble cómo su humor, su actitud, había cambiado desde la noche anterior. No sé que llevarían los margaritas, pero resultaron milagrosos.

- Buenas noches, preciosa.

- Buenas noches – me dijo sonriendo – ¿vienes a la cama?

Yo levanté una ceja, divertido, leyendo el doble sentido de la pregunta. Ella se sonrojó, pero sonrío. Levanté los brazos en acto de defensa, como queriendo decir "yo no he dicho nada".

- Me cambio y voy.

De buena gana me hubiese cambiado de ropa delante de Katniss, pero aún quedaba bastante para eso. _Baby steps_, Peeta. Recuérdalo. Fui al baño y me cambié rápidamente. No quería perder ni un solo segundo de esta noche tan especial. La última noche. Cuando volví a la habitación de Katniss las luces estaban apagadas, a excepción de la luz de la mesita de noche, y Katniss estaba metida en la cama, esperándome. Me tumbé a su lado y la abracé con fuerza. Nunca podría olvidarlo, pero quería olerla, recordar su fragancia natural, el roce de su pelo rebelde haciéndome cosquillas en la nariz, el sonido de su respiración, el tacto de su piel contra la mía… quería que supiese que se había convertido el algo indispensable para mí.

- Te quiero – musité.

- Y yo a ti, Peeta.

Nos miramos a los ojos y nos besamos como si la vida nos fuese en ello.

* * *

**Mi navegador se ha vuelto loco y se ha borrado el gran tocho que tenia escrito sin poder salvarse... FFFFFFUUUUUUUU. Resumen rápido. El capi es flojo, lo sé, pero estoy ahora mismo con 3 fics (este, La Chica Misteriosa, y uno que aún no ha visto la luz pero está en proceso) a parte de problemas en mi vida personal que no vienen al caso. Pero una promesa es una promesa, y yo seguiré publicando los días que dije que lo haría. Para los interesados, mañana tenéis un nuevo capi de LCM, pero aviso que estaré todo el día fuera y no lo podré subir hasta la noche. **

**He decidido que contestaré a los reviews por PM, es un rollo para mí contestar por aquí. Debo un par de respuestas, si no me equivoco, a meri y a Lau. Os contesto luego, que me tengo que ir, ok? xD**

**En fin, sigo dando las gracias a la gente nueva que lee la historia, la sigue, y todo eso que repito siempre :) En serio, gracias ^^ **

* * *

****_Hasta el martes, preciosuras._

_Marvelous._


	15. El secreto revelado

_Queridos lectores. ¿Porqué estamos aquí si es jueves? Bueno, básicamente porque es mi fic, y supongo que yo pongo las normas. Esta semana ha sido muy movida para mí, todo altibajos, ahora de un humor maravilloso y luego una depresión de me muero aquí mismo. Así que he tomado unas cuantas decisiones y determinaciones. En primer lugar, NO PASA NADA si una no publica a tiempo. Tiendo a ser una exagerada. Y me pongo histérica si he prometido hacer una cosa y no la he hecho. Así que, lectores, siento mucho llegar tarde, ¡pero no pude escribir a tiempo! En segundo lugar, lo siento mucho, en el alma (en realidad no lo siento tanto), pero solo habrá un capi a la semana. ¡No doy pa más! No quiero sonar grosera, pero si esto os molesta, ya os vale, yo escribo esto por gusto, no es un trabajo. Publicaré seguramente siempre o bien jueves, o viernes. Espero que os parezca bien. Seriously, no quiero enfados por aquí ¬¬_

_Dicho esto, ¡nos leemos abajo!_

* * *

**KATNISS POV**

No era la última noche, ni mucho menos, pero yo la sentía así. Sentía que aquella sería la última noche en la Peeta me protegería de mis pesadillas, la última noche en la que sus fuertes brazos me abrazarían, la última noche en la que le daría un besito – aunque en realidad era un besazo – de buenas noches. Obviamente, no quería que fuese la última. Pero sabía que, si quería mejorar, tenía que serlo. Este cambio me iba a obligar a salir de casa, cosa que me hacía bastante falta. Tenía que comprar cosas para la facultad, comprarme alguna ropa nueva para cuando el frío llegase, y reconectar con mis amigos. Tenía que volver a la vida normal.

Pero ahora eso no importaba, lo que importaba era el presente. Y el presente éramos Peeta y yo, en mi cama, en nuestra última noche.

- Te quiero – me dijo cuando se tumbó a mi lado.

- Y yo a ti, Peeta.

Nos quedamos mirándonos, en silencio, tumbados en la cama de lado, uno enfrente del otro. Pasó un segundo, quizás dos, y cuando me quise dar cuenta estábamos enredados en besos y caricias. Mis manos se removían entre el pelo de Peeta y su espalda, apretándolo contra mí, besándolo como antaño hacíamos. Sabía que mi límite estaba en alguna parte cercana a los besos. Sabía que no quería sexo. Pero sentirme deseada me gustaba. Me hacía sentir viva, alegre, sexy. Mi cuerpo estaba cubierto por mi pijama y seguiría estándolo. Seguí dejándome llevar, para ver hasta dónde podía llegar, para saber lo que era soportable. Porque lo que era insoportable era estar lejos de Peeta.

- Katniss, si seguimos a este ritmo… - se miró la entrepierna, ya tenía un gran bulto.

- No te preocupes por eso ahora.

Peeta quiso seguir discutiendo, pero yo le volví a besar y le callé. El gruñó contra mis labios y me giró para quedar encima de mí. Me quedé sin respiración un momento. Me sentía bien. Me repetí una vez más en mi mente, "sólo os estáis besando, Katniss. Solamente son besos. Ya está". Besos. Besos y más besos, las manos de Peeta en mi pelo, en mi cintura, en mi espalda. Pudimos estar así durante al menos 30 minutos, hasta que Peeta se separó bruscamente con un gruñido y me miró a los ojos.

- ¡Basta! No puedo más, Katniss.

Yo me encogí en la cama, agarrando mis rodillas y avergonzada por mi comportamiento. Estaba llevando las cosas demasiado lejos, lo sabía. Debía ser yo la que dijese basta. Y sin embargo ahí estaba Peeta, mirándome enfadado, con las pupilas muy dilatadas y jadeando.

- Lo siento – susurré – no quería enfadarte.

- No estoy enfadado. Estoy confuso, Kat. Un día no permites que nadie te toque, y dos días después… esto. Y no es que esto no me guste, me encanta, me encantas tú, pero tengo que serte sincero. No puedes calentarme de esta manera y luego apagar la luz y pretender que me duerma. Y yo no voy a pedirte, ni de lejos, que lo solucionemos. Aún queda mucho para eso.

- Quizás no tanto.

- Sí, sí que queda. Ayer mismo te pusiste histérica cuando te rocé. – La cara de Peeta emanaba ira. – Imagina lo que será hacerlo. – Palidecí instantáneamente. – Sí, eso es, Katniss. Es posible que te duela. Es posible incluso que sangres. Tendremos que estar desnudos. Y tendremos que tener contacto físico, muy íntimo. ¿Aún crees que no queda tanto? Siento ser tan duro, pero es la verdad.

Me quedé en silencio pensando en todo lo que Peeta acababa de decir. Era cierto. Quedaba mucho para que pudiésemos hacerlo. Antes teníamos que pasar por muchas fases. Recordé nuestra primera noche juntos, y sonreí. Peeta me miró sin comprender. Me incorporé en la cama, de rodillas, y me puse enfrente suyo. Le cogí las manos y las puse en mis caderas de nuevo. Él suspiró pero se dejó hacer. Me acerqué a su rostro y lo tomé entre mis manos. Le besé, y él se quejó, pero una vez más, permitió que me saliese con la mía. Sus dedos apretaban mis caderas, su lengua rozaba mis labios, mis dedos se aferraban a su incipiente barba. Quería demostrarle que podía avanzar, aunque fuese con _baby steps_. Lenta y dolorosamente me separé de él, respirando entrecortadamente.

- ¿Sigues enfadado? – le pregunté sin mirarle a los ojos.

- No estaba enfadado, ya te lo he dicho. Pero estoy confuso. No tienes nada que demostrar, Katniss, nunca lo has tenido que hacer. Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma, por favor.

- De alguna manera siento que sí que tengo que demostrar mis avances, ¿sabes? Me frustra mucho tener que pasar por todo esto de nuevo, porque si no hubiese pasado lo que ya sabes que pasó, aquella noche yo lo hubiese hecho contigo. Ale, ya lo he dicho. Yo quería hacerlo. – Una lágrima de rabia cayó por mi mejilla.

- Yo también – dijo sombrío – pero pasó. Así que ahora, por favor, tomémonos las cosas con calma, y dejemos que simplemente vayan surgiendo de nuevo, ¿vale? Y no estés triste. Te lo repetiré las veces que hagan falta. Tú no tuviste la culpa de nada.

- Lo siento, soy una tonta – me abracé a su torso y hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, derramando lágrimas en su camiseta – no quiero estropear nuestra última noche juntos, perdóname.

- En primer lugar – Peeta levantó mi barbilla con sus dedos – esta no será nuestra última noche juntos, y en segundo lugar, no tengo nada que perdonar. Venga, ven. Vamos a dormir.

Nos tumbamos en la cama, abrazados, y mientras Peeta me acariciaba la espalda, me quedé dormida.

.

Me desperté igual que como me había dormido, abrazada a Peeta y notando sus caricias en mi espalda. Un gran despertar. Sonreí.

- Buenos días – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Buenos días a ti también – dije bostezando – mmmmm qué hambre, ¿desayunamos?

- Claro, vamos abajo.

Mis padres ya estaban en la cocina leyendo el periódico y haciendo café. Mi madre vio a Peeta y dio un brinco de alegría.

- ¡Peeta! – Dijo con una gran sonrisa – dime que me harás unas tortitas, por favor, ¡por favor!

- Oh, yo me apunto a esas tortitas – dije riéndome por el comportamiento de mi madre.

- Yo me conformo con unas tostadas, Peeta – dijo mi padre sin levantar la vista del periódico.

A los 5 minutos bajó Prim, antojada de gofres con chocolate, a los que también se apuntó el mismo Peeta. Media hora después estábamos desayunando en el patio trasero. Zumo de naranja, café, leche, tortitas, gofres, tostadas, mermeladas varias… un desayuno de lujo. En mi móvil empezó a sonar "Peacock" de Katy Perry, la canción que tenía asignada para Glimmer.

- ¡GURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRL! – dijimos las dos a la vez y nos echamos a reír. Era nuestro saludo oficial telefónico.

- ¿Qué tal Kat? ¿Tienes planes para hoy?

- Los que tú me ofrezcas. Estamos desayunando…

- ¿Quién es, cariño? – me cortó mi madre.

- Es Glimmer, mamá – dije poniendo los ojos en blanco. Ella ya lo sabía, pero tenía que meterse en todo. – En fin, que vamos a terminar el desayuno y Peeta se va ya hacia tu casa. ¿Tenías algo pensado?

- ¿Porqué no te vienes con él y pasamos el día en la piscina?

- Me parece genial. – Me giré hacia mi madre, aún con Glimmer al teléfono. – Mamá, voy a pasar el día con Glimmer en su piscina, ¿vale?

- Oh, sí cariño, claro, sal y diviértete – dijo con una sonrisa.

- ¿Has oído?

- Sí, te veo de aquí a un rato.

- Genial, ahora nos vemos Glim.

Colgué el teléfono y me terminé mi tortita, sonriendo. Me apetecía mucho volver a la vida real. Y, ¿con quién mejor que con mi mejor amiga? Cuando terminé el desayuno subí corriendo las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto. Peeta venía detrás de mí, riéndose de mi emoción. Cogí un bikini discreto, metí en una mochila todo lo necesario y fui al baño a cambiarme. Cuando salí – llevaba unos shorts vaqueros bastante cortos y una camiseta blanca corta pero muy ancha – Peeta ya me estaba esperando, sentado en mi cama jugando al Angry Birds.

- ¿Nos vamos? – le dije sonriendo. Él se quedó mirando mi atuendo de arriba abajo.

- Luego hará fresco… no deberías taparte un poco más?

- Llevo algo de ropa en la mochila, no te preocupes por eso – le guiñé un ojo y nos fuimos.

**GLIMMER POV**

La semana había sido intensa. Enterarme de que mi hermano se quedaba, seguir viéndome con Gale, que Katniss quisiese salir a cenar… las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad, sin duda, y lo agradecía mucho, porque estaba harta de tanto drama, la verdad. Katniss tenía que volver a la realidad, y pronto. Las clases empezarían en un par de semanas y quedaban muchas cosas por hacer, por eso la llamé para pasar el día juntas.

- Toc toc – dijo Kat en la puerta de mi cuarto.

- ¡Kaaaaat! – la abracé con fuerza, ya no le dolía nada, al menos físicamente – cuánto me alegro de verte, tienes que salir más de casa.

- Pero si salimos a cenar antes de ayer…

- Pero Kat, ¿cuánto hacía que no salías? ¡Siglos! Y yo no puedo estar todo el día guarreando con Gale, tengo otras necesidades, lo creas o no. Oye, ¿Por qué no has palidecido?

- Oh, estoy mejorando mucho. Guarrear ya forma parte de mi diccionario permitido.

- ¿Entonces puedo contarte cómo nos lo montamos? – pregunté emocionada. Tenía ganas de contarle las cosas que hacíamos a mi mejor amiga, la verdad.

- Eh… depende de qué tipo de cosas sean…

- ¿Pues qué cosas van a ser? Folleteo…

- No, no, no, no, diccionario prohibido – Katniss se tapó los oídos con las manos para dejar de escuchar lo que estaba diciendo.

- Vale, vale, perdón Kat. No hace falta que hablemos de eso ahora, ¿vale? – sonreí a mi amiga para tranquilizarla. No parecía demasiado afectada. Estaba avanzando de verdad.

- No pasa nada. Vamos a la piscina, anda, tengo calor. – La pobre estaba roja como un tomate solo por escuchar la palabra "folleteo". Suspiré y bajamos.

- ¿Qué tal la última noche? – levanté una ceja malvadamente.

- Pues muy bien, para tu información – Kat me sonrió desafiante.

- Ah, con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? Pues ya me puedes estar contando.

- Bueno, no hicimos nada que implicase palabras prohibidas, eso te lo puedo asegurar.

- ¿Pero…?

- Pero digamos que estamos progresando. Aunque tu hermano es un hueso duro de roer. ¿Te acuerdas de los margaritas?

- Cómo olvidarlos – suspiré y me mordí el labio inferior – guarreamos mucho aquella noche.

- Pues nosotros también hicimos lo nuestro – confesó Kat sonrojada.

- ¿LO CUALO? ¡AMIGAAAAAAAA! – Sonreí emocionada – Cuéntamelo TODO. Ya. Te lo ordeno. Desembucha.

- Glimmer, te vas a decepcionar, en serio. Lo único que hicimos fue enrollarnos… y esto – Katniss se señaló un chupetón que tenía en el cuello, estaba desapareciendo pero aún se veía claramente.

- ¿Te has… liado con Peeta… en plan… ya tu sabes?

- Sí – respondió con una sonrisa tímida – le quité la camiseta y todo. Fue locura transitoria, en serio, no sé qué me pasó. Fue culpa de los margaritas.

- ¿Y qué más? – quería detalles, necesitaba hablar de tíos con mi amiga.

- Fue muy vergonzoso… estábamos liándonos cuando… la noté. Sí, me refiero a eso. – Yo intenté reprimir una risa, pero no pude. - ¡No te rías! Casi me da un ataque de ansiedad. Y mira que la he visto, la he tocado, y hasta… - Katniss se calló de pronto.

- ¿Y HASTA? ¿Cómo que Y HASTA? – La corté rápidamente y me giré muy seria para mirar a mi amiga a los ojos – Katniss Everdeen, ¿qué no me has contado?

- Yo, es decir, tu hermano y yo, bueno, en este caso yo…

- Katniss por el amor de dios suéltalo, ¡tú qué! ¡Cuándo! ¡Cómo!

- Me da mucha vergüenza, Glimmer – Kat estaba color escarlata – solo fue una vez… de hecho, fue aquella noche… antes de que la cena, en el apartamento… no sé cómo se me ocurrió, un impulso salió de mí.

Yo miraba a Katniss con los ojos como platos, las pupilas dilatadas y el vello erizado. Estaba hablando de algo sexual. Oh yes. Quería saber más.

- Cuéntame qué pasó. – Estaba muy emocionada.

- Volvimos de la playa, y teníamos que ducharnos para ir a cenar. Tenía que ducharme rápido porque tú ibas a venir para hacer el plan de Gale, ¿recuerdas?

- Oh, sí, me dejaste plantada, querida amiga.

- Calla, te dejé plantada por lo que pasó, quieres saberlo o no?

- ¿Me dejaste plantada por sexo? ¡Claro que quiero saberlo! ¿Por qué no me lo has contado?

- Porque me muero de vergüenza…

- Bueno sigue, te ibas a duchar.

- Le dije a Peeta que se duchase el antes que yo, porque él tarda mucho menos que yo, y bueno… él me dijo que si nos duchábamos juntos.

- OSTIA PUTA. Sigue.

- Y ahí fue cuando te escribí. No me iba a dar tiempo a quedar contigo… consideré más importante… ya sabes, ese pedazo de paso… ya había visto a tu hermano desnudo, pero joder, en la ducha…

- Ok, ok, ok, para el carro, no quiero imaginar a mi hermano desnudo. Dean Geyer. Era Dean Geyer.

- Sí, lo siento, lo había olvidado. Bueno, pues Dean empezó a pavonearse desnudo por el baño, y yo… quise tomar el control.

- Tomar el control. Tú. ¡Ja! Sigue por dios, esto es demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

- Calla – Kat me miró con odio – porque sí que tomé el control. Le metí en la ducha de un empujón y me metí con él.

- NO WAY.

- Y tanto que sí. – Katniss se reía, daba gusto verla así, no veía a esta Katniss desde antes del viaje a L.A. – Me metí con él en la ducha y me quité el bikini. Me quedé en bolas. Con él. Dentro de la ducha. – Kat se tapó la cara con las manos riéndose. - ¡EN BOLAS! Me muero, qué vergüenza.

- No te vas a duchar vestida, querida – dije enarcando una ceja.

- Ya lo sé – dijo resuelta – en fin, ¿quieres saber lo que pasó o no? Pues calla. – Yo asentí con la cabeza, necesitaba palomitas, estaba nerviosa sin saber porqué. – Empezamos a besarnos… poco a poco, no había ninguna prisa… y a… tocarnos. Y yo le propuse hacer algo.

- Y ese algo es…

- Le dije que quería – Katniss miró a un lado y a otro, comprobando que no hubiese nadie, y se acercó a mi oreja para susurrarme – chupársela.

- ¡OH DIOS MIO SIIIIIII! ¿Lo hiciste? ¿Lo hiciste? Por todos los dioses nuevos y antiguos dime que sí que lo hiciste.

- ¡Pues claro que lo hice! No estaría tan avergonzada de no haberlo hecho… joder Glimmer, hasta me lo tragué.

- Ostras Katniss Everdeen, has tenido sexo y yo sin saberlo. ¿Y él a ti? ¿Te ha comío to lo negro?

- Glimmer, qué vulgar eres, de verdad – dijo Katniss riéndose – pero sí, él también. Bastante antes de que yo lo hiciese por primera vez.

- Quieres decir… que él ya te lo había hecho? Más de una vez?

- Sí – Kat reprimió una sonrisa.

- Y… ¿qué tal?

- ¿Qué tal? Pues de puta madre, Glimmer. Así de tal. Pero claro, ahora yo estoy traumada, y no podemos hacer nada, y anoche nos estábamos besando y se puso como un histérico porque me pasé de la raya.

- ¿Qué hiciste?

- ¡Nada! Solo… me dejé llevar. Hasta donde pude. Pero él… estaba muy cachondo – susurró – y claro, supuestamente no podemos hacer nada guarro aún. Se puso a decirme que quedaban siglos de aquí a que hiciésemos, ya sabes,_ eso_, que me iba a doler y que iba a sangrar… estaba enfadado conmigo por mi cambio de actitud.

- ¿Has hablado con Wiress?

- Sí. Ella dice que todo esto es bueno. Que tengo que ir poco a poco. Pero, ¿qué es poco a poco? ¿Cuándo deje que me toque una teta, por ejemplo? – Resopló. – No sé qué hacer. Estoy jodida.

- Date una semana.

- ¿Una semana?

- Sí. Esta semana actúa en plan como la Kat santurrona, es decir, como tú eres… y la semana que viene, si él no hace nada, pues le coges la mano y te la pones en la teta.

- Ni de coña puedo hacer eso Glimmer.

- Claro que sí, se hace así – cogí la mano de Katniss y la puse en mi teta. - ¿Ves? No es tan difícil.

- Glimmer, estás fatal de la cabeza… ¿te da Gale suficiente sexo o te lo quieres montar conmigo?

- Oh querida, me da todo lo que necesito – quise sonreír, pero no pude – o al menos casi todo – susurré.

- ¿Problemas en el paraíso? No pensarás dejarle otra vez…

- No, no es eso.

Llevaba varios días mosqueada porque estaba notando que lo que Gale y yo teníamos se estaba haciendo fuerte, pero no notaba por su parte tanto compromiso como por el mío. Sabía que Gale me tenía aprecio, pero, ¿surgiría el amor? Yo a estas alturas tenía claro que por mi parte podía llegar. Gale se hacía de querer, era cariñoso cuando quería, atento, y tremendamente sexual. Pero llegado el momento, cambiaba el chip, y volvía a ser el chulo de siempre. Era cierto que no éramos nada oficial, pero cuando se ponía a mirar a otras tías ya me ponía celosa.

- ¿Entonces? – Katniss me miró a los ojos.

- Nada, que no sé lo que quiere, no sé si me quiere solo por el sexo o de verdad hay algo más… no quiero ser un puto objeto, por muy bueno que sea el sexo.

- ¿Seguirías mi consejo, si te diese uno?

- Quieres que hable con él y que le diga lo que siento – dije imitando la voz de Katniss.

- Sí que soy predecible…

- Kat, estoy asustada. – La miré a los ojos. – Te lo dije, me gusta, y él lo sabe, pero a veces me siento como la _barbie_ que tiene al lado para divertirse y punto. Y la verdad es que me gustaría ser más que eso.

Katniss se encogió de hombros sin decir nada. Sí, tenía que hablar con él, y si no quería nada conmigo… supongo que lo mejor era cortar con todo esto cuanto antes. No quería volver a pasarlo mal.

- Bueno, ¿cuándo nos vamos de compras? Necesitamos montones de cosas para la facultad…

- Oh, Katniss, creí que nunca lo preguntarías – contesté con una sonrisa.

Pasamos el resto del día planificando todo lo que debíamos comprar para el nuevo curso. Libros, material escolar y por supuesto, ropa nueva. Nos pintamos las uñas, hablamos de las novedades de las parejas, e incluso planeamos una merienda en mi piscina para que Katniss volviese a ver a todos nuestros amigos. Llevaba dos semanas sin verles. Peeta iba y venía mientras volvía a instalarse en su habitación, de vez en cuando pasaba por donde estábamos y le daba un beso a Katniss. Un beso demasiado casto para mi gusto, pero menos daba una piedra. Podía meterme en un lío, pero iba a hablar con mi hermano del tema. Katniss no podía enterarse. Decidí que era un buen momento para hablar con él cuando volviese de llevar a Katniss a su casa. El momento llegó a las 18:30.

- Hermanito, ¿qué tal? ¿Me has echado de menos? – sonreí a Peeta de manera inocente.

- Pues la verdad es que sí. Tenía ganas de volver a casa.

- ¿Qué tal está Katniss?

- ¿No te lo ha contado? – mi hermano levantó una ceja. Se estaba oliendo algo.

- Sí, pero me ha contado su versión. Quiero saber cómo la ves tú.

- Tiene sus días. La verdad… es que parece que está bastante mejor. Al principio todo eran pesadillas y temblores, miedo irracional por cualquier cosa, pero no sé qué demonios ha pasado que de pronto, sin más, está mucho mejor.

- Genial. – Sonreí. De verdad me alegraba por Katniss. Ella nunca me contaba las cosas malas.

- Y tú, ¿me has echado de menos?

- ¡Muchísimo! La casa está muy sola sin ti – hice un puchero.

- Pues ya estoy aquí. – Me guiñó un ojo y se levantó, se iba a su cuarto, tenía que impedirlo y hablar con él como fuese.

- Peeta, espera. Quiero hablar contigo de una cosa.

Me miró con cara de "ya lo sabía yo" y se quedó de pie, vacilando. Al final se sentó en el sillón, suspirando. Yo sabía que era predecible en algunos aspectos, y más para mi hermano, que era de los que mejor me conocían. Por eso no di rodeos y fui directa al grano.

- Peeta… Katniss me ha contado lo que pasó anoche. Creo que sabes de lo que te hablo.

- Sí – puso los ojos en blanco.

- Tienes que hacer algo, ¿sabes? Está pasando por un momento muy… confuso, y te necesita ahí para que la ayudes.

- Glimmer, en primer lugar, esto no te incumbe en absoluto, y en segundo lugar, ¿acaso crees que yo no estoy confuso? ¡Soy la confusión personificada! En serio, no os entiendo, las tías sois demasiado para mí. Un día no puedo tocarla, y al día siguiente se me echa encima como una fiera. ¿Qué coño hago?

- Wow… no sabía que esto te… exasperaba tanto…

- Pues sí. – Peeta se cubrió la cara con las manos. Estaba molesto y confundido. Por un momento empecé a pensar que había sido mala idea sacar el tema, pero siguió hablando. – Me exaspera mucho, pero a la vez sé que tengo que hacer algo. Somos novios, ¿no? – Yo me limité a asentir – pues algo habrá que hacer… Pero, ¿cómo? ¿Cuándo?

Me limité a echarme a reír. Era increíble, parecía que estaba hablando con dos niños de 6 años – Katniss y Peeta – que no sabían hablar entre ellos. Tenían las mismas dudas y no eran capaces de sentarse y hablarlas como adultos.

- ¿Sabes que tienes las mismas dudas que Katniss? Ella no sabe qué hacer. Ni cómo hacerlo. ¿Por qué no hablas con ella en serio? En plan, mira Katniss, esto es lo que hay, ambos queremos esto, empecemos así o asá. Katniss siempre dice que lo mejor es hablar las cosas y decir lo que se siente.

- Glim, es un poco violento ir y decirle, ey Kat, vamos a decidir cuándo podemos empezar a… – Peeta se paró en seco y me miró con una mueca – ¡no te pienso decir lo que quiero hacer con ella!

- Oh – sonreí diabólicamente – ya lo sé todo, hermanito. Todo. – Peeta se quedó blanco, y entendió que Katniss me lo había contado todo. – Pero no te preocupes – me acerqué a él y se susurré en el oído – que se puede empezar tocando, y no chupando.

Le guiñé un ojo y me fui, con la sonrisa en los labios, a arreglarme para mi cita con Gale. Teníamos una conversación pendiente, en la que le tenía que contar toda la verdad.

**PEETA POV**

Por un momento odié a Katniss, odié a Glimmer, y me odié a mí mismo. Había sido un idiota, los tres lo habíamos sido. Por supuesto que no odié a Katniss, pero me daba rabia que no me dijese las cosas. Aunque es cierto que la odié un poco por contarle nuestras cosas a Glimmer, eso era privado, pero sabía de sobra que las chicas hablaban de eso continuamente. Odié a mi hermana por ser tan condenadamente descarada, y sobre todo, por tener razón. ¡Maldita sea! Había sido un capullo, pero lo iba a arreglar. Saqué mi móvil y busqué a Katniss en el WhatsApp.

_Peeta: ¿Cucú?_

_Katniss: ^^_

_P: ¿Cómo estás, bonita?_

_K: Muy sola en mi enorme cama :( _

_P: Bueno, ya encontraremos la manera de dormir juntos de nuevo_

_K: ¿Ah sí? ¿Estás planeando algo, Peeta Mellark?_

Podía imaginar la cara de Katniss desde el sofá de mi casa, con una ceja levantada entrecerrando los ojos, un poco desconfiada. Esa imagen me hizo sonreír. Quería hablar las cosas con ella antes de irnos a dormir, o no dormir juntos. Por una vez quería hacer caso a mi hermana pequeña.

_P: Es posible. ¿Nos vemos mañana? Y te cuento más cosas de mi plan._

_K: Vale, ¿vamos a pasear por la playa o algo? _

La playa. No la pisábamos desde aquel día. Podía ser una buena idea, y estando casi en septiembre no había muchos turistas, seguro que podíamos hablar tranquilamente.

_P: Ok, te paso a buscar a las 11am. Duerme bien preciosa. Te quiero._

_K: Te quiero Peeta, hasta mañana, estoy deseando verte (y hace un rato que me has traído a casa… estoy fatal, lo sé)_

Una vez más me hizo sonreír su comentario. Suspiré, guardé el móvil, y me dispuse a enfrentarme a mi primera noche sin Katniss.

* * *

**Espero que os haya gustado ;) Katniss se está soltando poco a poco, Glimmer va a hablar con Gale, Peeta quiere hablar con Kat de eso... ¡parece que el próximo capítulo promete!**

**GUEST, me alegro de que te gustase el capi, la próxima vez dime quién eres porque no sé a quién me estoy dirigiendo xD No te preocupes que todo está bajo control ;) **

* * *

_Nos leemos la semana que viene _

_Marvelous_


	16. Nota de autor

Hola a todos y todas. Por motivos personales (estrés,mi salud, movidas, y sobre todo cero inspiración debido a lo anterior) no voy a poder actualizar en un tiempo y quería avisaros. Que quede claro, este fic seguirá vivo, no pienso dejarlo así ni mucho menos. El fic tiene su final y yo tengo claro cuál es. Intentaré trabajar en la historia durante mi ausencia, que espero que no sea demasiado larga.

Nos vemos muy pronto. Para cualquier cosa, estoy a un PM de distancia.

Marvelous.


	17. Nochevieja (Parte I)

_¿De verdad íbamos a hacerlo? Todo indicaba que sí. Su cama, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, los besos, mucho más sensuales y profundos de lo normal – dadas las circunstancias – el estar solos en casa, y que fuese la "noche de fin de año". Había sido una noche perfecta. Y la íbamos a cerrar con el broche final._

**36 horas antes**

A las 9 ya estaba duchada, depilada, con el bikini puesto y la mochila lista. Iba a tener una cita con mi novio. ¡Una cita! Sonaba totalmente absurdo, puesto que hacía un par de días prácticamente vivíamos juntos, pero la verdad es que nuestra relación no era muy normal que se dijese. Me gustaba eso de hacer cosas normales, tener citas, ir a la playa, al cine, hablar del futuro y cosas así. Estaba de un humor excelente, y hasta me veía guapa en el espejo. Abracé a Effie con mucha fuerza y le dije que la quería, dejé que Prim me hiciese dos trenzas en vez de una, como siempre, y vi las noticias con mi padre. Todo era normal, era perfecto. Me tomé una infusión con calma, aunque lo cierto era que los nervios empezaban a hacer acto de presencia. Tenía ganas de ver a Peeta, de hablar con él y de abrazarle. Tenía ganas de él.

Aunque las cosas no salieron exactamente como yo había pensado. Porque Glimmer Mellark entró como un torbellino por la puerta de mi casa a las 11, junto con un Peeta de mala cara.

- ¿Hola? - pregunté mientras abrazaba a mi amiga, extrañada.

- ¡Katniss Everdeen! Tenía que venir a decírtelo en persona, tenemos que prepararnos para la mejor fiesta del verano – dijo Glimmer con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

- Hola Kat – me dijo Peeta, intentando hacerse notar por encima de su hermana.

- Hola cariño – le di un beso en los labios hasta que me vi literalmente arrastrada hasta mi dormitorio, del brazo de mi amiga.

- No hay tiempo para besuqueos morena, tenemos que revisar tu armario. Hay una fiesta de año nuevo que planear.

¿Año nuevo? ¿WTF? Algo no iba bien en la cabeza de mi amiga.

- Glimmer, no es por ser obvia – levanté una ceja – pero quedan meses para año nuevo.

- Mira cariño, puede que sea rubia y que a veces no las tenga todas conmigo. Pero hasta yo sé eso. Es la temática de la fiesta, tonta. ¡Fiesta de nochevieja! Ya que vamos a despedir el verano y tal, aprovechamos. Además... - mi amiga se quedó callada, se sonrojó y miró a su hermano – bueno, luego te cuento. El caso es que el tema de la fiesta es nochevieja. Es mañana por la noche, así que tenemos tiempo.

- Perfecto, entonces me voy a mi cita, si tenemos tiempo.

- ¿Cita?

Peeta carraspeó detrás de nosotras.

- Si, cita. Conmigo. Gracias por preguntar antes de arrastrarme de casa.

- Ah, ¿habíais quedado? Bueno, vale, supongo que puedo darte unas cuantas horas, pero luego hay que hacer repaso a los armarios urgente. Este año se lleva el negro y el dorado a tope.

- Genial Glimmer. ¿Me dejas ya salir con tu hermano? - sonreí tímidamente. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa cómplice. - Tenemos algunas cosas de las que hablar, creo.

- Claro, pimpollos, os dejo a lo vuestro. Peeta, me llevo el coche, he quedado con Gale. Luego te cuento cuñada.

Mi amiga me besó en la mejilla, le revolvió el pelo a Peeta y se fue sonriente. Hasta que no oí la puerta de mi casa no me quedé tranquila. Suspiré, miré a mi novio y ambos nos echamos a reír.

- ¿Preparada? - me preguntó. Yo solo asentí, y nos fuimos a nuestra cita.

Llegamos a la playa un rato después. La mañana era muy soleada, había un brisa que aliviaba un poco el calor que el sol provocaba y el mar estaba tranquilo. Pusimos las toallas debajo de la sombrilla que Peeta llevaba y nos tumbamos en silencio. No era un silencio incómodo, de hecho estaba muy a gusto allí.

- Bueno... yo quería quedar contigo para que hablásemos, entre otras cosas – dijo de pronto Peeta – ya sabes, mi plan.

- Sí, es cierto, tu plan para dormir conmigo – me senté en la toalla y le miré a los ojos.

- Verás. La verdad es que esto es bastante vergonzoso para mí. Pero ayer estuve hablando con Glimmer y creo que debería seguir su consejo.

- Miedo me da tu hermana – puse los ojos en blanco - ¿Y ese consejo es...?

- Lo creas o no, su consejo solamente era que hablásemos.

Peeta empezó a sonrojarse. Aquello era extraño. Peeta sonrojado siguiéndo consejos de Glimmer. Glimmer diciéndole que hablásemos. Empecé a atar cabos y yo también me sonrojé.

- Quiere que hablemos de eso, ¿verdad? - miré a la arena.

- Sí, y sinceramente Katniss, a mí también me gustaría. Han pasado muchas cosas estos días, deberíamos dejar las cosas claras. Yo ya no sé cómo comportarme contigo, no sé qué tengo que hacer, cuáles son tus límites. Necesito algunas pistas. Y solo tú me las puedes dar.

- Ya, lo sé. Y lo siento. Quiero decir, siento que todo esto sea tan confuso. Porque la verdad es que no siento en absoluto lo que ha pasado entre nosotros estos días – me sonrojé un poco más – porque me ha gustado mucho. Y ya sé que no tengo que demostrar nada, pero quiero hacerlo. Me siento mejor, más segura, más... no sé, con más ganas. Podría decirse que más cachonda – susurré y juro que oí un jadeo salir de los labios de Peeta – y quiero simplemente demostrártelo físicamente. ¿Lo comprendes?

- Sí, ahora sí. Pero si no lo hablamos no puedo saberlo. Parecemos niños, Kat. No cuesta nada hablar esto.

- Pero me da vergüenza – confesé. - Que te voy a decir, ey Peeta, tengo ganas, méteme mano.

- Pues sí. Baby steps, recuerdas?

- Y tenemos – suspiré hondamente – que decir todo lo que queremos hacer? Ya sabes... ahora méteme mano... ahora – cerré los ojos y hice una breve pausa – toca esto o lo otro...

- ¿Qué pasa si lo hago sin avisar? ¿Te asustarás?

- No lo sé – confesé – puede, pero no puedo estar segura. Habría que comprobarlo – dije mordiéndome el labio.

- Comprobarlo, eh? - Peeta se echó a reír – no juegues con fuego Katniss, o te quemarás.

Me armé de valor y dije algo que llevaba deseando decir desde hacía dos noches.

- Habría dado lo que fuese por que me tocaras la otra noche.

- Katniss...

- Es la verdad – me acerqué a él y me senté en su toalla – no te digo ahí... - miré brevemente mi entrepierna – pero no se, hay muchas más partes que me gustaría que volviésemos a explorar.

Me mordí el labio y me sonrojé levemente. Tampoco estaba pidiendo tanto. Una teta, el culo. La otra noche habría dado lo que fuese por un roce furtivo. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin un orgasmo y mi cuerpo lo pedía a gritos.

- Está bien cariño – Peeta me besó en los labios suavemente – lo tendré en cuenta para la próxima vez.

Sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa. Al menos teníamos claras algunas cosas. La pregunta ahora era, ¿cuándo dormiríamos solos?

- Oye, ¿y tu plan? ¿Sabes cuándo volveremos a dormir juntos?

- Tienes mucha prisa, eh Everdeen? - sonrío pícaramente.

- Eh, estamos aquí por eso, déjame que te lo recuerde, tú me citaste para hablar.

- Es verdad. En realidad sí que sé cuándo podríamos. Mañana por la noche, después de la fiesta. Si tu quieres, claro está.

- ¿Juntos, en nochevieja? - Lo pensé un momento. Glimmer tenía razón, era la temática perfecta. - Por supuesto que sí.

"Y que pase lo que dios quiera", pensé.

Pasamos el resto de la mañana entre el agua y las toallas. A pesar de lo que habíamos hablado, en el agua guardábamos las distancias. Había gente, y lo acabábamos de hablar. Prefería mentalizarme en el día siguiente. Peeta y yo, solos en su casa, dispuestos a dar un paso más. A eso de las 2 del mediodía volvimos a casa de Peeta a comer, y como siempre cocinó él. Allí estaban también Glimmer y Gale.

- ¡Catnip!

- ¡Gale! - esta vez sí, le abracé fuerte, le echaba mucho de menos.

- ¿Cómo estás, morena?

- Bien, venimos de la playa – sonreí – voy a darme una ducha y ahora bajo, ¿vale? Creo que tienes cosas que contarme...

Gale sonrió, ¿tímidamente? Tenía que hablar con Glim.

- Glimmer está arriba, que te cuente ella.

- Ahora bajo.

Le di un breve abrazo y a Peeta un beso en los labios que me supo a poco. Necesitaba una ducha fresquita. Subí corriendo las escaleras y me encontré a mi amiga canturreando mientras revisaba su armario. TODO su armario. Había prendas de ropa por todas las superficies de su dormitorio.

- ¿Hola? - se giró y me vio.

- ¡Katniss! - sonrió mucho y se acercó a mí cuando vio que estaba llena de sal y arena. Hizo una mueca.

- No puedes entrar en mi cuarto así, lo siento amiga, date una ducha y luego hablamos. Toma – rebuscó algo en su armario y me tendió una mullida toalla de algodón – puedes usar mi baño.

- Vale, ahora hablamos – dije riéndome. Glimmer era increíble a veces.

Me duché con calma, quitando la sal de mi piel y de mi pelo. Me sorprendí pensando en cómo sería el tacto de Peeta sobre mi piel desnuda. Lo recordaba, pero vagamente. El trauma me había hecho olvidar, pero me aseguraría de que cuando lo volviese a hacer – tocarme – no lo olvidase jamás. Sentí un cosquilleo delicioso cuando me enjaboné la entrepierna, pero no me atreví a seguir. Aquello se lo dejaría a Peeta y a sus manos expertas. Un calor muy familiar se apoderó de mí y puse el agua más fría. No era plan de ponerme ahora cachonda perdida. Cerré los ojos bajo el agua y me dejé enfriar durante un par de minutos, hasta que el agua fría se hizo insoportable, y salí.

Me vestí con la ropa que llevaba en la mochila y me trencé el pelo, que aún tenía mojado. Fui hasta el dormitorio de Glimmer.

- Ya estoy limpia, ¿puedo pasar? - pregunté desde la puerta. Como toda respuesta obtuve un gran abrazo.

- Claro que sí. Ven, siéntate.

- Sí. Tu... ¿novio? Me ha dicho que tienes cosas que contarme – sonreí resuelta.

- Sí, es verdad. Es mi novio.

Nos quedamos calladas, sonriendo, mirándonos, hasta que nos pusimos de pie a gritar y a abrazarnos como locas. ¡Por fin! Había costado, pero eran novios.

- Bueno, cuéntame! Quiero saberlo todo.

- Pues verás...

_[Flashback POV Glimmer]_

_Estaba harta de no saber qué demonios tenía con Gale. Estaba harta de ser su barbie, de que me llamase cuando quería follar pero que luego no me llevase al cine. Sí, ya, veíamos las pelis en el sofá de su casa, pero yo quería otra cosa. Así que, por una vez, iba a seguir el consejo de mi amiga e iba a hablar con él. Y si él no quería nada conmigo... me quedaría soltera. Pero me estaba haciendo daño todo esto, y no podía más._

_Le llamé por teléfono y quedamos para las 8 de la tarde. Se lo iba a decir todo. Me vestí normalita, nada explosiva. No quería que estuviese distraído con mis atributos femeninos. Sí, estaba nerviosa. Podía o bien perderle para siempre, si él no quería lo mismo que yo, o ganar un novio. Ambas cosas me asustaban. El timbre sonó – había perdido la noción del tiempo – y le abrí con una sonrisa. Él me besó en los labios, aquellos labios cálidos y carnosos. _

_- Estás lista? - me dijo mirándome de arriba abajo._

_- Sí, vamos._

_Fingí una sonrisa y nos subimos en su coche. Conducimos hasta llegar a un bar al que solíamos ir. Era tranquilo y se podía hablar sin gritar por encima de la música. Lo único que esperaba era no ponerme a llorar allí en medio. Habría sido vergüenza total. _

_- ¿Lo de siempre, chicos? - nos dijo el camarero amablemente._

_- ¿Nena? - dijo Gale simplemente._

_- Sí, por mi bien._

_En aquel lugar siempre tomábamos café. Los mejores capuccinos de la zona. Nos trajeron los cafés y un plato con pastas de té y nos dejaron solos. Al toro Glim. Tu puedes con esto y con más. _

_- Oye Gale – mi intento de sonrisa se había ido a la mierda hacía ya rato – tenemos que hablar._

_- Wow. Eso no es lo que suelen decir los tíos? ¡Eh! ¿Vas a romper conmigo?_

_- No, no por dios, no es eso – negué con la cabeza._

_- Ah, vale. - Gale frunció el ceño. - Qué susto rubia, joder._

_Entonces Gale hizo algo que no esperaba, soltó el café, tomó mis mejillas entre sus manos y me besó. No es que no me besara normalmente, claro que lo hacía. Pero en esta situación, tan pública, tan "de pareja" no solía hacerlo. Como siempre, el beso empezó suave pero no tardó nada en hacerse más profundo, su lengua salió en busca de la mía y yo le abrí paso hasta ella, notaba su calor, su suavidad y su rudeza. Me separé de él jadeando mientras él se quejaba un poco. Los labios de Gale eran definitivamente adictivos._

_- Mejor hablemos y dejemos esto para luego – dije intentando esconder mi rubor._

_- Vale, siempre y cuando me prometas que seguiremos esto en casa. - Gale se acercó a la mesa con la excusa de coger una pasta y me rozó un pecho a propósito. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y mis pezones se endurecieron al momento. _

_- Depende de cómo acabe la cosa – susurré sin que me oyese. - Verás, llevo un par de días dándole vueltas a una cosa..._

_- Espera, ¿quieres hacer un trío? - resoplé._

_- Gale joder, ¿puedes tomarte en serio algo por una vez? No es nada sexual. _

_- Vale, lo siento cariño. Sigue. _

_Le miré a los ojos y suspiré. Notaba que los ojos me picaban. Lágrimas inminentes._

_- ¿Qué somos, Gale? ¿Somos novios? ¿Soy simplemente la tía a la que te tiras? ¿Somos amigos con derechos? Salimos juntos, tomamos cafés y copas, follamos, y luego cada uno pa su casa. yo.. no quiero que ninguno de los dos salga herido. Sobretodo lo digo por mí – miré al suelo – porque estoy empezando a sentir cosas por ti más... fuertes, por decirlo de algún modo, y si luego tú no sientes lo mismo, me quedaré bastante mal. En resumen eso es todo lo que tenía que decirte._

_- Pero cariño, tú eres mi chica..._

_- Sí, claro, soy tu chica cuando te interesa, pero joder Gale yo quiero ser tu novia a tiempo completo. Que me lleves a cenar, al cine, o a la playa, a conocer a tus padres, que me digas lo guapa que estoy cuando me ves, y me cojas la mano, y me des un beso... todas esas cosas._

_Inevitablemente una lágrima cayó por mi mejilla. Genial. _

_- Eh, Glimmer. Mírame. Ya sé que no le hemos puesto un nombre a esto, pero para mí siempre has sido mi novia. Quizás no hagamos todas esas cosas que dices, pero no es porque no vayamos en serio, es simplemente porque soy un poco desastre... me tienes que ayudar un poco, dime lo que te apetece hacer y si los dos estamos de acuerdo, pues lo hacemos y ya está. Tampoco soy el típico tío que le dice a su novia que sí a todo. Lo entiendes, ¿no?_

_- Sí, lo entiendo – ahogué una risita._

_- Supongo que es un poco tarde, y es muy, muy cursi, y quiero que me jures que no le contarás a nadie que te lo he pedido, pero... ¿quieres ser mi novia?_

_Alcé los ojos y le miré. Sonreía de manera sincera, me miraba como el primer día, con una mezcla de deseo y cariño. No le contesté, me limité a abalanzarme en sus brazos, besándolo, esta vez de manera apasionada y sexual. Sí, por supuesto que sí que sería mío y solo mío. Cuando dejamos de besarnos nuestras mejillas estaban encendidas y estábamos muy cachondos, era hora de follar. Pagamos los cafés y nos fuimos a su casa. _

_- Quiero celebrar una fiesta – dije mientras le acariciaba el torso desnudo._

_- ¿Una fiesta? ¿En plan de fin de verano? - Gale se giró para mirarme. Estaba guapísimo._

_- Sí, pero quiero que sea especial. Quiero que tenga una temática y todo eso. Quiero romper todas las reglas, celebrar lo imposible, como si quisiéramos tener la navidad en verano, ¿entiendes?_

_- Eso es fácil._

_- ¿Lo es?_

_- Claro, puedes hacer una fiesta de nochevieja._

_Yo me eché a reír. ¡Nochevieja! Venga ya, eso era una locura. Me dí cuenta de que Gale iba en serio, él no se reía. Y empecé a pensar._

_- Nochevieja..._

_- Piénsalo. Vestidos de esos que tanto te gustan, litros y litros de champán, decoraciones y todo eso, y en verano. ¿Hay algo mejor? - Sonreí. Sí que había algo mejor._

_- Y tanto que sí. Empezar el año contigo._

_Le besé y fuimos a por el segundo asalto. _

_[Fin del flashback]_

- Qué fuerte tía. Me alegro un montón por vosotros, en serio.

- Muchas gracias Katniss. Gracias a ti por tu consejo. De no haberlo seguido ahora estaría comiéndome la cabeza. Y un montón de chocolate, seguro. Pero bueno, todo ha salido bien. Ahora ayudame con toda esta ropa.

- ¿Cómo vas a organizar la fiesta?

La cara de mi amiga era de "¿con quien te crees que hablas?".

- Cariño, está todo organizado. Solo nos queda la ropa, el pelo y esas cosas. Mañana tenemos peluquería.

- Joder Glimmer, a veces me das miedo. Pero vale, me dejo. Me apetece mucho la fiesta. A la tercera tiene que ser la vencida, no?

- ¿La tercera?

- Sí. En la primera fiesta eché hasta la primera papilla. En la segunda – vacilé un momento. Suspiré y seguí hablando – casi me violan. La tercera tiene que salir bien.

- Y tanto que saldrá bien, pequeña, ya verás. Va a ser perfecta.

- Pues elijamos esos vestidos.

Bastante rato después lo teníamos todo: vestidos, zapatos, complementos, maquillaje, lacas de uñas, incluso sabíamos lo que íbamos a pedir en la peluquería que nos hicieran. Dios bendiga internet. Bajamos con los chicos, que hablaban en el jardín trasero, y decidimos comer los cuatro juntos. Por supuesto que Peeta ya había preparado uno de sus tanto manjares. Reímos mucho, hablamos, bromeamos. Todo parecía que volvía a la normalidad. Después de comer ayudé a Peeta a recoger la mesa y a fregar los platos mientras le contaba las nuevas.

- Así que ahora van en serio. Vaya. Mi hermana está madurando.

- Lo mismo digo por parte de Gale, me parece increíble, pero me alegro por ellos. Siempre he pensado que son perfectos el uno para el otro.

- De eso no hay duda.

- Mañana vamos a la peluquería para ponernos guapas para la fiesta.

- ¿Más guapa?

Me sonrojé automáticamente. Aquel tipo de comentarios hacía que me enamorase aún más de Peeta Mellark.

- Se hará lo que se pueda – hice un mohín.

- Entonces estarás preciosa.

Yo me mordí el labio. Estaba ganando.

- Ya veremos Peeta, no sigas por ahí anda.

- ¿Por donde? - preguntó fingiendo inocencia.

- ¡Diciendo esas cosas! No estaré preciosa.

- Es verdad. Preciosa se queda corto. - Soltó el último plato y se acercó a mí – estarás mucho más que eso. Estoy seguro.

Le miré y sonreí a medias. Había ganado. Me besó los labios suavemente mientras cruzaba mis brazos por detrás de su cuello. Se sentía tan bien... otra vez empezaba a sentir aquella avidez de llevar el beso más allá, así que me separé de él antes de que no hubiese vuelta atrás.

- Mejor ya dejamos esto para mañana.

- Sí, mejor.

Me fijé en el pantalón de Peeta. Tenía una erección enorme, y yo ni la había notado. Suspiré y cerré los ojos.

- ¿Estás bien? Mierda, lo siento Kat, debería controlarme, lo siento.

- Estoy bien, de verdad. - ¿Cómo explicarle? - No es que me moleste... es lo contrario.

- No te entiendo – frunció el ceño.

- Pues que lejos de molestarme y querer que te vayas, lo que quiero es... no parar. Y sentir... más.

- Oh.

La cara de Peeta era un poema. Noté en sus ojos la indecisión que tenía, pero tomó la decisión correcta y, en vez de arrastrarme a su cama en la planta de arriba, hizo un movimiento raro en sus pantalones, escondió lo que pudo su erección, y fuimos al sofá con nuestros amigos. Qué vergüenza, por dios. No hablamos más del tema en toda la tarde.

Peeta me llevó a casa bien entrada la tarde. Le conté a mi madre el plan de la fiesta y le encantó. Sus palabras fueron "no puedo creer que a mí no se me haya ocurrido antes". Hablamos de mi vestido, de los invitados, de lo de Gale y Glimmer. Estuvimos jugando a las cartas hasta que mi padre llegó del trabajo, luego vimos la tele los cuatro juntos hasta que cenamos y nos acostamos.

Prim, por supuesto, se coló en mi cuarto para preguntarme si ella y Cato podían ir a la fiesta.

- Qué raro. ¿No tienes tu invitación? Creí que Glimmer te habría dicho algo.

- La verdad es que sí. Pero yo quería saber si a ti te parecía bien que yo fuese.

- ¡Pues claro que sí tonta! Puedes venir, pero ni se te ocurra ir más guapa que yo, ¿eh?

- Oh vamos Katniss, eso es imposible y lo sabes.

Mi hermana saltó hasta mi cama y me abrazó. Estuvimos un rato así, abrazadas, hasta que sonó su móvil.

- ¡A estas horas! Por fin, es la invitación a la fiesta. Te dejo dormir – me besó en la mejilla – voy a llamar a Cato y a buscar un vestido. Hasta mañana hermana.

- Buenas noches, hasta mañana.

A pesar de estar sola en mi enorme cama dormí plácidamente y con una sonrisa en los labios. En menos de 24h estaría a solas con Peeta. En la última noche del año.

.

Pelo... perfecto. Vestido... perfecto. Zapatos... perfectos. Manicura y pedicura... perfectas. Maquillaje... perfecto. Fiesta... mucho más que perfecta. Glimmer, una vez más, había hecho un trabajo espléndido. O más bien había encontrado al catering perfecto, la decoradora perfecta, los camareros perfectos y los bartenders perfectos. Me había enseñado las fotos del lugar. Por todas partes había globos plateados y negros con motivos navideños y de fin de año, cartelitos de "Feliz año nuevo", copas de champán, y todo tipo de decoración acorde con la temática. Todo el mundo tenía que ir vestido de etiqueta, las chicas con vestido y los chicos con esmoquin. Casi me caigo de culo cuando vi a Peeta bajar las escaleras de su casa.

¿Perfecto?

No, este hombre iba mucho más allá. Jadeé levemente cuando le vi, y mis ojos viajaron instintivamente a su entrepierna y a su culo. JO-DER. Aquel traje le sentaba como un guante. El traje era de color negro, con camisa blanca, pajarita negra y gemelos dorados, a conjunto con mis complementos. La verdad es que hacíamos una pareja ideal. Los cuatro – Gale había pasado a mi y después habíamos ido a por los Mellark – nos subimos en el coche de Gale de camino a la fiesta. Gale tampoco le quitaba ojo a Glimmer, y no era de extrañar. Llevaba un vestido negro de infarto. Su melena rubia caía por la espalda desnuda del vestido como una cascada de ondas perfectas. Le guiñé un ojo y fuimos hasta el sitio en silencio.

Nada más llegar vi a todos mis amigos. Todos sonreían cautelosos, sin saber que hacer, pero cuando me lancé a los brazos de Finnick todos cambiaron su actitud y sonrieron abiertamente, riéndose y aplaudiendo. Estuvimos mucho rato hablando – intentando evitar el tema tabú a toda costa – y fue realmente agradable. En un momento dado, cada oveja se fue con su pareja, y Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos.

- Feliz año nuevo – me dijo tendiéndome una copa de champán.

- Igualmente, cariño – alcé la copa contra la suya, las chocamos y bebimos. - Delicioso.

- Tengo que reconocer que mi hermana sabe organizar fiestas. Y el tema es genial, a pesar de ser aún verano.

- ¿Quieres bailar? - le pregunté acercándome a él. Estaba juguetona.

- ¿Bailar?

- Sí, ya sabes, eso que hace la gente ahí – señalé la pista – dos personas se juntan un poco – me acerqué más – y se mueven al ritmo de la música.

- Se me da fatal bailar, Katniss.

Ahora o nunca. Dilo, Katniss Everdeen.

- Bueno, podemos bailar de forma horizontal.

La sorpresa era palpable en el rostro de mi novio. Yo sonreí de manera seductora, o al menos lo intenté. No, no estaba borracha. Y sí, iba en serio. De no haber sido por toda esa gente le habría arrancado aquel traje hacía ya rato. Peeta hizo una señal con la cabeza, hacia la calle. Yo asentí, nerviosa. Íbamos a escaparnos de allí.

Cogimos un taxi y en 7 minutos nos plantamos en casa de Peeta. Era totalmente de noche, y en la calle no se veía a nadie. Me quité los zapatos y entramos en silencio en la casa. Mi bolsa estaba en la entrada, con mi pijama – la camiseta de Peeta de Chicago – mi cepillo de dientes y otros enseres personales. Subimos por las escaleras hasta su cuarto.

- ¿Tienes sueño? - preguntó Peeta con una sonrisa en los labios. Buena manera de romper el hielo. Yo me eché a reir.

- No, Peeta. No tengo sueño. Ni una pizca.

- Qué bien. Yo tampoco.

- De hecho, por lo que veo, aquí hay más cosas despiertas que dormidas.

Peeta se mordió el labio y miró hacia otro lado. Sabía que me estaba refiriendo a su erección. Se le notaba perfectamente a través de la tela de su traje. Se quitó la chaqueta y la pajarita y se acercó a mí.

- ¿Estás segura de esto?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y celebramos el año nuevo.

* * *

**Bienvenidos a esta ida total de pinza por mi parte. Primero, quiero aclarar un par de cosas. Tú, lector, que estás al otro lado de la pantalla. Yo subo cuando puedo. CUANDO PUEDO. Y si en un mes entero no he subido es porque no he podido. No significa que no haya podido porque soy manca. No. No puedo pueden ser mil cosas. No me inspiro, no me sale ni una palabra, no tengo tiempo, o no me da la gana. Mil cosas. ¿Qué porqué subo de los otros fics? Porque ya tengo escrito, básicamente. Y de este no. De hecho, llevo todo el día escribiendo este capítulo, con mala ostia y con cariño a partes iguales.**

**Entre tú y yo. Este fic es basura pura. Para mí no tiene ni punto de comparación con La chica misteriosa, y ya ni te digo con Miss Brightside. Te lees los primeros capis y dices, pero qué mierda es esta? Sí, soy muy exigente. Pero tengo que serlo, yo soy la que escribo. Si a ti te gusta, soy feliz. Y tengo que decir que este capi me ha encantado escribirlo. Muy deprisa y con algunos fallos, pero creo que es más que aceptable. Es mi regalo de año nuevo/navidad para vosotras (Lucía, Laura, Carla, Kari, T.), ya os dije que haría algo, pues aquí lo tenéis amores míos. Va por vosotras. Feliz año al resto también, claro ;)**

**No quiero ser mala, así la semana que viene publicaré la segunda parte de este capi. Porque no pienso dejar las cosas así, no señor. Aquí van a volver los lemmons, como que me llamo Claudia. Espero que os guste, ya me decís. Espero también reviews. Perdonad este rollo pero BUF! Me supera que me metan prisa con los fics, en serio. **

**Laura: **AMORRRR ESTE FIC HA VUELTO! Se que tenías ganas de leer, asi que aqui tienes :) Espero que te guste, te dije que sería paranoya total y no mentía. La semana que viene pondré la segunda parte, y luego ya veremos, que sabes que estoy tela de centrada con MB. Lo dicho, espero que te guste, te amo (L)

**Juddg:** Wow, tu review me dejó helada, en serio? gracias! :) espero que te haya gustado el capi de hoy :)

**d0228:** pues hoy mismo! feliz año!

**María:** Ya lo he dicho todo. Actualizo cuando puedo. Punto y pelota.

**Gracias a los reviews de los guests también, espero poder seguir de manera más seguida.**

**No olvidéis pasaros por mis otros dos fics, La Chica Misteriosa y Miss Brigtside (¿quieres conocer la cara más oscura de Katniss Everdeen? pásate) que están en mi perfil.**

* * *

_Claudia, as Marvel_


	18. Nochevieja (Parte II)

Nerviosa, asustada, un poco histérica. Con ganas de salir corriendo. Pero a la vez con ganas de hacerlo de una vez por todas. Así me sentía. Sentía mis sienes palpitar con fuerza, mi corazón al punto de estallarme en el pecho. Cuando la mano de Peeta me rozó el brazo se me erizó la piel de forma automática.

- ¿Estás segura de esto? – preguntó Peeta por enésima vez. Empezaba a resultar irritante.

- Peeta, ya te lo he dicho. Parece que seas tú el que no está seguro.

- No es eso. Yo quiero – se sonrojó y miró al suelo – pero quiero estar seguro de que lo haces porque quieres, y no porque te sientas obligada.

Me acerqué hasta el borde de la cama y me senté. Di unas palmaditas a mi lado, invitándole a sentarse a mi lado.

- Peeta, nadie me obliga a hacer esto. Si alguien me obligase, sería mi cuerpo. Porque me lo pide a gritos – susurré. – Te echo de menos. Me refiero a que echo de menos… ya sabes. Hacer cosas juntos.

Me sonrojé y me miré las manos, no era capaz de mirarle a los ojos. Bastante era pronunciar aquellas palabras en voz alta. Le estaba diciendo que quería hacer cosas sexuales, y ni cuando las habíamos hecho, tiempo atrás, las había pedido. Aquello era totalmente nuevo para mí.

Peeta por fin se sentó a mi lado. Mis piernas rozaron las suyas y no pude evitar alzar la mirada y perderme en sus ojos azules. Aquel roce me hizo tener un escalofrío. No quería ni pensar en otro tipo de contactos. Mi mirada viajaba de sus ojos a sus labios, que respiraban entrecortadamente. Le notaba nervioso, lo cual era bastante extraño, pero seguramente yo estaba muchísimo más nervioso que él. Sin saber muy bien qué hacer, pero guiándome por mis instintos, me acerqué hasta Peeta y le besé suavemente. No hacía falta decir nada más. Las manos de Peeta acariciaron mis mejillas mientras me correspondía al beso, de forma demasiado suave para mi gusto. A los cinco minutos de besos suaves y caricias en las mejillas intenté probar algo diferente. Me levanté y apagué la luz de su cuarto, dejando solo una pequeña lámpara encendida.

- Así tendremos más intimidad – dije intentando sonar tranquila.

Volví a acercarme a la cama y, en uno de mis muchos ataques de locura transitoria, decidí sentarme a horcajadas sobre mi novio. Le miré a los ojos. Tenía cara de sorpresa, pero de sorpresa buena. Cara de "no me esperaba esto, pero me encanta". Rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y le besé con un poco más de fuerza. Cuando mordí su labio inferior soltó un gemido que me hizo sonreír tímidamente. Me encantaba cuando reaccionaba así por mí, me sentía poderosa. Las manos de Peeta se posaron en mis caderas y me apretaron más contra él. Podía notar como su erección iba creciendo y aquello hizo que sintiese unas mariposas en el estómago y en la parte baja de mi vientre. Me estaba humedeciendo por momentos, y se sentía genial, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin dejarme llevar de esa manera.

En algún momento indeterminado Peeta y yo nos tumbamos en la cama, jadeantes y muy calientes. En un par de ocasiones nos miramos a los ojos, como pidiendo permiso, y seguimos cuando el otro asintió con la cabeza. De este modo le dije a Peeta que podía quitarme el vestido – y su reacción al verme en ropa interior me encantó – y yo le quité la camisa, él me tocó las tetas y yo su enorme y gloriosa polla. Nos tocamos hasta que nos supimos los cuerpos de memoria, hasta que literalmente reventamos de placer. Cómo lo echaba de menos. Llevaba semanas sin tener un orgasmo y fue totalmente indescriptible.

Nos quedamos en silencio, abrazados sobre la cama, sonriéndonos. Me sentía en el séptimo cielo, y la verdad sea dicha, quería más. La entrepierna de Peeta decía lo mismo. Me sentía más que preparada, no podía estar más empapada y dispuesta. Sin decir nada empecé a besar la mandíbula y el cuello de mi chico, que a su vez empezó a acariciar mi cuerpo con sus sabias manos. Mi cuerpo respondía a sus caricias de forma automática, se arqueaba ante él, ansiaba sus manos, su tacto, su lengua y sus labios. El cuerpo de Peeta también me decía que quería que siguiese con mis besos y caricias.

¿De verdad íbamos a hacerlo? Todo indicaba que sí. Su cama, nuestros cuerpos desnudos, los besos, tan profundos que me hacían estremecer, las caricias, la "noche de fin de año"… sin duda había sido una noche totalmente perfecta que íbamos a cerrar con el broche final. Peeta me miró y deseé con todo mi ser que no dijese nada. No quería que nada rompiese ese momento. Sabía lo que quería preguntar y no hacía falta. Me limité a asentir con la cabeza sonriente, intentando transmitir todo lo que sentía. Se apartó un momento de mí y volvió lo que parecía un preservativo. Apreté las sábanas con fuerza y cerré los ojos. Noté el peso de Peeta sobre mí, sus besos y sus caricias, sus palabras tranquilizadoras y poco a poco fuimos entrelazando nuestros cuerpos hasta que quedaron totalmente unidos.

Lo que sentí no se puede describir con palabras. Dolor, placer, plenitud, paz. Una felicidad que creí que no podría sentir de nuevo. Una sensación mágica e inigualable. Y algo que definitivamente querría repetir.

- ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Peeta rompiendo el silencio por primera vez desde que mis gritos cesaran.

- Sí – dije sonriendo – estoy mejor que bien.

Nos quedamos sonriendo como idiotas, mirándonos a los ojos, abrazados, desnudos. No hablábamos, tampoco sabíamos que decir, así que al final nos quedamos dormidos en los brazos del otro, disfrutando de la noche de año nuevo.

Los días pasaban y yo cada vez estaba mejor. Volvimos a quedar la pandilla de amigos, todo el mundo hablaba y alababa la famosa fiesta de Nochevieja y aprovechábamos las noches para ir a la playa a disfrutar de las últimas noches del verano. Peeta y yo estábamos mejor que nunca, y por lo que podía ver Gale y Glimmer también. Pasábamos mucho tiempo juntos los cuatro, comprando cosas que nos hacían falta, paseando por el centro, visitando la universidad, comiendo por ahí o bañándonos en la piscina. Aún no le había contado nada de la gran noche a mi amiga, pero una tarde me pilló totalmente desprevenida en la cocina mientras los chicos jugaban a la consola.

- Hola amiga – me dijo con una sonrisa.

- Hola – le devolví la sonrisa. Sabía la que me venía encima.

- ¿Un café?

Yo asentí con la cabeza. Se acerco a su cocina –estábamos en casa de los Mellark– y preparó la cafetera. Yo me miraba las manos intentando no mirar a Glimmer a los ojos. Sí, era mi mejor amiga, no tenía sentido que estuviese nerviosa, pero aún no se lo había contado a nadie. Ni siquiera a Prim. Mi amiga me acercó una taza de café preparado como me gustaba, con leche y azúcar.

- ¿Qué tal tu noche de fin de año?

- ¿Perdona? – Glimmer levantó una ceja y sonrió maliciosamente. – Querrás decir tu noche de fin de año. Ya sé que no has querido hablar de ello, pero ahora no te libras. Por lo que pude ver, te escapaste de la fiesta con mi hermano.

- Nosotros… yo… en fin, ya sabes… necesitábamos un poco de intimidad, y nos fuimos de la fiesta.

- Ahá. Mira cariño, te voy a ser sincera. A mí nadie me ha contado nada, pero no soy tonta. Has evitado el tema de la fiesta a toda costa. Pensé, joder, a Katniss le ha pasado algo, porque no quiere hablar de ello. Pero te he visto con Peeta y estáis mejor que nunca, así que si pasó algo, no ha sido algo malo. ¿Me equivoco? – yo negué con la cabeza. Mi amiga sabía atar cabos. – No te voy a forzar para que me cuentes nada… pero quiero que sepas que cuando quieras hablar, aquí estoy, ¿vale? Si quieres contarme algo, preguntarme lo que sea… ya sabes, no hablo solo de sexo, aunque también. Estoy aquí.

Me quedé bastante conmovida por las palabras de mi amiga, así que dejé la taza de café sobre la encimera y fui a abrazarla. No se lo esperaba, lo supe por su reacción, pero en seguida me devolvió el abrazo y nos quedamos un rato así, simplemente abrazadas. Al rato la solté y sonreímos.

- ¿Porqué no vamos a tu cuarto y te cuento qué tal mi Nochevieja? – pregunté.

- Me parece perfecto, amiga.

Una vez estuvimos sentadas en su enorme cama me tocó el turno de hablar. "Vamos Katniss, no es para tanto, desembucha". Suspiré y me preparé para decirlo en voz alta. Era un poco fuerte.

- Tu hermano y yo nos acostamos en "Nochevieja". – Hice las comillas con los dedos.

Y de pronto, se hizo el silencio. Daba por sentado que mi amiga se iba a sorprender, pero no esperaba esa reacción. Silencio total y cara de asombro. Los minutos pasaban, su boca y se abría y se volvía a cerrar. Pasé mi mano en el aire por delante de su cara, parpadeó unas cuantas veces y empezó a balbucear cosas.

- Tú… con mi hermano… pero yo… creía que…

- Glimmer, ¿estás bien?

- Tú… Serás… ¡SERÁS MALA AMIGA! ¡CUÉNTAMELO TODO! Todos estos días actuando de forma rara, yo creía que habíais hecho algo… pero has hecho ESO y no me lo has contado, ¡desembucha, AHORA! – mi amiga gritaba y gesticulaba de forma exagerada. A mí me dio la risa.

- Vale, tranquila Glim, que para eso estamos aquí… te lo voy a contar todo, pero deja de gritar, por favor.

- Bien. ¡Estoy esperando! ¡Cuenta!

- Veamos… ¡puf! ¿Por dónde empiezo? Toda la noche en sí fue especial. Desde el momento en que vi a tu hermano bajar las escaleras solo tuve ojos para él. La verdad es que nosotros ya teníamos la idea de pasar la noche juntos, aunque no te lo había contado – confesé tímida.

- ¿De verdad? Joder, y yo aquí sin enterarme de nada…

- Somos discretos cuando queremos. Y lo que menos me apetecía era dar publicidad.

- Bueno sigue, teníais planeado dormir juntos… ¿y hacer qué?

- Improvisar, supongo. No tenía nada en mente. A ver, seamos sinceras – sonreí – no iba a ser solo dormir. Después de los últimos días estaba claro que iba a pasar algo, porque hemos estado un poco… alterados, por decirlo de algún modo. Un beso aquí, otro allá, y saltan las chispas. Creo que ambos queríamos que pasara algo, pero no me apetecía planearlo. Eso es como muy cutre, ¿sabes? Sí, venga, haremos esto, esto y esto. ¡No por dios! Haremos lo que queramos…

- Katniss… ¿quién eres tú y qué has hecho con mi mejor amiga?

- ¡Calla! – Ahogué una risa – deja que te siga contando porque dudo mucho que esto lo pueda contar en voz alta otra vez, al menos de momento. Ya sabes que nos escapamos de la fiesta. Me lo estaba pasando bien, la fiesta fue genial, en serio cariño. No he visto fiesta igual, de verano o de Nochevieja, que se le pueda comparar. Te lo dije: a la tercera va la vencida. Pero yo tenía ganas de fiesta… con tu hermano – me sonrojé – y le propuse venir aquí, a tu casa. Él por supuesto, no se opuso. Así que básicamente llegamos, nos enrollamos, y lo hicimos. – Dije esto último sin mirar a los ojos a mi amiga, no me atrevía.

- ¿Y ya está? ¿Crees que con esa mierda de descripción te libras de esto? Katniss, quiero detalles, quiero saber cómo lo hicisteis, si te dolió, si te corriste, yo que sé, ese tipo de cosas…

- Dios Glimmer, dicho así suena fatal.

- De fatal nada. Empecemos con lo básico. ¿Te gustó?

Tenía que reconocerlo, me había encantado. Había sido mucho, pero muchísimo mejor de lo esperado, había sentido cosas que ni cuando Peeta me besaba ahí abajo sentía.

- Sí, me gustó – dije azorada – mucho, la verdad. Aunque al principio me dolió un poco. Era soportable, pero molesto. Y después se convirtió en algo… muy placentero. ¡Ugh! No puedo creer que te esté contando esto…

Glimmer soltó una carcajada, se notaba que estaba disfutando.

- Va, cuéntame más. ¿Qué postura usasteis?

- La normal, yo abajo, era la primera vez, tampoco íbamos a hacer posturitas Glim. ¿Acaso tú hiciste cosas raras en tu primera vez?

- Oh, no quieras saberlo, esa historia te la contaré otro día. Ahora hablamos de ti. ¿Le pusiste tú el condón? Porque se puso condón, ¿verdad?

- Sí, claro que se puso. Se lo puso él. Yo no sé cómo se pone.

- Si quieres te enseño. Mira, tengo aquí, solo tengo que traer un plátano…

- ¡Ni de puta coña Glimmer! – la corté – si alguien me tiene que enseñar que sea Peeta… por dios – me sonrojé hasta la raíz de mis cabellos – esto es demasiado ya, dejemos el tema mejor, te has quedado con la idea, ya no soy virgen, lo he hecho, ea, listo.

Mi amiga sonreía enseñando mucho sus perfectos dientes mientras yo movía mis manos y daba explicaciones estúpidas. No sé porqué estaba nerviosa, la verdad es que no tenía demasiado sentido. Realmente estaba aliviada de habérselo contado a mi amiga, tenerlo dentro había sido difícil, y pese a que Peeta y yo lo habíamos hablado, no era lo mismo ni de lejos.

- ¿Bajamos a ver lo que hacen los hombres estos?

- Vamos, que de tanta consola ya no tendrán pulgares.

Ambas nos reímos y bajamos, cómo no los chicos estaban en el sofá, viciando a un juego de zombies que daba bastante yuyu.

- Felicidades hermanito – dijo entonces mi amiga con una sonrisa diabólica. La iba a matar.

- ¡GLIMMER!

- ¿Qué? Solo le felicito porque va ganando la partida…

- Dios, eres imposible, de verdad.

Era una tontería, pero joder, hacía cinco minutos que se lo había contado y ya estaba hablando de ello por ahí. A pesar de que estaba exagerando, salí al jardín con cara de ofensa y me quedé sentada en una de las tumbonas. No tenía ganas de hablar con nadie, y muchísimo menos de ese tema en concreto. De mi primera vez. Ya me imaginaba a Gale riéndose de nosotros y contándoselo a todos los demás. Eran unos chismosos.

Al poco rato oí unos pasos que se acercaban hacía mí, pero estaba de espaldas y no podía ver quién era. Cuando noté sus fuertes y musculosos brazos rodearme no tuve dudas.

- Peeta…

Sin poder evitarlo, hundí mi cabeza en su pecho, el único lugar donde me sentía segura del todo, y me puse a llorar. No sabía por qué lloraba, era una mezcla de rabia, impotencia, comportamiento infantil y frustración. Peeta me meció entre sus brazos y me calmó, secó mis lágrimas y besó mi rostro. Era reconfortante.

- Ya está, Kat, no llores más. No vale la pena.

- Es que me da mucha rabia, se lo he contado porque es mi amiga y ella se ha reído de mí…

- Venga Kat, nadie se ha reído de mí, ya sabes cómo es mi hermana, le gusta meter el dedo en la llaga, siempre está picándote, además debes reconocer que picarte es bastante fácil. Siempre estás a la que saltas. Estoy seguro de que no lo ha hecho con mala intención.

- Visto así… quizás tengas razón. ¿Te importa que se lo haya contado? – pregunté tímida. Mi novio se limitó a reírse.

- ¿Cómo me va a importar? Qué cosas tienes a veces Kat, de verdad. Me alegro de que se lo hayas contado y de que te sientas lo suficientemente cómoda como para hablar de ello.

- Es que… me da mucho corte hablar contigo de eso. Sé que eres mi novio y eso pero, ¡dios! Es tan difícil, no sé, no me sale, no sé si me entiendes…

- Te entiendo muy bien – y me dio un beso en la frente – ahora volvamos dentro, porque a este paso Glimmer creerá que nos lo estamos montando aquí fuera.

En efecto, cuando volvimos dentro escuchamos una broma tras otra al respecto, yo intentaba pasar de ellas o al menos reírme. Esto no quedaría así, me vengaría de ella y del constante trolleo. Glimmer vería de qué pasta estaba hecha.

Al final, como casi siempre, se hizo de noche y decidimos pedir algo de comida china para cenar. El ambiente se había relajado por completo y estábamos muy a gusto los cuatro charlando en el sofá. Pusimos la tele y vimos una película malísima que no recuerdo ni de qué iba. Lo que no se me olvidará nunca es lo que pasó a continuación.

Varios teléfonos empezaron a sonar a la vez, como si se hubiesen sincronizado.

- ¿Haymitch? – oí que decía Peeta. Me quedé con mi blackberry en la mano, era mi madre la que llamaba, pero pensé, oye, si mi novio está hablando con mi padre, ¿para qué contestar?

- ¿Qué quiere mi padre? – pregunté susurrando. Al otro lado de la línea se oía perfectamente a mi padre gritar. Empecé a asustarme y contesté a mi madre. - ¿Mamá? Perdona, es que Peeta está con papá al teléfono y pensé que no tenía que contestar.

_- Gracias a dios que contestas Katniss, te he llamado cuatro veces. _

- Pero, ¿se puede saber qué pasa?

_- No te lo puedo contar por teléfono, te llamo para decirte que tienes que venir a casa en seguida. _

- Pero mamá…

_- ¡No discutas!_ – mi madre parecía realmente preocupada.- _Por favor Katniss, es importante que vengas. Que vengan tus amigos, lo que quieras, pero vuelve a casa. No lo voy a repetir más. _

- Está bien mamá, le pediré a Peeta que me lleve. Ahora nos vemos.

Miré a mis amigos y me encogí de hombros, ellos sabían tan poco del tema como yo. Esperamos a que Peeta colgase el teléfono y le miramos expectantes. Su cara era de preocupación.

- Tenemos que irnos, ahora.

- ¿Tu también con esas? ¿Me explicas qué ha pasado?

- No – Peeta no me miraba a los ojos, se notaba que estaba conteniéndose, pero ¿por qué? ¿Qué había pasado? – te lo explicará Haymitch cuando lleguemos a casa. Coge tus cosas, nos vamos.

Empecé a preocuparme de verdad. ¿Le habría pasado algo a mi madre? Estaba descartado, me había llamado ella misma por teléfono. ¿Prim? ¿Mi hermana pequeña? Podría haber sido cualquier cosa, una caída, un accidente, incluso un virus…

Pero no, no era nada de eso.

Glimmer cogió mi bolso y el suyo y noté cómo las manos de Gale me arrastraban hasta el coche. Nos subimos los cuatro al coche de Peeta e hicimos el camino en silencio. Y cuando giramos por mi calle, lo vimos. Delante de mi casa había un montón de periodistas, se veían cámaras de televisión, presentadoras, las típicas cosas que ocurren cuando algo es noticia. Pero, ¿qué podía ser noticia en mi casa? Me giré mirando a Peeta, él lo sabía, pero no me lo quería decir. Apretó la mandíbula y siguió conduciendo hasta que aparcó a unos pocos metros de mi jardín delantero.

Entonces le vi.

Estaba allí de pie, gritándole a mi padre. Todo cobró sentido. Las llamadas, la prisa, incluso la prensa. Alguien me cogió por las axilas y me sacó del coche. Yo creí desfallecer. "Que no se acerque a mí, que no se acerque a mí, por favor. Que alguien le saque de aquí. Que no me toque". Todos mis temores se hicieron realidad cuando Marvel me vio y caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Mis piernas fallaron, pero Peeta estaba allí para sujetarme. Le miré suplicante y me arrastró literalmente hasta dentro de la casa. Aún así podía escuchar gritar a Marvel al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡KATNISS! ¡YO NO HE SIDO! ¡NO GANARÍA NADA CON ELLO, DE VERDAD!

Un segundo después de eso mi padre entró en casa dando un gran portazo. Yo seguía sin entender nada. Le miré, me miró, suspiró y empezó a hablar.

- Hija… no sé cómo decirte esto.

- Papá – empecé a llorar mientras hablaba – más te vale que me cuentes de qué va todo esto y qué está pasando. Por favor. Siento que todos lo saben menos yo.

- El vídeo ha salido a la luz.

Entonces todo se volvió negro.

* * *

**YOLOOOO! Esto va a ser rapidito que no tengo mucho tiempo. ¿Cómo estáis? Siento haber tardado pero es que cuando me enfrento a este fic es BLOQUEO TOTAL Y ABSOLUTO. No os imagináis lo mal que me siento, es una impotencia que ñlasdhgsñjgdhsgd pero es que no sale nada! Me cuesta horrores seguir adelante y eso que sé lo que quiero poner. Cosas de escritores. **

**Noticia importante. Este fic está muy, muy cerca del final. Calculo dos capis más un epílogo. Lo digo para que os preparéis. Alguien me lo ha preguntado (por cierto, contestaré los reviws por PM luego o mañana según pueda, sorry) así que ya os aviso.**

**No me puedo alargar más, espero que os guste y que esté a la altura de vuestras expectativas, si no, pues mira lo siento, no doy para más. **

**Dedicado a ellas como siempre.**

**No olvidéis pasaros por mis otros fics, a los seguidores de La Chica Misteriosa sabed que acabo de publicar un nuevo fic, "Después de La Chica Misteriosa", está todo en mi perfil. **

**Besos, nos vemos pronto!**

* * *

_Claudia_


	19. El juicio

**PEETA POV**

Habían pasado ya dos semanas desde aquel fatídico día en que Marvel se presentó en casa de los Everdeen. Aquel día Kat tuvo una crisis ansiosa, se desmayó y cuando despertó no paró de llorar y de gritar durante el resto de la noche. Mis suegros tuvieron que llamar a su psiquiatra de urgencia y al final tuvieron que darle medicación para calmarla. Aún así, el llanto no paró. Como venía siendo costumbre, le pidió a Haymitch que me quedase a dormir, y esta vez estaba más que justificado. No sabíamos si Marvel, Walter o Clove volverían por allí, y estaba claro que la prensa no pensaba marcharse. Una vez que los diferentes medios de televisión obtuvieron el vídeo, se dedicaron por completo a observar la casa y todos los que de allí salían. Por supuesto, grabaron cada segundo de la pelea entre Marvel y Haymitch, e incluso fueron a casa del primero a hacerle varias entrevistas. Cómo no, Marvel no se negó. Tenía el ego demasiado grande.

Por lo que pude saber durante esos días, la relación de Clove y Marvel se había hecho "más fuerte que nunca" – palabras exactas de una de las reporteras que había en el jardín – tras esta crisis, se habían dado cuenta de su amor y bla, bla, bla, muchas gilipolleces insoportables. La única relación que se había hecho más fuerte era la nuestra, la de Katniss y yo. Porque a pesar de todo, seguíamos juntos, seguíamos queriéndonos, y nada ni nadie nos iba a separar.

Por supuesto, durante aquellos días nuestro contacto íntimo fue mínimo. Me odiaba por pensar en ello. ¿Qué novio decente piensa en tirarse a su novia mientras ésta está a punto de meterse en un juicio por intento de violación? Ninguno. Exceptuándome a mí, por supuesto. Pero es que era inevitable, después de aquella primera vez, no habíamos vuelto a hacerlo, y cada vez que la besaba o la abrazaba venían a mi mente flashes de aquella noche. Su piel desnuda, su tacto, su sabor, su olor… por no decir las imágenes que nunca se borrarían de mi mente de su cuerpo desnudo.

Por eso me sorprendió tanto ver a Katniss aparecer por mi casa el viernes bien entrada la noche. Debió abrirle mi hermana, porque yo ni siquiera la oí subir las escaleras, la primera noticia de su presencia la tuve cuando entró a mi dormitorio y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

- ¡Katniss! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? No sabía que ibas a venir, creí que no podías salir de casa…

Fui a levantarme de la cama para abrazarla pero no me dio tiempo, Katniss se abalanzó sobre mí y me besó.

- Hola – me dijo mientras me mordía el labio inferior – te he echado mucho de menos… no imaginas cuánto.

Ya está, no lo pude evitar, en menos de un segundo tenía una enorme erección. Intenté no hacerle caso y dejarme llevar por la sensación de aquel momento. Katniss seguía besándome, me mordía los labios, la mandíbula, el lóbulo de la oreja, el cuello… y yo por supuesto, le correspondía a los besos, no iba a ser menos. Estuvimos un rato así, besándonos, ambos tumbados de lado en la cama, hasta que Kat se sentó sobre mí. Más exactamente, sobre mi polla. No pude evitar el jadeo que me salió, aquello ya era demasiado. Suponía que quería estar más cómoda, o simplemente que quería cambiar de posición. Lo que tampoco esperaba era que se pusiese a frotarse contra mí.

- Katniss…

- Shhhh, está bien Peeta, tranquilo. Ya te he dicho que te he echado mucho de menos. A ti… y a toda tu anatomía.

- Ese es el problema – cerré los ojos y me concentré en el movimiento de caderas que Katniss hacía – que yo también te echo de menos, de hecho, llevo dos semanas echándote demasiado de menos y teniendo que… apañarme solito…

- Te entiendo perfectamente, yo también he tenido que masturbarme para soportarlo, siempre pensando en ti y en esto, por supuesto.

JO-DER, la imagen de Katniss masturbándose fue demasiado para mí, me había puesto muy cerdo. Abrí los ojos dispuesto a darle una mirada que lo dijese todo. Íbamos a hacerlo, no había la menor duda. Me incorporé un poco para besarla, y ella aprovechó que mi espalda no estaba sobre la cama para quitarme la camiseta. Su pelo suelto me hizo cosquillas en el torso, sus manos acariciaban mis costados. Viendo lo dispuesta que estaba no perdí el tiempo y me deshice de su camiseta rápidamente. Apreté con un poco de fuerza sus tetas y me di cuenta de que tenía los pezones duros como piedras, a pesar de que la tela que los separaba de mis dedos. Ella gimió y yo sonreí. A estas alturas sabía cómo le gustaba que le hiciese las cosas.

- Quiero probar una cosa – susurró Katniss.

- Lo que tú quieras, preciosa.

- Vas a tener que desnudarte – me contestó mordiéndose el labio. Oh, dios, pues me desnudo, claro que sí.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Te vas a desnudar también?

No tuve que preguntar nada más, ella solita empezó a quitarse una prenda tras otra hasta quedarse totalmente desnuda en mi cama. Hice lo propio y me quité el pijama. Cuando me quité los calzoncillos mi pene saltó cual resorte. Sonreí y miré a Kat a los ojos, estaba embobaba mirándome. Alargó su mano hasta mi cuerpo y me acarició. Yo ahogué un gemido. Si fuese por mí me habría tirado sobre ella en ese preciso momento para metérsela de golpe. Pero no, las cosas con calma Peeta, es vuestra segunda vez. No seas bruto. Alargué mi mano hasta sus piernas y las acaricié, subiendo poco a poco desde la rodilla hasta su entrepierna. En la cara de Kat podía ver la excitación y la timidez a la vez, y yo no podía dejar de sonreír. Si creía que iba a parar en ese momento, lo llevaba claro. Subí hasta arriba y enterré mis dedos en sus pliegues. Como había supuesto, estaba empapada. Empecé a mover mis dedos lentamente, buscando su clítoris, mientras ella me masturbaba. Estábamos muy, muy cachondos. Si seguíamos así llegaríamos en cualquier momento.

- Creo que es hora de que vaya a buscar un preservativo – susurré jadeante.

- No, espera – me cortó Katniss cuando iba a levantarme de la cama. – Te dije que quería probar algo nuevo. Tengo una sorpresa. Hoy los condones los pongo yo.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Katniss me empujó de nuevo hacia la cama y yo me tumbé, expectante. No sabía que mi novia supiese poner preservativos, pero mejor para mí si era así. Tomó de su bolso un envoltorio y lo abrió con mucho cuidado. Y después… usó su boca para colocármelo. Fue tan repentino que di un respingo cuando noté los labios de Katniss sobre mi polla.

- Ostia puta Katniss, no sabía que te referías a esto.

- Una tiene sus sorpresas – dijo cuando tuvo la boca libre.

A pesar de que yo quería tomar el control, Katniss no me dejó. Se sentó de nuevo a horcajadas sobre mí, y de nuevo sorprendiéndome, ella solita se la metió de una sola estocada. Cerré los ojos y eché mi cabeza hacia atrás, disfrutando del momento. Kat bajó hasta mi pecho y me besó el cuello, moviendo sus caderas y elevándolas una y otra vez. Estaba al punto de correrme.

Quería decirle algo bonito, recordarle una vez más lo mucho que la quería, pero no me dio tiempo. Antes de darme cuenta estaba derramando todo mi semen dentro del preservativo que aquella boca perfecta me había colocado. Cerré los ojos con fuerza y me agarré a la sábana mientras mi cuerpo se sacudía, había sido un polvo más que increíble.

Segundos después, me desperté.

Mierda, era la tercera vez que me pasaba esa semana, y siempre caía en el mismo sueño. Bueno, en el mismo no. El martes había sido en la piscina, y el miércoles, a lo loco en la parte de atrás de mi coche. Ya iba siendo hora de hacerlo en un lugar normalito. ¿Lo peor? Me había corrido de verdad, manchándome entero. Puse la ropa para lavar y me fui directo a la ducha.

Bajé las escaleras despacio, ya que al fin y al cabo no tenía ninguna prisa. Iba a ser otro aburrido día encerrado en casa y mandándome mensajes con Katniss. Lo único que me aliviaba era que el juicio sería muy pronto y podríamos volver a la vida normal, fuese cual fuese el veredicto. En el salón de casa estaba mi hermana y mis padres, que hablaban animadamente con una chica que estaba de espaldas. ¿Quién sería? Solo alcanzaba ver su corta melena rubia. ¿Otra periodista más? Ojalá que no.

Cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando la chica se giró y vi que era Katniss con una peluca. Mi humor cambió de pronto, una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en mi cara y fui corriendo hasta ella para abrazarla. Le cubrí el rostro de besos, llevaba más de una semana sin verla y había sido difícil, más sabiendo todo lo que estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

- ¿Qué haces aquí?

- Quería darte una sorpresa. Los periodistas no dejan la puerta de mi casa, así que mi madre y yo ideamos un plan para distraerlos. Una peluca de mi madre, gafas de sol tamaño XXL, y aquí estoy.

- Dios, qué ganas tenía de verte, no imaginas cuánto te he echado de menos.

Me sonrojé un poco al recordar mi sueño. Sí, la había echado de menos, pero no solo en ese sentido. Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a su presencia. Ella sonrió tímida y asintió. También me había echado de menos.

- Y yo a vosotros. Todo esto es un rollo, pero al menos el lunes empieza el juicio y podremos terminar con todo. ¿Has recibido tu citación?

- Sí, hace un par de días. Katniss... ¿estás bien? Te veo muy delgada. Esta semana habrás perdido por lo menos 4 kilos.

- No estoy comiendo mucho, la verdad. Estoy nerviosa, esa gente se pasa el día en mi jardín, todo el mundo me llama para preguntarme, ¡y yo no sé qué decir! Estás aquí y yo sola en mi casa, apenas duermo…

- Se te nota, estás hecha un oso panda – dije con cariño. Era obvio que no estaba bien. – Pero hoy pasarás el día aquí y te voy a tratar como una reina. Para empezar, el desayuno.

- Ya he desayunado.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Y qué has comido?

- Una galleta.

- Katniss – puse los ojos en blanco – eso no es un desayuno, y lo sabes. Venga, dime, ¿qué te apetece?

Mi novia sonrió tímidamente y me pidió café y gofres para desayunar, que yo le hice muy gustosamente. Mis padres y mi hermana también tomaron el desayuno con nosotros, y la charla se hizo bastante amena ya que en ningún momento hablamos del juicio. En realidad hablar de ello no ponía a Katniss nerviosa, lo que de verdad disparaba su ansiedad era pensar en qué pasaría si quedaban libres. ¿Intentarían vengarse de nuevo? No mientras yo estuviese cerca, eso estaba claro.

**KATNISS POV**

La idea de la peluca había sido sencillamente genial. Nunca se me habría ocurrido, y eso que había muchísimas en mi propia casa. En cuanto mi madre lo sugirió – bromeando, en realidad – Prim y yo nos pusimos a dar saltos por el salón. Convencimos a mi madre de que era buena idea y empezó la transformación. Lo primero, la elección de la peluca. No quería llamar la atención demasiado, así que descartamos las que eran muy chillonas -mi madre tenía pelucas pelirrojas, rubio platino, y hasta una negra con mechas azules- y elegimos una rubia ceniza con el largo con los hombros. La peluca tenía un flequillo recto que me quedaba justo por encima de los ojos, lo cual era perfecto porque era todo lo contrario a mi yo habitual. Mi madre, que era la que entendía del tema, me recogió el pelo y me puso una redecilla extraña. Cuando me colocó la peluca juro que no me reconocí.

Me vestí acorde con aquel nuevo peinado. Parecía más mayor, sin duda, así que elegí unos shorts negros con una camisa blanca y un blazer de manga francesa azul oscuro. Busqué en el armario de mi hermana y di con unas bonitas sandalias que le tomé prestadas, las gafas enormes de mi madre y un bolso. Mi madre salió como si nada al jardín, intentando disimular, y nadie le hizo ni caso. Los periodistas me querían a mí, no a ella, estaban hartos de las largas que todos los miembros de mi familia daban sobre mí. Cuando estuvo claro que nadie hacia caso me hizo una señal para que saliese. Con la mirada gacha y haciendo como que hablaba con ella salí de casa. Me temblaba el pulso de los nervios que sentía.

Un par de periodistas miraron hacia mí, dijeron un par de cosas, me enfocaron con la cámara usando uno de esos super zooms y después siguieron con sus cafés. Prueba superada.

- ¿Tengo que preguntar a dónde quieres que te lleve? – me dijo mi madre cuando subimos al coche.

- Creo que no, mamá – sonreí tímidamente – sabes a dónde quiero ir y a quién quiero ver.

- Sí, lo suponía – me devolvió la sonrisa y puso en marcha el coche. A los 10 minutos habíamos llegado a casa de los Mellark. – Diviértete, hija, y llámame cuando quieras que vuelva a por ti. Y si te vas a quitar la peluca, que Glimmer te ayude a ponértela de nuevo, ¿vale?

- Vale, gracias mamá – dije ya fuera del coche – te quiero, luego te llamo.

Llamé a la puerta con los nudillos y una muy sorprendida Glimmer, que aún iba en pijama, me abrió.

- ¿Sí? ¿Qué quieres? – me dijo desconfiada. Me limité a quitarme las gafas de sol. Ella abrió mucho los ojos y abrió la boca muchísimo. – Dios mío de mi vida… ¿Katniss? ¿Eres tú?

- Es obvio que sí.

- Estás… ¡increíble! ¿Es una de las pelucas de tu madre?

- Ahá – dije moviendo el pelo de un lado para otro.

- ¡Estas de incógnito, tía! Qué fuerte, pasa dentro, cuando te vea Peeta va a flipar.

- ¿Dónde está?

- En la ducha. – Yo no lo pude evitar y pensé en Peeta desnudo bajo el chorro de agua caliente. Mis mejillas se sonrojaron levemente y reprimí una sonrisa. - Supongo que ahora bajará a desayunar. Le daremos una sorpresa cuando baje, no se imaginará que eres tú.

Y así fue, cuando Peeta bajó las escaleras y me miró no tenía ni idea de quién era. Después se dio cuenta y todo volvió a la normalidad. Me hundí en sus brazos y su cuello y le abracé con fuerza. Peeta empezó a darme pequeños besos por toda la cara y yo sonreía encantada. Parecía que no nos habíamos visto en meses y yo solo llevábamos algo más de una semana separados, y había sido por culpa de las circunstancias.

Las putas circunstancias.

La semana, como era obvio, había sido una mierda. Nunca llegamos a saber quién sacó el vídeo a la luz, pero no hacía falta. Se veía claramente la firma de Clove en todo el asunto. Daba igual, porque en menos de una semana sería el juicio, pero era una muy buena manera de centrar la atención en mí, y no en ellos. Los periodistas no me habían dejado en paz. Hasta el momento nada de todo aquello se había filtrado a los medios de comunicación, gracias a los contactos que mi padre tenía con la policía y demás, pero ahora se había convertido en un gran escándalo. Todo el mundo quería hablar conmigo, con Peeta, con Glimmer, y por supuesto con Marvel, Walter y Clove.

Marvel tenía muy cubiertas las espaldas por su padre, Plutarch Heavensbee, un hombre rico y muy influyente de San Francisco. Seguramente no le pasaría nada serio. Él solo había llevado la cámara. Pero su hermano, Walter, tendría que pagar. Mi padre se encargaría de ello. Los periodistas no dudaron ni un segundo en ir a casa de Marvel para hacerle entrevistas. Por lo que mi padre me había contado, no se había negado a ninguna, pero al parecer lo hacía para parecer que era "el bueno". Yo, encerrada en casa y sin conceder entrevistas, era la mala.

La tele había estado apagada toda la semana. En las noticias locales comentaban una y otra vez lo mismo, el vídeo se había convertido en un vídeo viral y no me apetecía nada revivirlo una y otra vez. Apenas podía dormir, y cuando lo hacía era siempre abrazada a Prim. No era muy acertado que Peeta viniese a casa porque seguro que la prensa se haría eco de ello.

Pasé el resto del día en casa de los Mellark intentando evadirme de todo, y realmente funcionó. Aquel fue el último día que nos bañamos en la piscina. Gloss, mi suegro, fue a por carbón para poder hacer una barbacoa. Cocinamos perritos calientes y hamburguesas y asamos patatas. Fue realmente genial. A la hora de marcharme me recoloqué la peluca y busqué a Peeta por todas partes. Estaba en su cuarto haciendo no sé qué.

- Toc, toc – dije desde la puerta.

- Pasa, tranquila, iba a bajar ya.

- Estoy al punto de irme. Quería despedirme.

Peeta se mordió el labio y asintió con la cabeza, triste. Yo tampoco quería irme, pero era lo mejor. Si me pillaban en casa de mi novio se iba a liar una buena. Me acerqué hasta él y puse mis manos en sus mejillas.

- Te quiero, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

- Lo sé – evitó mirarme a los ojos y me abrazó con fuerza. – Odio que esté pasando todo esto. Pero terminará pronto, te lo prometo. Y podremos vivir una vida normal.

- ¿Me lo prometes? – me aparté de él y le obligué a mirarme a los ojos. No quería irme triste de allí después del día tan bueno que habíamos tenido. - ¿Me prometes que seremos felices y tendremos una vida normal y corriente? Porque no sé tú, pero yo tengo suficiente drama para los próximos… ¿30 años?

Peeta y yo sonreímos y nos volvimos a abrazar.

- Ya verás Kat, en un mes habrá pasado el juicio y cada uno estará en su lugar. Tú estarás en la universidad, yo en la escuela, los turistas se habrán marchado y reinará la calma.

Pegué mi frente a la suya y susurré mis últimas palabras antes de irme.

- Quédate conmigo, Peeta.

- Siempre.

.-.

La semana pasaba y el juicio ya estaba en marcha. Mi padre había insistido en que debíamos ir todos los días y dar la cara, puesto que así la gente se pondría más de nuestra parte, y nos interesaba para que el juez diese un veredicto a nuestro favor. Poco a poco, la gente fue llamada a declarar. No solo los amigos que estábamos allí, si no también policías, médicos, enfermeras, incluso empleados de hotel. Aquello era un juicio mediático.

De los amigos que fuimos tuvieron que declarar Cato, Peeta, mi hermana Prim, Glimmer, y por supuesto yo. La parte demandada tuvo que declarar al completo, los cuatro. Eran muchos los testigos y había muchas cosas que decir, por lo que iba muchísimo más lento de lo que yo esperaba. Constantemente ponían el vídeo o enseñaban fotos para referirse a los hechos, lo cual era harto desagradable.

Clove nos puso de vuelta y media, por supuesto. Para ella, la agresión no había sido más que una broma, era totalmente inocente, y en ningún momento quería haberme hecho daño.

- Pero no podrá negar – dijo mi padre mirando a Clove a los ojos. Era totalmente profesional cuando trabajaba – que usted amenazó a mi cliente, y dio órdenes explícitas para que le golpeasen y la violasen, pese a que la violación no llegó a término. Le refrescaré la memoria, señorita O'Donell. Usted dijo, y así consta en la grabación, "verás, he venido para hacer un regalo. Es un regalo muy especial, espero que lo disfrutes mucho. Como por todos es sabido que eres una virgencita, te voy a regalar tu primera vez". ¿Es cierto que pronunció usted esas palabras, señorita O'Donell?

Clove puso los ojos en blanco. Era cierto, estábamos hartos de ver el maldito vídeo.

- Sí, es cierto. Pero tienen que entender que era un regalo especial de verdad. Nunca quise que aquella primera vez fuese forzada, ¿entienden? No es problema mío que Katniss sea una estrecha.

Jaleo general en la sala, gritos, insultos. Yo me limité a mirar a Clove muy seria, sin caer en la trampa.

- Sin embargo, si continúo leyendo la transcripción, – mi padre, con mucha amabilidad, había decidido no usar el vídeo a no ser que fuese estrictamente necesario. Ya se había presentado como prueba y había sido aceptado. – podemos ver que usted dice, "anda, tú sigue a lo tuyo y haz que esa puta se calle". Dígame, señorita O'Donell. ¿Ahí tampoco estaba sugiriéndole al señor Walter Heavensbee, aquí presente, que continuase con el intento de violación hacia mi cliente?

Silencio en la sala, Clove se había quedado sin palabras. Se removió en su asiento mientras se miraba las manos.

- Me lo tomaré como un "sí". No hay más preguntas, señoría.

Sin duda el testimonio más esperado era el mío, puesto que yo lo había vivido en mis propias carnes. Mi padre ya me había advertido, iban a ir a por mí, querían demostrar a toda costa que yo les había incitado a seguir, intentarían pillarme por donde fuese para que perdiese toda mi credibilidad. Realmente no sabía que me iban a preguntar y aquello me sacaba de mis casillas. Lo único que tenía claro era que mi familia estaría conmigo y que mi padre nunca me dejaría caer en desgracia. Lo que no esperaba cuando me senté en el estrado y miré a la gente que me rodeaba era la pregunta que me espetó el abogado de los Heavensbee.

- ¿Es usted virgen, señorita Everdeen?

Palidecí inmediatamente. Esa no era la pregunta que me esperaba. Hubiese deseado tirarme de los pelos allí mismo, salir corriendo y gritar en plena calle, pero no podía. Estaba bajo juramento y jugándome mucho. El abogado se pasea por delante de mí, es obvio que sabe la respuesta a la pregunta.

- No – susurro sin atreverme a mirar a nadie.

- Hable más alto para que todos puedan oírla. – Desgraciado… carraspeo y me aclaro la voz.

- No, no lo soy. – Levanto la cabeza y miro hacia la segunda fila, donde Peeta y Glimmer están sentados. Ambos tienen cara de preocupación.

- Pero sí que era virgen en el momento de la agresión, ¿verdad?

El concepto "agresión" se había aceptado ya, era lo único por lo que, a día de hoy, pagaría Walter.

- Sí, lo era.

- Lo cual quiere decir que, desde que la agresión se llevó a cabo, hasta hoy, ha mantenido relaciones sexuales. ¿Es así, señorita Everdeen?

- Creo que es obvio que sí – contesté azorada.

- ¿Tenía usted intenciones de mantener relaciones sexuales la noche de la agresión, señorita Everdeen?

- ¿Qu-qué?

- Es una pregunta sencilla. ¿Hace falta que la repita?

- No, no hace falta, gracias. Y no, no tenía planes aquella noche.

- Las pruebas no indican eso. Creo que todos hemos visto el vídeo, y sabemos lo arreglada que estaba aquella noche. Incluyendo la ropa interior que llevaba, que incluso sorprendió a uno de mis clientes. Por no hablar de que compartía usted habitación con su novio, aquí presente, Peeta Mellark.

- No entiendo qué tiene que ver todo eso con querer tener sexo – insistí.

- Creo, y no me parece descabellado, que si ha tenido usted relaciones sexuales después de una agresión como esta, es porque ya lo deseaba antes de que ocurriese.

- ¡PROTESTO!

Mi padre no aguantó más, se puso de pie y gritó. Yo bajé la mirada, avergonzada ante la pura verdad. Todo lo que ese hombre decía era cierto, y yo le estaba mintiendo a la cara. Puede que eso solo lo supiese yo, pero era suficiente.

- Se acepta. Letrado, la señorita ha contestado a sus preguntas. ¿Tiene alguna otra para formular?

- No, no habrá más preguntas por ahora, gracias.

No hacía falta que me preguntase nada más. Todo el mundo se había enterado de que ya no era virgen, y con eso era suficiente como para darle la vuelta a todo el juicio.

* * *

**Hola gentecilla! ¿Qué os parece? ¡Capi nuevo en menos de una semana, YUHU! Bueno, como veis le estoy dando vidilla al asunto porque la verdad me quiero quitar esto de encima pero ya. Tengo otros tres fics en activo ahora mismo y a parte estoy escribiendo otros dos que pronto verán la luz. Haced cuentas: son un montón. Además, la vida de este fic está llegando a su fin, las historias están cerrándose y cada uno está logrando salir a delante, de una forma u otra.**

**Tengo planeado uno o dos capis (aún no se, depende de como salga la cosa) y un epílogo, así que el final llegará muy pronto. En cuanto lo tenga lo publico, no os voy a hacer esperar más. No lo tendré para mañana... pero si lo tuviese para el martes o el miércoles lo publico.**

**Bueno, ¿qué me decis del capi, os ha gustado? Ese sueño... ¡no veas chaval! Peeta no se anda con chiquitas en sus sueños xD ¿Y el juicio? ¿Está siendo como imaginabais? Espero que esté siendo de vuestro gusto, espero que me lo hagáis saber en un review, los contesto por PM :)**

**Un besote!**

* * *

_Claudia_


	20. El veredicto

Cuando salimos de los juzgados aquel día mi padre estaba hecho una furia. No hablamos durante todo el trayecto a casa y la tensión se iba acumulando cada vez más. De forma educada mi padre le había pedido a Peeta que viniese con nosotros para hablar "de aquel asunto". Yo no me atrevía ni a darle la mano a mi novio, por lo que mi padre pudiese decir.

- ¿¡CUÁNDO PENSÁBAIS CONTARMELO?! – gritó mi padre cuando nos sentamos en el sofá.

- Papá…

- No Katniss, hoy en el tribunal hemos hecho el ridículo. Nos has dejado en evidencia, a todos. ¿No te das cuenta? Ahora se aferrarán a lo de la agresión e intentarán pasar por alto lo de la violación. ¡Carecerá de importancia!

- ¿Y qué iba a hacer? ¿Mentir? ¿Eh? ¿No decir la verdad? ¿Quedarme parada mientras ese tío me decía todas esas verdades como templos?

- ¿Qué tal no haber mantenido relaciones sexuales?

- Papá, no te metas en lo que no te llaman, te lo advierto. No pretenderías que fuese virgen hasta los 50.

- Katniss, eres una niña, has pasado un trauma, piensa en la imagen que vas a dar ahora. ¡La prensa! No quiero imaginar lo que dirán mañana. Se supone que estás traumada. ¡TRAUMADA! No por ahí follando, por el amor de dios.

- ¡NO ME IMPORTA! – grité – de hecho, me importa una mierda. Sí papá, una mierda, eso es lo que me importa. Nada. Cero patatero. No, ya no soy virgen. ¿Te crees que lo hice sin saber lo que hacía? ¿A estas alturas? No soy ninguna niña papá. He echado un polvo, UNO SOLO, y no voy a permitir que por ello se me tache de lo que sea que está pensando sobre mí todo el mundo.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así? Soy tu padre Katniss… y esta no te la paso.

Empecé a sentir miedo, miedo de verdad. Me había pasado.

- Haymitch… - empezó Peeta.

- Perdona, a partir de ahora soy el señor Everdeen para ti, jovencito. Y nadie te ha dado permiso para hablar.

- Ya basta, Haymitch – saltó mi madre. – El chico no tiene culpa de nada. No la pagues con él.

- ¿Tú lo sabías, Effie?

Mi madre frunció los labios. Yo no se lo había contado, desde luego, y Peeta mucho menos.

- Bueno, lo suponía. Ay, Hay, no te pongas así. Una mujer entiende de estas cosas. Y tu hija tiene razón, ya no es ninguna niña. Mírala bien, en dos semanas empieza la universidad. Tiene novio y van en serio. Ha cumplido ya los 18 años. Es algo muy normal.

- Incluso mi psiquiatra me dijo que era normal – añadí. – No es para ponerse así, papá, de verdad.

- Espera, ¿qué has dicho?

- Ya sabes, Wiress… ella me animó – me sonrojé – a que hiciera cosas… me dijo que no estaba mal si tenía ganas de… bueno, ya sabéis.

- Bueno, entonces esto puede ser un poco salvable. Si un profesional dice que es normal podemos quitarle hierro al asunto. Tendremos que hablar con ella para que testifique a tu favor en el juicio. Pero aún así, os lo tengo que decir. No me hace ninguna gracia esto. Peeta, supongo que entenderás que no vas a dormir más en esta casa.

- Lo entiendo, señor Everdeen. Siento todo esto. Desde luego, no era nuestra intención.

- Todos lo sabemos, Peeta. – Mi madre se acercó hasta él y le puso una mano en el hombro. – No te preocupes cielo, a Haymitch se le pasará. ¿Verdad, cielo?

Mi padre nos miró a los dos con mala cara y no contestó. Suspiró y se fue a su despacho. Mi madre negó con la cabeza, hizo un gesto levantando las manos y le siguió. Peeta y yo nos quedamos solos en el sofá.

- Mejor me voy. No creo que tu padre quiera verme cuando salga de nuevo.

- Lo siento Peeta. Ha sido culpa mía. Si no hubiese dicho nada…

- No ha sido tu culpa, tú misma lo has dicho. No ibas a mentir, ¿no?

Peeta sonrió triste y se levantó para irse. En ese momento odié a mi padre, odié a Marvel, a Clove, y a todos los que nos habían metido en esta situación.

- ¿Te veo mañana en los juzgados? – pregunté tímida.

- Ya sabes que sí. Luego hablamos si eso.

Peeta me dio un beso en la frente y se fue dando un portazo. Yo me hundí en el sofá, quería desaparecer. "Genial Katniss, lo estás haciendo todo de puta madre".

A la mañana siguiente el ambiente era bastante extraño en casa. Mi padre seguía enfadado y no me miraba a los ojos, de hecho evitaba hablar conmigo a toda costa. Mi madre intentaba hablar con él, pero lo único que conseguía era desquiciarme. Si no quería hablar, por mi bien, no tenía nada que decirle, ya se lo había dicho todo. Prim, por su parte, estaba intentando obtener detalles de mi primera vez. Quería consejos para cuando llegase la suya con Cato.

- Vamos Kat, solo algunos detalles, ya sabes, qué hacer, cómo hacerlo…

Puse los ojos en blanco una vez más, este tema me estaba molestando mucho.

- ¿Qué quieres saber, Prim?

- ¿Te dolió?

- Sí, duele. Y luego se pasa.

- Y… ¿sangraste?

- Un poco, pero casi nada, la verdad. Eso supongo que será cosa de cada una.

- Ahá. – Mi hermana empezó a palidecer y a sudar.

- Prim, si no estás segura no lo hagas y ya está. Además, solo tienes 16 años, tienes mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso Cato te está insistiendo o algo así?

- No, ¡no, no es nada de eso! En realidad soy yo la que quiere hacerlo… ya sabes, es como… algo de mayores y eso.

- Prim, eso es una verdadera gilipollez. O sea que lo quieres hacer porque los mayores lo hacen. Muy inteligente.

- Bueno, las chicas de mi clase lo hacen – se defendió – desde el año pasado. Siempre me están contando que si usan esta postura, o esta otra, y si lo hacen en el coche o en la playa…

- Cariño, las chicas de tu clase son unas zorras. ¿De verdad quieres ser como ellas? ¿Acostarte con un montón de tíos? Para qué, ¿para tener el estatus de puta del instituto? No, me niego a que mi hermana sea así de superficial.

- Se meten conmigo, Katniss – susurró mi hermana mirando al suelo – dicen que no entienden que tenga novio y no… ya sabes.

Suspiré y maté mentalmente a las "amigas" de mi hermana. La abracé sin decir nada, ella lloraba. Al rato empecé a hablar.

- Prim, no tengas prisa. Eres una chica preciosa. Y Cato parece que te quiere. No tengáis prisa, haced solamente lo que os apetezca de verdad, no forcéis nada. Es mi único consejo. ¿Que lo quieres hacer? Pues… toma muchas precauciones, no se lo cuentes nunca a los papás, y adelante. Y sabes que puedes confiar en mí para todo.

Pegué mi frente a la de ella y sonreí. Ella me devolvió la sonrisa.

- Gracias Katniss, de verdad. – me abrazó fuerte.

- Ahora vámonos, que a este paso llegaremos tarde y hoy es un día importante.

Cada vez quedaban menos declaraciones por escuchar y el juez se iba haciendo con una idea más o menos precisa de lo que había ocurrido y quién tenía la culpa de todo. Ese día le tocaba declarar a Marvel. No iba a ser agradable, pero tenía que soportarlo. Parecía que Marvel había cambiado su actitud desde entonces y quería, de algún modo, redimirse de todo. Decía arrepentirse, pero solo él podía saber si decía la verdad o no. Es obvio que intentaba ganarse la simpatía de todos, sobre todo cuando pidió al juez hablar para pedirme disculpas públicamente. Todo el mundo le cubrió de ovaciones, yo ni siquiera contesté. De haber dicho algo, habría sido, "no Marvel, no acepto tus disculpas".

La prensa, por supuesto, intentaba acecharme en todo momento, preguntándome cualquier cosa. Me costaba un grandísimo esfuerzo, porque tenía ganas de gritar y mandarlos a la mierda, pero me mantenía en silencio. Me tachaban de borde y de no querer colaborar con ellos, pero me daba igual. Nadie entendía que lo que quería era terminar con todo y volver a pasar desapercibida.

Finalmente, se acabó el juicio. Las partes demandantes y demandadas estábamos citadas para recibir el veredicto para la semana siguiente por la mañana. Yo estaba muy nerviosa, apenas podía comer y menos dormir.

- Cariño, tranquilízate, ya ha pasado todo – me repetía mi padre una y otra vez mientras me acariciaba la mejilla. – Ya nadie puede hacerte daño.

- No lo entiendes, papá. Ahora es cuando menos a salvo estoy. Si quedan libres, ¿no crees que intentarán terminar la faena? Ahora soy débil.

La cosa se puso tan mal la última noche que, pese a que mi padre se negaba en rotundo, mi madre llamó a Peeta para que viniese a casa. Yo estaba en el sofá, temblando y tiritando, mirando al vacío, sin poder hacer otra cosa. Ni siquiera noté a Peeta hasta que sus brazos me rodearon, y di tal respingo que me caí del sofá y acabé en el suelo.

- Dios Peeta, que susto me has dado – dije intentando no hiperventilar.

Peeta intentó sonreír, pero no lo logró. No, no tenía buen aspecto, y eso preocupaba mucho a mi novio. Se limitó a tenderme la mano para que levantase mi culo del suelo. Acto seguido, y en contra de mis deseos, me levantó en brazos y me subió hasta mi cama.

- Duerme – me dijo cuando me dejó sobre las sábanas.

- No puedo dormir. Tengo pesadillas.

- Ahora estoy yo aquí. Duerme. No te pasará nada. Cuando despiertes, yo seguiré aquí.

- Pero no quiero.

- Katniss – Peeta estaba muy cansado y exasperado, lo notaba – no quiero discutir. Estoy aquí. Tu padre no quiere que esté. Mañana nos dan el veredicto. Esto también es difícil para mí, ¿sabes? Hazme un favor, y duerme un poco.

Me avergoncé y me metí dentro de la cama. Solo estaba pensando en mí, no había pensado en lo mucho que aquello podía afectar a Peeta, cuando en realidad había sufrido tanto como yo. Al final, me quedé dormida.

Peeta había cumplido su promesa – aunque en ningún lugar había dudado de ella – puesto que cuando me desperté, él seguía allí. Se había quedado dormido al otro lado de mi cama, sin tocarme, y la puerta de mi dormitorio estaba abierta. Puse los ojos en blanco. Mi padre estaba sacando las cosas de quicio, que se creía, que lo haríamos allí mismo? Por dios. Consulté el reloj de mi mesilla de noche, las 6:27 de la mañana. Hora de levantarse.

Me di una ducha rápida y me vestí con el único traje que poseía, un elegante traje color gris marengo con falda por la rodilla y chaqueta con dos botones. Me puse una camisa blanca de seda – la única que tenía, la había comprado expresamente para aquel traje – y como único complemento unas perlas blancas en las orejas. Dios, parecía cinco años mayor. En vez de la trenza típica que me solía hacer me recogí el pelo en un moño bajo y me maquille un poco de manera discreta. El resultado final era impresionante, parecía una ejecutiva o una abogada. Seguro que todos se iban a quedar de piedra.

Por supuesto, recibí muchas alabanzas durante el desayuno por mi vestuario. Mi madre estaba orgullosa de que por fin me animase a usar el traje – que ella me obligó a comprar, "por si acaso lo necesitas" -, mi padre pensó que estaría bien para mostrar a la prensa mi faceta más seria, y Prim y Peeta simplemente pensaban que estaba preciosa.

Los nervios no amainaban así que no pude comer absolutamente nada. A las 7:30 Peeta se fue a su casa a ducharse y cambiarse, el veredicto no era hasta las 10 así que teníamos tiempo. Tiempo que pasaba demasiado lento. Intenté navegar por internet, escuchar música, leer, incluso pintarme las uñas, pero nada funcionó, estaba demasiado nerviosa.

Por fin la hora llegó. Mi padre se quedó de pie delante de mí, ataviado con su mejor traje, y sin decir palabra, me tendió la mano. Hicimos el camino en silencio, nerviosos. Cuando llegamos vimos a los Mellark al completo, no habían querido perderse este momento. También estaban todos mis amigos, tanto los que habían tenido que declarar como los que habían venido de viaje con nosotros hasta Los Ángeles. Todos me dieron palabras de ánimo y, una vez más, me dijeron lo bien que me sentaba el traje. Apenas pude prestar atención a lo que me decían, me limitaba a asentir con la cabeza y a sonreír. El momento llegó, el juez tenía el veredicto.

- En el caso de Katniss Everdeen contra Walter Heavensbee, Marvel Heavensbee, Clove O'Donell y Charlie Pace, el veredicto es el siguiente. Se ha decidido que los acusados son culpables de todos los cargos. La sentencia condena a Walter Heavensbee a 12 meses y un día de prisión por la agresión y el intento de violación hacia Katniss Everdeen, más una multa de 20.000$ en concepto de daños y perjuicios hacia la demandante, y al resto de los acusados a 600 horas de trabajo comunitario, así como una multa de 5.000$ cada uno. Se levanta la sesión.

Culpables. De todos los cargos. No me lo creía, miré a mi padre y sonreí, el shock no me permitía otra cosa. La sala entera estalló en vítores de alegría, la justicia había hablado. Peeta me buscó entre el gentío, me abrazó y me besó, sin importar la gente que había delante. Mi madre lloraba emocionada mientras decía, "¡por fin vais a pagar por lo que le hicisteis a mi pequeña!", el ambiente era de felicidad total.

Las dos familias – Evedeen y Mellark – y todos mis amigos salimos del juzgado en manada, hablando y riendo. Todos me felicitaban y me daban besos, abrazos, Gale me levantó en el aire y me dio vueltas hasta que me mareé, Annie no podía parar de gritar, Rue lloraba mientras Thresh sonreía y Finnick miraba a los culpables con cara de odio mientras se iban cabizbajos. Todo era perfecto. Aquel día hice mi primera y última declaración de prensa.

Para cuando el caos se hubo terminado, decidimos que las familias nos íbamos a comer juntas y que por la noche quedaríamos en la playa todos los amigos, como ya despedida del verano y como celebración del veredicto. Iba a ser el día perfecto.

Fuimos al restaurante al que vamos siempre a celebrar cualquier cosa y pedimos mesa para 10. Estábamos todos: mis padres, Gloss y Cashmere, Glimmer y Gale, Prim y Cato, Peeta y yo. Todos sonreíamos y hablábamos de lo mismo.

- Felicidades chicos, de verdad – dijo Gloss con una sonrisa – la pesadilla se ha terminado.

- ¡Por fin! se ha terminado, vuelta a la normalidad para todos – añadió Cashmere. – Quien iba a decir que esa familia causaría tantos problemas. Desde luego, yo no.

- Ninguno lo creíamos, mamá. Quién me lo iba a decir a mí. Cada vez que pienso en Marvel tengo ganas de potar.

- Hija, esa boca – riñó Cashmere a Glimmer. – No pensemos en eso ahora, estamos en un momento feliz. Miraos a todos – dijo sonriente – todos con unas magníficas parejas, así da gusto, ¿verdad cariño?

- La verdad es que sí. Haymitch, ¿a ti que te parece que nuestros hijos salgan juntos?

- Papá, por favor – se quejó Peeta sonrojado – basta ya.

- Tu hijo es un buen chico – dijo mi padre mirándonos directamente – mientras no haga daño a mi pequeña, que estén juntos todo el tiempo que quieran.

- Gracias papá – le dije de forma sincera. Desde la pelea que habíamos tenido no habíamos hablado mucho, y sabía que lo que decía, lo decía en serio.

- Ay, qué bonito – mi madre como siempre, al borde del llanto – todos juntos por fin, bendiciones dadas. Mirad a mis preciosas hijas. ¡Si es que no hay dos hijas más guapas! Oh, estos modales, lo siento Glimmer, no quería menospreciarte, es que estoy muy emocionada.

- No se preocupe, señora Everdeen – contestó entre risas mi amiga. – Tiene dos hijas realmente preciosas.

- ¿Verdad que sí? Y dos yernos guapísimos también – Cato se puso rojo como un tomate, eso iba también por él – mira que percha que tienen, la verdad es que no nos podemos quejar de la familia que nos ha tocado.

- No, desde luego que no. Y ahora, ¡a comer!

Comimos hasta reventar. Ensaladas, marisco, quesos, ibéricos, carne, postres, sorbetes, de todo. Hablamos, reímos, nos emocionamos y lloramos. Aquel día valía todo. Glimmer y Gale contaron delante de todos que iban en serio y que eran una pareja "oficial", que querían intentar sentar un poco la cabeza y no hacer tantas locuras. Prim y Cato, bajo insistencia de mis padres, también comentaron algunos planes de futuro, aunque no tan definidos como los de mi cuñada y mi amigo. Al fin y al cabo, Prim solo tenía 16 años. A Peeta y a mí nadie nos preguntó, no sé si porque se nos veía en la cara que íbamos a seguir juntos o porque no querían agobiarnos más de la cuenta. Creo que una mezcla de ambas cosas.

Al final la sobremesa se alargó hasta bien entrada la tarde, entre cafés, copas de champán, chocolatinas y dulces. Yo estaba deseando quitarme el traje, ponerme algo cómodo, y largarme a la playa a celebrar con mis amigos el final de una era y el principio de otra.

- Me voy a casa a cambiarme – le dije a Peeta cuando estábamos despidiéndonos en la entrada del restaurante. - ¿Nos vemos en la playa?

- No, yo voy a buscarte. – Alcé una ceja en señal de desaprobación. No estaba tan indefensa. - ¿Qué? No quiero que te pase nada. Además, con tanta historia, hoy apenas hemos estado juntos. Iré a buscarte, y punto.

- Está bien – sonreí y le di un fugaz beso en los labios – te espero en mi casa dentro de una hora, mi caballero andante. Te quiero.

Cuando llegamos a la playa estaba poniéndose el sol, era una imagen preciosa, mi momento favorito para estar allí. Todo el mundo nos miraba sonriendo, guardando las distancias. Me quité las sandalias que llevaba, dejé mis cosas en la arena y me acerqué a la orilla. No hacía falta que girase mi cabeza para saber que Peeta me seguía. Noté la calidez de sus manos en mi cintura enseguida.

- Hola, preciosa – dijo mirando al mar.

- Hola.

Me giré hacia él, para mirarle a los ojos, aún con sus manos en mi cintura. Nuestras miradas lo decían todo, no hacía falta que dijésemos nada en voz alta. Había sido un verano maravilloso, dentro de todo lo malo, un verano de descubrimientos, de primera veces, de risas y de llanto, de aventuras, viajes, aprendizajes y lecciones. Había sido, sin duda, el verano de mi vida. El verano en el que me enamoré perdidamente de Peeta Mellark. ¿Qué me traería el futuro? No lo sabía, y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

- ¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó Peeta.

No contesté, pero tampoco sabía que contestar. Era complejo, pero era sencillo, pensaba en él, y en mi, siempre juntos.

Siempre.

* * *

**Ya está, ha llegado la hora de la verdad. Este fic se acaba. No sabía como me enfrentaría a esto, no sabía qué día iba a llegar, y la verdad es que todo ha sido muy improvisado. Después de este capítulo solo queda el epílogo. No me quiero poner sentimental todavía, puesto que queda un capítulo, puede que el capítulo más importante de todos. **

**Espero que este capítulo esté a la altura de las expectativas, espero que tengáis ganas de leer el final, y que me contéis que os ha parecido este extraó viaje que hemos hecho juntos. Subiré el epílogo en un par de días o tres como máximo. **

* * *

_Claudia_


	21. Epílogo

Epílogo: Un año después

* * *

Cuando me desperté, el otro lado de la cama aún estaba caliente. Peeta se debía haber ido en la última media hora, dejándome dormir. Era ya una costumbre, se pegaba unos madrugones increíbles para llegar hasta su piso, ducharse, cambiarse, y volver al piso a desayunar con nosotras. Me levanté de la cama y salí al salón. Ducharme me daba muchísima pereza. Allí, sosteniendo una taza de café tamaño XXL, estaba mi compañera de piso y mejor amiga Glimmer Mellark.

- Buenos días – dije bostezando.

- Serán para ti – gruñó.

- No seas gruñona. Es viernes.

- ¿Sabes? Ya que se acerca el fin de semana, he tenido una idea genial – su voz destilaba mala ostia. Ni idea de qué idea podía ser – porque estoy hasta los cojones de escuchar a mi hermano largarse cada mañana haciendo ruido al lado de mi cuarto. Entiendo que tú puedas estar agotada después de una sesión de sexo, no te enteres de nada, y sigas durmiendo como los angelitos, ¡pero yo me lo trago todo! – Empecé a reírme. Aquella frase era demasiado malinterpretable. - ¡Buf! No eso, que también, pero bueno, estamos hablando de otra cosa. ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva viniendo a dormir aquí mi hermano?

"Aquí" era sinónimo del piso que habíamos alquilado Glimmer y yo 8 meses atrás, para estar más cerca de la facultad y a nuestra bola. A nuestros padres no les había hecho ninguna gracia, pero tenían que aguantarse. El piso era más bien pequeño, pero para las dos nos sobraba.

- Pues no sé, llevará viniendo unos 5 meses. ¿Por?

- Y tú quieres a mi hermano, ¿verdad?

- ¿Qué pregunta es esa? Pues claro que le quiero, Glim. Ya llevamos más de un año juntos, lo sabes.

- Pues entonces da el puto paso, ¡y dile que venga a vivir aquí! – empalidecí al momento. – Y no me pongas esa cara, porque prácticamente vive aquí.

Justo en aquel momento llegó Peeta, quien abrió con su propia llave – porque tenía llave de mi casa. Sí, vale, las cosas como son. Peeta pasaba más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya. Al principio eran solo los viernes y sábados, el fin de semana. Era lógico, si yo tengo mi piso, pues te vienes y pasamos tiempo juntos. Los domingos eran la depresión total, ya que después de cenar Peeta volvía a casa a dormir y prepararse para clase. A pesar de que hacía tiempo que no tenía pesadillas, se me hacía imposible dormir bien. Pasaba toda la semana arrastrando sueño, pero llegaba el viernes y dormía como un angelito. Porque él estaba a mi lado. Poco a poco Peeta empezó a quedarse más noches, siempre con alguna excusa. Yo no necesitaba excusa ninguna, era genial tenerle conmigo por la noche. Se quedaba los domingos para que no fuese tan duro para mí el principio de la semana. El miércoles, sin aguantar más, venía de sorpresa y se quedaba también. Ya que se quedaba el miércoles, ¿porqué no el jueves? Total, el viernes lo haría seguro. Y así estábamos, que sí, prácticamente vivía con nosotras.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – dijo Peeta mientras dejaba unos cruasanes recién hechos sobre la mesa.

- Habla con tu mujer, yo me voy a la ducha.

Glimmer me hizo un gesto de "habla con él" y yo suspiré. Miré a Peeta, que me miraba sorprendido – creo que por lo de "tu mujer" – y me encogí de hombros. Lo que menos me apetecía ahora era vestirme e ir a clase. Nos metimos en mi cuarto mientras me vestía. Peeta me miraba lascivo, y a mí me encantaba. Siempre que estaba alrededor me tomaba mi tiempo para vestirme, no había prisas. La manera que tenía de mirarme me ponía mucho, la verdad.

- ¿De qué iba todo eso?

- Es un poco largo… ya te lo cuento luego. ¿Vendrás después de clase, o te vas a casa?

Peeta sonrió de lado y me humedecí automáticamente. Era endiabladamente sexy.

- Nena, es viernes, me vendré aquí como el rayo.

- Bien… bien.

Sonreí y me acerqué a él – aún en ropa interior – y le besé en los labios. Un beso corto y rápido, no teníamos tiempo de más. Peeta quiso alargarlo pero no le dejé, y el tampoco insistió, sabía que llegaríamos tarde si nos liábamos más de la cuenta.

- No juegues conmigo, Katniss – dijo mordiéndose el labio.

- No juego con nada, me estoy vistiendo. Entonces, te veo aquí a la hora de comer, ¿o pasas a por mí?

- Me he traído el coche, así que iré a buscarte a la facultad.

- Perfecto – me até las zapatillas rápidamente y cogí el resto de mis cosas. Salimos al salón, en casa ya no había nadie, y en la calle no estaba la bici de Glimmer. Seguiría enfadada por lo de su hermano. Pues vale. Peeta me acercó a la facultad. Nos quedamos un par de minutos besándonos en el coche, hasta que con mucha fuerza de voluntad me separé de él. – Te veo aquí a las 14:30. Te quiero.

- Yo también, preciosa. Hasta luego.

A pesar de que me asustaba la conversación que tendríamos por la tarde, no tuve tiempo en toda la mañana de pensar en ello. Estar en segundo de carrera te impide hacer muchas cosas, como pensar en tu novio mientras haces prácticas. Casi sin darme cuenta habían terminado las clases y yo seguía sin saber lo que le iba a decir a Peeta. Salí a la puerta, cómo no, allí estaba, apoyado en el capó de su coche, guapísimo.

- Me llevas a algún sitio, guapo? – pregunté coqueta.

Peeta me miró de arriba abajo descaradamente y yo me sonrojé. Se acercó a mí hasta quedar a apenas unos centímetros de mi boca.

- ¿Qué tal un viajecito hasta tu cama?

Solté un leve jadeo, me encantaba cuando se ponía así de juguetón.

- Por mi vale – me mordí el labio – vayamos a algún sitio más… intimo.

- Eso está hecho, preciosa.

Peeta me abrió la puerta del coche y subí. Desde la parte de atrás llegaba un olor maravilloso.

- ¿Qué huele tan bien?

- La comida. No quería perder tiempo cocinando, así que he comprado algo por el camino.

Sonreí. Este chico piensa en todo, realmente. Y tenía muchas ganas de echar un polvo, aunque yo también, la verdad. Charlamos de cosas banales por el camino y luego comimos en la cocina. Glimmer no estaba, se había ido a comer por ahí con Gale y no volverían hasta la noche. Nos daba toda la tarde para nosotros, justo lo que necesitábamos. Recogimos entre los dos la cocina y nos metimos directamente en mi cuarto, como siempre. Antes de que me diese cuenta estaba tumbada en mi cama y Peeta estaba encima de mí.

- ¿Por dónde lo habíamos dejado esta mañana? – me preguntó mientras besaba mi cuello.

- No me acuerdo, hazme memoria.

- No te acuerdas, ¿eh? Sí, te voy a tener que hacer memoria. A ver… para empezar, tú estabas bastante más desnuda. ¿Ves toda esta ropa? Pues te sobra… no me deja ver tu perfecta piel. Venga, fuera.

Se quitó de encima de mí y empecé a desnudarme lentamente hasta quedarme en ropa interior.

- ¿Así? – dije coqueta – ¿O sigo desnudándome?

- Así – Peeta carraspeó mientras me miraba fijamente – así está bien.

- No estamos en igualdad de condiciones, Peeta. Si quieres seguir, ya sabes. Tu turno. Quiero verte desnudo.

Me mordí el labio. Ya no se me hacía tan raro como al principio decir ese tipo de cosas. Un año atrás habría sido impensable para mí… ahora era totalmente diferente. Me gustaba el lenguaje subido de tono, y a Peeta también. Le gustaba que dijese ese tipo de cosas, le ponía cachondo.

- ¿Quieres verme en pelotas? No tengo problemas con eso, preciosa – empezó a desnudarse – porque para lo que quiero hacerte tengo que quitarme todo esto.

Me arrodillé en la cama y me acerqué hasta él. Mis manos empezaron a acariciar su torso, fuerte y suave, hasta que Peeta soltó un leve jadeo. Sonreí. Me encantaba el efecto que tenía sobre él, como lograba con una sola caricia ponerle a mil. Peeta, con ganas de pasar a la acción, se abalanzó sobre mí, dejándome tumbada en la cama.

- Vas a ver lo que es bueno, Katniss.

No dijo nada más, y no hizo falta. Sus manos desabrocharon mi sujetador con premura, y sus labios atraparon uno de mis pezones rápidamente. Mi espalda se arqueó al momento. Oh, sí, Peeta sabía hacerme perder el control. Mientras los dientes de Peeta mordían medianamente fuerte mis ya duros pezones, su mano echaba el elástico de mis braguitas hacia abajo, dejándome totalmente desnuda. Con mis dos manos empecé a bajarle a Peeta los bóxers, y a partir de ahí empezó la guerra.

No hacían falta preliminares de ningún tipo, los dos estábamos más que listos para lo que venía. Peeta se puso sobre mí y se colocó un preservativo, y yo le sonreí con lo que creía que era una sonrisa sexy y risueña, jadeante debido a la excitación. Me besó profundamente, buscando mi lengua con la suya, y me penetró con fuerza. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y gemí contra su boca. Se sentía jodidamente bien.

Mis caderas se elevaban buscando más fricción, cosa físicamente imposible, un poco más y nos convertiríamos en un solo ser. Peeta movía su cuerpo con maestría, hacía más fuerza en unos movimientos que en otros, mordía mis labios y mi cuello y, básicamente, lograba que muriese de placer. Yo, para ser sinceros, más de la mitad del tiempo me limitaba a estar tumbada con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando cada segundo de sus caricias y embestidas. Era delicioso.

Peeta aumentó la cadencia de sus embestidas adoptando un ritmo frenético, saltaban chispas de nuestros cuerpos, hasta que finalmente nuestros orgasmos llegaron al unísono. No era algo usual, esto no eran las películas, pero cuando ocurría, era realmente especial. Nos quedamos abrazados, respirando entrecortadamente, hasta que Peeta se deslizó entre las sábanas y se quedó a mi lado.

- Bueno, ¿me cuentas de qué iba lo de esta mañana?

- ¿El qué? – empecé a jugar con los mechones rubios de su pelo, obviando el tema por completo. El levantó una ceja.

- Toda esa movida con Glimmer…

- ¡Ah! Ideas locas de tu hermana. No hagas caso.

- Katniss, cuéntamelo. Quizás pueda hablar con ella y hacer que entre en razón.

- ¡No! Quiero decir, no… no hables con ella. Empeoraría las cosas – susurré.

- ¿Empeorar? ¿Por qué no me cuentas lo que ha pasado? ¿Os habéis peleado?

- Peeta, en serio, no quiero hablar de esto.

Me empecé a mosquear, y Peeta también. Sabía que llegado a este punto uno de los dos tenía que ceder, y yo no quería ser la que lo hiciese. No me apetecía hablar de esto hoy en concreto. Pero también sabía que arrastrar el tema no serviría de nada.

- Hablaré luego con mi hermana y ya está. Ella me lo contará.

- Claro que te lo contará – puse los ojos en blanco – lo está deseando.

- ¿Deseando?

- Sí, de desear, quiero contártelo, quiere que yo te lo diga, joder.

- ¿Que me digas el qué?

- Peeta, ¿no te das cuenta de que no quiero contártelo? Eres peor que Glimmer, en serio.

Peeta se sentó y me miró muy serio, de lo más serio que le había visto nunca. Su voz estaba calmada.

- ¿Qué es lo que no me quieres contar? ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Has… visto a alguien? ¿Alguien te ha dicho algo, te han mandando algo?

- No… no tiene que ver con eso, tranquilo, no he sabido nada de _nadie_ – negué con la cabeza, me incorporé en la cama y me cubrí con la sábana. _Nadie_ eran Marvel, Clove, Walter y Charlie. No tocábamos ese tema nunca. – Es que… joder, al final te lo voy a tener que contar, mierda, coño, odio a tu hermana.

- A saber – empezó a reír – de qué va la cosa.

- Verás – hice una pausa larga y suspiré. – Tu hermana, bueno, yo, las dos… hemos pensado, bueno he, yo, ya sabes… dios, me trabo joder… ¡Ay, ostias ya! Que te vengas a vivir aquí, conmigo. Con nosotras.

Peeta se quedó mudo, y yo me quedé mirando las arrugadas sábanas que me tapaban. ¿Qué más podía decirle? Después de más de un año de relación, no se me ocurría nada. Me quedé callada, esperando a que dijese algo. Finalmente, habló.

- Sí – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Sí? – levanté la mirada con el ceño fruncido. Él sonreía.

- Sí, claro que sí. Juntos. Siempre.

Siempre.

* * *

**¡Ya está! Ahora sí que sí... se acabó. Este fic ha llegado oficialmente a su fin. Si habéis llegado hasta aquí, me gustaría dedicaros unas cuantas palabras.**

**En primer lugar, GRACIAS. Este fic ha sido 'el primero'. Mi primer fic. Y ha sido todo un viaje, la verdad. Gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí y haberme leído, gracias por haberme dejado un review o simplemente por haberme prestado atención. Ha sido un verdadero placer. **

**En segundo lugar, gracias, esta vez por ayudarme a ver que valgo, aunque sea un poco, en esto de la escritura. Si este fic no hubiese salido a la luz, nunca habría escrito ni esta ni otras historias. Esto me ha cambiado la vida, y no estoy exagerando. Llegó en un momento de mi vida muy complicado, con unas circunstancias bastante adversas, y de alguna manera me ha devuelto las ganas de hacer cosas. Para empezar, de escribir.**

**Gracias a DandelioN2, sorginkery, Riley92, brenda mellark, Red Tulip Tribute, torposoplo12, Juddg, d0228, MarEverdeen, paramore-fan, Ainhoa y ValDR por vuestros reviews (: ¡Gracias chicas por ser tan fieles!**

**Esto no es un adiós, ni mucho menos. Es un hasta luego.**

* * *

_Claudia_


End file.
